


The Life of a Legend

by CJRiley



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Canon LGBTQ Character, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Politics, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 100,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJRiley/pseuds/CJRiley
Summary: In a world that no longer believes it needs the Avatar, only one person has always stood by Korra.This is the story of a gifted industrialist whose life was forged in loss and an Avatar who overcame extraordinary odds to become a legend.





	1. ---Book One: Equality---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 75 years after Harmonic Convergence…
> 
>  
> 
> My name is Kwan, and until fairly recently, I lived in Garsai, a city in the western Earth Empire. But most know me only as the Avatar, the 152nd person bestowed this venerable title.
> 
> If I wanted, I could train with the greatest tutors in their bending fields: fire, air, water, and earth. But I needed to take some time far away from home, from the external pressures and expectations of the world. Had I not learned of my position, I would very much have wanted to study in Ba Sing Se and become a scholar.
> 
> Every year, I receive thousands of letters: most request a favor of some sort, others berate me for my failure to track down the Dark Avatar. But the package that stands out most comes from Lady Asami Sato. It is a collection of my direct predecessor’s journals and writings, spanning decades of her life.
> 
> Avatar Korra remains a controversial and complicated figure, revered by some yet detested by many. She had overseen times of war and conflict, perhaps more than any of her predecessors. While beloved for staving off ten thousand years of darkness, she was resented for failing to close the spirit portals. 
> 
> Until now, it was mostly unknown that Korra was such a prolific writer, meticulously detailing her thoughts and experiences. Taken as a whole, I piece together a picture of an Avatar far more complex than previous narratives. She was strong yet insecure, wise yet rash, morally upright yet deeply flawed. 
> 
> They say that if you really want to understand Korra, you need to speak with Asami. So I write back, and she offers to meet me at the Southern Water Tribe, my predecessor’s old stomping grounds. I pack up the journals, bid farewell to my parents, and board the next ship down. 
> 
> As my ship leaves the harbor, I open an entry and begin to read, hoping to pick up insights. I feel Korra’s presence speaking to me from the pages, the lessons of her life.

_There is nothing - absolutely nothing - special about me aside from being the Avatar._

_If you were to ever leave, I would become a hollow shell of my former self._

_The Avatar has gone mad._

_I don't need you to like me, but you will respect the Avatar._

_You’re the only one who knew me._

 

There are a lot of things I would do differently today. If I encountered my younger self, I’d tell her to be patient, that life has a way of working itself out, that what you find important now won’t mean a thing a year or two down the line. And she wouldn’t have listened to a word of it.

I still remember, as a child, placing my hands in the bathtub, splashing water upwards and leaning back in awe as the droplets cascade, suspended in mid-air. The sense of wonder as I stare into the fireplace, watching the fire embers dance before me. Levitating the rocks outside our home using only the power of my mind.

I am the Avatar, the only person who could bend the four elements and restore peace and balance in the world.

“Korra, your life is about to change forever,” Katara informs me soon after the White Lotus arrived to confirm my identity. Katara is the elderly widow of my predecessor Avatar Aang, and after a decade without an Avatar, she is relieved to discover the cycle had begun anew.

The first three elements come easily to me: water, fire, and earth. There is no challenge placed before me that I could not master. The White Lotus trains me in bending, military history, and diplomacy, but what I really long for is to be out on the field.

An upbringing in isolation gnaws at me, until finally I am approved to train with the Airbending Master Tenzin, air regent of Republic City and youngest son of Aang. I had seen his picture before: a bald, bearded man with a somber demeanor and clad in monastic robes. And so at age seventeen, I set out by sea, bracing myself for the journey ahead.

I had ventured to the capital of the United Republic once before, on holiday with my parents. My first thought was wondering if the statue of Avatar Aang had him holding a giant lollipop. Seeing the city now with fresh new eyes, I find it more splendid and lively than I envisioned: the psychedelic lights of its neon district, the hustle bustle of pedestrians and Satomobiles, the mouthwatering aroma of street grub…

And I would be partaking in none of it. As soon as Master Tenzin lays his judgmental eyes upon me, he grabs my arm and shoots me a look of disdain. The first words out of his mouth are: “This girl's chi is all out of balance!”

Thus began his mostly futile attempt to transform me into his image, and his methods are not to be questioned. He has me sequestered on Air Temple Island, completing hours on end of meditation, a tediously boring, almost impossible activity as far as I am concerned. What did stillness and silence have to do with bending and defeating the bad guys?

 

After a month of driving each other insane, I am given a day of rest while Tenzin attends a city council meeting. I take this opportunity to travel across Yue Bay, curious to catch a pro-bending match, the ones I would secretly listen to on the radio at night. Teams of three benders would compete to knock out their opponents – last bender standing wins it for the team.

Yes, maybe my curiosity started with a guy. Could you really blame a teenage girl holed up for most of her life? I had to catch a glimpse of Mako – the firebending Captain of the Fire Ferrets at just twenty years old. Along with his younger brother, the earthbending Bolin, he led one of the best teams in the league. I had read about them in the paper, listened to their matches religiously on the radio.

That night, I sneak into the arena and sure enough, Mako comes barreling down the hallway towards the training facility. This isn’t just any guy – here is a man, a real man, with his chiseled jawline, lanky build, and piercing, tangerine eyes. And he is mine – he just doesn’t know it yet.

Bounding right behind him is Bolin, a shorter, portlier version of Mako and bearing a substantially less brooding demeanor. He spots me first, and after the first minute of small talk I could tell he is totally into me.

Bolin invites me to their training room, and I accept; whatever it takes to get to know Mako better. I humor him, listening to his jokes, the entire time thinking about his older brother, who doesn’t pay me much heed.

When I mention that I’m the Avatar, Mako finally turns around. I knew it. Who wouldn’t want to meet the Avatar?

“Does that mean you can bend water?” He asks, walking towards me. “We have a match in half an hour and our waterbender just quit. If you could sub in…”

“Absolutely! No problem.”

“Do you know the rules? You’ll only be allowed to bend water.”

“Yeah, obviously.” _Was this even real?_

The rest of the night passes in a blur. We enter the playing field to deafening applause, and I ready myself for battle. This should be a piece of cake for the Avatar.

Bolin and I are knocked out twice in the span of ten minutes, leaving us down two rounds to nothing. Yet Mako claws his way back and defeats all three opponents in a knockout, winning the match. And just like that, the Fire Ferrets had qualified for the upcoming Championships!

“Hey Avatar, good match today,” Mako says as we debrief in the training room. I had initially thought he wouldn’t say anything to me, considering I wasn’t much help. “If we can’t find another waterbender…perhaps you can join us. That is, if you’re not too busy.”

“Anytime. And you can just call me Korra.” It’s now or never. I quickly wrap my arms around his body, stiff as a stone statue, and he recoils in shock. “See you soon!” And with that, I skip away to catch the last ferry to Air Temple Island.

Did Mako have a girlfriend? He is awfully private. According to the features I read in the paper, his parents were murdered several years ago. He and Bolin grew up as street urchins and took up pro-bending as an honest means to live.

Mako and I couldn’t have spoken for more than five minutes collectively. Yet that's all the time I needed to lose myself to impulse, to paint out a fantasy and demand fate grant it, to feel so cocksure that he was the one and curse those restless nights I would spend thinking of him.

Five minutes. He could be emotional, proud, a collection of drama, and I could care less. It didn't matter, at least not in this moment. Whatever he was, I will take it whether or not he will have me. I long to crack through his tough exterior, but first I would tell him how I really feel.

 

In order to pay the Championships entrance fee, the Fire Ferrets accept a sponsorship by the Satomobile manufacturer Future Industries. To commemorate our partnership, Chairman Hiroshi Sato invites us to his 50th birthday party at his extravagant manor. Little did I know then how much this celebration would alter the trajectory of my life.

Mako had gone on ahead of us, and a private Satomobile ferries Bolin and me to the wealthiest district in the city. We stare, mouths agape, at the citadel-style mansion, the most splendid residence I’d ever seen, with a neatly-tended sculpture garden and majestic fountain as the front lawn.

"Have you ever been inside a mansion like that? Incredible,” I marvel. Could one family really occupy that much space?

"Uh...I think that's the manor." Bolin points a finger across the street. I turn my head and ogle at a palatial building twice as large, this one more futuristic in appearance.

Once we exit the Satomobile, an attendant leads us up the glass stairs, which change colors as we step on them, and opens the front gate. We gawk in awe at the golden staircase in the foyer of the manor.

The wait staff announces our arrival as we wave for the cameras. In an instant, a crowd forms around me. Would I sign autographs? Endorse their products and attend their fundraisers? To my face, they praise my pro-bending abilities, but from afar I could tell they are critiquing me. That I am too tomboyish, too outspoken, too immature…absolutely nothing like Avatar Aang.

I sneak off, dashing to the nearest bathroom, wondering when Mako would swoop in to save us. I shut the door and stare blankly into the mirror. A sensitive, restless teenager, toned and tan-skinned, glares back.

I step into the shower and crouch in the corner, my face buried in my hands. Why couldn’t anyone just view me as Korra instead of comparing me to Avatar Aang? I’m just a girl, and all these people could think about is how I could best serve them.

Suddenly, the door handle jerks open. Shoot, did I forget to lock it? I hear the clicking of high heels and make out the faint silhouette of a lady standing before the sink. I wait a minute, then another. How long is she going to take? I can’t just stay in here forever; someone is going to ask for me. Maybe if I escape quickly, she wouldn’t even recognize me.

I sheepishly step out of the shower and rush towards the door, startling the lady. “My apologies, ma’am. Just needed a moment…you know.”

She quickly composes herself, and I know I won’t be able to get away that easily. “No worries, you’re our guest. Avatar Korra, is it? It’s an honor to finally meet you. I’m Asami.” She extends a hand, offering a handshake.

I notice she is rather pretty – tall and slender, with long, raven black hair and lily white skin. She’s impeccably dressed in a flowing red gown and a rose bedecks her hair. An esteemed member of high society, no doubt, the type who would turn up her nose at uncultured pro-benders.

I take her hand into mine and find it cold and smooth. Asami turns back to the mirror and resumes applying her makeup.

“Had to step away from all the empty chatter?” she asks. “I totally get it. It can be overwhelming, everyone placing their best foot forward, leaving you unsure what their intentions are. I think we’d all be better off just being ourselves, flaws and all, but that may only be me.”

I stifle a laugh – how could she understand how I felt? “Sorry. I didn’t expect to have a conversation decrying superficiality in a mansion bathroom with a random stranger, that’s all.”

“Me neither, yet here we are,” she replies, and I can appreciate how she doesn’t seem to take herself too seriously. “We all have our insecurities, even the highest among us, and it manifests itself in these public situations. But most people have good intentions, at least in my experience.”

“Oh, no. It wasn’t that…the reason why I was in the shower. I mean…I should go.” I look to Asami, who turns away from the mirror to shoot me a smile. She exudes an aura of compassion that calms my defenses. “A thousand pardons for interrupting.”

“Not at all,” Asami says. “I know you’re a busy woman. It was nice talking to you.”

“Likewise.” I dart outside, feeling a little less anxious. There are few people in this world who can make you feel better about yourself simply through conversation. I sidle up next to Bolin, and together we make a beeline for the appetizers.

Not long afterward, the crowd loses interest in the Avatar and congregates around the next luminary. From the stairs, I notice a bespectacled man with graying hair, the subject of several portraits that adorn the manor. On his arm rests the lady I encountered in the bathroom.

"That's him, Chairman Sato," Bolin points out.

"And that woman. Is she...his trophy wife?"

Bolin snickers. "That's what I thought initially too, but no, unfortunately Mrs. Sato passed many years ago, killed by firebenders in a home invasion. That woman is Mr. Sato’s only child, Asami Sato, heiress to the fortune and most eligible bachelorette in all of Republic City. That is, until Mako took her off the market.”


	2. The Future Industries Race

“Asami recently graduated from Capital City University, top of her class, with dual degrees in business and mechanical engineering,” Bolin continues. “Now she’s CEO of Future Industries, and she’s only twenty-one.”

"Back up, partner.” I had zoned out as soon as Bolin mentioned something about being ‘off the market.’ “She’s Mako's..."

"You heard correctly. Who knew our Mako was such a ladies' man, amiright? Guy has ridiculous luck sometimes. Asami is the very definition of absolute perfection. She’s even got a nickname; they call her ‘the Unobtainable,’ and she’s ruined many a man’s life with her unobtainability. Mako was just crossing the street when she ran him over with her motorcycle. One thing led to another..."

"Mako's taken!” I shout, and a few guests turn to see what the commotion is about. “Explains why Future Industries sponsored us, if he’s pimping himself out. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tha…That's not for me to say. Could you quiet down, they're coming..."

Mako stands at the base of the staircase, flashing a boyish grin as Asami descends. He embraces his girlfriend in a polite hug and gives her a peck on the cheek before turning to us.

"Mr. Sato, Asami, have you met the Avatar before?"

"I have not. It's an honor to be in your presence, Avatar Korra." Hiroshi offers a handshake, and I take it.

“Welcome to our home.” Asami similarly offers a hand, but this time I leave her hanging for a few seconds before finally shaking it. Fortunately, she doesn’t bring up the incident in the bathroom. "I've heard all of your matches on the radio. Your waterbending abilities are unparalleled. Mako told me they would’ve never made it without you.”

“That sounds about right.” Seriously, of all men, this Sato chick had to pick Mako – _my Mako_. Why would she even want him – he’s penniless!

“So we finally meet the mystery woman face-to-face.” Bolin crouches down on one knee, and for a moment, I wonder if he is going to propose. He takes her left hand and kisses the back of it. “You’re even more stunning in the flesh. We can’t thank you enough. The new uniforms you got us are so light and perfect for pro-bending.”

“Think nothing of it. It was my father’s decision.”

“Yeah, good going Mako,” I say, ribbing my teammate. “Well, you had to do what you had to do, right? For the good of the team.”

“What are you even talking about?” Mako raises an eyebrow.

“You know…” I gesture to his girlfriend. “They’re not just doing it out of the goodness of their hearts. I mean, I’m sure they’re great people and all…”

“Asami, why don’t you take our guests out to the track?” Hiroshi offers, changing the subject, before turning to us. “You’ll find she’s quite the accomplished motorist.”

“I’m sure she is.” I roll my eyes as we head outside, taking a Satocart past row after row of gardens to a helipad. A suited man opens the door to the helicopter for us, but he doesn’t join us. “Who’s piloting this thing?” I ask, racing to sit next to Mako before Asami can.

“This is your pilot speaking. Please keep your seatbelts fastened and your headsets on for the duration of our journey.”

I turn around and see none other than Miss Asami Sato preparing for liftoff. How cute, daddy’s little princess thinks she can fly.

“We’re screwed,” I mutter under my breath. She takes us to a small island off Yue Bay, to a racetrack inside a mini-replica of Republic City. We manage to arrive in one piece, and I let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

Asami walks over to the hood of a sports Satomobile, instructing one of her technicians on how to repair the vehicle. Problem fixed, she turns around and smiles. “Care to see where we test drive our latest models?”

“Could we take this bad boy out for a spin?” Bolin asks, pointing to a sleek, jet black motorcycle. “I don’t have my license yet, but Mako’s driven a motorcycle before.”

“Sure, grab a helmet and have Mako drive,” Asami says. “Once you two get acclimated, we could race each other.”

Mako and Bolin make a lap around the track, and Asami turns to face me. I muster a self-assured smile – I’m not afraid of her attempts to ruin my perfect love story. But she either views me as no threat or possesses enough confidence not to care.

“Have you ever driven a Satomobile?”

“The closest thing I’ve driven is a polar bear dog.”

“Get in.” Asami tosses me a helmet and marches over to her ivory white motorcycle.

“I just met you…”

“My driving record is spotless. Come now.”

“Yeah, save for the one time you ran your future boyfriend over,” I grumble to myself.

We assume our positions: Mako and Bolin on their motorcycle, Asami and me on hers, and her technician in a Satomobile. And we’re off!

With the wind whipping across my face, I had to admit, it’s quite a thrill to be riding without a protective barrier. As Mako displays no sign of letting his girlfriend win, Asami makes a sharp turn through an alley.

“What, we almost got him!”

“You’ll see. Hang on!”

As she increases speed, I instinctively clutch her waist tightly. Preserving my pride could take a back seat to saving my life.

Asami commands a few dizzying turns before exiting the alleys and ending up right in front of Mako. It is as though she knew the very second her boyfriend would appear and had timed her route perfectly. I turn my head to find the black motorcycle disappearing from view.

Ahead of us is the technician’s Satomobile, and I had a feeling he wouldn’t be going easy on us either.

“I could whip up some earthbending…”

“I got this, no worries.” Asami accelerates gradually, as if to remain under his radar. In the final five seconds of the race, she overtakes him and we cross the finish line together.

“That was…exhilarating,” I breathe. “There’s no way you never got ticketed.”

“That’s a story for another day,” she replies, taking off her helmet. “Avatar Korra…if it’s all right, you could let go of me now.”

“Oh.” I hadn’t noticed how tightly I was holding her. I remove my helmet, grateful to have survived, and yet I never truly felt in danger as I was in capable hands. It puzzles me how she had driven as fast as she did without giving me a headache.

Mako and Bolin cross the finish line a minute later, and we head back to the helicopter together.

I nudge Mako in the arm. “Of course your girlfriend’s going to showcase her strengths. Put us in the pro-bending arena, I’d knock her out in ten seconds tops. She wouldn’t even have time to fix her hair…”

He raises an eyebrow. “You know she’s a nonbender, right?”

Back at the manor, I mill about the foyer as Mako and Bolin sign autographs for fans. Tarrlok, the northern water regent, tries to persuade me to join his new task force against the nonbending terrorist group known as the Equalists. It’s said that their leader, Amon, wields the power to take away bending. But did I want to risk the only thing special about me by joining his task force? No thanks!

I had to admit I’m starting to miss Tenzin…he would have turned the solicitors away and cautioned me against their influence.

“Bolin!” I rush towards my friend as he fills another glass full of punch. The party had just ended and most of the guests had already left. “How did you like the Sato’s _I’m Rich_ party?”

“Oh, lighten up,” he replies, sharing his drink with Pabu, his fire ferret. “I think Mako’s found himself a nice gal.”

“Yeah, that salami, or pastrami…whatever her name is. Girl like that's probably used to getting whatever she wants. I don’t see it lasting with Mako, do you?”

“Hey you two.” Mako approaches us from behind. “Mr. Sato requests we join them for dinner. Yes, you too, Korra.”

Asami escorts us to the dining room, where we are greeted with an assortment of noodles, skewers, and cold platters. The wait staff attends to our every whim, offering us a selection of every drink we can imagine. I barely make time to inhale as I wolf down as much delicious grub as I humanly can.

“Korra…” Mako whispers. “Slow down, will you? Your eating style is rather unsightly.”

I lift my head up from a bowl of chowder long enough to shoot him a glare, but he is right about my unscrupulous eating. To be honest, I had never savored a more delectable meal in my life. The White Lotus kept me on a lean diet consisting of few sweets, and the monastic fare on Air Temple Island was not entirely indulgent.

“Please, feel free to eat to your heart’s content, Avatar Korra,” Hiroshi says. “Asami spent the morning cooking almost everything you see here.”

“Not everything,” Asami replies. “The pastries we custom ordered.”

“We may not be benders, but there’s nothing Asami can’t do,” Hiroshi beams, taking the opportunity to brag about his daughter. “From a young age, nothing was spared in her pursuit of excellence, whether it be in self-defense, engineering, management, driving…”

Well, of course Mako would love her. Asami is well-heeled, polished, elegant…everything I am not. There's no way I can win.

“Yes, her driving is phenomenal,” I reply. “Hard to believe this is the same woman who hit Mako with her motorcycle. Which was a complete coincidence, not at all orchestrated by Miss Unobtainable, I’m sure.”

A silence falls over the table, and all eyes turn to catch Asami’s reaction. “Yes, surprising how it all worked out,” she sputters before taking a sip of wine. “I’ll check on the dessert.”

“What’s your problem?” Mako whispers. “What did she ever do to you?”

“I don’t have any problem. You’re the one who’s making this an issue.”

“Asami welcomed you into her home and has been nothing but gracious. We are their guests…”

Hiroshi continues to praise his daughter. “I’d always wanted a boy, someone to race cars with, but Asami is the best child a father could ask for. Always been so easy and good-natured. And certainly a more deft and brilliant mind than I at her age.”

“And my father is my best friend,” Asami says, returning with a tray of pudding, and she places a hand on his shoulder.

 

After dinner, we thank the Satos for their hospitality and leave with goodie bags in tow. Mako makes a point of escorting me to the dock to catch the ferry back to Air Temple Island.

“I can handle myself, believe it or not.”

“Oh, I believe it all right,” he replies, arms crossed. “It’s just that you’re the Avatar. If anything were to happen, Tenzin…”

“It’s all right, Mako. I get it.” I wiggle my eyebrows and lean towards him.

“Are we even talking about the same thing?” A pause. “Korra? Is everything…”

How daft could a man be? Could the expert pro-bender really not sense the romantic tension, the red-hot chemistry between us? I grab his red scarf, stand on tiptoes, and lean my face forward to kiss him, consequences be damned. I can sense him flinching just a little as our lips touch. Had I terribly misjudged the situation?

A second later he relaxes, easing into the kiss, his stiffness giving way to acceptance. Finally, he breaks away, his demeanor weak.

Then reality hits. “What the hell, Korra! You know I’m with Asami!”

“Then why did you kiss me back? We clearly have something there!”

“That’s not how you profess your love to someone! Ugh! Korra, you can’t just do whatever you want because you’re the Avatar! Besides, we’ve got a championship to win. Romance should be the last thing on your mind.”

“You love me. Admit it. You’re going to be thinking about that kiss all night.”

“The ship is here. Why do you have to make everything so complicated?!”

“She’s not going to love you forever,” I make my parting pitch before leaving. “Sure, she’s nice to look at, but she only likes you because you’re a top pro-bender. What you need is someone who’s going to love you when you’re high and when you’re low.”

“Good night, Korra!”

Lying in my room on Air Temple Island, my stomach ties itself in knots. It felt good to finally kiss my crush, but at the same time he still wanted to return to his glamorous girlfriend.

If I had Mako, I wouldn't want for anything else. What did the wasabi girl know? Would she love him right, the same way I did? If I looked and acted more like her, would he pick me instead?


	3. The Fire Ferrets

All around us we encounter fans of the Fire Ferrets. Everyone wanted a piece of us; everyone, that is, except Tenzin. Why was I always dozing off during our airbending lessons? Why was I diving into this immoral sport when I should be focusing on maintaining the natural order, keeping the world in balance?

My response is simple: why even bother to learn airbending? It's probably the weakest of the four elements. So I blast a gust of air in my opponent's face. Big whoop. A large fireball can finish the fight any day.

And so what if I’m not an airbending master? I’m still the only person on the face of the planet who could bend earth, water, and fire, an almost insurmountable advantage in any battle if you ask me.

“I could just read about airbending in my free time,” I shoot back. “I’m only here because you’re the only airbending master in the world.”

Tenzin leaves me with an ultimatum: choose him or choose pro-bending, but I couldn’t have both. The answer comes easy.

“Korra, I am disappointed in you but not surprised,” Tenzin responds. “You are ungovernable, unteachable, with an arrogance matched only by your hostile stubbornness! Do not come to me when you realize the importance of airbending!” Pro-bending was incompatible with his lessons, and with that, he has me escorted off Air Temple Island.

 

Airbending and romantic drama aside, the Fire Ferrets are on a roll as our training pays off. We had scored three victories in a row, and not once were any of us knocked out of the ring. Nevertheless, the reigning champion, the White Falls Wolfbats, remains the team to beat and we take nothing for granted. So right after our semifinal match, we head straight for the training room to debrief.

“The second round tonight, we came this close to a knockout,” Mako says, placing the tips of his right index finger and thumb close together. “If we had focused our collective energy on the earthbender…”

“Relax, we won, didn’t we?” I say, rotating a stream of water above my head. “Say, if we win, will you go on a–”

“No,” Mako answers before I can finish the sentence. “Bolin, why isn’t the radio set to our workout music?”

“It was,” Bolin replies. “I don’t know why…” He leans over the radio. “I can’t believe it.”

“What?”

“It’s Amon.”

Amon is the leader of the Equalists, a radical anti-bending organization. Since nonbenders populate their ranks, they became masters in chi blocking, a martial art that obstructs their opponents’ bending.

“Well, turn it up.”

Amon’s voice, soft-spoken yet clear, echoes through the room. “So I say to the regents, cancel the Pro-Bending Championship Finals. Otherwise, those who make a game out of your impurity will be annihilated.”

The finals? But we were so close to winning it all!

“Korra, where are you going?” Mako asks.

“To find Chief Beifong! I have to make sure she doesn’t call off the tournament!”

Lin Beifong, the metalbending police chief of Republic City, isn’t exactly the most pleasant person. An old flame of Tenzin’s, she might have once been a nice lady until she was scorned. So I anticipate opposition when I stumble into her office, where she is working late into the night.

To my surprise, Lin is receptive to my argument. “No one should be allowed to dictate what Republic City can or cannot do. We have contingency plans in place for these types of situations. I will be at the council meeting tomorrow, and no doubt your host will err on the side of caution. Perhaps you can reason with him.”

“Thank you, Chief.”

The council votes 4-1 to continue the finals as scheduled, with Tenzin as the lone dissenter, as if to spite me. As promised, Lin has the arena completely secured with metalbending officers every few feet. Now all we had to focus on is winning.

 

The championship match itself is rigged, start to finish. Our opponents combine their bending and perform prohibited techniques like icebending as the referees turn a blind eye.

“Just give it your best game, then there’s no way they can call it for them,” Mako says. When I advocate breaking the rules ourselves, he cautions against it. “We have to be careful; any little infraction and they’ll foul us.”

But the Wolfbats and the referees prove too much of a match, and we are knocked out on the final round. We lost.

As we swim out of the arena and trudge back to watch the Wolfbats collect their trophy, a collective gasp sweeps through the arena. The Equalists reveal themselves, unfurling their Tranquility banners and blocking off the exits. The glass ceiling shatters and Amon descends via cable from a large airship.

The Equalist leader stands with a mask and hood concealing his face, and he speaks into a microphone from his perch in the middle of the playing field. “Congratulations Republic City! You’ve proven that any bender with the right connections can get anywhere in life.

“Bending, as well all know, is an impurity, and so I call upon my nonbending brothers and sisters to rise up! Who started all the wars? Who abused their so-called gifts in pursuit of their selfish aims? Join my revolution, and let us purify our civilization!”

Tahno, the Wolfbats team captain, launches a stream of water, which Amon easily dodges. His teammates follow with volleys of fire and rock discs. The Equalist leader quickly ducks and dives towards them, and with a series of strategic strikes, blocks all of their chi points. Then he swiftly delivers his parting gift with a blow to their foreheads, taking away their bending for good.

Before Mako can stop me, I leap across to the playing field. I summon a tidal wave from the pool of water below, but Amon seizes his metal cable, launching himself into the air. Unable to reach his height, I levitate all the rock discs in the arena, but he knocks them out of his way while swinging on the cable. I could hear Tenzin admonishing me. _See, a little airbending sure would come in handy right about now._

“Come down and fight me, one-on-one!” I shout. “Coward!”

Amon jumps off the cable, landing back on the playing field as I summon a ball of fire. I launch the flames in his direction but narrowly miss as he leaps out of harm’s way.

“Go ahead and holler all the epithets you want, young Avatar,” Amon scoffs. “You think this crowd reveres you? These bender pigs would turn on you in a second.”

“This is my calling, Amon. Anyone who threatens this city will hear from me first!”

“In that case, let’s test your theory and see if this city views you as its savior.” An armored Equalist fighter known as a chi blocker descends from a cable and opens a large suitcase, revealing thick wads of paper bills.

“My offer to all nonbenders still stands. Join me in this fight. Do not miss this chance to take back your city. And to anyone, bender or nonbender, who brings me Avatar Korra alive, they are entitled to a monetary reward of ten million yuans!”

The crowd gasps.

“We need not involve so many innocents tonight, as there are nonbenders in the audience,” Amon continues. “And you, Avatar, shall see precisely how your bending brethren regard you…”

Before he can finish, I launch another fireball towards him, but he ducks and turns, grabbing me from behind and striking at my chi points. I crumple in a heap of pain as he directs his finger at my forehead to remove my bending. In an instant, my chi points are alight in fire. No…if he continues, they would surely burst and sever.

Not a second too soon, Lin launches a metal cable, which Amon easily dodges.

“We shall meet again, Avatar…”

My knees wobble as I drift in and out of consciousness. Will the people really turn against me, the celebrated pro-bending Avatar of Republic City? _Korra?_ Is that Mako calling for me? _Korra!_

 

When I come to, I find myself lying on a mattress, my head in a daze.

_What happened? My bending!_

I bolt upright and flames escape my fingertips. Whew, still there…I take a second staring down at my hands before scanning the area. The room appears clean and orderly, encased in bookshelves. Behind me stands an ornate desk with documents strewn across it. I am inside someone’s study. The curtains are drawn, and I move to part them, exposing the afternoon sun and a garden below.

My heart skips a beat and blood drains from my legs as the doorknob clicks with the turn of the key. Should I jump out the window or hide? No, whoever this is, be it a bounty hunter or fifty Equalists, I will face them head-on.

I turn around, a fireball in my palms, ready to strike at whoever lurks behind that door.


	4. The Captive

Whoever was coming through that door will be met with a fireball to the chest, I had determined this much. I would give myself a split second to assess the situation and then…

Asami opens the door and her eyes widen, startled by my fighting stance. She clutches a tray carrying a teapot and two cups.

I open my mouth to berate her for turning me in to her nonbending leader, but she speaks first. “Avatar Korra, I apologize. We haven’t the chance to explain why you’re here, but we were in a bit of a time crunch.” She shuts the door behind her, sets the tray on the floor, and gestures for me to sit down.

In an instant, my trembling limbs falter, and Asami catches me right before I hit the ground. “You were struck dozens of times last night. You need to give your muscles a rest,” she says.

“Your nice girl act may fool Mako, but it won’t work on me,” I shoot back. “What would ten million yuans even mean to you anyways?”

Asami raises an eyebrow. “You mean the bounty on your head? That’s the reason why we’re keeping you here.”

She helps me sit up beside her, and I hesitatingly accept a cup of oolong tea. “I take it we’re inside the Sato Manor,” I mutter.

“Your intuition is correct. It was Mako’s idea, really.”

“He wanted me to stay with his girlfriend?”

“It’s not safe having you meander through Republic City right now. And who would suspect you'd be housed with the most prominent nonbending family in Republic City? My father’s on a business trip to Ba Sing Se, so it’s just you, me, and the staff.”

After tea, Asami pokes her head outside to ensure the coast is clear. Yet, I doubt I could completely trust her. It had driven me crazy, how this prissy rich lady could just swoop in and claim my perfect man.

“This way, Avatar Korra.” I reluctantly follow her down the hallway. We enter the largest bedroom I had ever seen, as spacious as some houses in the Southern Water Tribe. It’s just as engineering-focused as I would’ve expected it, with blueprints pinned to the wall and miniature car prototypes scattered on the floor.

“Asami, I didn’t realize you were such a…nerd,” I blurt out, and for a second, I wonder if I had offended her.

My host laughs, walking towards the bathroom before pointing at me, her voice authoritative. “Now, if you’re staying in my room, you can use a shower. Strip.”

“In front of you?”

“You can keep your undergarments on. C’mon.”

It takes me a few seconds to realize Asami wanted to help me wash myself. Did she really not trust me to do so properly? And why do I have to take marching orders from Mako’s girlfriend anyways?

In any case, I feel too weak to fight back. Clad in just my sports bra and underwear, I sit on a stool as Asami fills up a bin with water. She lathers the shampoo in her hands before running the tips of her fingers firmly across my scalp.

Did she not find any part of this…awkward? We had only met once before, and I wasn’t exactly kind to her. I sit motionlessly as she scrubs my neck and back. I fight back the urge to grumble as she finishes by dousing me in cold water.

As I dry my hair, I couldn’t help but feel…refreshed. Despite the pummeling from the night before, I had never felt better. When I return to the bedroom, my dirty pro-bending uniform was gone and a new outfit takes its place on the bed.

“I wore this back in high school, but hopefully it fits you,” Asami says. The sleeves are still a tad long, but this would do at least until my clothes are washed.

“I need to return to the assembly line and get some work done. But you’re free to stay here and look through my library.” Asami opens a door next to her bed, revealing her personal collection. “There are some books on bending, and a few on the Avatars, if it so interests you.”

“Avatar Korra, is there anything you would like to eat?”

I turn around and see a woman, short and middle-aged, with a kind demeanor.

“This is Tuyen,” Asami explains. “She’s the only other person here who knows of your presence, and she was the one who cleaned your wounds. After my mother passed away, Tuyen essentially raised me.”

“Thanks for your help,” I say. “No preference; I trust whatever you bring me will be delicious.”

“Anything you need, please let me know.” Tuyen leaves, and I’m left wondering how nice it must be to have someone at your beck and call.

 

I spend the afternoon poring over Asami’s books. Some of them are outright vitriolic towards benders, others outline their atrocities matter-of-factly. I hadn’t realized the extent of suffering benders had inflicted on the world, and for a brief second, I entertain the possibility that Amon might be right.

That night, Asami returns with a smile on her face and a covered tray. Dinner consists of chicken steak with mushroom sauce and soba noodles. She pours us two cups of black tea and listens as I share what I learned today.

“Is there anything I could do for you?” she asks when we finish eating.

“Do you play that instrument?” I point to the erhu propped up against her bed.

“More so when I was younger,” she replies. “Now I play it once in a blue moon to destress. So you’re expecting dinner entertainment too?”

“If it’s not a bother…”

“Let’s see if I still got it.” Asami takes another sip of tea, picks up the bowed instrument, and sits on her bed. She closes her eyes, familiarizing herself with the two strings, and slowly slides the bow.

I sit mesmerized at how much beauty can emanate from one object. The erhu’s mournful tune carries across the room, washing my entire body with chills. When she finishes, I had to reacquaint myself with my surroundings.

“I know, it’s been a while since I last played…” Asami places the erhu back on the floor.

“Is there no limit to your talent? Surely there’s something you can’t do.”

“Of course. Too many to count,” she laughs. “Any musical talent I have I inherited from my mother. She was an opera singer.”

“That’s her?” I ask, pointing to a framed photograph on the dresser. “She looks almost exactly like you. Perfect, naturally. Your dad really hit the lottery.”

“I love my father, but I think you’re right. When they first met, he wasn’t wealthy and my mother was already engaged. But Hiroshi Sato isn’t one to give up so easily. No one thought she would fall for him, but she did.

“My mother believed in his crazy vision, more than anyone, and their love puts all the romance novels to shame. My grandparents disowned her for it, thought she had thrown away her future. Future Industries didn’t turn a profit until I was two, and now we see more Satomobiles on the road than all other models combined.”

“What happened to her? If I could ask…”

“Not at all. Being wealthy has its perks, and most material possessions were within reach for us. But that also made us a target. Some people didn’t believe nonbenders deserved good things, that the world belongs only to benders.

“My father worked his way into becoming one of the most respected nonbenders in Republic City. He refused to let anything constrain him or anyone tell him he wasn’t good enough. ‘There’s nothing in this world that you’re entitled to,’ he would tell me. I alone am in charge of my destiny and responsible for my actions. It’s a liberating concept once you really think about it.

“His success drew the ire of our jealous neighbors. A gang of firebenders broke in one night. It was supposed to be a simple robbery, but when my father confronted them, a fight broke out and my mother was hit in the crossfire. My father proclaimed there would never be another, and true to his word, he never dated or remarried.”

“I’m sorry,” I say. “If anything happened to my mother, I don’t know how I’d cope…Did you ever figure out who did it?”

Asami shakes her head. “I miss her every day, but I don’t find it wise to dwell on the perpetrators. I mean, I want justice as much as the next person. But when I ponder who might commit such a terrible deed, I think of a scared kid who received the short end of the stick in life and thought this was his best way out.”

That certainly wouldn’t be the first thing to come to mind if it happened to my family, that’s for sure. I’d swear on my mother’s grave I would not rest until payback is served. But the subject appears difficult for Asami, so I drop it. She still had some work to get done in her study, and a few hours later we ready ourselves for bed.

Asami invites me to sleep on her bed despite my insistence that the floor would do, especially after many nights on Air Temple Island’s rock hard mattress. She says she’ll take a guest room, but I bring up the fact that her attendants might find that strange. And what if someone knocks on the door?

She considers my point and walks out. A few minutes later, she returns with two blankets and an extra pillow, setting them on the floor. I settle on top of her mattress, by far the softest surface I have ever rested on, and she asks if it’s all right for her to keep a small light on.

Asami ends up kneeling on the floor, tinkering with some contraption or gadget. When she finally feels satisfied with her progress, she heads to the bathroom to wash up.

“You’re a total nerd,” I joke when she walks back into the bedroom.

“What can I say? I am my father's daughter,” Asami replies. “You’re still awake? Was I too loud?”

“You’re fine. It’s difficult falling asleep after being knocked out for so long.”

She turns off the lights and settles into her makeshift bed, but we end up talking for hours.

“So what’s it like being a nonbending, affluent industrialist-philanthropist?” I ask into the darkness.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been a bending, affluent industrialist-philanthropist before to compare.”

“Fair enough,” I laugh. “I don’t know how one can live without bending. There’s so much power with it. You can pro-bend, defend yourself…”

“Who said I can’t win in a fight? Yes, we may be limited in our ability to manipulate elements, but we still strive to be the best in everything we can. Even the great metalbender Toph Beifong could defeat almost any bender in battle, and she never allowed herself to be limited or defined by her blindness. So I welcome the challenge.”

“Did your father ever harbor any resentment towards benders over your mother’s death?”

“I think so,” she replies after a pause. “He extends his hostility to all benders, even though he employs a good number of them. I cringe whenever he makes statements about ‘those lazy, entitled bender deadbeats.’ Sometimes it feels as though he lifted his rhetoric directly from Amon.”

“But you don’t feel the same?”

“No. I think part of it is the fact I have several bender friends, and I had the opportunity to meet people of all stripes in college. I shouldn’t be judged based on the negative acts of other nonbenders, so why should I apply the same logic to all benders? But if my background was closer to his, and he certainly witnessed a lot more discrimination in his lifetime, who knows how I’d turn out?”

I chuckle, because this woman is a tad too perfect to be believed. No wonder Mako fell for her: a brilliant, wealthy, attractive debutante who thinks really deep thoughts. He’d be a fool to reject her advances.

“I think you’re hiding something, Miss Sato. Nobody’s that compassionate. Is there anything you hate?”

“There’s plenty I don’t like,” she replies calmly. “Disingenuous people. Those who make promises they never intended to keep. I have more respect for people who are blunt and straightforward than those who beat around the bush. And you may find me prim and proper, but I’ve had my share of mischief back in the day.”

As I lower my defenses around her, I decide to get something off my chest. “I hope this doesn’t make it awkward, but I actually did like Mako. Before I knew you two were together, that is. And we…kinda kissed after your dad’s birthday bash. But it’s not his fault. I was the one who initiated it.”

“Oh.” Silence.

“He clearly loves you very much, and he made that known.”

“Don’t worry about it. Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me. And I get it. Mako, he’s irresistible. That hair, those eyes…”

We laugh. “Thanks, Asami. I appreciate it, everything.”

“Of course. We may be rivals, in a sense, but I still consider you a friend, Avatar Korra.” And she sounded like she really meant it.

“Just Korra is fine. No need for formalities.” I wanted to add that I am also her friend, that she can count on me as well, but for whatever reason I hesitate. This is the woman I’m supposed to hate, the sole barrier to my happiness. Yet she genuinely wishes me well even as I silently pray for her to break up with my one true love.

After we say our goodnights, I roll to my side and fall asleep. I soon find myself in a forest, with the strangest-looking animals surrounding me. Suddenly, the greenery gives way to a rolling flood of darkness, the vegetation stripped bare. A looming, dark presence hovers before me, the manifestation of evil itself…

I awaken to the jarring bang of a loud crash. I bolt upright and find myself cloaked in darkness. Asami walks up to the window, moves the curtain aside, and gasps.

A plume of smoke rises from the tool shed and three intruders, presumably firebenders, run off, shouting anti-nonbender invectives in a drunken slur.

I open the window and before Asami could protest, I leap out and onto the ground. I consider giving chase to the intruders but determine the fire is the greater priority. I bend water from the nearby fountain to douse the flames, but I only manage to raise a few droplets. My bending abilities had not fully returned.

Panicking, I turn to the fire. There isn’t too much right now, and if I could put it out all at once…a second later, the flames are smothered by a gust of wind. _Did I just do that?_

My body boils in a rage, ready to beat the hell out of the intruders, when Asami places a hand on my shoulder. “Korra, don’t,” she says sternly, sensing my anger. “The city still needs you. You run off and do something rash, you’ll be turned over to Amon.”

“We must alert Chief Beifong about this incident.”

“She’d sympathize but there’s little she could do. The entire force is focused on stomping out the Equalists. Trust me, it was difficult enough getting the police to care when my mother was murdered, despite my father’s status. Given the current climate, it would be even more difficult now. That’s why we need you to recover your bending and bring Amon to justice.”

“Do you honestly believe the nonbender hysteria will die down when he’s captured?”

Asami sighs. “I want to believe yes, but the hatred ingrained in our hearts is a wily creature to tame. Now, let Tuyen take you back inside and wait until I come back. I must check to make sure none of the nonbenders in the neighborhood were harmed.”

“Asami…”

“I’ll be fine. You can watch from the window if you need to. Give me one hour.”

Tuyen arrives with two lanterns in her hands, and Asami takes one of them. I slowly nod and trudge back to the bedroom.

But my host doesn’t return after an hour and in the minutes after. I look to the clock, my heart pounding against my chest, and my mind grows increasingly sluggish. As sunlight seeps through the curtains, I drift off into an uneasy sleep.


	5. The Grand Rematch

Around noontime, I blink my eyes open, my mind still in a haze. Was I forgetting something? As I wash up, Tuyen enters to serve me brunch. She informs me that Miss Sato returned safely and is working on a project. Would I like to see her?

We enter the garage, and it takes me a while to realize the woman standing on the wing of an airplane is the young Sato heiress. One moment, she is bedecked in pearls and a flowing dress, the next she dons an old shirt soiled in oil stains.

“Nice toy you got there!” I shout.

Asami lifts up her welding helmet, smiles, and waves from above. She quickly finishes her task before rappelling down to the floor. “Korra! Hope you had a good night’s rest. Your friends said they’ll be stopping by today.”

Sure enough, Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin are secretly ushered inside Sato Manor and to the garage. Who knew I could be so relieved to see my curmudgeonly, airbending master again? I give them each a big hug, lingering extra long when it’s Mako’s turn. To my surprise, he seems to welcome my embrace, patting me affectionately on the back.

“How’s our favorite Avatar doing?” Bolin asks.

“I’m the only Avatar you know.”

As Mako embraces his perfect girlfriend, I couldn’t help but feel the jealousy creeping through my chest. He must have noticed too, because he quickly separates himself. “It’s nice to see you in good health and spirits, Korra. Are you still able to bend?”

“Better today than yesterday, thanks to Asami. You’re lucky to have a great girl who loves you.”

“Thanks,” Mako replies, confused by my kind words, before turning to his girlfriend. “She wasn’t too inhospitable a guest, I hope.”

“We had a wonderful time together. I look forward to our next sleepover,” Asami replies diplomatically. “We have an abandoned warehouse that would be perfect for workouts. Master Tenzin, perhaps you could oversee Korra’s training?”

I turn to my former teacher. Would he still be open to teaching me after our last argument? “How about it?”

“Now I suppose if you allow yourself to be trained, then you might stand a chance against Amon,” Tenzin says, stroking his beard. “But this time, you need to actually listen.”

“I would stay, but Bolin and I have a lead to follow up on,” Mako says. “Regent Tarrlok claims that Amon might be his long lost brother and that he’s using bloodbending to take away bending.”

“How’s that even possible?” I ask. “Amon is the most anti-bending zealot alive. And to suggest he’s a waterbender…”

“Right now it’s just a rumor, but with some digging, we could figure out if there’s some truth to it,” Mako says. “Of course, if we remove his mask and discover his face was never scarred by a firebender, as he so claims, that would take the wind out of his sails…”

“Then the Equalists would lose faith in him,” I say. “Still, I can’t believe Amon would turn against his own kind…”

“Hypocritical, yes, but it’s not so difficult for me to believe,” Tenzin replies. “Amon is only one in a long line of leaders who exploit a prejudiced niche to gain power. Some people can be so blinded by hatred towards the other that they’re willing to sacrifice everything to follow them. Amon recognized the backlash to rising antibending sentiment and thought, that’s it, that’s how I’ll build a base.”

Most of what Tenzin says flies over my head. It isn’t until years later that his words become clearer to me. I bid Mako and Bolin farewell before Asami leads Tenzin and me to the warehouse.

 

“So what’s the plan?” I ask as Tenzin observes my chi points. “When can we take him on? I was thinking…let’s act like we’re turning me in. And right when he least suspects it, I launch into the Avatar State and…”

“The Avatar State, which you have yet to attain by the way, is not to be applied glibly!” Tenzin retorts. “You do know what will happen if you die in that state, do you? The cycle will end right then and there, and the perfect record of your 150 predecessors will have been for naught.”

“All right, got it. How does my bending look?”

“Amon didn’t completely sever your connection, as he had with his other victims, which is positive. Still, this will take some time to heal. You are in no shape for a fight.”

“Wait, but what about my airbending?”

“Ha! What about it?”

“It worked just fine last night.” I launch gusts of wind from my palms before encasing myself in a protective sphere of air. When I finish, Tenzin stands in awe.

“I assume that part of you was left intact,” he says. “Which would not be surprising, considering Amon likely aimed at the areas the bender exercises most, and you have displayed a near inability to bend air. Now you may look down on this art, but considering the wide disparity of your hit to miss ratio, airbending could prove quite useful to you. When focused, its strength rivals that of the other three elements.”

As I would be battling Equalist chi blockers, Tenzin begins our sparring without bending. He knows my blind spots, striking where I am most vulnerable. It takes me more than a few practices to learn my lesson and dodge his blows.

Then there is the meditation, and lots of it. Every four out of five minutes are spent connecting with our inner selves. Tenzin would place the tip of his index finger against my forehead, numbing my mind as I sit lotus style, heeding his every instruction.

“All day you are fighting, fighting, fighting,” Tenzin admonishes me. “Who are you fighting? Why are you so tense, so uncertain of your abilities? It is as if you are setting a pack of wolfbats free to feast on your soul.”

“Are you done, old man?”

“Oh Korra, it pains me to think somewhere in there my father lives inside of you.”

“Look, this may come easy to you but I just can't do it. It's not possible for me, all right? When are we getting back to bending?”

“Quiet. This has everything to do with bending.”

“Yeah, be one with the universe. Got it.”

I have no trouble expelling air, but it is nearly impossible for me to draw air back towards my direction. But as I connect with my breath, experiencing the air expanding in my lungs, I finally understand what Tenzin meant. A sense of serenity washes over me, as though I had discarded a heavy armor of my own making and could now move about freely.

“Liberating, is it?” Tenzin smirks at the end of an hour-long meditation. “In the beginning, I could feel your anxiety just by standing next to you. And now you are about to undertake your first great test as an Avatar.”

“You think I’m ready?”

Tenzin doesn’t answer me directly, but he offers a mild compliment. “Considering how unbalanced and unfocused you are, it is a miracle you improved as much as you have. Bending is as much a mental exercise as it is a physical one. The bender who keeps a level head in battle usually holds the advantage.”

 

At the end of the week, I take a moment to enjoy breakfast with Asami in her bedroom. She turns on the radio, anticipating Amon’s daily broadcast on a nonbender station. First, he doubled the bounty on my head, then quadrupled it. Each time, I would think _just a little longer. Just a few more days for me to regain my strength and improve my airbending._

But today, Amon seems to have conceded that I would never be surrendered and shifts tactics.

“I am speaking directly to Avatar Korra. For days you have stood idly by as the Republic City police force refuses to put an end to attacks on innocent, peace-loving nonbenders. You call yourself the Avatar, yet where is your commitment to tolerance, to law and order?

“Your predecessors would be ashamed. Avatar Aang would have been first in line to defend the defenseless. Instead you hide, afraid your neighbors will turn in your craven skin. How many more must fall because your cowardice, Avatar?”

My fists clench and Asami places a hand on my knee, encouraging me to keep my cool.

“Meet me at sundown tonight, at the statue of Avatar Aang, and let’s finish it, one-on-one. If you win, my forces will gladly retreat. You lose, and I’ll take your bending away for good. But should you choose to stay put, well…let’s just say it won’t end well for you and your allies, few as they may be.”

“Korra…wait,” Asami protests. “He’s trying to get into your head. You don’t have to…”

I’m already at the door, and when I open it I see Tenzin standing before me.

“Let me go,” I insist. “I’m ending this tonight.”

“Then allow us to come with you. Amon will likely be surrounded by his legion of chi blockers. We will keep them at bay.”

“Tenzin…do you think I’m ready to do this?” I ask for the umpteenth time.

He places a hand on my shoulder. “Korra, I have never been more confident in saying that I believe you are the only one who can. Either that or Republic City is done for. No pressure.”

 

I wish I could say that I finished the job and we never had to worry about Amon and the Equalists again. I wish a speedy victory would cap the highlight of my career as Avatar, cement my legacy, and grant me the right to an easy retirement. But as I’ve said before, I’m only seventeen. There are limits and constraints to what I can accomplish.

Under a blanket of fog, Asami carefully pilots our boat to Aang Memorial Island. As Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin disembark, I look back once more to my new friend, her figure illuminated in moonlight.

We stare at each other for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. While I appreciated Asami’s kindness over the past week, my full-blown Mako infatuation had soldiered on unabated, and this made me hesitant to warm up to her. But he made the right decision; after all, she was a far better girlfriend than I could ever be…

“Good luck, Korra.” I feel our bodies locked in an embrace, and I slowly wrap my arms around her waist. “This is not goodbye. We’ll meet again soon for another race around the track.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” I force a smile, beating back the waves of nerves in my stomach.

“Watch over her,” Asami instructs her boyfriend.

“Yes ma’am,” Mako replies with a salute before helping me out of the boat. Tenzin hands me an air glider, and I use it fly up to the base of Aang’s statue as my friends fend off the chi blockers below.

“So the Avatar arrives,” Amon says, standing at the center of the island. “This should be interesting.”

With that, Tenzin’s admonition to think before I act retreats from my mind. I launch every conceivable air, water, earth, and fire technique, and Amon dodges them all. Then he would sneak up behind me, strike a chi point, and vanish before I could respond with a counterattack.

A lifetime of training leaves me unprepared for this moment. Unlike my trainers, Amon is actively, purposely trying to destroy me. The Avatar is supposed to be sacred, a deity to some, yet here he was, dropping all pretense and going for the kill.

Our fight is just a delay of the inevitable; I am running out of energy while Amon is playing the long game. I could hear Tenzin chastising me. _You are just tiring yourself out. What point is there in summoning the largest, hottest fireball when you have a four percent accuracy rate? Who do you end up hurting?_

How could I be such an idiot?! I am outmatched and outwitted – Amon wouldn’t have permitted this confrontation otherwise. By the time I realize this, the best I could do is stall for time to recover my strength and hope for the best. Suddenly, two chi blockers electrocute me from behind with their gloves, forcing me to my knees.

“Amon! You promised it would be a one-on-one fight!”

“Shut up! We all knew this was going to end quickly.” Amon places his right hand over my forehead in a second attempt to strip away my bending.

That’s when Mako launches a bolt of lightning against Amon’s back, temporarily paralyzing the Equalist leader. Bolin traps the chi blockers behind me in a column of earth.

Amon’s mask had fallen and broken in two. Even in the dim moonlight, we can make out his face, handsome and definitely not disfigured by a firebender, as he had claimed in many speeches.

“What’s with your face?!” Mako shouts. “You look fine to me!”

Exposed as a fraud, Amon takes a step back, eying his chi blockers suspiciously.

“Who the hell are you?” one of them barks.

No longer required to keep the ruse, Amon summons a stream of water and knocks his inquirer out.

Using this distraction, I tackle Amon and we struggle, lunging at each other’s throats and fighting for our lives. My vision begins to fade, my life being squeezed out of me, and he aims for my forehead once more. I didn’t know it then, but a fresh wave of chi blockers are keeping my friends preoccupied.

“Relax Avatar…it’ll all be over soon.”

 _No!_ And that’s when it finally happens – I attain the Avatar State. Aang’s presence consumes me as I gradually overpower my opponent. I sure wasn’t going to be the one who loses the ability to bend tonight!

Aang’s mind and spirit fuses with mine as I force Amon in a headlock before striking his forehead with the index and middle fingers of my right hand. The Equalist leader screams in agony as his bending abilities escape him. Disillusioned, the chi blockers retreat, only to encounter metalbending police officers descending from the blimp above.

As the police take Amon into custody, I slump to the ground. _Thank you, Aang._ I feel Tenzin lifting my body up and carrying me away.

“Did we win?” I ask.

“You did well, Korra,” he says simply. “Let us go home.”

Asami pilots the boat towards Air Temple Island, and my heart beats wildly against my chest. _Did that just happen? Did I just do…that?_

“I never doubted you could do it, Korra,” Mako beams.

But Tenzin being Tenzin, his face remains somber the entire trip. “I think he will be back,” he muses.

“He's been exposed as a fraud,” Mako replies.

“As long as he successfully serves and propagates the ideology, even the most ardent Equalists will still want him. The Equalists may be ideologues, but they are pragmatists nonetheless.”

“Well, I think his best days will be behind bars and we could use a celebration,” I say and shut my eyes for a well-needed rest.

 

The irony is a week later, facing corruption charges and a lengthy sentence, Regent Tarrlok breaks Amon out of jail and they disappear together. The Equalists, though demoralized by the loss of their leader, are believed to be plotting their eventual return to glory.

But none of this is our concern today when I wake up on Air Temple Island. I find Tenzin and Chief Lin Beifong waiting for me at the breakfast table, their faces more somber than usual.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Korra, are you aware of Harmonic Convergence?” Tenzin asks.

“Of course. I’ve been training for the possibility my entire life. Every ten thousand years, the light spirit Raava and dark spirit Vaatu meet in a cosmic showdown that will determine the fate of world for the next ten millennia. During this time, Vaatu will descend from the Tree of Time and the Avatar will be called upon to reseal the spirit portals. But we’re still at least a few decades or so off, right? I’ve heard estimates it could even fall to the 152nd Avatar.”

“Yes, about that.” Tenzin sets his tea cup on the table. “There have been reports of multiple spirit attacks over the past month. Thing is…no one knows exactly when Wan, the first Avatar, was born and when the last Harmonic Convergence took place.

“In light of recent attacks, we requested a mathematical reassessment. No one really questioned the timing, I mean for all we know Avatar Wan’s showdown with Vaatu is just a fable, ancient lore…”

“Are you going to break it to her or shall I?” Lin asks.

“Korra, I believe we should consider a more conservative estimate of when that date will occur. And it is entirely possible that…you have as little as six months to train for it.”

“Six months?!”

“We will be right there beside you, of course…”

“I just defeated a villainous bloodbender and survived by the skin of my teeth, and now you’re sending me off to fight the spirit of chaos and darkness in half a year’s time?!”

“We’ve already made the preparations,” Lin said. “A cargo ship is departing this afternoon for the Southern Water Tribe. Tenzin is to lead your training, and we’re assembling the best bending instructors in the world.”

Before I can adequately complain, I am given an hour to pack before being whisked away to the dock. A small army would be coming with me to join in the fight. I bid farewell to my friends Mako and Bolin, and they promise to keep in touch.

“This is it, Korra,” Mako says. “I always knew there would come a day when we’d have to part ways so you could save the world."

“But when it’s all over, we’ll go out for late night noodle runs, like old times,” Bolin adds.

“That’s a promise.” I smile.

Still, I’m overcome with a pang of sadness as I make my way up the steps to the ship. Yet, I’m uncertain of what exactly is missing until I hear her voice.

“Korra!”

I turn around to catch a certain industrialist-heiress parking her motorcycle on the dock and sprinting towards me. I hadn’t expected Asami to come see me off, and I’m surprised by how much I’d already missed her. I dash down the ramp and give my new friend a hug.

“You weren’t planning to leave without saying goodbye, were you?”

“I didn’t think you’d have the time.”

“I don’t, but for the Avatar, I think I can manage. If there’s anything at all that you need, just send me a telegram.”

“That means a lot. Take care of Mako, will you? Because guys, you know, they can be a little helpless without us…”

Asami laughs. “I will. Take care, Korra.”

The ship sets sail, and I look out at the harbor as my friends gradually disappear from view. Mako places a hand on Asami’s shoulder, and while I experience the familiar prick of jealousy, I’m confused as to where exactly it’s being directed towards.


	6. Harmonic Convergence

As we travel southbound towards the Southern Spirit Portal, Tenzin fills me in on Harmonic Convergence, or what little we knew of it.

During this period, the portals between the human and spirit worlds are at its weakest. And when the planets align, the portal gates would fully open. Should I fail to seal them in the span of a few critical hours, the portal would remain open for the next ten thousand years.

“Is it a bad thing, if the portal remains open?” I ask. “How terrible can these spirits be?”

“I am going to tell you a story, Korra, one my father has only passed on to me,” Tenzin says. “Once, while he was in the Avatar State, the first Avatar appeared to him in a vision.”

Ten thousand years ago, spirits and humans lived together in the same realm. Humans would pillage and murder the spirits with abandon, and in turn, spirits would retaliate violently. A cycle of vengeance soon followed. Wan, the first Avatar, trapped the dark spirit Vaatu in the Tree of Time before sealing the spirit portals for the protection of both worlds. Upon his death, Wan’s soul merged with the light spirit Raava, which then passed on to an airbender, and so the Avatar Cycle began.

“Korra, I cannot stress enough the gravity of your mission,” Tenzin says. “If you thought ten thousand years of light was terrible, just you wait. Our sense of right and wrong would be completely flipped. Suffering would become the norm.”

By now, the spirit portals are so weak that spirits regularly roam the seas, dooming any ships unfortunate enough to cross them. We endure a battering ram of a storm on our way the Southern Water Tribe. Instead of feeling relieved to be home, I’m overcome by the sense of impending doom that lingers in the atmosphere.

 

Fortunately, by the time we reach the bay, the clouds give way to sunlight and the winds become calm and auspicious. A small crowd forms at the dock to welcome me home.

I wouldn’t exactly call our community healthy – we’ve had our share of substance abuse and domestic violence. But we’re a resilient people, never one to deny help to a needy neighbor. There is pride in claiming the current Avatar as their own.

“Naga!” I rush forward and drape my arms around the neck of my loyal polar bear dog as she plants a wet kiss on my cheek. As I load my belongings onto her back, I turn to my mother, who collects the gifts the crowd leaves behind for me.

One of the unspoken rules of being the Avatar is to refuse gifts so that no one could exercise undue influence over me. However, I often condoned the loophole that allows my parents to profit. “Where’s dad?” I ask.

“He’s…home. He wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

“But you knew I was coming.” A lump hardens in the pit of my stomach. He must have been drinking again.

I can’t entirely blame my father for being the way he is today. Tonraq is the scion of a respected line of Northern Warrior Chiefs, next in the line of succession when he led his forces to a pyrrhic victory against enemy invaders. He never intended to upset the spirits who destroyed villages in retaliation, and to this day he suspects his younger brother, the current Northern Water Tribe Chief Unalaq, of setting him up.

Banished to the south, my father was lucky to meet and marry a woman who believed he would one day clear his name and reclaim the throne. Yet he never got over the perceived slight and turned to the bottle. He is my hero: brave, selfless, and duty-bound. Yet the same man could be self-pitying and insecure, withdrawing from the world whenever he felt life dealt him an unfair hand.

“Has it gotten worse?” I ask. “Why do allow him to be this way?”

“You expect me to pack up and leave him?” my mother retorts. “Korra, you can’t solve everything by running away. I lack any skills for a job, and your father is the breadwinner. Without him, our family would collapse.”

“What about the stipend?”

“You are sending us close to nothing to live on. You must appeal to the council and request a raise.”

I raise an eyebrow. I’d been sending nearly all of my monthly Avatar stipend home. It’s a modest sum but easily enough for a family to survive off of. The stipend was designed to be just generous enough to stave off temptation for bribes.

“Maybe if you and dad spent less on booze, gambling, and the terrible investments your friends push on you, there would be enough. And now’s not the time to ask for more money. I’m responsible for saving two worlds.”

“If you succeed, they should at least triple your meager salary,” my mother grouses.

 

Going home to find my father completely wasted on the floor is not exactly how I envisioned this trip would pan out. Neither was hearing my mother discussing money as the first matter of business. As I sit down to a bowl of my favorite seaweed noodle soup, I can barely savor the broth.

Finally, my father sobers up enough to join us at the table. “Korra. It’s been months and not a single letter from you.”

“I’ve been busy. You know, Avatar stuff.”

“And now you’re back after taking Republic City by storm. I’ve heard of your exploits. Defeating the Equalists, coming in close as a pro-bending champion…”

“Amon got away, in case if you haven’t heard,” I reply tersely. “And now I’m supposed to lead the fight against the most evil creature the world has ever known. No sweat.”

My father opens his mouth to speak, just as a visitor barrels in through the front door. Uncle Unalaq, the Northern Water Tribe Chief, pauses beside the dining room table, scanning me from top to bottom.

“Why are you here?” My father barks.

“That’s ‘why are you here, Chief Unalaq,’ to you,” my uncle spits back. I couldn’t blame him too much; it was quite a charge my father had leveled on him for being a usurper. “I came to send my regards to the Water Avatar.”

“Just Avatar is fine, thanks,” I reply. It is important for the Avatar to appear neutral, not favoring one nation over the other.

“I arrived to lend a hand during Harmonic Convergence,” Unalaq says. “I brought my finest men…”

“You’re here awfully soon,” my father notes. “Considering Korra got here as soon as possible from Republic City, in order for you to be here now for this very purpose, you must have been studying the astral calendar….”

“You’re drunk,” Unalaq replies. “But you would be correct. Who do you think alerted the council of this possibility, after all? I thought I could lend a hand. Korra is a fine waterbender, that much is certain, but there is so much more I could teach her, particularly in spiritbending.”

“She has her own training regimen from Master Tenzin, thank you very much,” my father replies curtly.

“It’s all right, dad.” I had never understood his brotherly feud, and from everything I’ve heard, my uncle is a fair-minded leader. “Spiritbending could come in handy. Let me train with him, at least for a week. It’s going to take some time before my other teachers arrive, after all.”

My father throws up his hands in mock surrender and steps away.

“You think wisely, Korra. I’m going to turn you into the strongest Avatar yet,” Unalaq grins.

 

Tenzin agrees to modify my schedule to accommodate my spiritbending lessons. For once, it almost feels as though we could form a normal teacher-student relationship, one built on mutual trust and respect.

He has me practice activating the Avatar State, for it would be impossible to defeat Vaatu without it. On the rare occasions I do succeed, I insist on prolonging it for as long as possible, but he focuses on training me to deactivate the state.

“Korra, I pray you will emerge from this fight victorious, but if for any reason you cannot, the world will still need the Avatar for generations to come. That is why you need to be as capable of leaving the state as you are entering it.”

“Yeah, that’s the most important part, right master? Because you and everyone out there don’t believe I stand a chance against Vaatu, that the best I can do is to not screw it up for the next generation.”

“Can you put your ego aside for one minute and listen to reason? This is about being prepared.”

“I only needed one person to believe in me, but if you can’t even do that much, at least I still have my uncle.” I storm out of the facility early and head out to find Uncle Unalaq.

 

Most nights, Unalaq and I would search for spirits moving towards the town and practice spiritbending to set them free. Three months into our training, Unalaq insists we visit the Southern Spirit Portal. Why not open it now and restore balance in the world?

Perhaps I should have asked a few questions, but I didn’t see any reason to doubt my uncle. So we make the hour-long trek to the portal by snowmobile. A few spirits hover above the vertical beam of brilliant, golden light.

Unalaq demonstrates how to place my hand over the portal. “Yes, like this. As the Avatar, you’re the only one capable of opening the portals.”

“In a few months, the portals will open up entirely, and Tenzin said it will be up to me to seal them,” I say. “Should we not wait for that moment? I could use a few more months of training.”

“I hold great respect for your master, but he is mistaken,” Unalaq replies. “Korra, these spirits are lost and need the portals opened immediately. Your role is to restore peace and balance. Now place your right hand…”

I do as he says and feel the heat of the light cycling through my blood. There is power in my hands, as though I am the only one with the key that can unlock the door. Yet a few seconds in, I hesitate.

“You’re almost there. Like this…”

“Uncle, wait. What are the ramifications of opening the portal now?”

“Korra, you are duty-bound. You’ve seen the dark spirits…”

“I understand that, but I feel like Tenzin would have something to say about it first.”

“What do you think you’re doing?!” I turn around just as my father tackles Unalaq to the ground. “Korra, step away from the portal!”

Unalaq pushes my father away with a blast of ice.

“Stop!” I step in between the quarreling brothers and airbend a protective sphere around my body.

“Korra, whatever happens, do not open the portal!” My father shouts.

“And why shouldn’t she…is the Avatar not entrusted to bring stability to both worlds?”

My father doesn’t have an answer to that. He marches towards me and commands me to return home with him.

“There is no need for you to bring in a contingent of fifty men while you train Korra,” he barks at Unalaq. “Don’t think for a second we don’t know what you’ve been doing, spying on our fortifications. Your lessons with Korra are over.”

Before I can protest, my father drags me away to his snowmobile and that was that.

 

The day of reckoning arrives, the day I am to lead the United Forces to battle. At the last moment, the Earth Queen inexplicably recalls her forces to Ba Sing Se.

General Iroh II, Supreme Commander of the United Forces, barges into the Earth General’s encampment. At 35, Iroh is considered young for a man of his rank. The son of the Fire Lord, he is no less deserving of the role, having proven himself as a skilled soldier and experienced tactician in battle.

Iroh possesses a stoic patience about him, but only when it serves his objective. When triggered, his temper is infamous. He chews the Earth General out, stressing the importance of our mission’s success and admonishing him for the lack of courage to defy the Queen’s orders.

“You must understand, her word is law. I need to consider my wife and children.”

“Do my men and women not have families as well? You think only of today, but I’m thinking of the next ten thousand years! This is for the future of mankind! What would the history books write of you?”

“That I did the best I could given the circumstances.” In short: _Good luck, see ya!_

At a certain point, Iroh must have realized his time is better spent focused on his remaining army. He kicks the leg of a table, and a few seconds later, he launches into instructions for his commanders.

“Hey Miss Avatar, did you miss us?”

I turn around to find my pro-bending teammates Mako and Bolin making a surprise appearance.

“Of course, Bo! What brings you all the way down here?” I give them each a hug, thrilled to see friendly faces for the first time in months. “Mako! You’re looking handsome as always.” Behind them, was that Asami?

“Your girlfriend asked to accompany you?” I ask Mako. “Does she not realize this is kind of a dangerous setting for a date?”

“Asami’s here to lend her services,” Mako explains. “Future Industries is donating an entire fleet of aircraft, and who better to pilot our plane?”

“I suppose.” Looks like I won’t be having any alone time with Mako.

 

When we finally arrive at the Southern Spirit Portal, the gate is so weak I didn’t even need to open it anymore.

“Wait, before we go,” Bolin says, and we turn to him, our faces grim. “We need a team name.”

“Seriously? Now?” Mako raises an eyebrow. “Why not stick with the Fire Ferrets?”

“How about Team Avatar?” Asami asks. “Since Korra is the connection to all of us.” _Yeah, real creative._

“Team Avatar?” Bolin looks uncertain, his right index finger tapping his chin. “Sounds great! Team Avatar, go!”

Well, this is it. I never signed up for this, but there comes a point for every Avatar when they realize their lives are expendable in the service of others. I bid my parents farewell and approach the portal.

“Wait.” I turn around, and Asami wraps her arms around my waist. She appears to be on the verge of tears. “I look forward to seeing you again, after you defeat Vaatu. Come back to us, Korra.”

Whatever, Asami could care less if I laid down my life to save hers and that of everyone around her. She just wanted to prove she wasn’t insecure over my Mako crush. But as I leave our world, I look back one last time to see her face, somber yet optimistic. A part of me couldn’t help but feel that unlike virtually every person I’ve encountered, perhaps she genuinely did care for me as a person.

I enter the Spirit World first, followed by the United Forces. My father stays behind with Unalaq, likely to ensure my uncle doesn’t stir up trouble. We find ourselves in a dark crater with two spirit portals open on opposite sides. It’s impossible not to spot him: Vaatu, a dark, giant kite-like demon, trapped within the Tree of Time.

The air around us reeks of malevolence. The dark spirit struggles to break free of the tree’s confinement, minutes away from the start of Harmonic Convergence. It would be up to me to defeat him and repair the spirit portals within a 24 hour period.

I scan the horizon and notice a cluster of black dots swarming down the crater, then another. They descend rapidly upon us like rapacious ants…

“Evil spirits,” Iroh mutters under his breath. He gives the order for his army to stand in formation and prepare to attack. “Avatar Korra, your focus shall remain on Vaatu alone. We will keep the spirits at bay.”

It is the most difficult step, to move forward against the overwhelming sense of dread, a terror deeper than any I had ever encountered. My blood drains away from my knees down to my feet, and an invisible force seizes me by the chest, violently yanking me from within. Oxygen dissipates, and I desperately gasp for air as my throat constricts. Tears of pure fear line my cheeks, and I gag on the bitter taste of horror.

“I will come with you,” Tenzin says, appearing by my side.

“I'm not screwing around, Tenzin. I can't even...move. What if I can’t enter the Avatar State…and everyone is wiped out…”

“My father did not believe he could end a war either, and he was only twelve. We must not allow what we have no control over dictate what we do. Come on.” Tenzin takes out his glider, holds me by the waist, and together we speed off towards the Tree of Time as a battle wages below us.

I do not remember much of my showdown with Vaatu. Even in my Avatar State, I struggle the entire time, willing my body to move, dodging Vaatu’s blows, and surpassing every physical limitation. Time is running out for me to seal the portal – an hour at most, and that was it.

The United Forces had wiped out the evil spirits and are now helping me force Vaatu back into the Tree of Time. Above us, the moon nearly eclipses the sun. Almost there…but then, my world shifts to black.

 _Is it over? Did time just run out?_ I am a failure.

 

 _Ten thousand years…_ I peer into the dark expanse. An Earth Avatar clicks her tongue and shakes her head in disapproval. With her pearly white face paint and flowing robes, I recognize her as Kyoshi. _Ten thousand years, and when the world needed a worthy heir the most, it falls to you. If not for my untimely demise…_

 _Don’t pay her any heed._ Aang speaks in his calming, nonjudgmental voice. _To be honest, no Avatar feels ready or worthy when they begin. We are all here with you._

“No, she’s right,” I mutter. “Why was I chosen right before Harmonic Convergence? Why couldn’t it be you or the others? I’m just an eighteen-year-old kid.”

Aang offers a hand and helps me to my feet. _Your best days are ahead of you, and there is no point tearing yourself down in this moment. When a wounded animal has her back against the tree, there is no other choice she can make. She must fight._

 

 _Wake up!_ I hear myself shouting. _It’s not over. Vaatu is still free. He must not enter the human world. Despair all you want, but only after the threat has passed. Fight._

At a certain point, Unalaq had broken free of my father’s grasp and fused with Vaatu, becoming the first Dark Avatar. That was when my uncle knocked me unconscious. Tenzin wakes me up, informing me of the situation.

“What? Why would Uncle Unalaq do that?” I had little time to comprehend the situation as Tenzin pushes me back into the fray.

The Dark Avatar smirks when he sees me rushing back onto the battlefield. I am running on pure adrenaline now, with nothing left to lose. He draws out a dark tentacle, strikes me in the chest, and proceeds to expel Raava from my body.

I had never felt more violated as my connection to the previous Avatars is severed. An overwhelmingly dark presence surrounds me, impaling dread through every pore of my body. It is fear manifested in a physical form, and every instinct in my body screams for this to end. I am still just a girl.

I fight back with all that I have, with energy that is not truly mine as the Avatar State reemerges in a last-ditch attempt to save me. _Calm down. C'mon, focus!_ Slowly but surely, I manage to pull a battered Raava away from Vaatu, and our souls fuse together once more.

Afterward, I outstretch my right arm above my head as mountains rise from the earth, a tsunami floods the battlefield, a tornado of fire whips around us, and lava rains from the skies. The scene before us is Armageddon, as though a thousand armies converge upon the skies.

"Are you truly willing to destroy the Spirit World in order to end the darkness?" the Dark Avatar scoffs. “It’s already too late. Harmonic Convergence has passed. And so too, will you.”

I hold out my hands to unleash all four elements, trapping the Dark Avatar. Nothing I do now could qualify as my own strength, my own decision. The Avatar State is all I had left, and yet there are no predecessors to guide me as Vaatu is ripped to shreds…

And then I find myself lying weightless on my back, drifting across the universe as the glowing spirit of Raava binds me in her tail.

 _Why am I still conscious_? I ask her. _If I must die, end the Avatar State so there may be a successor to protect this world, for I have failed._

“Our time together is not yet complete,” Raava replies. “I kept you in the Avatar State to save you, so we can take on the next chapter together. You will be needed now more than ever.”

My ears are ringing and blood-stained as I awaken, and I feel my father holding me instead of Raava. “Is it over?” I stutter.

“Yes, you did great.”

“The spirit portal…I must seal it.” I cry out, the pain overwhelming my nerves all at once.

“The time has already passed. Korra, I know you’re in a lot of pain but you need to hang in there. Don’t slip away again.”

“Dad…I can’t move my arms and legs. Daddy, I can’t move!” I slowly realize my mind is not processing what is right in front of me. I am completely blind. I manage to move a few fingers in my right hand, willing the earth to rise, but my bending fails me. Then the universe descends into darkness.


	7. The Glacier Spirits Festival

Five days later, I awaken to find myself floating in a bathtub of icy water. I sink to the bottom of the tub in a panic and resurface, gasping for air. I am not supposed to be alive.

Katara bends the water to one side and lifts me up to a seated position. "It's me, child. You are safe, and your family and friends are with you. Vaatu has been defeated, and light will reign for another ten thousand years."

My mind is a blur as I try to make sense of what happened. My body is rigid and stiff, as though I had been revived from the dead, but I can see and move my fingers again. And then I feel it, the sensation of lava running through my veins, so agonizing I want to crawl right out of my skin. And my legs…

"Master Katara..." It takes all of my strength to maintain my composure. "I can't...I can't feel a thing below my waist."

"I know," she replies solemnly. "Nearly every bone in your body was shattered. We will go through the rehabilitation process together."

"What do you mean?" I try to bend the water around me but nothing happens.

"It will take some time."

"How long? Katara, how long?!" Whereas I initially felt lucky to be alive, my focus turns to the possibility that nothing would be the same.

"I'm not sure. It can take months, years, and even then..."

My spirit is too numb to cry or scream. What is an Avatar who cannot even bend? I find it difficult to lift up my arms, and I attempt to bend anything, a puff of air or spark of fire...to no avail.

"You'll heal me, right?" I ask in desperation.

"I will do everything in my power, Korra. Some of the finest medics in the world have attended to you. But the Fire Nation healer perhaps put it best. The passage of time will mend the physical injuries, and your body may adapt to your new state. But your psychological wounds will be more difficult to address."

I think back to what happened, but all I can recall is being suspended in the air, immersed in darkness. A heaviness situates itself in my chest, but I’m unsure what is causing it. Had I been poisoned?

"Would you like to see your family?" she asks, and I nod.

Katara dresses me before placing me in a wheelchair. She wheels me to her modest living room, and I lock eyes with my parents, Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin. I blush in shame of being seen in my current, vulnerable state.

My parents rush over and hold me, and it is then that my tears finally fall. "Several times, it looked as though we lost you," my father sobs. "You were very close to death...Thank you, Master Katara."

"It helped that your daughter is so stubborn," Katara replies. "She is a fighter. Death will only come under her terms."

"You'll get better soon," Mako says, flashing his heart-melting smile. "If there’s one thing I know about you, you always get back up."

“What about your girlfriend?” I ask, and my first words surprise me. “Where’s Asami?”

“She was here all week,” Mako replies. “She stepped out an hour ago to send a telegram to her father. You’ll see her soon.”

"Pabu and I can't wait to take you out for seaweed noodles," Bolin beams in his usual sunny self. "The food here is ten times better than the knockoffs in Republic City."

"Thank you, but...just waking up has been making me dizzy."

"That's fine, go back to sleep if you need to," my mother says, and everyone nods in understanding.

I should feel fortunate, blessed that I still had people who loved me. But what would happen if they knew I couldn’t bend anymore?

“Tenzin…you were with me. What happened at the end?”

My master’s face is solemn, but he agrees I have the right to know. Raava and Vaatu exited our bodies with their tails still tethered to our chests, leaving Unalaq and me suspended hundreds of feet in the air. The spirits battled for supremacy, and the match was near-even, with each side gaining the occasional upper hand.

Finally accepting defeat, Vaatu unhooks himself from Unalaq, leaving his host to plunge to his death. A wounded Raava vanquishes his foe before returning to my plummeting body. Tenzin slowed my descent with gusts of wind and my father caught me before I hit the ground.

Mako crouches next to my ear and whispers, "I know we should let you rest, but could I talk to you for like five minutes? Alone?"

Bolin seems to understand what is happening and flashes a thumbs up. I slowly nod, and Mako wheels me outside, a good distance away from the house.

"I should be more patient, but I feel this cannot wait, as though I’d burst if I didn’t tell you this right away," he says, and I sense a boyish giddiness within him.

No, he couldn't be…could he? How could I even allow myself to hope for something so improbable, so unreal? It would never happen...

"When I saw you facing down Vaatu, I just...my heart broke for you,” Mako continues. “I mean, the whole world depended on your triumph. And I experienced so much love for you that I swore, if we were fortunate enough to make it out of the whole ordeal alive...then maybe, maybe if there is something there, between us, we could...What I'm trying to say is..."

Was Mako asking me to be his girlfriend? _Yes, absolutely!_ At least, that's how I should have answered. This was what I had always wanted, was it not? But two pesky words creep into my mind at that moment: _But Asami._

She was my friend now, or at least we should be. How would this impact our relationship and alter the group dynamic? I knew that if the shoe was on the other foot, I would expect more respect from my man before things ended between us.

"I've waited a long time to hear you finally confess your feelings," I reply as Mako stops at an incline overlooking the ocean. He kneels down beside me, looking at me in his sincerest expression. "Of course I want to be with you."

Overjoyed, he brings his face close to mine. Right before we can kiss, I turn away, and his lips graze my cheek. I had longed for this moment so badly but…“But what about Asami?”

“What about her?”

“Did you end it?” A pause. “You have to end it with her first, then we can talk.”

Mako nods. “It’s not that…I mean, we didn’t even know if you were going to make it out alive…”

“It’s fine. But you should let Asami know about us. After that, our love story is going full speed ahead!”

“There’s no one else I’d rather be with.” He presses his lips against my forehead and wheels me back to Katara’s house.

 

The next night ushers in the Glacier Spirits Festival, as celebrations had been postponed a week due to Harmonic Convergence. Although my back feels as though it had been sawed in half, I refuse to miss out on this Southern Water Tribe tradition. Mako happily wheels me to the fairgrounds.

The annual festivities are not to be missed, and we look out in awe at the lights that adorn the food and game booths. The main difference this year is the presence of spirits roaming around the vicinity. _Oh yeah, someone had failed to seal the portals._

“Look, the girl in the wheelchair! It’s the Avatar!”

I give a polite wave as children rush over to warm me with hugs and request autographs. Others offer me a salute, thank me for defeating Vaatu, and shake my hand.

Mako spots Tahno, our pro-bending archnemesis, and heads over to say hello. Despite our rivalry, they’re actually good friends. After exchanging pleasantries, Mako returns to my side.

“Would it be all right if Bolin and I chat with Tahno and his buddies for a bit? We haven’t spoken since the Championships, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Go ahead. Don’t let me stand in the way.” Yet as the minutes tick by, it appears the guy bonding time would be taking much longer than expected. Here I am, savior of the world, sitting uselessly and alone in the middle of a bustling crowd.

“Mommy, is that Avatar Korra?” I hear a young girl’s voice. “Why is she sitting down?”

“Sometimes bad things happen to good people,” her mother replies. “The Avatar is weak right now.” _Weak._

“I heard she very nearly died, the way she was dragged through the clash,” a man adds, presumably the father. “But let’s be honest, what good is the Avatar if she can't even walk? What about the next time we come under threat?”

“Don’t listen to them.” I look up and see a tall woman with long, black hair standing over me.

“Asami?” Did she even want to see me after I caused her breakup with Mako?

“I was looking for you all, but it seems the guys have wandered off. Have you eaten?”

I didn’t even need to ask if she wanted to accompany me. Asami pushes my wheelchair to the nearest food stall and asks me what I’d like. I give her a quick rundown of the best grub the Water Tribe had to offer. She finds us a table, removes a chair so I can sit beside her, and together we down oyster pancakes, arctic hen cutlets, and mint shaved ice.

Afterward, we stop by the game booths and observe waterbenders launching streams of water at balloons. I lower my head, unsure if I’ll ever regain the ability to bend again. Sensing my sorrow, Asami wheels me towards an archery booth.

“I don’t think I can do that either,” I sigh, resigned to my fate. “I can barely lift my arms to comb my hair.”

“Maybe not by yourself, but together…” She hands the attendant two yuans, and I’m presented with the bow and arrow.

Asami crouches behind my wheelchair and takes both of my hands into hers. I aim the arrow, and she helps me raise the bow and fire. Bullseye!

“You did it!” She beams, giving me a high five.

“Only because you provided the strength.”

“The aim was all you. C'mon, pick your prize.”

“Which do you think is cuter, the stuffed penguin otter or the buffalo yak?”

“Penguin otter, all the way.”

After the attendant hands me the prize, I present it to Asami. “I couldn’t have done it without you. Besides, I have a collection of every possible stuffed animal after years of festivals, trust me.”

Asami smiles and places a hand on my head, which is actually a pet peeve of mine, but I allow this one to pass. “Sounds like they brought in a DJ,” she says. “I have a rule that if there’s dancing involved, you need to at least check it out.”

“With all due respect, I can’t even walk right now…”

She ignores my protests and whisks us to the dance floor. “How long can you stand on your own?”

“Maybe for a minute.”

“Let’s make the most of it.” Asami grips my shoulders and lifts me up, causing me to topple over almost immediately. She catches me in her arms and holds my body up.

“It’s fine with me if you prefer to dance alone,” I stutter. “I’ve got two left feet and…”

“You’re not getting out of this one, Avatar. I would presume dancing is similar to bending, only easier.” Asami flashes a devilish grin and holds my right hand in her left as her right arm grips my waist.

We are awfully close now, standing face-to-face, but she doesn’t seem to find it awkward. Oddly enough, her embrace makes me feel safe, free from judgment. We end up dancing for several minutes, if I could call it that as she supports much of my weight. Nevertheless, it feels good to be upright for far longer than I thought possible.

I spot the young girl who asked about me earlier as she bounces up and down the dance floor. An onlooker shoots me a judgmental look. “Such a pity, so young and to be left in such poor shape. What would we do with an Avatar who can’t even stand on her own?”

“What’s wrong?”

I look up at Asami’s face, and she rubs away my tears with her thumbs. I hadn’t realized I was crying. I fall back into my wheelchair and bury my face in my hands. “I can’t help but feel as though…as though this is the end of my story.”

“Why? Because if you can’t proficiently bend all of the elements, you can’t be the Avatar? That if you’re not the Avatar, you’re not worth anything?” _How did she know?_

“Korra, you are worth so much more than a title,” Asami continues. “You are a talented and brave fighter, a loyal friend…They simply don’t know enough about you to judge. So trust the people who do know you, because they understand that you are nothing less than incredible.”

“Asami!” Bolin ambles up to us. “About time we meet our getaway driver!”

“Good to see you again.” Asami smiles and walks up to Mako, planting a kiss on his cheek. “And hello to you too, stranger.”

_What?!!!_

“Hi there…Asami…” Mako replies haltingly.

“Mako, did you…” Bolin freezes mid-sentence. “Oh boy.”

Asami stares at the both of them, confused. “What’s wrong?”

Mako scratches his head. “Um, there isn’t an easy way for me to say this but…it’s over.”

“Over? What happened between now and this morning?”

“I…I’m with Korra now. I probably should’ve told you this earlier.”

“Yeah, probably man.”

“I didn’t ask you, Bolin!” Mako turns his attention to his now ex-girlfriend. “We just didn’t have the time to sit down and properly discuss this matter, you know, with everything going on.”

“That would have been good to know,” Asami says, biting her lower lip, and she turns her face away before we can see her cry.  Even though my entire life project is to couple up with Mako, I had to agree she was done wrong.

“Asami, please. Come back, just listen…”

Bolin folds his arms and shakes his head. “Tsk tsk. Mako the heartbreaker strikes again.”

I am livid that Mako could be so careless, that the only reason Asami was so nice to me tonight was because she didn’t know her boyfriend had left her.

“I thought you told her! That was the only way we could…forget it!” I maneuver my wheelchair around and race after Asami. “Wait!”

When I am close enough, I reach over for her left hand. “Asami, I never wanted you to be hurt like this. If I knew you two were still together…I’m so sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Korra.” She turns around, tears staining her makeup. “I can't begrudge you for loving him. After all, who wouldn't be bedeviled by someone like Mako?”

“I just…I don’t want this drama to cost us our friendship. I’ve liked him for a while, but if you want me to break up with him I will.” And in the moment, I might have actually meant it.

“You needn’t do that, Korra,” she replies. “To be honest, ever since you defeated Amon, I sensed it was only a matter of time. He’s liked you for a while now; I’m not oblivious to it. Given the circumstances we now find ourselves in, I wish you and Mako the best of luck.”

Asami had just displayed the exact opposite reaction to the way I behaved towards her. Other women would carry petty grudges to their graves. Women like me.

“You’re not leaving Team Avatar now, are you?”

“You need me,” Asami says, attempting a smile. “Besides, who's the one piloting all of our adventures? Let's be real.”

­­We promise to keep in touch, and I watch her leave the festival alone. Mako sheepishly makes his way back to my side.

“You let a really good one slip away,” I say, surprising myself for uttering those words.

Mako leans downward and kisses me on the forehead. “I know, but there’s something about you, Korra, that I could never say goodbye.”

He escorts me around the festival just as the booths begin to close.

“I’m surprised you two became friends,” he says. “You’re polar opposites.”

“She looked really hurt.”

“But you said she was okay with it, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Then don’t worry about it. Hey, look at me.”

Next thing I knew, his lips cover mine and our tongues intertwine. Are my eyes open? I’m still new to this, should they remain closed?

I thought my first kiss as a girlfriend would be…different, an electric flame surging through my body. So this was how Asami must have felt. Did she enjoy kissing him? I was supposed to like this, supposed to want this, but it was all physical, without the emotion. Oh well, there would be plenty of opportunities to get this right.

So I end up with the handsome hero and the vanquished rival departs from the story. That's how the epics are written, right? But wasn’t the winner supposed to feel on top of the world? Because I sure as hell didn’t feel triumphant.


	8. The Master Healer

I was informed there would be a celebratory parade upon my return to Republic City, if not for the spirit vines poking through concrete and uprooting buildings. Nevertheless, a modest crowd occupies the dock, welcoming me with banners and a live band.

As I wave to my admirers, Tenzin whispers in my year. “Be grateful, but don't allow this to go to your head. Public opinion can sway in an instant. The same people who idolized my father turned against him as soon as he spoke unpopular truths.”

“Geesh, are you ever happy?” I shoot back as I sign a photograph of myself for a young fan. However, it isn’t long before I realize he was right. I am ushered to the front steps of City Hall, where I was scheduled hold a press conference. There, an angry crowd had assembled, hoisting negative signs and spouting anti-Avatar slogans.

Waves of reporters pepper me with questions. _What are you going to do about the vine problem? Do you regret wasting your time pro-bending instead of training to defeat Vaatu, and did this lead to your failure to seal the spirit portals? How will you protect the United Republic given your limited bending abilities?_

I open my mouth to speak, but a solid answer escapes me. “I will spend the next few days assessing the consequences of leaving the portals open. Now that spirits are free to roam our world for the next ten thousand years, we must do our best to adapt to this new reality.”

_Are you conceding helplessness in this situation?_

“No, I mean…given the situation as it is now, we can only do what we can…”

“That is enough questions for today,” Tenzin interjects, ending the press conference. “Avatar Korra was willing to lay down her own life to ensure the world would not plunge into darkness, and in that she has succeeded. As for her injuries, she deserves the chance to make a full recovery. It is the least we can offer her.”

As Tenzin’s wife Pema wheels me away, the flurry of questions continues unabated. _What about all the spirit creatures, will you be sending them back one-by-one? How long do you plan on ignoring the public? Is it true you have a boyfriend?_

 

Ever since I defeated Vaatu, I would cry at night, unable to recall the events that traumatized me. As weeks pass, I remember bits and pieces of what happened, and it terrifies me. Vaatu and Uncle Unalaq didn't just want to destroy me. In order to break the cycle, they needed to keep me alive in the Avatar State before they killed me off. I had been tortured.

At the very least, I had someone in this world to call my own. Mako admirably performs his duties as a supportive and understanding boyfriend, up to a point. Initially, he defends me every time I am challenged on my failure to seal the portals. But the public criticism of the Avatar and reminders of my flaws wear him down too.

Turning a friendship into romance escalates everything, the good and the bad, but what I’d never forget is the way he makes me feel. Sometimes I am the greatest woman he has ever known. Other times, I am the most inadequate, lacking in the most basic qualities.

I am expressive, focused on the now, eager for some sign, any sign, that he cares for me the same way now as he did when I almost died. To his credit, he makes it clear that if I am searching for a sign, I’m not going to get it. If anything, my demands prove that I didn’t trust him enough. Besides, wasn’t he a sweetheart when he prepared a romantic dinner for us despite having a police officer exam the next morning?

Mako is a private person, and whatever issues we have he prefers we deal with it away from the public eye. We’re both hot-headed, and this leads us to constant misunderstandings and meltdowns. At times, he has an objection with everything: the way I eat, the way I dress, the way I purse my lips...

I am the furthest thing from perfect, and my boyfriend soon learns it’s hard enough to change yourself, let alone other people.

 

A week into our relationship, Mako asks me if I want to do it. I reply no; I hadn’t thought so far ahead and didn’t feel ready. In my mind, I am still young, and besides, we didn’t know that much about each other.

Mako says he respects my decision, but a week later, he presses me again. After a month, I give in. I love him, after all, and isn’t this what loving couples do? Why not, I say, just as long as he uses protection.

After Bolin leaves for his pro-bending training I would visit my boyfriend in his bedroom. All of our problems and disagreements would slip away in those moments.

 _I love you, I love you,_ he would moan into my ear in between thrusts. And when the deed is done, he’d lie beside me, a satisfied grin on his face. _Wasn’t that awesome?_ The initial wave of euphoria fades away as we realize how soon we would return to our miserable lives, and the conflicts would resurface anew.

When Mako falls asleep, I would slip away, crawling to the bathroom. I’d sit on the toilet, face buried in my hands. I should be ecstatic, but instead I want to throw up. Inside, I feel dirty, guilty, and worthless.

There are several factors that come with a relationship that I had not considered. For one, love is not enough. We also have to learn to get along as a unit, being at peace with one another and accepting the entire package, flaws and all.

Furthermore, a healthy relationship depends on a level of maturity that I lack. Given our own nagging insecurities, we prove to be a toxic combination. As soon as he stops making the effort, I stop making the effort, and our relationship would descend into a death spiral from there.

Mako possesses just about everything you could want in a man: strong, handsome, principled, and smart as hell - the type of person I should fall in love with.

But it’s one thing to have someone who is right and another if they are right for you. While he rouses my anger, I bring out his indifference. I love him so much, but we should have known we were doomed from the start, demanding fulfillment from a relationship beyond repair, beyond saving.

 

Less than three months after our return to Republic City, Mako and I attend a benefit dinner together. When I return to my seat, I overhear Mako chatting with his tablemates.

“What's the difference between the Avatar and a rubber band?” a guests asks. “At least a rubber band can bend!”

To my horror, Mako laughs along with them. So that’s who he was. I wheel myself out of the ballroom in a huff, and he follows me out into the hallway.

“Can we for one night not get into an argument?” He throws up his hands. “You’re just making yourself look like an idiot.”

“I never forced you to be with me, and I never asked for your charity,” I shoot back. “Just because I’m the Avatar doesn’t make me the perfect, submissive girl you’re looking for. If that’s what you want, go back to Asami! I know you’re always comparing me to her.”

“You think I chose you because you're the Avatar?” Mako scoffs. “If anything, you being the Avatar made my life so much more complicated!”

We stand in icy silence, neither one of us willing to apologize.

“I didn’t mean it like that. You know I couldn’t care less for the gossip.”

“Yes, yes you did. Mako, it’s all right. Maybe we need a break…our relationship happened too soon…”

“No Korra, I know this can work out. When I said you’re the last girl I’m ever going to love, I meant every word. Look, I'm not perfect but at least I try.”

“You don't think I do?”

“Oh, I know for a fact you don't put in any effort, that you believe being the Avatar is all the work on your character you’ll ever need.”

“That’s why I need someone like you to sculpt me into your perfect girlfriend, right? I care about you, but our relationship…it’s too unstable. If we don’t end it now, I don’t think we can rescue our friendship.”

Mako lowers his head in resignation, but he knows in his heart that much is true. “I think I fell for the idea of you instead of just being in love with the actual you. But I’ll always have a place in my heart for you, Korra.”

“The timing just wasn’t right. I’m sorry…” We hug our goodbyes, and I immediately begin doubting what I had done. Still, I am proud of making a mature decision for once in my life. It is unfair to drag a great guy like Mako through my physical and psychological issues.

 

In the days that follow, I wonder if I had made the right choice. Perhaps I should have told Mako to wait for me until the day my mind is sound again. After all, he had been faithfully by my side during the ups and downs of my return to Republic City. He accepted so much of my carelessness and adversarial nature without complaint, and I rewarded his graciousness with heartache.

A few nights later, I sneak out of Air Temple Island, rowing a boat towards the bright lights of the city. I know where he lives by heart, and my audacity takes me by surprise.

I wheel myself through the lonely streets of Republic City, a city where countless dreams have been birthed and squandered. I move past the dark, towering buildings sprouting from the ground, my heart thundering against my chest. I push away lingering doubts as I round the hallway to his apartment, my crutches creaking against the floorboards.

This is the scene played out in storybooks: after the relationship is seemingly over, the man or woman makes a dramatic return in the last chapter to proclaim his or her love, and they all live happily ever after.

I notice the front door is ajar and take a peek inside. Mako is kneeling before the living room sofa, weeping into the hands of the guest seated before him, but I cannot tell who this person is.

“I am so…so sorry. You were always everything I needed. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness; I’m not even going to ask for it. But I always knew, back then and right now, that there would never be a kinder soul than you.”

“Thank you for telling me.” There is no mistaking it – that was Asami’s voice. Why is she here? There was no way she would take him back, not after the way he dumped her. She respected herself too much to do that.

“I think this break has been good for us,” she continues. “We both needed to work on ourselves.”

I am stunned, and it is all I could do not to barge in and demand Mako come back to me.

“But I can't change the past, Mako. It’s easy for us to get carried away by emotions in the moment. Korra was right when she told you ending the relationship would save your friendship. And even if I believed this was a good idea, Korra is my friend as well, and I can’t do that to her.”

“Leaving you was the most foolish decision I’ve ever made, and I swear to you I’ll never do it again if you would have me. If we are right for each other, I think we owe it to ourselves…”

“I appreciate your honesty, but I need someone who I know will give me their everything, just as I would give them mine, and right now your heart is still with Korra.”

I slowly back away from the door, my last image of them together ingrained in my mind. Mako sprawled on the sofa, his head resting on Asami’s lap as she comforts him. I couldn’t believe it; she rejected such a great guy in part because of me. And Mako, turning to his ex as a rebound soon after our relationship disintegrated…

 

If I could, I would stay in Republic City until my dying days. But three months into my return, physical progress still moves at a glacial pace. As difficult as it was to make the call, I needed to see Katara again and ask her to help me regain my abilities. But frankly, what I wanted most was to be far away from all the people who judged me.

Whereas a crowd of well-wishers had greeted me months earlier, few people show up to my going away. My closest friends Mako, Bolin, and Asami are present, as are Tenzin and his family.

I say my goodbyes to each of them, sharing hugs and tears. When it’s Asami’s turn, she kneels beside my wheelchair, places a hand on my knee, and asks if I’d like her to come along.

“How could I possibly request that from you?” I ask, not taking her question seriously. She’d grow resentful with time, watching over me as her company continues to expand. The council had just approved a contract with Future Industries to repair the roads damaged by spirit vines, and her father is grooming her to be his successor. “I’ll be all right. Really. Thanks for offering.”

As the ship pulls away from the harbor, I wave to the only ones left in Republic City who, as far as I was concerned, held any faith in me. I wonder if they’d still be there when I return. Would they remain the same people as I remember them? Will I? And now I would be departing with no bending, no responsibilities, no boyfriend.

My gaze focuses on Asami as her figure gradually disappears from view. I didn’t deserve such a good friend and all-around decent human being.

The Avatar’s job is to protect the world, but to be honest, I wouldn't say I care all that much about people. On the other end of the spectrum, Asami is the type of person who would take her coat off for a stranger. She oversees her father’s charity initiatives. She assumes the best in people, genuinely wants to hear their stories, and treats them even better than how she would like to be treated.

Asami never held any resentment towards me, even after I claimed her boyfriend. She is someone you never need to beg for forgiveness because she never judged you in the first place. The rare individual who has no reason to be insecure of herself, having lived her life purely. And before we could build upon that friendship, it is time for me to leave.

 

Katara accepts me back into her home at the South Pole and offers me the spare bedroom. I would be spending my days practicing my bending and my nights in the bathtub as she immerses me in healing water.

During these sessions, the darkness would seep out from my pores but never completely leave me. Katara instructs me to breathe in light and exhale the stress. Afterwards, the curtains would be coated in what appears to be soot.

The nightmares pay me a visit almost every night. When I wake up, gasping for air, Naga would come bounding forward, resting her head on my shoulder. But even she appears confused as to why I am this way.

I am starting to remember what happened to me, bits and pieces drifting into my consciousness. A week in, the flashbacks would bombard me, a searing reminder of the repeated violations. I would wince every hour as soon as they resurface in my mind.

A month later, negative thoughts bludgeon me at all hours of the day. _You screw everything up. No other Avatar would have failed as spectacularly as you have, they would have sooner died than lose. It was Raava alone who defeated Vaatu and you know it._

Occasionally, my inner monologues would extend into other aspects of my life. _See – you couldn’t even keep a perfect guy like Mako. You don’t deserve love, nor would you ever be able to hold a relationship. You are a prodigal child who thinks only of yourself and forgot all about your family._

Katara recommends I slow it down, follow an easier training regimen, but I snap at her. No, I'm going to do this. I’m going to learn to stand and walk and run again. I’m going to bend all four elements and prove the Avatar is still relevant in this world.

 _What's the point? You’re never going to be the same, not even a fraction of your former glory. Snap out of denial._ _You’re a sinking ship that will never set sail again._

 

My sojourn to the Southern Water Tribe stretches into weeks, then months, then years. My only interaction with the outside world comes in packages. Mako, Bolin, and Asami send me mail, as do Tenzin and his children. But as time passes, the letters come less and less frequently. Of course, I would surely be forgotten, a footnote in the history of the Avatars…

The one exception is Asami. Without fail, she would send me at least one piece of correspondence a week, commenting on every point I made in my previous letter. Yes, Asami Sato is writing to the very person who stole her boyfriend before deciding she didn’t want him after all.

There is something about her tone that suggests she is seeking to understand me as opposed to going through the motions. Through all the commotion of this world, past the flood of well-wishers and critics who insist they understand my actions and motives, there remains one person who heard my cries and responded with: _I’m here._

After a year of solitude, I withdraw from the world completely and cease writing to anyone, but Asami’s letters keep on coming. So I make an exception.

_Dear Asami,_

_I feel like I'm moving in circles. While I’m grateful to finally stand again, running is a different matter. It seems like every time I find my footing, I plunge deeper down the hole. Whereas I had once been healthy and active, now I’m nothing more than a crippled child._

_Every day brings with it the possible confirmation that I will never fully regain my bending abilities. Am I simply refusing to let go of a lost cause, a dream that will not die? If I’m unable to return to the Avatar State, could it mean that I ended the cycle altogether? That I'm truly the last of the Avatars?_

_But enough with my sob story. How is life in Republic City? I wish I could reverse all the chaos I’ve created and be useful for once. But the most I can contribute now are my nightly rounds, when I usher spirits back through the spirit portal, past the barricades erected by the United Forces._

_Please do not let anyone know I’m writing only to you. They could not possibly comprehend the depths of my despair, but I feel comfortable disclosing these thoughts to you. I wish you well, and I promise we will meet again as soon as I am able._

_Your friend, Avatar Korra_


	9. Letters to Republic City

Over a year into my seclusion, Tenzin pays me a visit and apologizes for his absence. After Harmonic Convergence, several nonbenders around the world suddenly woke up with the ability to airbend.

Tenzin theorizes that because the spirit portals were left open, a spiritual rebalancing between worlds led to the emergence of new airbenders. So he took it upon himself to seek them out and establish a new homeland, one where they could reach their full bending potential.

One night, he guides me as I meditate in hopes of reconnecting with the Avatar State.

“It’s all gone,” I sigh as the hours pass. “My connection with the previous Avatars has been severed. I’ll never be able to talk to your dad again.”

“All Avatars have fallen short,” Tenzin replies plainly. “Kyoshi allowed her bloodthirst to blind her to the real threats that plagued the world. Roku stood idly by as his friend conquered the world, choosing easy ignorance over costly courage. My father initially fled from his responsibilities, and this led to a century of mass suffering. Even Avatar Wan was a thief who inadvertently helped Vaatu escape. But my father came back against all odds to restore peace and balance, and Wan defeated Vaatu.

“My message is this: Guilt has its place. Learn from it, and move on. There is no point in dwelling on your shortcomings once you have learned your lesson.”

I shake my head. “Without bending, my days as an Avatar are effectively over. There is nothing - absolutely nothing - special about me aside from being the Avatar!” Warm tears flood my eyes, and I wipe them away with my wrist.

Tenzin continues to speak calmly. “Every Avatar has been consumed with self-doubt at one point or another. We are remarkably short-sighted people, but in time we may decide that opening the portal was the right thing to do.”

By the end of the month, I reach half of my original strength when it comes to airbending. I master the use of air defensively, so any opponents would have to put up a good fight just to touch me. Satisfied by my progress, Tenzin arranges his return to Air Temple Island to tend to his unruly band of airbenders.

Before he leaves, Tenzin hands me a thick, ancient-looking book. “This is the only comprehensive chronicle of how to energybend, a skill only the Avatar possesses. And should you feel ready, there is a section on harnessing the energy beam, the strongest form of bending ever known. This technique is swift and powerful enough to kill your opponent, so it is must only be used under the direst of circumstances.”

I flip through the pages, honored to be in the presence of such knowledge. Yet I can hardly bend the original four, I want to protest, but I’m moved by how my former critic now trusted my abilities enough to believe I can energybend. I promise to do my best.

Tenzin places a hand on my shoulder. “Remember, nobody wants to hear the story of a perfect life. Life is all about challenges and struggles and overcoming them. Do not despair over obstacles. We may all falter, yet we must rise and grow through the pain.”

 

_Dear Asami,_

_I had the most surprising visitor this past week. General Iroh spent his week off to teach me firebending. When I thanked him he said to think nothing of it, for he had always wanted to visit the Southern Water Tribe. Besides, he reminds me, his grandfather Zuko taught my predecessor firebending. It runs in the family._

_Firebending is a strenuous, taxing ability, he says, and if I wasn’t careful I could tire out after just three or four fireballs. Although this is my go-to form of bending, one that requires only oxygen to execute, his point is this: If I focus on accuracy and conserve my energy, my firebending abilities could improve exponentially._

_Much of the time, Iroh discusses military strategy, how wars can be won or lost based on expectations, how he never cuts his opponents any slack, no matter how outnumbered they may be. He doesn't employ any bodyguards, and he'd rather eat and bunk with his men than with his officers. He is both serious and flexible when he needs to be, a perfect balance._

_Iroh also reveals he was born a sickly child and still has heart problems, yet he persevered, refusing to be limited by his genetics. He conceals his stutter but still struggles to piece words together when flustered. Knowing that such a great general could overcome these infirmities was inspiring, and I’m grateful he was humble enough to share._

_Although he was only present for one week, I feel as though we had gone through an entire course together. You should meet him sometime. I think you two would hit it off._

 

Not long after Iroh’s visit, Katara’s daughter Kya moves in and helps me with my waterbending. Together, they bathe me in healing water every night in the bathtub. Slowly, my nightmares begin to recede.

I am still bending at an elementary level, but progress is still progress. It feels deeply unfair to be working ten times as hard for a small fraction of the payoff, but I know this is not the time to give in to despair. The world may have written me off, but down here, I am isolated from their judgment. The only words that matter come in the form of Asami’s letters of encouragement.

 

_Dear Asami,_

_Suyin Beifong, Mayor of the Earth Kingdom city of Zaofu, was scheduled to venture south to teach me earth and metalbending. However, she was tied up with city affairs and instead sent her head of security, Kuvira, in her place._

_My first impression of Kuvira is that this woman means business. Her demeanor is stern, but we get along quite well. Frankly, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone more similar to me. She discloses her thoughts of the world, and we think very much alike. She believes in order and stability, in a government that works for the people._

_A week in, Kya mentions that my teacher is somewhat of a celebrity in the kingdom, the reigning Earthbending Champion two years running. When I ask Kuvira why she never mentioned it, she replies modestly that she does not like calling attention to herself._

_I know she is destined for greatness one day, and I can’t wait to see her dreams come to fruition. If I was the Earth Queen, I would start paying attention!_

 

One afternoon, two years into my seclusion, I encounter an old friend. I had spent the morning running errands for Katara, and when I return to the house, the front door is left conspicuously open. Inside, I find Asami and Kya seated in the living room, sipping tea as though they are neighbors. I am truly speechless.

“Have you forgotten how to greet a guest?” Kya teases.

Asami stands up and wraps me in an embrace. “I hope it’s all right that I came down unannounced.”

“Th…this is more than all right. What a pleasant surprise.”

“I finished a meeting with Chairman Varrick and thought I’d swing by to see you. You’ve heard of him?”

“Yeah, eccentric guy. He’s known as the man of a million get-rich-quick schemes. His corporate office is quite a distance away from here…How’d it go?”

“I thought he wanted to partner with Future Industries and ship Satomobiles to the south,” Asami replies. “His business hasn’t been doing well the past few years. Instead, he presented a brazen and unprompted offer to buy our company. I don’t know what gave him the idea he could do it.”

“Oh, that’s Varrick for you.”

“He even said…if I didn’t take this deal now, I would regret it every day of my life. Usually, I don’t pay any heed to baseless threats but…something about the way he said uttered that threat…”

“Forget him – nobody takes the guy seriously. It’s good to see you again…” I notice tears dotting her face, and I place my hands on her arms. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…it’s such an inspiration to see you standing again. You look healthy.”

I laugh. “For a moment there, I thought Varrick had hurt you. How long do we have you for?”

“I can maybe spare a couple of days before I need to head back. I mean, if it’s all right with…”

“We’ll enjoy the company,” Kya answers for us. “I’m currently occupying the spare bedroom but…”

“Asami can take my bed,” I interject, lifting our guest’s suitcase. “After all, you let me sleep in yours all those years ago.”

Kya rolls out a mattress on the floor next to my bed and lays out a thick blanket. I lead Asami to the bathroom and demonstrate how to use the faucet.

“Note of caution, all of the water here is freezing cold. I’m used to it, but I can heat up the water for you. Are you hungry? I’m not sure if you’re into fish jerky, but there’s some decent food in town about an hour away. We can go after my training.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

After Asami takes a nap, we head out for the White Lotus compound. She expects to drive us on her snowmobile, but I insist on a more reliable choice, patting Naga’s side. “Don’t worry, she’s real friendly.”

Asami pushes her fears aside and mounts herself on Naga’s back. She appears startled at first, unaccustomed to a bumpy ride. “Bet you’ve never ridden an animal,” I laugh.

I train for two hours as she watches from the sidelines, and I’m determined to justify my past two years of recovery. The White Lotus guards are not going to take it easy on me, but thankfully my fire and waterbending prove almost as proficient as they once were.

 

After training, I take my friend to a restaurant perched on a hill overlooking a small town. It is a swanky establishment, one my parents had taken me to on special occasions, like birthdays or holidays. I say my hellos to the owners, a lovely couple who offer us a window seat.

Before someone arrives to take our order, we are presented with a bottle of sake and a small wooden boat teeming with colorful cuts of sashimi. “On the house,” we’re told.

I protest. Anything outside of my modest stipend should be rejected, with exception to the hospitality of Avatar Aang’s family.

“It’s an honor to serve one of our own,” the owners insist. “You know we still adore the Avatar down here.”

It’s futile to protest, and I appreciate this bastion of support. Even after the relentless news coverage of spirit attacks, they still supported me. Asami pours the rice wine, and I reach for the soy sauce and ginger. As we savor the raw fish, the experience is divine.

Finally, Asami opens her eyes, her expression one of complete awe. “How did I never know about this place?”

“We couldn’t allow a secret like this to reach the outside world, even for you.” I smile. “Thanks for cheering me up today and taking my mind off…everything.”

“You’re an amazing Avatar, Korra,” Asami assures me, having read my mind. “You took down the Equalist leader and the most malicious spirit alive before your twentieth birthday. How many Avatars can claim the same?”

I sigh. “You know, there was a ten year span between Aang’s passing and my birth. Sometimes, I can’t help but feel like…Raava must’ve grown impatient and decided that I would do.”

“Or maybe she was waiting for you to come along. Because you are the right person for this particular era.”

“Please, you’re too kind,” I scoff. “It’s easy now to forget how much I used to envy you. In case I never said it, I feel terrible for the way I behaved towards you. I’m sorry.”

Asami laughs. “No worries. I don’t recall you ever mistreating me. I’m just glad we never allowed a guy to come between us. Then I wouldn’t have been able to experience these moments with you.”

“Honestly, that was more you than me,” I reply. “You made a jealous woman out of me, Asami, but I’ll never forget how gracious you were throughout the whole Mako ordeal. And that’s what has allowed us to forge this special friendship.”

Asami raises her glass of sake. “We women need to band together. There’s too much division as it is.”

We make a toast and sip our wine in unison. “If I could ask, and you don’t need to answer…but were you two ever intimate?” I ask.

My guest places a fist over her mouth and swallows. “No. I made myself a promise, that I wouldn't have permitted it unless I believed we could make it to the end. At that point, I wasn’t completely sure if we could share that forever.”

“Oh, it’s great you kept to your values.” Meanwhile, I quickly gave in for a relationship that was shorter than hers.

“In fact, I never even said I loved him even though my feelings were fairly strong.”

“Not once?” Mako and I had quickly blurted out the three magical words, only for the relationship to unravel soon afterward.

“Proclaiming ‘I love you’ is the easiest thing in the world,” Asami continues. “But anyone can fall in love; there’s nothing special about saying it if you’re unwilling to do the work. The only woman my father has ever said that to was my mother, and it’s not something I take lightly.

“In the end, it's a good thing I never took the relationship to the next level, because you came along and Mako realized there were certain things about me I couldn’t satisfy. We wouldn't have made it to the end. I think he was searching for something more fulfilling.”

“What more could he want?” I ask. “You're fascinating, talented, beautiful, compassionate, brilliant…”

“Please, go on,” she jokes. “But in all seriousness, the way Mako viewed me is not at all uncommon. I see it in the way people purchase Satomobiles. They're ecstatic the first month or two, dazzled by all the functions and features. But over time, they're no happier than they were before.”

Asami is mature enough not to ask me the same question. A part of me wonders if her reluctance to get in bed with Mako led him to pursue me instead, that he knew I’d be an easy mark. But this is not a healthy topic to contemplate. What has passed is past.

“I also have a question for you, and I know it may sound ridiculous…” she says.

“Shoot.”

“Do you ever feel that because I’m a nonbender, that it makes me inferior in any way? Or that nonbenders in general are of a lower class?”

“I…frankly never pondered that question before. First of all, whether or not you are a bender, it’s not up to you to decide. And secondly, even if you had a say, I have never and will never think that way. Why do you ask?”

“Of course that would be your answer. You’re the Avatar. It’s just…there’s been a series of well-publicized nonbender attacks, likely coming from the Equalists, and it’s contributing to heightened tensions. But the vast majority of nonbenders aren’t even part of the stupid movement and would disavow them in a second…yet I've lost bender friends over this, business partners who disassociate from us.”

“Perhaps I ought to return to Republic City and set everyone straight…”

“No Korra, you deserve to take as much time as you need to recover.”

I muster a smile, wondering how someone like Asami could ever question her self-worth. “I’m incredibly grateful at how you were always so patient with me. Sometimes, just knowing that one person out there gives a damn is all you really need to get through the day. Your nonbender status plays no role in how I view you.”

“I’ll always be there for you, Korra. If it was the other way around, I know you’d do the same.”

But would I? Asami always gave me too much credit.

“We may have grown up under different circumstances, but I truly feel as though…as though you are the only one who knew me,” I say. “And I…I honestly don’t know how I would’ve weathered the past two years without your letters.”

When we finally leave the restaurant, Asami holds my hand and with her other arm, she points to the skies. “Look at all those stars. You never get to see such a magnificent display in the city.”

“It’s spectacular.” I had taken the cosmic expanse for granted as a Water Tribe native, but now I get to relive the experience anew with my friend.

 

After we return to Katara’s house, Asami teaches me how to play Pai Sho, a strategy board game. We chat late into the evening, and she offers to take me shopping when I return to Republic City.

“I know you’ve probably been asked a thousand times,” she says. “But how long do you plan on staying here, secluded from the world?”

“As long as necessary until I regain my full bending abilities,” I recite by memory.

“You seemed to be in prime physical shape this afternoon. I mean, you understand your own body best, and I’m not going to pressure you into anything you’re not ready for. But is the reason why you’ve been gone so long because of your bending or are you afraid of something else?”

“Of course it’s because I’m not able to bend the way I used to. What are you suggesting?” I ask, mildly offended.

“Is a part of you fearful of how people would react when they see you, if you don’t meet their expectations of the Avatar? I’m not saying this to criticize you, but maybe it’s a feeling you didn’t realize you had.”

“You’re right. I understand myself best, and that’s not the reason at all. Thanks for your concern.” Yet as I lie in bed that night, I wonder if my guest was right. My insecurities had led me to withdraw from people and their inevitable judgment. _It’s fine; I’ll apologize to her in the morning._

A dark aura creeps inside my chest and again, I find myself inside the Spirit World. Unalaq freezes Bolin in a sheet of ice and knocks Mako unconscious with a stream of water. My uncle smirks, removes two swords from his belt, and launches both of them at me. I sputter in and out of the Avatar State but manage to dodge his weapons.

_K…Korra…help me._

I turn around and see Asami, her back pinned against a boulder, the blade lodged in her left shoulder. Before I can react, a dark tentacle wraps around my ankle, dragging me away…

In the dark of the night, I wake up drenched in a cold sweat, screaming at my father to watch out for Unalaq. Within seconds, I feel two arms drape around my shoulders and a calm voice assuring me it’s all a dream, that I am safe now. It takes me several more seconds to realize it’s not Kya or Naga who is comforting me tonight, and my heartbeat slows.

“I’m right here. I got you.”

I am humiliated at having my guest catch me in such a vulnerable state, but I hold little control over my own body. So I decide to let it all out, allow her to see me, the real, fragile, scared little girl. She was, after all, the one person who would not judge me.

Asami pulls me up and we sit down on my bed. I place a hand over her left shoulder, and she insists that everything is all right. She brings a cup of water to my lips and rubs my back.

“You have no idea how much I needed you back there.”

“Think nothing of it. Your body is really hot, by the way.”

I blush at the compliment before realizing she was commenting on my self-warming abilities. “Yeah, it heats up on its own when I’m stressed.”

I do a few push-ups and light exercises before settling back into bed. I have an absurd request, but in my drowsy stupor I decide to take the risk. “Asami…could you…sing for me?” She almost laughs out loud. “I’m serious. Wasn’t your mother an opera singer?”

She clears her throat and hums a melody before drifting into the chorus.

_You are the air I breathe, the song I sing_

_You are my sky and my sea_

_You are my uncompleted story_

 

After Asami’s brief visit, I find myself getting up in the morning without Katara having to wake me. It is an irony, how in order to gain self-confidence in a world where people despise you, you need someone who cares for you, someone to reassure you that you are indeed lovable.

I wish I could say that our friendship was bolstered from the visit, but the number of letters actually dwindles after she left. The first month, she doesn’t send me anything at all, and after that, I would receive a letter every other week if I was lucky. But I don’t experience the nagging insecurity. Life events probably caught up with her, and I know she didn’t mean any harm.

During this time, I couldn’t help but compare my feelings for Asami with my feelings for Mako. Was I in love? No, I only held fond feelings for her because she is a dear friend who was always there for me, that was all. A woman loving a woman – I had never heard of such a thing! This was never mentioned in my favorite novels or radio plays. Love can only be between man and woman, everyone knows that...

 

To me, Kya resembles a cool, down-to-earth, older sister, even as we stand a generation apart. One night, she lets slip a tale of her last girlfriend, a firebending redhead, and Katara doesn’t even bat an eye.

Did I have it correctly? “Girl…girlfriend? Not like, good friend, like…”

“Just as it sounds.” Kya grins.

“But how can two women…how would that even work? That’s preposterous.”

“Oh, Korra. The Water Tribes are much too conservative. Keep your head low, your personal lives to yourself. There have always been men who love men, women who love women; they simply aren’t free to proclaim it the way everyone else can.”

I allow this thought to roll around in my head. If I liked Asami – and that was a big _if_ – I wouldn’t be the first person to experience this attraction. “Did Avatar Aang know too? It must have been difficult for you, telling people who might not accept it.”

“Virtually everyone close to me knew. It wasn’t like they were all hunky-dory about it but…being true to yourself does bring about a sense of freedom and honesty to a relationship.”

That night, Kya stops by my room armed with tea and a smile. I’m sitting in bed, scribbling in my journal as she sets the tray down on the nightstand.

“So Korra…is there anything you wish to tell me?”

“Huh?” I look up. “What gave you that idea?”

“Oh. Well to each their own time. I thought you’d at least appreciate some tea. I’ll talk to you in the morning, then.” She slowly makes her way to the door.

It’s now or never. “Wait. Is it really…normal to, you know, have these feelings for someone of the same…”

“Is it normal to be female and not male, left-handed as opposed to right, nonbender instead of bender?” Kya turns around and grins, her hands on her hips. “So what’s her name?”

“What? No…I mean, it’s not…I don’t even know if she is also like that…it would never happen…”

“Let me guess. You have your eye on a certain heiress of an industrial empire.”

I freeze, and Kya takes a seat at my bedside.

“Korra, your secret is safe with me. I could see from the way you two interacted, what a wonderful pair you’d make.”

“It’s not like that. There’s nothing of the sort between us. Asami’s a good friend, and I would never want to jeopardize our friendship. Besides, you don’t think she’s, you know…”

“She doesn’t exactly give off those vibes, but you never know. A woman like that is well worth taking the leap of faith. And if she doesn’t reciprocate, a true friend wouldn’t abandon you over it.”

“Thanks Kya.” We end up talking for hours, and it’s interesting learning the hidden history of people like us. I bring up all the points in my life when I knew – knew but refused to acknowledge – that I was different: the female White Lotus guard of exceptional beauty, the male protagonists I related to in epic romances, and of course my feelings for Asami…

There was still a lot left to be said. Now in my prime of twenty-one, I feel more ready than ever to get back in on the action. It is time to return to Republic City.


	10. ---Book Two: Liberty---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami Sato, the great inventor-industrialist, greets me warmly at the dock. She stands without a cane or wheelchair and exudes a regal presence. Despite a history of seizures and declining eyesight, she insists on driving us to Katara’s residence, which was graciously donated to the White Lotus as a safe haven for future Avatars.
> 
> My host appears in high spirits, inquiring about my journey south and apologizing for the age of her vehicle. When I refer to her as Lady Sato, she insists I use her first name instead. While I appreciate her hospitality, I couldn’t help but wonder if she only sees her old friend within me.
> 
> “So Mr. Kwan, tell me what you would like to know,” she says as we settle in. 
> 
> “My predecessor…how would you describe Avatar Korra?”
> 
> “I’ll start with how Korra would describe herself. Very stubborn. Very flawed. Overcome with regrets. But to me, a woman far more intelligent, courageous, and compassionate than she is credited.”
> 
> “She thought this way about herself even after Harmonic Convergence?”
> 
> Asami laughs. “Korra’s most formative years came after her most notable accomplishment. When the people turned against her, when her bending faltered, and then there was the war. On top of the immense physical and psychological challenges. She was forced to stand up when allies were few and far between.”
> 
> “Like me, she’s faced her share of detractors. She spent a great deal of journal space dwelling on the criticism…”
> 
> “She would play it off, but I knew the words got to her. In novels, we're imparted with the belief that the hero will do what's right and everyone else will follow and offer adulation. But there were times when she'd cry, wondering if she had lost her mind, even though in reality, she was right all along.”
> 
> Indeed, the moments Korra felt weakest were when I consider her the strongest, and it brings me solace knowing that my insecurities are not unique. After an afternoon of discussion, I retreat to my new bedroom and open another one of my predecessor’s journals.

It’s good to be back. Republic City is as much a home to me as the Southern Water Tribe. It is where I sparred in pro-bending matches, devoured seaweed noodles with Bolin, and engaged in late night philosophical discussions with Tenzin’s eldest daughter, Jinora.

“Did you miss me?” I want to ask, stepping onto solid land. The city looks much the same as when I left it, a bustling metropolis making modest headway against the spirit vines infestation. And now it’s blanketed in election posters featuring the beaming faces of various candidates. _Vote for Varrick! Raiko for Change! Re-Elect the Fire Regent!_

I take the Satobus down to what’s known as Millionaire’s Aisle and trek the rest of the way to Sato Manor. A large wall had been constructed around it, and after several minutes an attendant approaches me to inquire my business.

“Can you let Miss Sato know that her friend from the Water Tribe is here?”

“She doesn’t live here anymore. Stops by every week to pick up her mail, but she’s not due to return for at least a few days.”

“Where did she move?” Why didn’t she just tell me her new address so I could send my letters there directly?

“Somewhere down in Dragon Flats borough. I’d check out the Misty Sky Towers.”

“Thanks. And…where’s Mr. Sato?”

“You really don’t know? Everyone in the city has heard the news. Hiroshi Sato is in prison.”

“What?! What did he do?” _Why did she never mention this in her letters?_

“Turns out he was a patsy for the Equalists. Quite a sharp turn for such a smart man.”

“And Future Industries…”

“Sold for a fraction of what it’s worth. Miss Sato wasn’t given much of a choice in the matter after the board turned against her family. If you want to know the story, go ask her yourself.”

I start running, my mind a blur at the news. How could this be happening to her? Just last year, Asami had scoffed at the notion that her company could be bought. And for her father to be accused of being an Equalist sympathizer…he meant everything to her, and his imprisonment would have been nothing less than devastating. The sporadic letters suddenly make sense.

I ask a few passerby for directions on my way to the Misty Sky Towers. All I can think about is what Asami must be going through. Along the way, I bump into suspicious onlookers, no doubt curious what the Avatar would be doing in their side of town. A few spirits hover around the alleys, and vendors chase them away from their stalls.

I notice a thick, acidic odor emanating from an open teahouse and take a peek inside. Men and women are sprawled about the chairs and tables, long pipes in their hands and plumes of smoke rising from their nostrils. They look completely wasted, foolish grins plastered on their faces. One man vomits into a bucket while a woman laughs hysterically as she slaps her hand against a Pai Sho board. _The hell…_

Okay, focus. Get to Asami. Nobody in that building would be in the state of mind to offer directions. Maybe I witnessed some Dragon Flats tradition, but it’s quite brazen for people to inhale narcotics out in the open.

After a few false turns, I arrive at my destination. The directory outside lists an A. Sato on the seventh floor, but when I dial the button, no one answers. Fortunately, a tenant exits the front gate, and I swiftly prop the door open with my foot.

I sit outside Asami’s door for about half an hour until she finally arrives, lugging a leather briefcase with both hands.

“Korra, what are you…How did you…” My heart melts at the sight of my friend, even as she appears slightly disheveled.

“Let me help you with that.” I pick up the briefcase and she unlocks the door, welcoming me inside. Her new home is a mess of boxes, with dishes undone and blueprints sprawled across the floor.

“You can set it next to the erhu,” she says. “I apologize – I haven’t had the time to clean.”

“Before you go on, I’m really glad to see you,” I say, wrapping her in a hug I waited far too long for. I take in everything that moment: the softness of her cheek pressed against mine, the warmth of her body, her sweet scent…even the air around her feels cooler, calming my nerves.

“It’s good to see you too. Have you eaten? I might have some leftover noodles.” She opens the fridge. “Scratch that; it’s empty.”

“When did they lock up your father?”

Asami closes the fridge and takes a seat on the living room sofa, which is strewn with her clothes. The past year had clearly taken a toll on her, physically and mentally. As soon as she returned to Republic City, she discovered her father had been imprisoned on charges of supporting a terrorist movement.

“That’s absolutely ludicrous,” I say. “I may not know him as well as you do, but he’s nothing short of upstanding. They must be targeting the most prominent nonbenders in the city…”

“Exactly. My father was framed for refusing to sell his business to Varrick. The machines and chi blockers they purportedly found underneath our factory – they were all planted! There’s no way it would have been there all this time without me knowing. So they sentenced him to ten years without parole. Our company’s stock value tanked, we were unable to pay our bills in time, and I was forced to sell everything…”

“I’m so sorry, Asami.” I crouch beside her and place a hand on her knee. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve caught the next ship over.”

“The last thing I would want is to interrupt your recovery with our troubles. Besides, you’re the Avatar. Your job is to bring balance to the world, not take sides in corporate disputes.”

“You still should’ve told me, so I could be there for you. I would’ve testified to your father’s good character or at least helped you transition.”

“Thanks Korra, but the justice system is rigged against nonbenders. Besides, I wasn’t completely alone. Mako and Bolin were here. They helped me move into this apartment.”

“Mako?” I raise an eyebrow. “He still wants to be around even though you two aren’t together? Guy like him probably can’t survive without a woman linked to his arm at all times…”

I expect Asami to laugh with me, but her face is stern. “You should cut our friend some slack. Do you have any idea how many people profited off my father’s generosity yet responded to his downfall with radio silence? How many friends who turned their backs on me the moment I lost everything? But not Mako.

“He can be messy when it comes to women, but he’s one of the best guys I know and a loyal friend. I’d demur to answer whenever he inquired if I heard back from you, which was often. Girlfriend or not, he genuinely cares about you.”

This was not the selfish Mako I had broken up with. But it was true; I had been unfair to him.

“I’m working on a new company with some former employees,” she changes the subject. “I’ve always been fascinated with structural engineering, and we’re looking into ways of redesigning the city, making our infrastructure resilient against floods and earthquakes. We don’t have a means of paying salaries for now, but we’ve got good people working for us.”

Asami and I talk for a while, and I allow her to vent. I know Asami is a collector, and it must have been excruciating for her to part with most of her possessions. I ask how she was still able to move on with her life after everything fell apart.

“One day at a time,” Asami sighs. “For months, I fell into a crippling depression. It was a long struggle just to get out of bed. Our family has gone through difficult, almost impossible, setbacks before, but this overwhelmed all the confidence I’ve built over my life, sapped all the strength I had left.

“To be honest, the one thing I looked forward to was your letters. Learning how you courageously confronted the loss of your bending, how you were so far from your loved ones and material possessions yet were still able to thrive, that gave me strength. Now I try to catch every sunrise and remind myself that each day will begin anew.

“I was supposed to protect my family and carry our company into the future. Now they confiscate what little scraps I’m left with, determined to ensure ‘nonbending filth’ like me will never succeed. Just this week, I was sued over a device I invented.” Asami rolls her eyes.

“But enough of my sob story,” she says. “Why don’t we head out and grab some dinner along the way? Did you have time to visit anyone else? Tenzin? Mako?”

I shake my head. “I wanted to catch up with you first. We can meet up with the gang later. It’s inspiring how hard you work to lift up your employees in spite of all this.”

“I wouldn’t wish what I endured on anyone. And you shouldn't turn humans into gods or place all of your faith in me. If you do, what will happen when I inevitably fail your expectations?”

“I’ll take my chances.”

 

Asami takes me to Republic City Park, which was renamed Avatar Korra Park in my absence. I inquire about the teahouse I passed by on the way to her apartment.

“When the spirit vines ran through this city, some of them carried spirit poppies,” she explains. “If you extract the seed pods from the flower, grind them into a powder, and mix it with tobacco, this forms a deadly, addictive substance known as Morphium. That’s the influence they were under.”

We stand in front of a sixty-foot-tall statue erected in my honor. At its base rests a plaque that reads _: This monument was generously donated by Varrick Global Industries._ And below that, someone had graffitied _Hero?_

“Ignore them; they only want attention,” Asami says dismissively.

“I take it I’m not too popular in these parts.”

“You will always have friends here. I promise.”

I pay for dinner, and in return Asami offers to treat me with a trip to the hot springs. The attendant hands me a bucket with soap and shampoo.

“So do I borrow a bathing suit or…”

“You’ve never been?” Asami asks. “You’re in for a treat, because all you’ll be wearing is your birthday suit.”

“You can’t be serious…” Is it too late to back out now? How could she have thought this was a good idea? Hot springs are a big deal in the Fire Nation, where her family originated from, so maybe she came with different notions of normalcy…

We leave to get undressed, and I enter the shower room for a prewash. Afterwards, I tie my hair up and sheepishly wade into the designated bath, praying no one else received the same ticket number.

A minute later, the door slides open and I find Asami standing before me in a small towel. Catching my surprised expression, she says, “Is it all right if we share? They told me all the rooms were full. I could come in when you’re finished…”

“I'm fine if you are.”

Without warning, she drops her towel and lowers herself into the pool. Her curves convey a certain grace, as though her body was sculpted by a higher power. There is no conceivable way any person, male or female, could look this good, yet here comes my friend, always fully clothed in long sleeves in public.

Along her left thigh, is that a tattoo? No, how could I look at my friend in this way? I scold myself and turn away, but the question nags at me. “Is that a tattoo of a dragon?”

“Guilty,” she says. “From my brief rebellious stage, albeit I don’t regret getting it. It’s the one thing my father doesn’t know about me.”

We sink in as the soothing water sloshes around our necks, absorbing the weight of our stress. The experience isn’t that awkward. I trust her, and she would never do anything to harm me.

“Korra…” I allow my eyes to glance at her face and face only. “You're blushing.”

“Must be the water. Really, really warm.”

Asami playfully splashes a small wave towards me, but I waterbend it away.

“Gotta do better than that if you wanna soak the Avatar, Miss Sato.”

 

I once thought of Mako everywhere and at every hour. At night, my eyes would remain wide open, my heart pounding, mind spinning. Asami similarly radiates a unique energy, an electricity every time her skin inadvertently brushes against mine. But her presence also emanates a peaceful aura, calming the restlessness in my soul.

“Thanks for today,” I say as we walk back to her place. “I don’t think I’ve smiled this much in quite a while. I’ll stop by whenever I can.”

“Where are you headed to next?” she asks.

“I was thinking of stopping by Air Temple Island. Tenzin once said I’d always have a home there.”

“Why don’t you stay with me? Not that there’s anything wrong with Air Temple Island, but my apartment is closer to the city. And it’s fairly late now; they may not even be awake when you arrive…”

“You have enough to worry about than taking in an extra guest.”

“Not at all. My place is messy, but if you’re fine with that…”

“Then you’ll have to let me know if I’m overstaying my welcome.”

I set aside all the items on the couch as Asami makes her bed. When I’m done, she informs me that I’ll be sleeping in the bedroom.

“Where will you rest?”

“The couch. Honestly, I’m so exhausted when I return from work that I sleep there half the time already. It folds out, so I’ll be fine.”

“I’m taking too much from you as it is.”

“This is the deal, Avatar. You’re my guest so it’s the bed or nothing.” She places her hands on her waist, and I know better than to argue.

After changing into my pajamas, we bid each other goodnight. I close the bedroom door, but as the minutes pass, light continues to flow through the door crack. I slowly turn the doorknob and find Asami passed out over the dining room table, a heap of papers underneath her elbows. Even then, everything about her looks perfect.

I stand behind my friend and move her arm from around the mug of coffee. I place a pen in between the pages of the book she was reading and set it aside. Then I carefully lift her to the couch and pull a blanket over her. She really didn’t deserve any of what was happening to her, but she remains determined to make the best out of the situation. And I am going to do anything I can to help.

 

The next morning, I wake up early for a jog around the neighborhood. I open the bedroom door and spot Asami sound asleep, hugging the otter penguin I had won at the Glacier Spirits Festival. I find myself secretly wishing I was the stuffed animal, with her arm around my waist, before quickly banishing the thought.

As I run laps around the neighborhood, a vivid image comes to mind. Asami and I are walking through the snow, a baby in her arms. What if she wanted children? She would make an excellent mother. I wouldn’t be able to provide her with a biological child, and who am I to deprive her of that right? Would she be open to adopting? Why am I even toying with an impossibility?

Then there was the subject of attraction. I held fond feelings for her, admired her strength and intellect, was completely enamored by her beauty.

But for all I knew she would never feel the same way about me. So I push my emotions aside, as though I would defile her just by looking at her longingly. It would be a transgression thinking of her in any other way but friendship. Besides, who do I think I am, pining for someone with the stature of Asami Sato?

When I finally return to the Misty Sky Towers, a bespectacled, petite woman is waiting for me. “Zhu Li Moon,” she says, offering a hand. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Avatar Korra.”

“How did you know where…”

“Word travels. Chairman Varrick will be expecting you at a feast in your honor tonight.”

“Tell him I’m not interested in being his dinner prop until the Sato family returns as the rightful owners of Future Industries.”

“Think of me simply as the messenger. You are also entitled to an all-expenses-paid stay at the luxurious Golden Palace Hotel, courtesy of…”

“I have a roof over my head. Thanks.”

“The Chairman sends you this.” Zhu Li hands me a set of keys and points to a shiny, red motorcycle leaning against the building. “To assist in your travels around the city. He will be holding a massive rally at the Pro-bending Arena three nights from now. At the very least, we hope you’ll consider attending.” And with that, she enters a Satomobile and takes off.

When I return to the apartment, Asami is awake and tinkering with a device, a look of deep concentration and fascination across her face.

“Morning. I bought us breakfast.” I place a bag full of rice rolls and turnip cakes on the table.

Asami looks up in surprise. “Good morning, Korra. Mako heard you had returned and called me earlier. I hope it’s all right if we grab dinner with the two brothers.”

“Sure, it would be great to see the gang again.”

“Good. There’s also a guest I’d like you to meet.”

I settle down on the couch beside her. “Guess who stopped by. Varrick’s assistant.” I explain the situation and toss her the keys.

“You can’t accept this gift, or any gift, since you’re the Avatar…”

“I can’t, but you can.” I grin. “Besides, I don’t even know how to drive.”

Asami shakes her head. “It doesn’t work that way. If your friend benefits…”

“It shouldn’t hurt to take a look and see if it meets your standards.”

“Knowing Varrick, he probably hid a tracker on it.”

Asami spends the next hour inspecting the motorcycle. “Not the most advanced as far as they go. Mileage is awful. But with some modifications, it could come in handy.”

After acquiring two helmets for us, Asami whisks us away to downtown Republic City. We pass row after row of squalid, worn-down buildings and alleys flooded with sewer water.

The other side of the wall tells a different story of Republic City. Mansions, some with swimming pools larger than whole houses, dot the landscape. It must hurt her, passing by Sato Manor knowing Varrick's cronies now lived there.

When we finally arrive at the restaurant, Asami looks troubled but forces a smile, taking my hand into hers. “Let’s meet go meet our friends.”

What else had I missed during my time away? So much has changed, and the world indicated it would move on, with or without me.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”


	11. Team Avatar

Mako stands speechless when we first lock eyes inside the restaurant. It had been years since we last spoke. He appears serious and down to business, clad in his black police uniform.

“Hi…ya Korra,” Mako stutters and shakes my hand instead of going for a hug. “I heard you can walk and bend again, which is excellent news. You look to be in great health. Bolin will be joining us in a moment…”

I hadn’t expected to be so happy to see him again given our turbulent history. “Asami tells me you’re the youngest detective in Republic City history. It doesn’t surprise me that you could do it.”

“I need to step out for a few minutes,” Asami says. I could have sworn she winked before leaving, and I knew she was pushing Mako and me to reconcile.

“Look…Korra,” Mako says, struggling to make eye contact. “Those years we spent apart, I’ve been thinking…I missed you so much, and to not hear back from you, not knowing if you received my letters…I wouldn’t want our relationship to end on a sour note.

“What I’m trying to say is…I apologize. I really wanted it to work out between us, but I wasn’t fair to you. I was…I guess you can say, emotionally abusive. I was…”

“I forgive you,” I say. “We were so young then. I wasn’t exactly girlfriend of the year material, and I can’t blame you for getting frustrated. I'm glad we both grew from the experience. Friends?”

Mako smiles, and we shake hands on it. He leads us to our table and pulls out a chair for me.

“So tell me, what’s it like being Detective Mako?”

“It’s been busy, nonstop raids on Morphium dens day and night,” he says. “Crime is topping records, and I’ve never witnessed so much nonbender animus before. Worst of all, I’m out patrolling Varrick’s residence while Dragon Flats burns. It’s not right.”

“Pardon me, but is that our favorite Avatar?”

“Bolin!” I bolt up. “Come over here, big guy!”

The burly earthbender scampers over and locks me in a bear hug. When we finally let go, he introduces an unassuming woman with piercing, olive green eyes.

“This here is Opal of Zaofu, love of my life, and it’s thanks to you we even met! After Harmonic Convergence, she gained airbending abilities and now trains with Tenzin.”

“Pleasure to finally meet.” Opal shakes my hand. “Bolin’s told me all about you. Like literally every time we meet. All positive, naturally.”

“I hope I can match the legend he describes,” I reply. “You picked a good one in Bolin. Can’t say enough good things about him.” To be honest, I am a little concerned for her. Bolin got over his crushes just as quickly as he falls for them, but it’s possible time has changed him.

We all sit down and chat as though no time had passed between us. At least, between me and Bolin. Mako repeatedly shoots his brother dirty looks and shakes his head. _What happened between them?_ Whatever it was, I couldn’t imagine Bolin nursing a grudge.

Asami arrives with a short, slender woman with a pretty face and prominent cheeks. Mako walks up to the guest and introduces her. “Korra, this is Sayuri.”

His guest politely bows before me. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Sayuri is the fire regent’s daughter,” Mako continues. “And my fiancée.”

“Oh.” My ex-boyfriend had moved on quick. But why should this be my first thought? Our book had closed and we were better for it. “Congrats.”

A server presents us with platters of sliced meat, vegetables, and noodles, and he lights a fire under our hot pot.

“Eat as much as you want,” Bolin says, sliding slices of pork belly into the pot. “Mako’s paying.”

“Oh, shut up.” Mako kicks him from underneath the table. “But seriously, I’m footing the bill.”

“You need to save up for the wedding,” Asami counters. “I have you all covered.”

“That’s not what we agreed to over the phone,” Mako retorts, and they settle on splitting the bill.

I observe Mako dipping the meat, placing the cooked slices on Sayuri’s plate, and smiling contently as she eats. He looked at me like that once before.

Asami must have noticed my expression as she tries to start a conversation. “So Bolin, what do you do now? I heard you’re a big mover star.”

“What’s a mover?” I ask.

“You must see one, Korra,” Bolin speaks excitedly. “They’re these moving images, like photographs. Chairman Varrick hired me for his new production company. He said I got spunk and a golden boy appeal.”

“That’s why he cast you as the star of his propaganda movers,” Mako replies, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, if my movers make people happy…”

“What’s going on with Varrick, and why’s he such a big deal in Republic City?” I ask.

“He’s found a receptive audience for his antibending rhetoric here,” Mako replies. “His words have turned my job into a living hell. The regent council elections are coming up next month, and he’s running with Raiko to be the next earth and fire regents, respectively.”

“Varrick’s not even an earthbender, and I heard his waterbending is subpar at best,” I say, raising an eyebrow. “In fact, I’m not sure his bending has ever been documented.”

“But he’s going to win in a landslide because everyone thinks he’s a straight shooter who will ‘take care’ of the nonbender issue. The Equalists tried to eradicate the benders, thus all nonbenders must pay the price.”

“That’s absolutely ludicrous,” I reply. “I’m a bender. Should I pay for every crime a bender commits? How could they turn all nonbenders into scapegoats like that?”

“Tell it to this dude.” Mako turns his nose up at Bolin. “He’s Varrick’s employee. And then there’s Raiko. He knows he can’t win outright because he’s a nonbender, so he cut a deal. He’ll take care of all the governing in return for Varrick’s support. So now Raiko is running against Sayuri’s mother.”

“Let me get this straight,” I say. “There’s a plot to exploit prejudice against nonbenders in order to elect…a nonbender?”

Mako throws up his arms. “What a world we live in today, where a nonbender, Raiko, masterminds the bender hysteria, and a bender, Amon, unleashes nonbender hysteria. All around this city, people are losing their damn minds.”

“Why you got to be so negative about Chairman Varrick?” Bolin asks defensively. “Need I mention, I’m the only person at this table who’s actually worked with him.”

“I’ve tried to work with him…” Asami begins, but Bolin cuts her off.

“Chairman Varrick is nothing if not a professional. I’ve seen him on the set and heard his grand visions. He does care; I’ve seen it in the way he looks after his own. He’s even investing in Pabutube. It’s my new venture, where anyone with the right equipment can create their own movers…”

“Varrick doesn't give a dipshit about Pabutube!” Mako retorts. “You saw what he did to Future Industries, and he’ll do the same with Republic City. He claims to be acting on behalf of the people, but all he cares about is himself.”

“Do the people not know that Varrick is a self-absorbed liar who doesn’t know a thing about governing?” I ask.

“Everyone knows, they just don’t care,” Mako replies. “Just as long as he delivers on what they want, namely the oppression of nonbenders. Varrick is the most malicious, vile human being there is and I can’t believe my own brother is under his spell!”

“I don't believe Varrick is the epitome of evil,” Asami says. “That would be Raiko, because at least he should know better. Varrick is an ass to everyone, but Raiko is a family man known for his generosity to friends. Those who are capable of love and kindness yet choose to utilize their talents to harm others, they are the basest individuals.”

“She’s right,” Sayuri adds. “Raiko denies the Fire Nation was the aggressor during the Hundred Years War, even though our war crimes have been well-documented. But he doesn't actually believe his own words. He's a smart man, gunning up a base of support to defeat my mother, but she won’t be cowed.”

“If your mother knows that affirming simple history can cost her the position, why does she do it?” I ask.

“Honestly, she believes she would lose regardless. Raiko’s base isn’t going to defect if she becomes a denialist. She once told me, ‘those who do not stand for principle do not stand for anything at all.’ Better to go down with your honor.”

“I’m more concerned with General Kuvira,” Opal says. “The Earth Queen tapped her to quell a rebellion, but I have a feeling that once she’s done, she’s not disbanding her army. Kuvira is becoming too powerful, too beloved by the people, and she would know this places her in danger. The Queen needs her for now, but there's going to be a stand-off eventually. She’ll find a way to eliminate her best general quietly.”

“Wait, Kuvira the metalbender?” I ask. “I’ve met her before; she was my teacher. She shared with me her dreams of bringing stability to this world. I think we can trust her – she gets it and she’s certainly not full of herself.”

Bolin drums his fingers against the tabletop. “Oh look, who do we have here? Asami, your guest…”

It is General Iroh himself, the swashbuckling war hero, looking dapper in his crimson naval uniform. Asami stands up as he greets her with a boyish grin. He runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her once on the forehead. Then Asami moves up on her tiptoes and they kiss once on the lips. Then again.

_Wh…What? What just happened?!_

My heart descends into the pit of my stomach before shattering like a ceramic vase. Mako was one thing, but there is no way I could compete with Iroh.

“I can’t stay long, but I wanted to extend a welcome to Avatar Korra,” Iroh says, turning his attention to me.

“I…It’s good to see you again,” I reply, standing up and offering an awkward handshake.

Iroh turns to face the table. “Hello Sayuri. As a general, I am to remain politically neutral. All I can say is your mother has been a strong supporter of our brave men and women, and I wish her well.”

“General, if I can ask you a question,” Mako says. “What would happen if Varrick and Raiko won and they commanded you to wipe out all the nonbenders?”

“I pray it will not come to that,” Iroh replies. “I believe it is mostly rhetoric with those two, but men who fail to stand by their word cannot be trusted either. In my position, I am given discretion to disobey an immoral order. But a military leader is different from a political one. Should our priorities differ, they can just as easily replace me. It would be up to you, the citizens, to choose wisely.”

Asami takes Iroh by his hands and smiles. “Please tell me you’ll make it to the bachelorette party, Mister Unavailable.” _They’re already engaged?_

“I can give you my word, barring any major engagements. But I must unfortunately cut this visit short. Avatar Korra, my door is always open if you need to talk.” Iroh gives a salute and leaves with Asami escorting him out.

I could not focus during the remainder of dinner. As Mako and Sayuri flirt beside me, I excuse myself and walk out the front door.

 

I sit on top of a stone railing, my back against a column, as a numbness consumes my chest. Why was I feeling this way? I should be delighted in my friend's happiness, and what did I expect, that Asami would be waiting for me, a broken girl with PTSD and symbolic powers?

“Korra?” Asami approaches me from behind and gently places a hand on my shoulder. I avert her gaze, knowing I would burst into tears the moment I see her. “What’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, it’s too petty. I’ll be back in a minute…”

“It’s fine. It happens. There’s nothing to be ashamed about how you feel.”

“What do you mean?” _Was I this obvious?_

“Just tell Mako how you feel. I know he’s engaged, but if you truly love him or need closure…”

“You honestly believe that’s the reason why I’m upset?! I mean, really? A bachelorette party? You never even told me…”

“What’s wrong with attending a party? Did you want to come?”

“When we met yesterday, you didn’t think that one of the first things out of your mouth should be…should be that…” I bury my face in my knees before she can see me cry.

Asami continues in her calm, reassuring voice. “I’m sorry for not inviting you, but I didn’t think you knew the bride. She’s a college roommate of mine and friends with Iroh’s family.”

I freeze, completely humiliated. Of course. If they were engaged, why would her fiancé be invited to the bachelorette party?

Being Asami, she appears more concerned than judgmental. “Let me reach out to my friend. She’ll be excited to have the Avatar make an appearance…”

I finally turn to look her in the eye. “I’m so sorry. This was all a misunderstanding. Forget anything happened.”

Asami smiles, offering a hand, and escorts me back into the restaurant. Mako and Sayuri are already standing up to leave. “I’ll need to depart early and escort Sayuri to her place,” he explains.

“Poor Mako isn’t permitted to use his police cruiser when he’s not on duty,” Bolin says. “By the time he gets home it’d be past midnight.”

“I can take Sayuri back,” Asami offers. “Where does she live?”

Mako and Asami go back and forth – _I wouldn’t want to impose. No, it wouldn’t be a bother. It can be dangerous at night. Us ladies can take care of ourselves._

“That settles it.” Asami turns to me. “Why don’t you spend a little more bonding time with the brothers? I should be back within the hour.”

As soon as she leaves, I had to press Mako and Bolin for more details. “When Iroh came, did Asami lean up to kiss him?”

“Yeah, and she smiled into the kiss too,” Bolin adds.

“So she’s taken.” I cross my arms. “Of course, I mean, who could resist that woman? But isn’t he…old?”

“Thirteen years her senior, to be exact,” Bolin says. “But they’re so cute! When you see them together, it's like now there's a couple! Am I right?”

“Korra…” Mako furrows his brow. “I feel like there’s something going on between you and Asami. She’s the first person you run to as soon as you come back, and you know where we live. If Asami hadn’t organized this, who knows if we’d ever see each other again.”

“It’s not like I don’t consider you my friends,” I say. “Of course I wanted to catch up with you guys.”

“Then what is it about Asami that’s different? How come you only wrote to her and not to anyone else?”

_Wait, hadn’t I told her to keep our correspondence confidential?_

“She kept your secret, if that’s your concern,” Mako says curtly. “I discovered the letters when we helped her move.”

“I wasn’t planning to write to anyone,” I say. “Asami…it’s always felt different with her. She was the one person who would not judge me, yet she was my biggest supporter…”

“And we don’t support you? Do you know how many times Bolin and I have stood up for you when…”

“I love her. All right? I know this sounds crazy, but I am as sure of this as I am of anything.” There, I said it.

Mako seems to understand immediately, but Bolin takes a few more seconds to process. “Oh no, Asami and Iroh look terrible together. The absolute worst!”

“I’ve suspected as much,” Mako says. “Even when we were together, your heart and mind seemed preoccupied with her. I thought I was being paranoid, but this vindicates my hunch.”

“Your timing is awful,” Bolin says. “You should’ve come back sooner. They started dating like a month ago. But…are you sure you don’t just see her as a really good friend?”

I stand up, slamming my right fist against my left palm. “You don’t think I’ve already asked myself that question a thousand times? Mako, why did you propose to Sayuri?”

“I can speak for hours on that topic,” Mako says. “Foremost, I wanted to spend my life with a wonderful human being and companion.”

“Bolin, how did Opal catch your eye?”

“Well, she’s someone I can laugh with,” Bolin replies. “A partner in crime. Not to mention drop-dead gorgeous. I can’t spend enough time loving her.”

“Exactly! I know this is different than just friendship. But that’s all this will ever be, and there’s absolutely nothing I can do about it.”

“Let’s keep this at the table,” Mako says. “I shouldn’t be telling you this but…when Asami and I were still together I once asked about her past loves. She told me her longest relationship was with a woman, some chick she met in college – they were together for three years. If I were you, I’d come out to her and see how she reacts. If she’s as amazing as we know her to be, at the very least she’d accept you as you are.”

I nod. “I would only tell Asami so I can live honestly around her. But I don’t want to ruin something great that she has with Iroh or lose our friendship…”

“She’s a grown woman,” Mako replies. “Why not let her make the decision? For all we know, she never made a move because she assumed you wouldn’t feel that way about her. We weren’t made to last, but I knew that whoever she ends up with, she would make them very happy. She’s worth it.”

“So…you think Asami will dump a four-star general to chase after the Avatar?” Bolin asks.

“Well, we won’t know unless Korra tries, will we?”

“Wait, so Mako, are you okay with the idea of Asami and me together?” I ask. “Not that it will ever happen…”

“Now that I think of it, you two would be quite compatible,” Mako replies. “I mean, for someone as impetuous and stubborn as you, Asami is just the person to ground you and respond with the patience you need.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

“And for a friend as strong-willed and loyal as you and someone whose heart and conscience can always be trusted, you’re just the type of person Asami would be proud to call her own.”

“That’s…the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say. Thanks.”

Mako suggests writing honestly about how I feel, as that's what he did with Sayuri. Moments later, Asami returns to drive us home, and I promise Bolin that I will keep in touch.

 

That night, after Asami drifts off to sleep, I take out a piece of paper and begin to write:

_Dearest Asami,_

_I may never summon the courage to deliver this message, but I wouldn’t be able to pen these words unless they come from a point of absolute certainty. To you, I may be just a friend, but to me, you are my destiny, the only one who can bring peace in my soul._

_From our first encounter, I knew there was something about you, precious and special, the kind who surfaces once in a generation. Even in my darkest moments, I was sustained by the reminder that someone like you still believed in me. You are the only one I have trusted with my dreams and my fears, and just seeing you again has filled me with much-needed hope and immense joy._

_I love you, Asami. As much as I am capable of loving._ _I have longed to express how much you mean to me, but the prospect of hurting or losing you overwhelms me with dread. If you were to ever leave, I would become a hollow shell of my former self. That’s why I can never tell you, why you will never know, and why we will never be._

There would be no proofreading; the first draft would be the final one. I fold the letter and bury it under the mattress, praying she will never have the chance to read it.


	12. The Charlatan

I am sure many were perplexed as to why the Avatar would choose to reside in an impoverished nonbending enclave. Yes, the borough is a grungy place that didn’t love you back, a cacophony of crime and squalor. But I wanted to stand in solidarity with those considered the lowest of the low. And the days I spent in Asami’s modest abode were also some of my happiest.

Under the watch of the White Lotus, I had everything taken care of for most of my life. All that mattered was becoming the Avatar. So it is a real education when Asami takes me out grocery shopping and teaches me how to drive the motorcycle. In return, I run errands and make sure dinner is on the table upon her return.

One morning, I discover a stack of letters while dusting the apartment.  _My beloved._  I didn’t mean to read them, but my curiosity piqued. They are love letters from General Iroh. He isn’t the greatest wordsmith, but I could tell he was deeply smitten, and she would appreciate the effort. I leave the letters where they are, as though I had never touched them.

I asked Asami about Iroh once, during our late night chats. “I didn't know you two coupled up while I was away.”

“Honestly, I didn’t expect it either,” she says. “I had a million things to worry about – romance was my last concern. But he asked me out, despite my reputation being in tatters, and has treated me as his intellectual equal.”

“Could you see forever with him?”

After a contemplative pause, she replies, “Yes, potentially. He’s my rock, the type of man I’ve always wanted.”

My heart sinks as Asami tells me this. General Iroh is an honorable, confident, self-made man. And me? A weak, stubborn, and insecure failure of an Avatar. Why would she ever pick me? Outside of being the Avatar, I am nothing special, a fact everyone made abundantly clear.

My fears grow that Iroh would propose at any time. Why wouldn’t he? The general is gaining in his years, and who could be any more perfect than Asami? It is only a matter of time. What if she asks me to be her Maid of Honor? I would have to say yes. And when they live together, I would be expected to leave.

Asami has treated me with nothing but kindness, provided me with a place to stay, and how do I repay her generosity? First I steal her boyfriend, then I fall deeply in love with her, a taken woman. I had immaturely tried to end her relationship with Mako, and I vow not to do the same with Iroh. Who am I to stand in the way of her destiny?

We are the best of friends, yet here I am, ungrateful as always, always asking for more. A more mature person would be happy for them and find it unrealistic to wish her perpetual singleness in order to sustain a vain hope. Even if I can only love her from afar, I will learn to be content with that.

 

After an early morning jog, I spot Bolin sitting with Asami inside her apartment, chatting over tea.

“Morning, Bo! I’d give you a hug but I’m doused in sweat right now.”

“Fist bump!” We bump fists and Bolin gets straight to the point of his visit. “As I’m sure you’re well aware, Chairman Varrick is holding a rally tonight at the Pro-Bending Arena. Much of the city will be there.”

I wave a hand dismissively. “Thanks for offering, but we won’t be bribed and cajoled by your boss. He’s a bigot who will drive the city to the ground.”

“We merely request an audience,” Bolin counters. “And the chairman doesn’t mean it that way. The press is distorting his words as per usual. He’s actually the most open-minded, tolerant person I know! He wants to make life better for all citizens.”

“I have no interest in serving as his campaign mascot.” I head to the bathroom to wash up.

Bolin stands up. “Korra, I’ll admit I don’t know a lot of things. All I know is that you were gone for three years and Team Avatar is breaking apart and…I just want what’s best for our city. Now my brother hardly even speaks to me, and you two probably think I’m some bigoted fool.”

“You should go, Korra,” Asami says.

 _Et tu,_ _Asami?_ I turn around.

“Whether we like the man or not, at least half the city is drawn to his vision,” she says. “And ‘know thy enemy,’ right? This doesn’t mean you have to support him. But you could go to see why he draws such huge crowds.”

“Asami…I highly doubt the arena could be even a quarter-full of people who support such blatant antibending prejudice. The people who claim to back Varrick are only telling pollsters that in order to send a message.”

“And why are they sending that message?” Asami has a point, and she offers to join me at the rally. “Even some nonbenders have been his staunchest supporters, believe it or not.”

“Great!” Bolin beams, rubbing his hands together. “I hope to see you both there. And don’t worry, Asami, the chairman loves nonbenders!”

 

Before we leave that night, Asami whips up a large pot of fried rice. She stores the food in a large metal container and takes it with us to the rally.

We enter the arena, shocked to find it filled to capacity, presumably by benders. Young, old, male, female. Who are these people? Would we even be able to grab seats?

Zhu Li taps me on the shoulder. “Our guest of honor. You'll be seated next to the chairman himself.”

“What about her?” I point to Asami.

“I'll be fine,” she replies. “Go on.”

On this matter, I put my foot down. I am not about to leave my nonbender friend in an arena filled with those who consider her inferior filth. “She's either coming with me or I'm leaving.”

Zhu Li relents, and we soon realize my front row seat is literally on the stage, facing the crowd.

Varrick is infamous for his tardiness, and an hour and a half later, he arrives: the man, the myth, the legend. I notice he is a lot shorter than he appears on his posters, and he stands on a box behind the podium.

A self-parody of a man, Varrick waves profusely at the adoring crowd, his body gleaming from praise. _They love me!_ He turns around, locks eyes with me, and smirks.

“What a show we have for you tonight! The Avatar is here, everybody! As your next regent, I propose we erect an Avatar Museum, funded by Varrick Industries so taxpayers don’t foot the bill, obviously!”

Before I knew what was happening, Varrick stands right in front of me and kisses me on the cheek. He would have kissed me on the lips, but I flinch at the last second. He takes my left hand to lift it up in triumph, but I refuse to budge, so he improvises, pretending he wanted a handshake.

“Look at them, cheering for you,” he whispers in my ear. “They love you, Avatar.” I could hear Tenzin now, _don't let this get to your head._

Varrick clears his throat and returns to the podium as the crowd roars.  _Varrick! Varrick! Varrick!_  He takes his time basking in the adulation, pointing to random supporters as though they are long-lost friends.

“My wife is here tonight, the greatest mother to our wonderful children,” he boasts. “It’s no exaggeration to call her the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world! Will you stand up, honey? Let’s give it up for my wife and forever love, Baby!”

I turn to Asami, an eyebrow raised. “His wife's name is Baby?”

“His fourth wife,” she mumbles.

“She’s real hot, by the way,” Varrick brags. “When I first laid my eyes on her, they said I wouldn’t stand a chance. Not a chance! I mean, she’s in her early 30s now, yet this gal is smoking hot, am I right boys?”

I don’t recall ever cringing as hard as I did in that moment. Let’s suspend belief for a second and assume Asami and I become a couple. I would never treat her this way, and if I did, I pray she ends our relationship swiftly. Besides, Baby isn’t that hot; her makeup is overdoing it and her curves appear unnaturally large, but Varrick could sell anything.

As if sensing my discomfort, Asami whispers, “We have to go along with this respectfully if we want to get out of here alive.” From the tone of her voice, I can tell she didn’t mean it in jest.

“Is this how he acts in real life?” I whisper back.

“The Varrick I know may seem outlandish, but he’s a pragmatist overall. Personally, I think he just acts this way so his opponents underestimate him. But he manages to hold 72 percent bender support.”

As the candidate winds through his free-flowing speech, bashing nonbenders and the status quo, I grow more and more agitated.

“And when Amon was defeated, you know what they said? Oh, maybe if we were nicer to the nonbenders this would have never happened. There is no reasoning with these people! They simply aren’t educated like we are. If you don’t like Republic City, then get the hell out! Because everyone with half a brain knows the benders are the chosen ones!”

“Crush the nonbending filth!” A member of the crowd shouts.

“They don’t belong here! Keep them out!”

Soon, the entire arena erupts in a wave of  _Keep them out! Keep them out! Keep them out!_  I am horrified, expecting Varrick to shut it all down, preventing a mob from seeping into the streets and crying out for blood. Any sane leader would have recognized this is going too far and someone could get hurt. Instead, Varrick pumps his fists into the air and nudges his supporters on. “Keep them out!”

An hour later, Varrick remains in his prime before a captivated audience. “Lastly, I would like to commend the Avatar for finally showing up.” He turns around, flashing a brief scowl at Asami before beaming at me. “Thank you for your support.”

I stand up from my seat. "I'd like a few words, if I can."

Zhu Li shakes her head no but Varrick grins. He isn't afraid of me. "Everyone, let's extend a warm Republic City welcome to our dear friend, the conqueror from the South, the slayer of Vaatu, _Avatarrr Korra!_ "

I am greeted with thunderous applause, the loudest I had ever heard, as I take the stage.  _Korra! Korra! Korra!_

In a sense, I couldn’t blame Varrick. The adoration is intoxicating – who wouldn’t find their ego inflating? But when I step up to the microphone, I know what I had to do.

“When I finally returned to this city I love, I didn’t realize so much could change in three years. Or maybe nothing has changed. Maybe this was how you all felt, deep inside. Perhaps you were resentful you couldn’t openly express what you believe to be basic truths without being called prejudiced.

“Regardless, you’re all hypocrites. Republic City was founded by…” At this, a chorus of boos drown out my speech, but I raise my voice. “My predecessor, Avatar Aang, and Fire Lord Zuko built this city with the vision of uniting all peoples. You cannot claim the rights of citizenship apply only to you yet profit from the sacrifices of your nonbending brothers and sisters…”

The chants grow louder and louder, and the crowd turns vicious, a rabid animal straining against a weakening leash. I turn around and see Varrick nodding for me to go on. Perhaps this was all a trap. Asami slowly shakes her head, not so much out of disagreement with my content but because our safety has been imperiled by my outspokenness.

Varrick strides to the microphone, and I allow him to reclaim the podium. “If I must say so myself – the Avatar has gone mad! Oh Korra, your sacrifices defending our world came at great cost to your sanity, but that is to be expected from Tenzin’s puppet. You sound just like your spineless master.

“Funny you should bring up the founders. Need you forget, when Avatar Aang and Lord Zuko drafted the founding charter, it read: For the peace and harmony of the Water Tribes, Air Nomads, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation. Nowhere does the document ever mention nonbenders – that is just your imagination!”

This was true. Aang had fought to include nonbenders in the original document but Zuko, facing overwhelming opposition to such language, left it out to improve the odds of ratification. Yet it was well-understood that their intent was to create a safe haven for benders and nonbenders alike.

Varrick quickly placates the crowd with more platitudes as Zhu Li leads Asami and me out of the stadium. It really was for our own safety. Before we reach the exit, several guards block our path. Zhu Li instructs us to wait as her boss would likely want a word with us before we leave.

Sure enough, Varrick storms over right after his speech, veins popping beneath his neck. He shoves a finger in my face and loudly berates me.

“Calling us hypocrites, who do you think you are?! How can you say such a thing when my biggest supporter, Raiko, and my wife are nonbenders? Besides, whatever I say, most people are already thinking it!”

“So I suppose that makes it all right.”

“Oh, shut up, Korra. Where were you when the world burned as a result of all the nonbending filth?” While most people refer to me as Avatar Korra unless we are well-acquainted, Varrick skips the formalities altogether. He felt a need to prove he could push me around without consequences.

“Where was I? I was certainly not dehumanizing my neighbors and driving them to the Equalist cause.”

“Oh, you chose the wrong future regent to be enemies with! Trust me, you don’t want to cross Chairman Iknik Blackstone Varrick the Third. If I didn't get you out of there...”

“I’ve seen the type of thin-skinned man you are, and I will not be intimidated!” I shoot back. “Republic City will never fall for your antics. They will see right through you, and your political obituary will be written on Election Day!”

Instead of shouting back, Varrick now appears calm, almost serene, a complete 180 from his bombastic mannerisms. “Careful, Korra. Despite your allegiance to nonbenders, you should know as well as I how dangerous they are when unsupervised, especially those closest to you.”

“If you have something to say, you can state it directly.”

“We can’t forget what the Equalists did to our city last time: Amon, Hiroshi…Why, if I wasn’t so trusting I’d think Miss Sato was involved as well. After all, like father, like daughter. But you…you could be celebrated and revered. You could live a comfortable life here with Miss Sato. Revel in the success of her new company.”

“Is that a threat? What’s next, you come after my parents? I don’t respond well to blackmail.”

“I invited you here tonight because of my magnanimity, but you spat in my face in front of thousands! At least now I see you for what you truly are. Stay out of this election, for your sake and for hers.” He turns to his assistant. “Now come on, Zhu Li, or I’ll be late for my evening facial.”

As soon as Varrick leaves, Bolin comes ambling over. I expect him to apologize for inviting me to this spectacle, but instead he appears angry, the first time I had ever seen him so upset.

“What were you thinking, Korra?! Do you know how this makes me look? This is how you respond to Varrick’s kindness? I thought we were friends.”

“We are, but I will not stand for…”

“You know what? I don’t want to hear it. Goodness, Korra, I can’t believe you’d do this to me. I would keep talking, but my mother once told me if I had nothing nice to say, then don’t say it at all.” With that, he turns away, and the elections claim yet another friend on my list of ever-dwindling allies.

 

We wait half an hour for the crowd to disperse before making our escape by motorcycle, which we first inspect to ensure no one had cut the brakes. I sit behind Asami in an uneasy silence, my arms wrapped around her waist. It’s deeply unfair for her to endure such antibending prejudice and accusations of supporting the Equalist cause. She would never associate herself with terrorists.

“I’m sorry you had to listen to all that,” I finally say. “It almost makes me ashamed to be a bender. I had no idea this is what nonbenders have to go through now.”

“Hopefully, Varrick loses the election,” she replies. “But I hear he paid off his opponent so it’d bear the semblance of a democratic contest. The fire regent race is far more competitive.”

“Where are you going? I thought we were heading home.”

“There’s one stop I was hoping to hit first.”

Asami takes us to a neighborhood known as the Dragon Flats Slums, where the poorest of the poor cram together. Trash lay uncollected on the sidewalk and the streets reek of wastewater and urine. We enter an apartment complex that made the Misty Sky Towers look like a luxury hotel.

We enter a room little larger than Asami’s own apartment, and I count a dozen people living inside. In the corner, seated on the chair, I see her childhood caretaker.

“Good evening Tuyen,” Asami says. “How are you today? Do you remember the Avatar?”

The old woman offers a weak smile but does not speak. I give her a half-bow and take her wrinkled hands into mine. “It’s nice to see you again.” She places a hand against my cheek but again, no words.

Tuyen’s sister explains the situation to us. Her health is deteriorating, and they are running low on food and money. It must pain Asami to see the woman who raised her in this physical state.

Asami takes out the container of fried rice, fills up a bowl, and starts to feed Tuyen. Is there no limit to her humility? Afterward, she calmly speaks to the woman, who still does not fully recognize her visitor. Finally, Asami promises to return when she can, leaving the remaining rice for the family.

 

“I had no idea so many people lived like this,” I say as Asami drives us home. “Did you know that?”

“My father used to visit the factory to inspect working conditions himself,” she says. “He came to his workers’ homes when they were sick or injured. During holidays, we frequented soup kitchens and served food to the needy. I had some idea, but I was completely unprepared when I first visited Tuyen. I had no choice but to lay her off when they seized the company."

Asami stops the motorcycle at an intersection. There is a red light, although no cars are in sight.

“You’re too law-abiding,” I joke, just as a firebender dashes across the street with a large bag strung across his shoulder.

“Stop him! That’s all the money we have!” A woman chases after him, but an earthbender creates a barrier between them, and she trips and falls.

“It’s the Triple Threat Triad,” Asami seethes. “The people here have next to nothing, yet they’re being robbed clean.”

I swing off the motorcycle. “Head back. I’ll meet you at home.”

“Korra!”

I leap into the alleyway and summon the earth to rise, trapping the firebender’s foot. He tosses the bag to the earthbender, who takes off. As I race after him, a stream of water hits me square in the back, slamming me to the ground.

I look up to find a stream of water directed downwards for a second blow, and I hold up my right hand in defense. The water dissipates into droplets, suspended in mid-air. I force my body up, reassemble the water stream, and launch it towards the waterbender behind me, knocking her unconscious. The very next second, I send the stream to my left, dispatching the earthbender before he can strike.

Reinforcements arrive, and it appears I have entered a Triad base. There are probably no fewer than a dozen benders, all determined to crush me. I dodge their attacks and defend myself with an air shield, all while positioning myself close enough to land a hit.

A few years ago, I may have taken them out in minutes, but now I am easily tired, my body moving with the agility of a bender decades older. This is my first real battle, one with serious stakes, since Vaatu. A slab of concrete grazes my shoulder, and it’s enough force to make me stumble backward.

I fight through the pain, taking down the earthbender in a flurry of fire as the two remaining benders turn to face me. My stamina is leaving me, and my Avatar State refuses to respond.

A firebender charges towards me, and I summon a gust of air to repel him back. Nothing. I try again. I'm panicking now as the firebender barrels towards me unimpeded. A second later, I’m launched straight into the air and slam against the base of the wall.

In desperation, I lift my right arm and turn to energybending. However, my chi levels are too low, and the technique backfires. The pain is akin to experiencing my veins pop out of my arm.

Right before the firebender can strike again, a bright light blinds his eyes. He rushes out of the way as a motorcycle nearly runs him over. I force myself up and stand face-to-face with a waterbender.

A stream of water knocks me ten feet back, and after hitting the ground, I lose consciousness for a few seconds. It’s enough time for the waterbender to close in and finish me off, if not for the cackle of electricity and the cry in agony. Someone behind me had launched a bolt of electricity at the waterbender’s chest, defending me from certain death.

A minute later, the firebender crumples to the ground, defeated. I make out Asami’s silhouette standing over me in the darkness, and she asks if I’m badly hurt.

“It’s nothing I can’t heal.” She helps me to my feet, and we pick up the bag of money.

“I should’ve come sooner,” Asami says. “I called for reinforcements, but nobody wanted to get involved. And then I saw you under attack and I just...”

“No, you did the right thing seeking help. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

On our way home, Asami stumbles while heading up the stairs of her apartment. She looks down and notices blood seeping from her left calf down to her ankle. I lift her up six flights of stairs and take her directly to the bathroom. As I fill the bathtub half-full with water, I order her to take off her clothes. She’s a little confused but obeys, stripping down to her undergarments.

I lower her into the bathtub, and we observe the extent of her injuries. The firebender must have kicked her, scorching her leg in the process.

 _I didn’t feel a thing. I’m fine_ , Asami assures me, but my mind scatters in a hundred different directions, driving me insane. How could I have allowed her to be near such danger? But right now, I need to focus. What did Katara teach me about burn wounds?

“Asami…this is going to hurt, but you need to stay strong. You can grip onto my left arm if it helps.” I place my right palm into the water, half an inch above her wound.

 _Auugggghhhhhhhh!!!_  She is holding back as much as she can, but the pain is all-consuming. She grips my arm so tightly it cuts off my circulation.

“Hang in there. I got you.”

Gradually, her pain dissipates as the gash closes. Her grip loosens, and I use my left arm to prop her upright while keeping my right hand over the wound. If not for the sense of medical urgency, I could have immersed myself in this intimate moment.

Half an hour later, I tie up her wound and lay her down to rest on the couch.

“Why didn't the police do anything?” I ask while preparing tea. “Nobody came to take a report.”

“This is what happens when nonbenders aren’t given representation on the council,” Asami explains. “By the time all the resources are allocated, there's hardly anything left for the Dragon Flats. Nonbenders start relying on the triads for security. And if they don’t pay up, the mobsters help themselves to the coffers.”

“If no one’s going to help, I can see how some would turn to the Equalists for protection. I can’t believe our leaders would consent to this."

“There is no justification for terrorism. Victimhood does not equate to moral superiority.”

I pour a cup of green tea and offer it to Asami. “How did you beat them? I mean, I know you took self-defense classes, but what was that electric device you used?”

“Oh, you mean this?” She reaches over to her purse and pulls out the weapon in question. “It’s a power glove. Kind of gets around not having bending. Pretty neat, isn’t it?”

“Where’d you get that?” I had seen something similar before.

“I invented it myself. Mako can bend electricity, and I wanted to build a device that mimics the real thing.”

“Does your father know about this?” I ask. The chi blockers I once fought all carried gloves that featured the same function. “Did you ever…hand the blueprints of your invention over to him?”

“Yes, we share everything. He thought this could change the way wars are fought, even out the playing field. Why?”

“Asami, you must never use that glove again.”

“It’s only for self-defense.”

“Listen to me. Do not take that out with you. In fact, it shouldn’t even be in this apartment. You cannot be seen with it, are we clear?”


	13. A New World

“What the hell, Korra!”

The next morning, I wake up to Mako’s voice raging on the other line. A glance at the front page of the newspaper said it all. A picture of me, in perhaps the only second of the night when I smiled, seated behind Varrick at the Pro-Bending Arena.

“Whose side are you on? How could you bring Asami to such a dangerous place?”

I almost protest, insisting it was Bolin’s idea, but there is enough bad blood between the brothers. The phone beeps with another call coming in, and I ask Mako to hold.

 _Know your place, you nonbender-sympathizing Ava-retard! If we ever cross paths I’ll knock you so hard you won’t land on solid ground until next Tuesday._ Click.

Another call rolls in. _You’re a liar!_ Then another. _Kill yourself and make room for a worthy Avatar!_ Someone must have tracked down our phone number and published it. Well, I refuse to live in fear of them. I begin cursing every person who calls until Asami puts a stop to it.

“What do you think you’re accomplishing by doing that?” she questions me. “Who are you persuading to your side?”

“Does speaking politely make any difference? Whether they hate me 100 percent or 80 percent, they still hate me.”

“Responding in kind isn’t leadership. Just pull the plug if it bothers you.”

But I am not one to be intimidated by my detractors. I pick up the next call, and Asami snatches the phone from my hand. I hear a man screaming from the other end as she nods patiently, listening to his every word.

“I’m sorry to hear you feel that way. Uh-hm. Okay then. Have a nice day.” Click. How did she do that?

“It doesn’t work with everyone, but I try to listen to all sides,” she explains, flipping her hair back and limping to the kitchen on one foot. “Most people are right about something, even if it’s half a percent.”

I pick up each call, but this time I heed Asami’s advice. I answer politely, taking some off guard for a few seconds before they rip me a new one, and I listen to each complaint before answering. There could be perfectly decent people on the other line, I repeat to myself.

One call takes me completely by surprise. “Korra?”

“Tenzin?”

“You should not have gone last night. The Avatar’s greatest asset is her credibility, and you have managed to alienate virtually everyone.”

“Tell me about it. Have you ever been death-hated on before?”

“Maybe by Chief Beifong after we broke up…in any case, this is not the reason why I called. We missed you. Why not stop by tomorrow and meet the new airbenders? Pema is making the vegetable curry I know you love.”

I appreciate how, for once, Tenzin refrains from judgment. It would have been easy for him to admonish me for blowing him off the entire time I’ve been back, his reward for all his efforts training me. Now I’m looking forward to meeting him, his family, and the new Air Nomads.

 

Children will grow and mature without your influence, and it comes as a shock to see Tenzin’s brood now. Jinora had earned her airbending tattoos, Meelo now sported a head full of hair, and even young Rohan, an infant when I last saw him, was up and walking. They flock over to embrace me, and it’s flattering to find people who appear genuinely excited to see me.

As promised, Pema lays out a vegetarian feast for us. “When you first came, you refused to try anything,” she teases me. “Thought it would be wimpy and unexciting. By the end of the week, you were scarfing everything down faster than anyone.”

“Oh, did I?” Much as I hoped to shed the reputation of my stubborn past, a part of it will always be there.

After lunch, Tenzin and I take a tour of the island and watch the new Air Nomads train. They are a more disciplined bunch now, albeit the most unruly of them had already defected. Yet he never gave up hope for his vision.

Finally, Tenzin takes us to the top of the main tower and we look across the horizon to Republic City. So many changes were happening there, and election season was demoralizing to us both.

“I can’t believe people are fawning over Varrick,” I say. “He’s not even good at lying!”

“They believe the current system has failed them, and they are not entirely wrong,” Tenzin says. “I happen to disagree with their solution. The fact that Varrick’s message resonated with so many is of far greater concern to me than the actions of this man alone.”

“Why are so few people choosing to speak up? It’s like they expect everything to right itself out in the end. If only our leaders displayed more courage, this could spare us some trouble down the line.”

“Now you’re thinking like an Avatar. Varrick and Raiko may hold no power at present, but they both feed off the silence of their opponents. Varrick is a master of propaganda who understands the power of images, but Raiko is the real threat. He is someone willing to starve his ego for long periods in order to give birth to his end goal, ultimate power for himself.”

“What happens to the nonbenders is just collateral damage in their pursuit of power.” I cross my arms. “If I was to speak out…maybe the people will listen…”

“The Avatar is supposed to be above politics. To interfere would lead to a backlash, some of which you are already seeing. Besides, have you ever considered why there are so many who support Varrick?”

“Because their hearts are filled with hate.”

“Perhaps, but what makes them any different from the rest of us? I know this may not make sense now, but I sense an opportunity with Varrick. Sometimes the fire needs to burn itself out. Snuff it out too quickly and the forest conditions can spark a wildfire beyond our control.”

“How can you think like that? If Varrick becomes regent, a lot of lives will be in danger, including Asami’s. We can’t let them win.”

“On the contrary, I say let us bring the people’s resentment out in the open and expose it for what it is. I am not entirely hopeful we will conquer the darkness in time, but better it be dealt and done with now.”

Like a lot of what Tenzin says, it doesn’t quite make sense in the moment. But I agree to keep my mouth shut for the duration of the election.

 

I hadn’t yet come out to Asami, but it isn’t for lack of trying – there was never a right time. After I prepare breakfast each morning, she would give her thanks and consume the meal on her way to the office. Whenever we share a moment together, be it playing Pai Sho or listening to pro-bending matches, I would open my mouth only to find her nodding half-asleep or scurrying away to a meeting.

By the time Asami returns home, sometimes after midnight, she would be exhausted and often demoralized by another setback. As I ready myself to come out, she is fast asleep, passed out over the dining room table, and I would carry her to the couch. Furthermore, most nights I am patrolling the city, defending nonbenders against Triad attacks. It’s the least I could do as the Avatar.

While Asami appears to be the type who would take my sexuality maturely, this isn’t a certainty. For all I knew, the ‘college friend’ could have been a phase, and she is confident in her attraction to men now. I had been living with her for nearly two months, and there is a certain agony in not being able to tell her, my closest friend. So I resolve to get this done if I had to visit her office myself.

 

After enduring two nights alone, I arrive at Asami’s office under the pretense of delivering her lunch. It isn’t uncommon for me to do so, but since she was often preoccupied I would just drop it off and leave. Today, I insist on meeting her in-person.

An employee takes me to her office, a windowless room almost as messy as her apartment, with plans and paperwork sprawled on every desk. Her crutches lie propped against the wall, although her leg is faring much better now. Asami looks up from a site plan and smiles.

“You got five minutes,” the employee says and shuts the door behind us. I walk up to Asami and deliver a container full of rice and soup.

“Where would I be without you, Korra? I’d almost forgotten to eat.” She places a hand on my arm, and I feel my heart melting. “Should we have lunch together? Just let me get this…”

“Asami…”

“Oh, very well. Thank you – I haven’t had a real meal in three days. Forgive me for passing your lunches to my coworkers – there’s just no time.”

Right as we finish with lunch, I summon the courage to say the words. “This may feel random, but I’ve wanted to tell you something about me, for some time now.” My fingers become clammy, and my heart races. Sweat travels down my brow.

“Yes, by all means.” She looks concerned, as though I am about to disclose a fatal illness.

“There isn’t a proper way to put this out there, so I’m just going to say it. I have nothing against men; I just know in my heart that I love women also. Ever since I was a young Avatar, in fact. It’s just one part of who I am, and I’ve made my peace with it. That’s all. I’ll see you back at the apartment, yeah? Laters!”

I rush towards the door, but Asami stops me. “Wait.” I turn around and find her smiling warmly. “You needn’t be nervous around me,” she says. “If anything, I commend you on your bravery for coming out. This changes nothing between us.”

“I knew you’d be accepting,” I reply. “You always were. And it’s not like I want to go about my life flaunting this part of me. I’m still Korra.”

“No, no of course not. But if anything, I think you should go public.” Was this some sort of joke? “Think of all the people who would feel validated if they knew the Avatar was just like them, especially the younger generation. When you're ready, that is.”

“It's not the type of thing discussed in polite society.”

“Well screw norms,” Asami retorts. “You know where I stand on the matter, so worry more about what your friends think and less on what strangers do. Most importantly, you understand yourself more than anyone else – your judgment matters most.”

She is soon interrupted as her phone rings. “I need to take this call. You’ll be at the bachelorette party tomorrow?”

I had forgotten. Asami believed I was upset during the reunion dinner because I wasn’t invited. I never confessed the real reason, so I went along with it. What I didn’t realize was my lack of an explanation would lead to a party invite.

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it.”

I leave the office relieved that my revelation wouldn’t impact our relationship. The conversation went well, better than I could have expected. And yet, why was I left hoping there would be something more? If the status quo remained, then Asami never felt the same way or she would have said something.

“This changes nothing between us,” she said. Well, maybe I did want something to change. _I’m such an idiot._

 

What am I doing here? That’s all I could think about the next night as a parade of wealthy firebenders take to the makeshift dance floor at Kwong’s Cuisine.

I often faced this issue at parties. Many guests want to meet me because I’m the Avatar. But for whatever reason – they don’t know how to approach me or assume I’m too self-important to receive them – they stay away and talk about me from afar. So I end up as both the main attraction and the loneliest person there.

I trudge in after Asami and Iroh, who stride arm-in-arm towards the bride-to-be.

“If it isn’t the perfect couple,” the lady of the hour muses with a saccharine smile. “When are you two tying the knot? I’ll make sure you catch the bouquet at the wedding, Sami. And General Iroh, you got yourself a keeper.”

“When I first laid eyes on Asami, I heard a voice telling me I would never encounter a finer woman,” Iroh replies. “And I swore from that day forward, I will make her mine.”

“You never told me this.” Asami smiles, grabbing his uniform collar and rewarding him with a kiss.

Their embrace pierces my heart, and I turn away in search of a distraction. I wander over to Tahno, my former pro-bending rival, after he plays trombone for the guests. But he quickly bores from our conversation and finds a reason to talk to someone else.

My main objective of the night is to avoid seeing Asami with Iroh, but there they are, swaying to the beat on the dance floor, the golden couple. There she is now, resting her head gently against his chest as he places his hands on her waist. The way she looks at him, her doe eyes glistening in admiration. The expression she receives in return, from a man deeply enraptured.

I am grateful she barely mentioned her relationship to me; the less I knew, the better. And so it comes as a great shock when I see them so blissfully in sync.

As Iroh leans down to kiss his perfect girlfriend, my view of the couple becomes blurred. I run my fingers over my face – had I been gazing longingly at them through my tears? I stand up, embarrassed, and leave the party as Tahno’s band commences with yet another love song.

I rush to the restroom, rinsing my face in the sink, not caring if it ruins my makeup. Did all the moments we shared mean nothing to her? Surely, Asami would understand if I left early. I meant no disrespect…

I feel a hand gripping my shoulder. “How are we doing, friend?” I see her in the mirror, radiant as ever in a soft, lavender gown. The woman they called the Unobtainable.

“I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

“Korra, I can tell when something’s not right. I know you.”

“Then why do I feel like you know nothing about me at all?” I chuckle dismissively and exit the restroom.

Asami follows me back to the party, just as an officer in full military regalia runs up to Iroh. “Did you hear they announced the results?”

“This early?” Iroh notes. “It must not have been close.”

And that was when we learn the news of Varrick's landslide victory. Iroh looks displeased at the result but quickly steadies himself for this new reality.

The race between Raiko and the fire regent is much closer than expected. Most had anticipated the incumbent to win handily. By the end of the night, Raiko will be declared the winner by the closest of margins. The nonbender who capitalized on bender fears would vanquish the bender who refused to demonize nonbenders.

On our way home, fireworks and shouts of jubilation fill the air. Varrick’s supporters occupy the streets, crying out his name, and one of them obnoxiously brandishes his poster of the regent-elect in front of us.

The results are upsetting enough, but my mind is elsewhere. Asami is a good friend who will unquestionably be there for me, yet this still wasn't enough. Why wasn't it enough for me? How could I demand so much from her knowing she’d never return my feelings? All the kind things she’s done for me were just a reflection of the way she treats everybody – she never loved me; she couldn’t possibly.

 

The next morning, I apologize to Asami over breakfast. I had been anxious, and my nerves got the better of me. It was nothing personal against her.

“Whatever it is you’re dealing with, I can handle it,” she says, putting the newspaper down. “You’re my best friend, Korra, the only person I can count on completely, other than my father.”

“A lot of people think they understand what goes on in the head of the Avatar,” I reply. “But it’s true, what I once told you. You’re the only one who really knew me.”

Asami smiles, reaches across the table, and takes my hands into hers. “You know, I never said thank you, for just, being there. I realized more this week, how home is not so much a physical place as it is a sense of belonging. Much as I miss the comforts of life in a manor, I experience more joy in these cramped corners with you. You’ve given me a reason to smile every day.”

 _Oh Asami,_ I think to myself. _You should be careful what you tell me, because I just might believe you._


	14. The Unobtainable

A few nights later, I return home to find Asami clad in a tight-fitting black dress, her porcelain skin gleaming under the bathroom light.

“Where are you heading?” I ask as she pins on her earrings, but I already know the answer. She is absolutely stunning, ready for a hot date. “I thought we were cooking dinner together. I bought groceries.”

“I’m so sorry. I forgot to mention I’ll be visiting Iroh tonight.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” I reply, suppressing my feelings. “It’s important to make time for romance.”

“Thanks, Korra. I’ll take you out for ice cream after to make up for it, if that’s all right.” Asami pulls me into one of her heartwarming hugs, the kind she’d give whenever she saw me feeling down. She winks and is out the door before I could answer.

I settle on the couch, paralyzed by the sinking feeling in my chest. The more I learn about her and Iroh, the more it drives me crazy, like a knife to the stomach. What could I do? What can I do? Who am I to meddle with Asami’s future happiness? I had absolutely no business fantasizing a future with this woman. It’s not like she’d pick me even if her boyfriend was out of the picture.

I take a jog around the block to clear my mind. I thought I could balance my feelings for her and living together, but this is clearly impossible. It’s too painful, being so close to everything I ever needed and knowing it could never happen.

_There’s no way around it, you have to stop thinking about her. And if you can’t do that, then leave._

Upon my return, I take out pen and paper to write her a letter, the ink having a life of its own. Still, I could not confess my feelings.

How would she feel about the friend who had been sleeping on her bed for the past two months? Would she be disgusted, self-conscious, uncomfortable, paranoid, frightened? Would it lead her to reassess every moment we shared together? And I refuse to put her through that.

_Dear Asami,_

_Let me begin by saying that my life has benefitted in every way from having known you. You befriended me when I had nothing to offer, believed in me despite my many limitations, and loved me when I couldn’t even accept myself._

_The past few months we’ve spent together were magical, and I will always hold them as cherished memories. I hope to have brought you more joy than pain in all the years we have known each other. But we stand on two very different trajectories in life, you and your company, me and my duties as the Avatar, and it is time we head our separate ways._

_My actions here may seem rash and impulsive. But I have already taken so much from you, and the prospect of demanding even more wrecks me with guilt. To be honest, I believe it will only cause me great pain to remain. As Tenzin says, there comes a time for us all to face the world as it is and not as we wish it to be._

_I am confident you will go on to great accomplishments with or without me. I wish you nothing but the best and all the good things life has to offer you. It is the very least you deserve._

_Your buddy always, Avatar Korra_

I look down on the page and notice three tear stains. Great, should I start over? No, I wouldn’t have the strength to redo my farewells. I had best start packing and leave before she returns.

 

Before I knew it, I am back on Air Temple Island asking Pema if I could crash the night. She responds with her usual hospitality, that of course they would love to have me over, although her expression is understandably confused.

As I sit down to a course of Pema’s divine dumplings, my body remains completely numb. Fortunately, Tenzin’s family is thoughtful enough not to pepper me with questions. Save for the eldest son, Meelo.

“C’mon Avatar, lighten up! What’s the matter with you? If you don’t have any hope, what about the rest of us?”

“Meelo.” Pema shoots him the look before turning to me. “You don’t have to answer him.”

After dinner, I pick up the dishes but Pema, perhaps taken aback that I would offer help with chores, insists the children will take care of it. Instead, she takes me aside to inquire what was causing me such distress.

I stare blankly at the floor. “I know this sounds incredibly stupid, because as the Avatar, my chief concern should be protecting all classes of people and we’re approaching a politically perilous time where millions of lives are in danger...”

“Korra, you may be the Avatar but that doesn’t make you any less human than the rest of us. Now what is this about? An unrequited love?”

I look up in shock, and Pema flashes a smug grin.

“I can recognize the look of longing anywhere. Now who’s the clueless man?”

I shrug my shoulders and sigh. “I’ve found the most perfect person in the world, and just knowing someone like this can exist, and then confronting the fact that we’ll never be together…”

“Nothing’s impossible, Korra. I didn’t think I stood a chance against Lin Beifong. But after a heart-to-heart conversation with Tenzin, look at us now! If you really love him, just say it.”

“It’s not that simple. I’m sorry for dragging you into this. I just need a couple of days and then I’ll be on my way…”

“You’re welcome to stay for as long as you’d like. You’re family here.” Pema places a hand on my arm and looks me straight in the eye. “You know that, right?”

I muster a smile. For the longest time, I thought Pema hated me and couldn’t wait for my airbending lessons to conclude. But Tenzin’s family has been nothing if not gracious. Not once have they asked me to repay them for their generosity, be it a cut of my stipend or a favor. In their eyes, they were contributing to the world by helping me. I could only hope to prove their kindness was not misplaced.

Jinora hovers over us in the form of a spiritual projection. “Boy trouble, Korra? My mom is right; you are more than welcome here. After all, you’re the only person I can hold an intellectual conversation with. I mean, dad can too but he ends up doing all the talking and…”

“Jinora!” Pema shouts. “Shouldn’t you be helping with the dishes? Give our guest at least one night to rest before you come eavesdropping and demanding her company.”

“Sorry, mom. Talk to you later, Korra.” Her spirit self fades away.

 

I spend an hour tossing and turning in bed, and it doesn’t help that all the mattresses here are wooden. I end up pacing the island, my mind in a haze, mulling over how I could be so cruel as to deny Asami a face-to-face farewell.

She must have concluded her date and read my letter hours ago. She would be worried and confused, but what more could I have told her? I am not about to interfere with her relationships for a second time.

I step into the gazebo facing the ocean, immersed in the sound of crashing waves and the caress of the cool night air. Salt water droplets scatter across my face.

Asami must be an engaged woman by now; Iroh would be demented not to propose. Like he said, there would never be a finer woman than her.

_I love her. I love her so much._

“Korra?”

I turn around in shock. How could I be so delusional as to imagine her here? I spot Tenzin holding up a lantern as Asami stands beside him, shivering in the cold. She is still wearing the black dress, her hair disheveled and face overcome with concern. Tenzin sets the lantern on the ground and leaves us alone.

“Thank goodness,” Asami says, rushing towards me. “I didn’t know if you’d be here…are you all right?”

_What does it matter to you?_

Asami wraps her arms around my body, but my instincts drive me to push her away. It is painful enough to leave, and her presence isn’t helping matters. Her skin is cold, defenseless against the night air. I long to warm her hands, but I move back, away from her embrace.

“I called Mako but he said you weren’t at his place,” she says. “I was afraid you told him to say that, so I stood outside his door, refusing to leave until I had a word with you. He had to come out and insist he was telling the truth.

“You weren’t at Narook’s, or the park…I called Air Temple Island but nobody answered, so I rented a boat...”

“It’s late,” I interject, ashamed of all the trouble caused by my rash behavior. “You shouldn’t have come.”

“Korra, we agreed to enjoy dessert together and you just ran off. You're leaving us right when the city needs you most.”

“No, it’s not the Avatar they want. They chose Varrick.”

“Can you at least provide some explanation as to why you left me after penning those kind words?”

“I told you in the letter that I can’t just keep taking from you, Asami. Our relationship has always been disproportionate. It wasn’t right, and for me to demand anything more…”

“When I took you in, did you think it was out of pity? That a part of me didn’t want to just…be there with you? What is this really about?”

“I’ll…lay it out for you fifty years from now…”

“If you have something to say, tell me now.”

“I can’t.” I shake my head. “We could lose everything.”

“Or we could lose everything right this instant. Don't worry about hurting my feelings or burdening me with your secrets, because all I need is your complete, honest self.”

“Why do you want me to disclose it out loud? Did you not feel it, all this time?”

“Korra, just say it. You owe me this much.”

If those words had come from anyone else, I would respond that I owe them nothing. That I'm tired of everyone viewing me in terms of what I could do for them.

Instead, warm tears well in my eyes before trickling down to my chin. And I knew this woman would always be the source of my humiliation. Yet she never judged me, in a world where everyone did.

Asami cups my cheek with her left hand and places her right palm against my chest, feeling every pulsating heartbeat, her eyes boring into mine as if reading my soul.

“I’ve known you for so long and have embraced every facet of you. Please trust me,” she whispers, imploring me, commanding me. “I need to hear you say the words.”

“Asami…Asami, I…” My voice cracks as I force myself to speak the most difficult words. “I love you. With all my heart. You’re all I ever needed.”

“Oh, Korra,” she breathes. “I'm deeply flattered.” I am crestfallen – of course my sentiments were never reciprocated. “And yes, the feelings are mutual. They have been for some time now. I love you too.”

Asami moves in ever closer and a softness brushes against my lips. It takes me a few seconds just to orient myself, to realize the woman I love so dearly is kissing me.

I am far too overwhelmed to fully immerse myself in the sweetness of her lips, conveying every ounce of goodwill she held for me. My heart thunders with an electric bliss against her chest. As we stand consumed in our own little world, I wrap my arms around her waist, assuring her that this is what I wanted.

Is any of this real? Asami rests our foreheads together while holding onto me tenderly. I absolutely expect to wake up at any second, to realize this has been yet another dream of confronting my anxieties. But even if it is, I will take in every second to revel in her presence, her scent, her loving embrace…

Asami slowly breaks away and gently runs her fingers through my hair. We are sobbing, maudlin from the love we share for each other, the pain we no longer need to endure alone, and the joy of finally joining as one.

“Let’s go home.” She smiles, offering her hand, and I sheepishly obey.

 

The rest of the night passes in a blur. We return to the apartment and wash up as we had every night before. But this time, she tucks me into bed and kisses me on the forehead, my eyes not once leaving her. As she stands up to leave, I beg her to stay.

To my surprise, she agrees, sliding into bed and pulling the covers over us. I have never experienced more comfort as I feel the softness of her pajamas, the warmth of her skin as she holds me and caresses my face with kisses. I doze off to the reassuring hum of her heartbeat for the first peaceful sleep I had in a long time.

 

I awaken at dawn, instinctively reaching over to the side of the bed, but no one is there. I knew it; this was all a dream. It couldn’t possibly be real. I push the bedroom door ajar and catch Asami humming a tune while whipping up breakfast in the kitchen.

 _Did we?_ She turns around, and I blush as she smiles at me.

“Just in time, sleepyhead. I thought I’d be the one to make you breakfast for once.”

Asami lays out a stack of scallion pancakes and pours us each a cup of steaming soy milk. We sit across from each other, and I find myself extending my right hand to hold onto her left, rubbing my thumb against hers. I must appear dazed, admiring how beautiful she looks even without makeup.

“We should talk about last night,” I finally say. “Did…” How should I ask this? “Did you really leave Iroh?”

Asami nods and explains what happened. That she had nursed a crush on me since our letter-writing days but wanted to be respectful and give me space, as I was still recuperating. That of course she had sensed my love for her, but it took time to realize it: my desire to stay with her despite other options, my coming out, and most importantly, my reaction to Iroh at the bachelorette party.

So Asami settled it the most respectful way she knew how. The morning after the party, when I apologized to her, she came to her decision. She would break up with Iroh in person and then talk to me about exploring the possibility of a relationship.

Of course, there was no guarantee I would say yes, but she was willing to risk a promising relationship for that chance. It would be unfair to Iroh for her to pursue me behind his back and use him as a fallback plan should I decline.

“How did he take it?” I ask.

“He was confused. Disappointed. Surprisingly, he knew right away that I was in love with you, probably because I talk about you so much. But he took it like a real gentleman and told me that I was worth waiting for.”

She truly is, but if Iroh was waiting, I had no intention of giving her up. “He’s brilliant, accomplished, brave…why me?”

Asami smiles, taking both of my hands into hers. “Because I didn’t want to regret not exploring this with you. Korra, you may be my closest friend, but there was always more to it than that. Every time I look at you, I am just…filled with such a love for you. You have that way about you.”

“I’m sure many would beg to differ. Right now, I’m just afraid you’ll look back on this and…”

“I may agonize over my decisions, but once they’re made, that's it. I can't go into this half-heartedly.”

“Does anyone else know about…you know?”

“I don’t exactly go out and say, ‘Hi I’m Asami Sato, bisexual woman.’ When people hear that you’re gay, that often becomes their perception of you, and everything you do is viewed through those lens. That’s why I tend not to tell anyone until after they’ve gotten to really know me. I would’ve told you too, if the conversation ever came to that.

“Back in university, my ex-girlfriend and I wouldn’t hold hands in fear of how others felt, even though it was a more tolerant atmosphere. But I don’t want to apologize for loving who I love anymore.”

I lean back in my chair. “I’m lucky I wasn't madly in love with you from the start. I'd probably ruin a good thing and then go crazy as a result. I was so immature then, not to say I'm mature now, but I’ve undergone a lot of self-discovery. Crushes often don’t make sense, but I’m proud of loving you. You’re wickedly smart, so kind and giving…”

“I’m really not, and it’ll do you no favors to believe that,” Asami replies sternly. “I’m just as flawed as the next person. I have my moments, and I can be very messed up.” She looks down at the table and tears up.

“Aw, Asami.” I walk over to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. “There is so much that I love about you. Let’s savor every moment we have together. Who knows for how long we’ll have it?”

And so there we were, enjoying a meal together on our first full day as a couple. The world could have turned against me that day, but as long as I remain in one person’s good graces, all would be well.

Yet as the new regents are sworn into office, nothing could have prepared me for the deluge of negativity that came next.


	15. The Puppet Master

During a stroll through Avatar Korra Park, I encounter the first jarring reminder that our relationship would not be treated as equal. I hear my name and turn around, spotting two teenage girls snickering at us. It takes me a second to realize Asami and I are holding hands, and I instinctively pull away, causing her to look at me in confusion.

Embarrassed, I place my arm around Asami’s waist. Why should I ever feel ashamed for loving such a wonderful person? I am tempted to peek at the girls’ responses, but I decide to let this one pass.

We are a study in contrasts: Asami is patient, often biding her time to savor each experience, and she enjoys socializing and dancing. I prefer to stay away from crowds and bond only with those I am already close with. She insists on keeping everything stored in the apartment; I like my surroundings neat and nonessential items tossed out. Yet in spite of our opposite natures, we work together surprisingly well.

Asami is everything I never even knew I needed, the one who keeps me grounded against my worst impulses. Her love is generous, nourishment for my tattered soul. There would be no catalyst to conflict; she would never light the fuse to the powder keg, and even if there was, she’d be the one to put it out.

Our relationship is however we choose to define it, a precious give-and-give. She makes sure to get a goodbye kiss before leaving for work every morning and tells me the highlight of her day is coming home to find me greeting her by the front gate.

It all feels so different, so refreshing, not being judged for every little thing yet still challenged to be my best self. I am the same person, yet the way Asami thinks of me is night and day from the way Mako did.

 

The day of the inauguration hangs over us, after the benders of Republic City proudly rejected my warnings. If I had it my way, I wouldn’t be attending the swearing-in ceremony. I protest to Tenzin, that my duty is to be the Avatar for all people. Therefore, I will not grant legitimacy to the new regents with my presence.

In a democracy, you will disagree with the results and that is the way it works, Tenzin insists. Avatar Aang disliked most of the regents, yet he still presided over every inauguration. I would be standing up for the system, not for a man.

Never mind that Varrick believes he is the system. No one seems to care how he manipulated people’s fears to gain power. It may well be that the only ones to vocally oppose him are Team Avatar (minus Bolin) and the Air Nomads, who are considered almost as inferior as the nonbenders.

This morning, Asami invites me on a turtle duck boat ride to cheer me up. While I may have rolled my eyes at the lovers who rode them before us, I eagerly anticipate my own turn.

I take Asami by the hand and help her inside the boat. It is a lovely day, and as my date nestles her head on my chest, I wrap my arms around her waist. So this is what it feels like to experience complete contentment and bliss. Every struggle I ever endured was worth it, bringing me to this moment.

How did I even get so lucky to begin with? I had skipped several levels on my way to a relationship with this woman, and it had taken me time to acclimate to the fact I could be loved in such a way.

My life at this point is perfect – too perfect – and I fear this could all end at any time. She needs only to ask Mako what type of girlfriend I am. He could tell her how I took him for granted and played tit-for-tat, and he wouldn’t be wrong. I had learned a lot since then and would never treat her this way…or would I?

“She may be on her best behavior now, but just you wait until she exposes her true needy, egotistic, petty self,” he could warn her. “If our relationship serves as any indication, it won't take long.”

With Mako, I rushed in head first, convinced that a boyfriend would be the answer to all my troubles. I failed to consider how being so close to someone could also end up hurting them. Besides, how can anyone as inherently selfish as me possibly treat my girlfriend the way she deserves?

Asami shuffles around, and I ask her what’s up.

“Nothing. I’m just so happy to share this moment with you.”

“Really? Me too.”

“Hm? Something the matter?” I should know better than to hide my feelings – she could read me like an open book. “I don’t want you ever feeling like you can’t communicate with me.”

“I…I can’t help but feel as though, you wouldn’t have been with me if I wasn’t the Avatar. Because there’s no other rational reason why you would pick me, if we’re honest.”

Asami sits up, looking me in the eye. “I agree. There’s no way we’d be together if you weren’t the Avatar.” _What?!_

“Think about it,” she continues. “If you weren’t the Avatar, you wouldn’t have ended up in Republic City when you did and met Mako. We would’ve never crossed paths.”

“I suppose so…”

“I believe you’re a better person today because you’re the Avatar. What positive qualities you possess are amplified: your loyalty, compassion, and sense of duty. Together, I’d say we make a good team.

“If anything, I’ll admit it makes me nervous sometimes, seeing the love in your eyes when you look at me. Your heart is in my hands, and it’s a serious responsibility, to prove myself worthy of that affection and to shield you from my mistakes.”

“You couldn’t have described the way I feel any better.” I hold her tightly and kiss her on the forehead. What did I ever do to deserve someone like her? “I’m sorry I keep ending your relationships.”

“You have quite the habit,” Asami teases. “I used to envision myself in Iroh’s arms before drifting to sleep. But as the weeks wore on, I increasingly imagined myself lying beside you and kissing your lips. I would banish these thoughts, as they were unfair to him…but I eventually confronted what my heart was telling me. I knew you were the one.”

I feel guilty for making her go over my insecurities yet again, and she reaches into her bag.

“Korra…can I give you something?” Asami pulls out an ornate box and opens it, revealing a matching necklace and ring, each featuring a diamond-shaped jade.

“Have you heard of dragon jade?” she asks, and I shake my head no. “It’s said that if you slice a pure jade in half, the two sides will always find each other. These pieces are two halves of the same stone. My mother spent her life savings purchasing the jade as a wedding present for my father, although they never wore it for themselves. It was that precious, and my father gifted it to me on my eighteenth birthday.”

I hold the jewelry pieces in my hand, reveling in the gold chain necklace and titanium ring. The closer the jade halves are to each other, the more brightly they glow. “I haven’t seen anything like it.”

“I’ve never shown this to anyone else. I wanted to share it only when I’m confident I’d met my special someone. Which one catches your eye?”

“For me? Seriously? I can’t take this from you.”

“You’re the most special person to me, Korra, and I don’t even want to consider the possibility of us parting ways. This will only be between us.”

I study both carefully and slip the ring onto my right ring finger. “I’ll go with the ring since it fits perfectly.”

“Good, because I wanted the necklace.” Asami smiles, and I help her clip the chain around her neck. “I'll wear it close to my heart.”

“Thank you for the thoughtful gift,” I say, kissing her on the cheek as the boat returns to shore.

“I hope this present will get you through today.”

“Here’s hoping.” I sigh. Still, I would sit through a hundred council meetings if it meant seeing my beloved again.

 

Asami departs for an afternoon investor meeting, and I walk up the steps of City Hall alone, past the rowdy revelers chanting Varrick’s name. The front wall is draped with posters of the regent-elect smiling and flashing a thumbs up. This can’t be real…

Tenzin looks relieved to see me. We had worked on my opening remarks together, and he insists I stick to the script. “We do not want to make any enemies today.”

The meeting begins half an hour late as Varrick’s speech outside rambles longer than anticipated. He marches in triumphantly, still in a state of high after all the public adulation. I make my way to the lectern and deliver my prepared remarks.

“My fellow citizens, we stand here today in recognition of the grand experiment that is Republic City and to wish our elected representatives success. We remain vigilant against all threats to our fragile democratic norms and hard-earned liberties.

“On this momentous occasion, I would like to open with a warning Fire Lord Zuko once offered, that a region as great and mighty as Republic City will not be destroyed from the outside but from within.”

Whatever I say afterward makes little impact. I knew everyone would be focused on the quote and deciphering what it meant. My eyes stay on the page as Tenzin fumes over my last-minute addition. When I am done, I stand next to Chief Lin Beifong and Mako, who gives me a furtive pat on the back.

As the vice chair, Tenzin gavels the meeting to order and delivers remarks praising the outgoing chair, the fire regent. The southern water regent, Moli, speaks next, nominating Tenzin for the position of chair.

I had met Moli a handful of times. I know her to be Sokka’s stepdaughter, a waterbender of few words. At least Tenzin and Moli would serve as steady hands for the next year.

“I motion to submit a nomination.” Raiko stands. “I place into consideration for chair the honorable gentleman representing the earthbenders, Regent Iknik Blackstone Varrick.”

“Even if Raiko means to ingratiate him, this is preposterous,” Mako whispers to me. “Everyone knows the vice chair becomes the chair next term. There’s no way the council will pass this foolish motion.”

Tenzin looks as surprised as the rest of us over this unprecedented request, but he has no choice but to respect it. That Raiko and Varrick would vote as a bloc comes without question. But when the votes are counted, we all respond with shock: Varrick, the newly elected regent, would immediately serve as chair.

The northern water regent, Desna, casts the deciding vote. After Uncle Unalaq died, his daughter Eska quickly consolidated power and named her twin brother regent as a consolation prize. Young and inexperienced, Desna was nevertheless expected to understand council norms. However, he has no reason to support the mentor of the Avatar he blames for his father’s death.

“I’ll take that,” Varrick says, swiping the gavel from Tenzin. “Next order of business, vice chair. Any nominations?”

Tenzin rises to voice his objections, that this is not the natural order of how things are done. Then he motions for Moli to assume the vice chairmanship in an attempt to restore balance to the council.

At this point, everyone is expecting Varrick to return the favor and nominate Raiko. But the new fire regent surprisingly nominates Desna for the position. A vote is taken, and Desna wins 3-2. The Varrick-Raiko coalition now commands a majority.

“I have never seen such a naked power grab in all my years on the council!” Tenzin rises up, indignant. “For the regents to plot ahead of time and cut a deal in this manner!”

“First order of business,” Varrick cuts him off. “Is to make good on our promises and deliver the best quality of service for the people. So let’s get started on our first vote, legislation to…”

“Objection,” Tenzin interjects. “All bills must be introduced at least two weeks before a scheduled vote and only after careful reading and deliberation from the council following a public comment period.”

“How would we get anything done if you were in charge?” Varrick complains, and if we held any doubt that things had radically changed, here comes the proof. “Zhu Li…do the thing.”

His assistant enters, slamming large packets of paper on the desk of each regent.

“I will allow thirty minutes of review, followed by five minutes of questioning, and then we will vote on the package.”

Moli objects, but she is quickly voted down as the meeting moves to ‘special order.’ Varrick and Raiko are in charge now, and with Desna’s support, Tenzin and Moli are powerless to stop them. They quickly skim through the packet, but it is simply too much information to review in such a short amount of time.

“Can they really do that?” I ask Lin, ands she replies this is beyond her pay grade.

“They can if they trigger ‘special order,’” Zhu Li says, as if she could hear everything. “It’s a clause designed for emergencies, and these are extraordinary times, as I’m sure you’d agree.”

“Raiko,” Mako seethes. “That bastard must’ve spent the past year preparing for this day.”

Thirty minutes is up, and the proposed legislation comes up for a vote, one by one.

First order of business: Varrick nit-picks the failings of the Republic City Police Force and uptick in crime. “We need new blood. Which is why, starting today, we have excellent new leadership. Let’s welcome Chief Saikhan!”

An elderly man stands up and waves.

“Saikhan? Varrick’s attorney?” Mako shakes his head. “He has no experience with the police force, besides bribing officers for his clients.”

Lin’s reaction is difficult to read, but I can sense her anger as well as resignation. She is completely powerless in this situation. Saikhan is confirmed, 3-2.

Next up, the annual state budget, which is christened “The Taxpayer-Saving Budget.” This matter is typically not taken up so soon by a new council, but Varrick is adamant.

Tenzin moves through his objections, that the budget would actually balloon the deficit while cutting essential services.

“Not only that, this takes your feud with the Avatar personally. An 80 percent reduction to the Avatar’s stipend. The White Lotus would be entirely disbanded. With them out of the way, who will stand guard against the Red Lotus, an organization whose primary goal is to destroy the Avatar and sow anarchy throughout the world?”

“The Office of the Avatar has served its purpose,” Varrick replies. “It became an outdated institution the instant Vaatu left us. Why should taxpayers be on the hook when the Avatar has been living free of charge with her dear friend Asami Sato?” He shoots me a knowing glance as he says _dear friend_.

“The Red Lotus is safely locked up, and the threat they pose is none of your concern.” Raiko adds. “They will be well-guarded by our own outstanding officers.”

“They have been locked up for the past two decades without incident by the White Lotus,” Tenzin stands up, enraged. “If any of the prisoners are to escape and harm Avatar Korra, her blood will be on your hands!”

“Tenzin, Tenzin,” Varrick shakes his head disapprovingly. “Let’s be clear, because you have virtually no constituency except the junior varsity team you call the Air Nomads. Your role is merely ceremonial, the result of your blood relation to the city founder. Why don’t you enjoy retirement, spend time with your growing children?”

“We need not waste another taxpayer yuan on such an archaic institution,” Desna argues, the first time he says anything today. “Why, we haven’t expensed Avatar Korra for the damages she’s heaped upon the city with the spirit vines infestation! She’s done absolutely nothing for years and yet everything is going just fine without her involvement.”

“Everything is fine because we had the White Lotus!” Tenzin explodes. “How can you expect to not make any sacrifices and still receive the same level of results?!”

The budget passes, 3-2.

“We are making great progress!” Varrick flashes a smug grin. “Last item for today…”

“We never discussed there being anything else on the agenda,” Desna says, caught unaware.

“Our great city has witnessed an awful lot of…debauched mixing,” Varrick continues. “So I had a special piece of legislation drafted up last night…”

A one-sheet piece of paper is placed on each regent’s desk. Tenzin appears ready to burst into a ball of fire.

“Seriously?!” he shouts. “A ban on mixed marriages between benders and nonbenders? What about you, Regent Varrick? Or perhaps your fourth marriage does not count because you are actually a non–”

“I’ll give you all five minutes to review. It’s just a piece of paper; shouldn’t take you too long…”

I had been holding back for the past hour. Or to be precise, Mako had been holding me back, his hands on my right shoulder and waist, pulling me away from a fight. Not that I realistically believe Asami and I could legally marry in my lifetime, but this is personal.

Before I could speak up, Tenzin howls with rage. “This is an immoral bill! Something that comes up time and again and never goes anywhere! The citizens of Republic City will never stand for such blatant–”

“I motion to table the bill.”

All eyes turn to Raiko. _Say what?_

“Chairman Varrick, today is not the time or place to discuss this piece of legislation. I believe we should focus our efforts implementing the new budget. So I respectfully ask that we table this bill.”

Varrick sits motionlessly for a few seconds, but he is not about to defy the man who put him in office just yet. “Very well. I second the motion.”

Raiko then moves to adjourn for the day, and the regents file out of the chamber.

I turn to Lin. “I’m so sorry they forced you to step down like that, and without cause.”

“It’s fine,” she says, turning her head away. “I’ve been putting off retirement for far too long.”

“But what about us?!” Mako cries.

“Good riddance. Let’s watch this town defend itself.” And with that, Lin walks away with dreams of beachfront vacations on her mind.

I head over to Tenzin, who repeatedly shakes his head. “Raiko’s the greatest political Pai Sho grandmaster if there was one,” he mutters. “He allows Varrick and Desna to serve as the punching bag for his unpopular policies and when they are no longer needed, he will toss them to the armadillo wolves. But anyone who understands the situation knows the person calling the shots is Raiko.”

Tenzin turns to me and places a hand on my shoulder. “I am sorry I could not have done more to protect you and defend your honor.”

“You did the best you could,” I reply. “That’s all that matters. The city needs you.”

“My days are numbered. You saw what they just did to Lin. You heard how Varrick disparaged me for not holding any sizeable constituency. I fear it will not be long until they eliminate the air regent position, and they will have the votes to do it.”

“Let me have a word with them.”

“No, Korra. Do not make this any worse than it needs to be. They already came after you directly. If you anger them, they will go after your family and friends next.”

“I won’t let them intimidate me. The Avatar isn’t irrelevant…yet.” I storm outside and find Varrick delivering yet another speech in front of his supporters, who must have been waiting for him the entire session.

“Yeah, I got the whole governing thing down. Easy!” Varrick proclaims.

“What will be done about the nonbending filth?” a supporter shouts.

“Sacked the nonbending sympathizer policy lady, and her pal Tenzin is next!” The crowd cheers, and Varrick pumps his arms triumphantly before exiting the podium.

I wait for him at the bottom of the steps. “Got a minute?”

“For you, always.” We head back to City Hall, and Varrick makes sure to insert the first word. “Look at them. Ignorant, brainwashed, hateful, simpleminded people, aren't they? That’s what you think.”

“Regent Tenzin has more honor in one finger than you do in your entire body. If you so much as threaten him…”

“Oh, Miss Avatar, if anything, he shouldn’t be coming after someone who enjoys a – what is it now – 82 percent approval rating among benders! Now how much do you have? Just over a quarter? I sense anger coming from you. It's not a good look.”

“Thanks for your concern on my appearance. A ban on interbending relationships. Really?”

“You’re soft, Korra. You want to cede control…you want Equalists to control this city!”

“No, but all of your actions have strengthened their cause. Which I'm sure works out just fine for you. You'll need a constant supply of fear in order to hold onto power and distract everyone from your own failings. How long do you think you can stoke the fire?”

Varrick smirks. He wants to show how he can push the Avatar around, disrespect me and still be on top. “Now isn't there something you're withholding from all of us?”

“I have nothing to hide. And I sure don’t pretend to be someone I’m not.”

“Then why is the Avatar concealing her _homosexual_ relationship with an Equalist’s daughter?”

His claim is absurd on all levels. I wouldn’t call Varrick out on his heterosexual, adulterous affairs, but he is keen on making my relationship, one built on mutual love and respect, a disqualifying trait.

“Yes, I'm proud to claim that Miss Sato is indeed my girlfriend. Do you feel threatened by her nonbender status or the fact that she’s a woman?”

“Your hissy fits fail to intimidate me in the slightest, Korra.”

“I don't need you to like me, but you will respect the Avatar.”

Before Varrick can respond, Raiko approaches us. “Let me handle this,” he says and Varrick leaves, but not before we shoot each other death glares.

“You know, back in the day, they revered the Avatar,” I say.

“Back in the day, the Avatar did things worthy of respect,” Raiko replies. “But you have disgraced the office you hold. You made a mockery of the title, using your powers for pro-bending and self-glory. Even your return to Republic City was to prove something. But it’s true what they say, Water Avatars do tend to be disappointments.”

I scoff at his need to belittle a woman young enough to be his daughter. “Varrick can be forgiven for his ignorance, but you…you know what will happen to your people as a result of your actions, but you’re willing to go along with it for power.”

“You know what I think, Avatar Korra? I think you need the Avatar more than the world needs you. You came as a savior, but maybe the people don't want to be saved. Embrace the reality of who you are: a socially-stunted adolescent raring for a fight.”

“Regent, if there is any shred of honor left in you, you would resign.”

“You want me to step down?” Raiko scoffs. “These benders were angry before I came, and they will be angry after I leave. Have you ever considered the alternative? Do you think the Equalists could run the city any better?”

“Why did you pull the intermarriage bill? Was it because Varrick’s wife is a nonbender?”

“It wouldn’t have touched him. The bill would ban future marriages.”

“Then why? What is it to you? Your wife is also a nonbender. You swept into power on these fears.” Raiko turns and gestures to his family. He looks directly at his eldest: a tall, handsome nonbender. He is holding hands with another man, who is wearing a metalbending police uniform.

I see more clearly now, what Asami meant when she called Raiko evil. Here is a man who understood what was right but wouldn’t commit to it, not unless it affects the ones he loved.

“Let me be clear,” I say. “You can do whatever you want with me, but if you or Varrick ever persecute anyone affiliated with me the same way you went after Hiroshi Sato…”

“Interesting example you bring up. Are you certain he is as innocent as he claims?” Raiko smirks. “You have reason to doubt what Miss Sato is telling you, don’t you? If you want the truth, why not head to the courthouse yourself and request the files from his ‘sham trial?’ Tell them you have permission from the fire regent. Go on, Avatar Korra.”

Having said his piece, Raiko returns to his family. It’s a lot of information to digest all at once, and if any of it is true, Asami would be nothing less than decimated.


	16. The Pariah

_Is the Avatar Relevant Anymore? The Case for Abolishing an Anachronistic Institution._

_Did Avatar Korra Purposely Leave the Spirit Portals Open?_

_Spirit Vine Problem Cost Taxpayers 4 Million Yuans a Year. Avatar Refuses to Comment._

_Korra Rated Worst Avatar Ever in Poll._

“How many Avatars do people even remember?” I ask, scanning the papers during breakfast one morning. Ever since it became clear I would not serve as Varrick’s loyal foot soldier, I became an outcast, fair game in open season, and a flood of negative press proves impossible to overlook.

“Don’t take the Varrick propaganda personally,” Asami replies. “It’s not you they oppose; it’s what you stand for. There has always been some version of this drivel throughout history whenever the Avatar speaks truth to power.”

She echoes Tenzin’s admonition after the inauguration. “The role of the Avatar is not to keep everyone happy but to declare unpopular, uncomfortable truths,” he said. “The fact that they were always right, a realization that often came after their passing, vindicated the title.”

The criticism does wear me down with time, even though I know I am in the right. So what if Varrick’s approval rating is easily triple mine? In the face of such vitriol, my reassurance comes in allies like Asami and Tenzin, people who will always support my values.

“I’m being labeled as Tenzin's puppet, and the newest set of textbooks curse my name,” I say. “I wonder who’s penning all this anti-Avatar screed.”

“Likely blackmailed or bought by Varrick and his cronies,” Asami says. “Regardless, if we must focus on them, I’d say I feel sorry for them. Not in the sense of superiority but consider what led them to this point. Have compassion for that.”

I had to admire Asami. These are the very people who called for her father to be locked up.

A few weeks ago, I noticed an exposé in the paper on Hiroshi Sato. I threw it out so she wouldn’t have to read it, but not before skimming the first few paragraphs.

_To his apologists, Hiroshi Sato is a self-made prodigy who overcame extreme prejudice to launch an industrial empire. But the philanthropist nonbenders revere for knocking on their doors to deliver holiday feasts is the same businessman who cut dubious deals to ensure a near-monopoly and forged ties with the Triple Threats to maintain an insurmountable advantage._

_Many remember Sato as a penniless dreamer when he romanced the late opera soprano Yasuko Miyahara. Few recall that Miyahara was engaged at the time to a local official who was soon jailed on charges of graft. The official was released a year later, but not before his fiancée married Sato, who is rumored to have planted the false accusations._

Speaking of Hiroshi Sato, I still need to stop by the courthouse to research his alleged treasonous activities. I tell Asami I’m heading out for an errand but will be back in time to attend her friend’s wedding. She doesn’t press further, not one to feel paranoid or distrustful in our relationship, and kisses me farewell.

If her father is innocent, there is nothing new to report as the justice system failed. But if he’s guilty…I selfishly consider how the family drama would impact our relationship. With Asami by my side, even my worst days are better than my best days prior. Her demeanor has also changed: she now sings in the morning and smiles through the most mundane tasks. Our life together has been a dream, but the problem with believing in dreams is you eventually need to wake up.

When I finally retrieve Hiroshi Sato’s folder, I sit on a bench outside the courthouse and begin my investigation. I pore over case files, photographs, blueprints, and signed invoices, apparently stamped by the Sato seal. Even the yuan offered as a reward for my capture could be traced back to him. There is no mistaking it. One or two pages could be contested but the evidence is there.

_How am I going to break this to Asami?_

 

There is no logical reason for me to be invited to the wedding. Not long after I confirmed my relationship with Asami, our lives become front page gossip. How scandalous, the symbol of order and balance is in love with a woman!

The last time her friends saw her, Asami was still with Iroh. She had left a perfect man in favor of a taboo romance with a woman of poor repute.

“It’ll be fine,” Asami assures me as we walk hand-in-hand through Avatar Korra Park. “They’ll love you.”

I stand to the side as she catches up with her glamorous girlfriends, the same ones who ditched her the moment she lost her company. Guests whisper around us, and I don’t need to decipher their words to surmise the topic.

_Asami’s a smart lady, but Korra is just one of her phases._

_The Avatar’s not so high and mighty now, is she?...They’ll last another month tops._

_For Miss Sato to pursue this while she’s on the rise, isn’t she afraid how it would reflect on her new company?_

As I make my rounds at the dessert table, the bride herself singles me out, offering a handshake. “I take it you’re the Avatar. Call me Yuki. Sami’s roommate in college. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Any friend of Asami’s is a friend of mine. She’s a special one.”

“Indeed. So tell me Avatar, you two met because you fell for the same guy, if I’m not mistaken.” Before I can answer, she continues. “You fought for your now ex-boyfriend until he left the girl who would become your girlfriend. When your ex-boyfriend no longer caught your fancy, you broke up with him and decided, hey, the one I truly want is my ex-boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend, the one he dumped in order to be with me, and the one who is now with the girl her ex-boyfriend ran off with following their breakup.”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“Look.” Yuki plops a cherry in her mouth and turns to face me. “Anyone could be infatuated with Sami. It’s a perfectly natural human reaction. She’s as humble and caring a person as they come. That woman is so perfect I want to stab her.

“But you don’t want her. Not really. I can see why she likes you. Back in college she admitted one of her flaws is her attraction to people who pose a ‘challenge.’ She finds fulfillment in turning their lives around, but it’s not healthy for her.”

“Oh, did she?” Did Yuki honestly believe she understands me based off tabloid fodder?

“She also mentioned looking for someone she can see forever with. You’re the Avatar, but you won’t be happy settling with her, just like you didn’t with your ex. I’m only telling you this because she won’t, and I call it as it is. Sami’s not one to break hearts, but I’d say we both want what’s best for her.”

“May I cut in?” Asami arrives with a drink in hand. “I was looking for you. Come join me on the dance floor?”

I am the furthest thing from a dancer, but I follow her, recognizing how much she enjoys it. I force a smile, but I’m not in the mood to do much anything. What if Yuki was right? What if Asami only liked me because I pose a ‘challenge?’ What if she’s pretending to be in love with me so I’ll stay in Republic City? But she has never deceived me or anyone that I know of.

“Avatar Korra?” An attendant taps me on the shoulder. “This young lady wants a word with you.” I break away from Asami and head towards the lake, where Jinora’s spirit projection hovers above the surface.

“Have you heard the news on the radio?” Spirit Jinora asks.

“I have not…what’s the matter?”

“The council meeting today.” I was too demoralized to attend the second meeting, opting instead for the wedding. “The air regent position has been abolished in favor of a second earth regent. Every nonbender must take a bending exam or sign up for the registry. After a reported sighting of Amon, martial law was declared in the Dragon Flats borough…”

“No!”

“They’re organizing a protest in the borough. It would violate curfew.”

“This needs to be called off or there will be blood.”

“The organizers are stubborn. Korra, we need you there immediately.”

I turn to find Asami behind me, having listened to the entire conversation. “Let’s go.”

We rush to the parking lot hand-in-hand. “Can you please tell me what’s bothering you?” Asami asks as soon as we are out of earshot.

“Two council meetings in and they’re emboldened enough to pull this…Varrick’s rhetoric was one thing but–”

“I mean what happened after Yuki spoke with you? You seemed…different.”

“It’s just…everybody finds it so out of place that you would pick me. I may be able to bend the elements, but I’m not a natural leader like Iroh or Mako…”

“Do you believe me when I tell you that I love you? Why would you take their words over mine?”

“I don’t mean to offend. I love you so much, Asami, but it’s not easy adjusting to us being together. Accepting that you genuinely love me as I am, without conditions, that I don’t need to earn your affection. It means so much.”

Asami pulls me into an embrace, and I rest my head against her shoulder.

“I feel incredibly blessed and honored to be loved by you,” she says. “Don’t compare yourself to others. I chose you, Korra, and I’ve never regretted it since.”

We hop on the motorcycle and race back to the borough, with Asami on the verge of topping speed limits. We must have been a sight to behold in our formal wedding outfits, but there is no time to change.

 

By the time we reach Dragon Flats borough, the skies fade to black. Varrick had ordered the electricity shut down, and the protesters’ lanterns illuminate the streets. Since police officers are deployed elsewhere in the city, the United Forces assume control.

General Iroh stands before the crowd, having just concluded a conversation with Tenzin.

“The curfew will begin in thirty minutes,” Iroh announces through a bullhorn. “Anyone caught on the streets during that time will be in violation of martial law and arrested.”

“Then bring back the electricity!” one protester shouts.

“Restore Tenzin to the council!” another yells.

I press my way through the crowd, and as soon as nonbenders recognize me, they open a line for me to pass. “It’s the Avatar! Make way!”

Iroh sighs as soon as he sees me, acknowledging his job will now be a lot tougher. “Avatar Korra, it may be simple to dictate how others should act when you are not the decision-maker. I am enforcing an order, and if you hold any objections, take it to the council.”

“The council's actions are unjust. You're lending credibility to Varrick’s actions with your good name!”

“I’ve been in the military for over two decades. If I defy an order, who do you think they’d replace me with? Trust me, you’d rather have me in charge than not.”

“If you don’t wield any power over this, what about these people? What power do they have?”

Iroh crosses his arms and sighs. Although our relationship has always been professional, there remains an unspoken awkwardness between us, two benders who sought the same woman.

“You have always acted honorably,” I say. “These protesters will not go home until their pleas are heard. Allow me to lead them peacefully. We will be done before curfew.”

Iroh relents. Not only were the lives of hundreds of nonbenders on the line but the general’s job as well. At best, he will face a disciplinary hearing, and it was brave of him to trust me.

“Thank you, General,” Tenzin says.

“Watch over the Avatar,” Iroh instructs my master before returning to his soldiers.

I turn to Asami, knowing she would want to join in the demonstration. “Go home. I won’t be able to lead them confidently if I’m concerned for your safety. I’ll be back as soon as I’m able.”

“Please be careful.” She wraps me in a hug before getting back on the motorcycle.

The march is peaceful, mostly. We plan to make a loop around the Main Square and back. But as we round back to the starting point, a child seizes me by the arm and points to a protester hurling a Molotov cocktail at the soldiers. I quickly intercept it with a stream of water, feeling sick to my stomach at how Iroh’s goodwill had been exploited.

“Equalists get out!” protesters shout as Iroh urges restraint. The perpetrator is dragged out by the crowd and arrested.

“Detain the nonbenders. There are Equalists among them; they must be interrogated.” It is Chief Saikhan, arriving just in time to punish the protesters.

I rush over to the new police chief. “The perpetrator has already been detained. Let the nonbenders return to their homes in peace.”

“When you serve as the council chair, you may instruct me on how to do my job.” Saikhan turns to face Iroh. “I come with only a small contingent. I’ll lead your forces.”

“You will not,” Iroh replies firmly, refusing to yield, and in his anger coughs blood into his handkerchief before composing himself. “The United Forces are in command of the borough. As such, I will ask that you respect my authority as much as I respect yours.”

“You are only here because Chairman Varrick ordered you to drive out the Equalists,” Saikhan scoffs. “But seeing your inability to do the job, I must take matters into my own hands.”

“Let the Chairman know that if I have violated his trust, he may ask for my resignation and I will grant it. Until then, I will honor my mandate.”

Saikhan knows there is little he can do. Iroh’s soldiers are not about to turn on the same man who fought in the trenches alongside them. “Tonight you are king of the borough. Tomorrow, the council will have your head.”

“I understand fully. Thank you, Chief Saikhan.”

Iroh and I urge the protesters to go home, to live to fight another day. As I assist in crowd control, I spot a woman waiting by a bright red motorcycle.

“Asami…why?”

“It’s a long drive back. C’mon.”

I am bone-tired by the time we reach the apartment, but I catch little sleep as Asami lies next to me. My thoughts repeatedly turn to Hiroshi Sato’s files. The evidence would devastate her.

If I had to take his secret to the grave in order to protect her, I would. Asami would be anguished to learn that her father is a traitor, no doubt about it, but she still deserves the truth. If she ever discovers I had hid this from her, our relationship would crumble on a foundation of lies.

 

The next morning, Asami sits at my bedside and informs me that Iroh will be court-martialed despite the fact the agitator was found to have connections with Raiko.

“A regent planted a violent instigator and Iroh’s the one facing consequences?” We may have protected the nonbenders, but I never wanted the general to pay a price for it.

“True, but Iroh didn’t know this at the time. Hopefully his reputation alone will allow him to keep his position.” He remains the most respected figure in the city, but his popularity also poses a threat to the council.

“You saved a lot of lives last night,” Asami continues. “The protesters weren’t dispersing until they exercised their right to march.” She runs her fingers lightly through my hair. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 _Your_ _father is an Equalist._ I couldn’t say it, not directly. “There’s something I need to show you.”

She nods, somewhat worried. “Okay.”

I make sure she’s sitting down on the couch before I take out the court file. “Were you present during your father’s trial?”

“There was no trial. Not a real one. The way the prosecutor presented it, she didn’t give us any real choice. Ten years if he pled guilty, life if he didn’t. I begged my father to fight the injustice, but he said he chooses to be a free man when I am married and have his grandchildren. So he took the plea deal.”

“If this went to trial, here is the evidence the prosecution would have presented.” I open the file.

Asami riffles through the documents, her brow furrowed. “This is the most absurd thing I’ve ever seen,” she finally says, picking up two of the photographs. “Who gave this to you?”

“I requested it from the courthouse.”

“Why are you digging into this? You don’t honestly believe this nonsense, do you?”

Are we looking at the same thing? I expected her to break out in tears, having been lied to by the only family she had left.

“It’s fairly evident your father provided all that technology to Amon willingly," I say. "He even tried to frame Cabbage Corp for his crimes.”

“Anyone can stage that photo. They could’ve just slapped Amon’s mask on an actor! There’s not even a clear picture of my father’s face! These are forgeries, plain and simple. Why would you even suggest he’d be capable of treason?”

“It’s him, Asami. Maybe he did it because benders killed your mother. Or perhaps because benders have undermined his business from day one.”

“My father is the most honorable person I know!”

“He, Amon, and Raiko are of the same cloth.”

“How could you…” Asami is quaking with rage now. “How could you compare my father to _him_? No, you don’t get to do this. You do not get to leave for three years and come back to disparage someone you’ve met for a collective thirty minutes. You don’t get to question how well his own daughter knows him!”

She stands up and an icy silence passes between us. This is the first time she has ever raised her voice at me, and her disapproval chills me to the core. I would have never guessed that if we fought, her father’s illicit activities would be the reason.

“Look, I'm sorry,” I say, my eyes fixed on the floor. “I'm sorry I left you and our friends as the world went to hell.”

“You’re supposed to support me, stand with me! Iroh would have.”

“Okay, Miss _Don’t-Compare-Yourself-to-Others_. I will always be on your side, but I’m not going to pretend something that’s untrue is real. Tenzin said we can only deal with the world as it is and not as we wish it to be. And the facts are that your father actively aided and abetted a terrorist organization.”

Asami turns away, stuffing the files into her purse. “Even if they were true, it wouldn’t matter because I love him!”

“If you’re so certain, you can ask him yourself. Asami…” I walk towards her as she wrenches the front door open.

“Don’t…follow me.” She raises her left hand to stop me. “Stay away Korra, because I swear if you can’t follow this simple instruction…it’s over.” With that, she storms out.

 

Over the next few hours, I lie in bed, staring at the ceiling, my spirit consumed in pure agony. The one thing that kept me going as the citizens of Republic City turned against me was Asami. If she leaves, there would be no one left who has my back consistently, who believes in me completely. She has finally lost faith in me, all because I stood firm in my convictions, no less.

She didn’t mean it, did she? Asami was reasonable, logical…right now she is emotional, and understandably so after I besmirched the honor of her father, her hero, her everything. It would be a shame for our story to draw to a close so soon, and I reminisce on the blissful weeks we spent together as a young couple.

One aspect of Asami’s character that I had not anticipated was the playful, mischievous energy beneath her strait-laced demeanor. I would often meditate while she is away, and she occasionally returns home mid-session. She would utilize this time to torture me, pressing kisses to my face and kneeling before me, waiting for me to crack.

I am proud to say I never buckled to the pressure during the meditation. However, at the end of one session, I seize her by the torso and flip her onto the bed. “Can the Avatar meditate in peace?” I ask, kissing her face down to her neck as my hands caress her perfect curves. Before I could venture any further, her body stiffens, and I force myself to retreat. “Are you all right?”

Asami laughs, wiping a tear with her finger. “That’s enough excitement for today,” she says, reaching over to squeeze my hand before sitting up. “I brought you the pudding pastries you like so much. Let’s check it out, shall we?”

Relationships encompass a multitude of factors: companionship, friendship, romance, spiritual fulfillment, and physical intimacy. The last part made me wonder if Asami and I are on the same page. But I was too coy to broach the subject, and I would never pressure her to do anything she is uncomfortable with.

It wasn’t that I didn’t find Asami attractive – she is objectively the most breathtakingly beautiful, captivating person alive, inside and out – but we had never discussed what this would mean physically for the both of us.

If we ever consummated our relationship, she would be the one to initiate. Not that any of this matters anymore.

 

Rays of sunlight trickle through the curtains, basking the room in a golden haze. I couldn’t stay here, not as a reminder of someone who refused to stand by her woman, who would disavow the most important person in her girlfriend’s life.

Finally, my ears perk up at the jingle of keys. The front door unlocks, and Asami walks in. Could she even bear to see my face? How would we interact from now on?

She places the files on the kitchen table and approaches the bedroom. I sit up on the bed and open my mouth to defend myself. “Asami…I…I can’t even imagine what you’re going through. But…I won’t lie to you even if it means the end of our relationship. If you don’t want me anymore, I’ll respect your decision and leave…”

Asami takes off her jacket and tosses it onto the couch. She removes her shirt, and then her belt and pants…

What is she doing? If she continues, she’d be naked. Asami stands before me in only her undergarments, and a second later she straddles my lap, her hands resting on my shoulders, her eyes seeking my consent.

I stare at her in a daze, recognizing this is not the best time yet fully comprehending what is about to take place. I find myself nodding, as though I am standing motionless on the shore as a tidal wave rises above my head and letting it all be.

Without a single word exchanged between us, Asami draws my lips into hers as a ravenous blaze courses its way through my veins. Then she presses me onto the bed as our bodies melt into one.


	17. The Industrialist’s Daughter

Has there ever been a time when key moments of your life are laid bare before you, experiences that molded you into the person you are today?

It’s a question Kya posed to me while I was recovering at the South Pole, and at the time I didn’t understand what she meant, if she even had a point at all. But as I lie in bed, immersed in the tenderness of another human being, I wonder if this counts as one of those times.

How did it come to this, one moment uncertain if Asami would ever reciprocate my love and dismissing any thought of her in an intimate way to where we stand today?

We part for a few seconds to get undressed, but even that feels like an eternity. Asami exemplifies absolute perfection in a woman, and her nakedness leaves me weak and numb. Her body trembles in my arms, from the cold or is she nervous? My mouth impatiently assumes the lead, far outracing my mind as I wander to her neck, roam her shoulders. I bury my face into her chest and she lets out a gasp.

Her figure is stunning, elegant and soft and smooth as I trace every sacred inch of her, warming her skin with mine. Everything about her is intoxicating: her scent drives me insane, her touch prolongs my desire, her moans plead with me to forge ahead. I breathe her name every time her body melds into mine, sense the way her chest rises every time our lips touch.

“Korra, are you comfortable…with this?” Asami asks, studying my reactions to her movements, gauging the ways I experience pleasure. I nod for her to complete the deed – I had hungered for this, craved the sensations of affection and belonging. But as she comes within my grasp, I face a deep insecurity, that she could leave me should I fail her, or worse, what if I hurt her?

I had feared my pent-up desires would prove insatiable, that I could overstep my boundaries and inadvertently harm her. Yet here we are, encircled in each other’s arms, and the only boundary separating us is the finiteness of time.

How is it possible for the human body to feel this way, the closest to two souls joining as one? Asami would allow us to settle after reaching complete contentment, only to point in a different direction a minute later, and together we travel down the infinite expanse of human desire.

It is as though Asami had barricaded herself in a house yet welcomed me, and only me, inside. And I walked through the door, entering into her warmth, love, insecurities, virtues, triumphs, and life story. She is completely vulnerable to me, and I to her.

Her flesh becomes mine; my soul is hers. I still had so much to say, to assure her of my unconditional love, but I remember my previous flame uttering the same sentiments in the passion of the moment. As her body rests on top of mine, her face nestled in my neck, I silently swear I would always protect her.

 

“I apologize,” Asami says, our bodies layered in sweat. Outside, the skies had dimmed as the last rays of twilight peek through the curtains. “This wasn’t how I envisioned our first time to come about.”

“It’s not what I expected either,” I say, stroking the sides of her left arm. To be honest, I feel embarrassed over how unseemly I must have appeared, exposing my unrestrained lust for her.

“Was this too much excitement all at once?” Asami smiles, holding me close as my poor heart thunders against her chest.

We lie in silence for a few minutes, but the topic can no longer be ignored. “Tell me what’s on your mind,” I say.

She sighs. “If everything you said was true, this means my father is a monster. Which makes me a monster’s daughter. Would you really want someone…”

“Yes, I would want all of her. Asami Sato, I’m not sure about many things, but I can say with absolute certainty that my feelings for you have not changed, and I don’t believe they ever will. I would never forsake you.”

She sits up and reaches under the mattress. “I discovered your letter a few days ago, when I took the bed sheets to be washed.” Usually I did the laundry, but I was training the airbenders at the time. “When did you write this?”

I had forgotten about the letter. I scan over my words and blush. _To you, I may be just a friend, but to me, you are my destiny, the only one who can bring peace in my soul._

“The night we had dinner with Mako and Bolin, after discovering you were in a relationship…”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that for as long as you have. I loved you then as well.”

“Asami…you need to talk to your father.”

She settles back into bed, facing me. “I arranged a visit earlier this afternoon. I’ll speak with him tomorrow morning.”

“That’s a good first step.” I hold her as she weeps, her body quivering in my arms.

 

“You don't need to come with me. Your reputation is on shaky ground as it is.”

“It’s fine. You’ve always been there for me, and it's about time I return the favor.”

The next morning, Asami drives us to the Republic City prison. As we walk hand-in-hand, I could sense her pent-up anxiety, the burning urge to uncover the truth and the impending dread of what it might mean. I had a feeling she knew the answer but wouldn’t fully accept it, not until she looked her father in the eye.

We are ushered into a small, decrepit room with a wooden table in the center and a dim lantern hanging from the ceiling. Hiroshi Sato sits handcuffed behind the table, his hair and beard now entirely white, as though he had aged decades since we last met.

Asami takes a seat across from him and I stand by the door, close enough to make out their conversation. “Did you do it?” she asks.

“Hm.” Hiroshi looks away and purses his lips. “Not exactly what I anticipated your first words to me to be. A ‘good morning father’ would suffice…”

“You heard my question the first time. Tell me, it only requires a simple yes or no answer.”

“So you brought her here,” Hiroshi says, pointing to me with his chin. “What would your mother think if she knew about this?”

“She would love and support me. Love and support her, too.”

“I’m not surprised you took this bender Avatar under your wing. You always brought home the strays.”

“Will you stop deflecting, father?” Yet his evasiveness had already answered her question. “Is there anything you’ve been hiding from me, all these years, because if I hear one more lie, I swear…”

“If you would permit me to speak, gladly.” Hiroshi smirks. “They were never going to allow a nonbender to be successful in this city. I did what I had to, to afford the life we had, and yes, I kept you in the dark for your own protection. We were done in by traitors in our ranks who sold me out for money!”

“The story I’ve been told, it was all a lie?”

“Everything I have ever done was in self-defense, to prevent the slaughter.”

“Was it in self-defense when you constructed killing machines that took innocent benders away from their children, their friends and families?”

“You should know better than to give me that crap. Do you recall that night, the worst of our lives? When your mother lay dying in my arms, her heartbeat slowing until it was no more. Just like you, she was so giving to everyone, even the benders, and as her reward, this would be her pitiful ending. Hearing me bawling my eyes out, apologizing for being a terrible husband, for failing to shield her from harm.”

Hiroshi bangs his fists against the table and howls. “I was her man! I promised her the world if she chose me! And you stood there, frightened out of your mind, watching it all unfold, too shocked to even force out the tears. You tried your best to cope, to go about your life to its fullest, all of those years you tried but it still traumatized you, Asami. You were never granted the childhood you deserved, it was stolen by bender greed!”

“So that settles it,” Asami seethes, undeterred by her father’s outburst. While I could physically sense Asami’s anger, she remains poised in the face of such betrayal. “The crimes of three benders justify their kind’s annihilation. Justifies you risking life in prison and making me an orphan all over again.”

“I had to put an end to the madness before they wiped us out!” Hiroshi cries. “You know the council won’t stop until they succeed!”

“Benders toiled under you. They helped build your corporate empire and they purchased your cars. Let’s be clear on one thing. _You_ were the one who gifted Varrick the sword to finish us off. _You_ were the one who destroyed what was left of our family, not them!”

“Benders took everything from me that was good! _They_ destroyed it! My company, my wife, you! It’s in their blood! It’s who they are! But I should’ve known. You’re just like your mother. She was the most compassionate, beautiful soul I had ever encountered, and no one thought a man without a yuan to his name could make her his wife. She married me before the company made any profit, treated me the same way from the day we met to the day I stood on the top of the world.

“And you…You would greet every worker on the assembly line, learn their names, ask about their families. You were kind to everyone, from the executives down to the cleaning crew. You were mastering PhD-level material in grade school, there were no limits to your potential…and I saw early on that not only would you make a worthy successor to Future Industries but that you would one day surpass me.”

“But if I never shared in your hatred, I would prove a failure in your eyes.”

“Be rational, Asami. They may label Amon a terrorist, but he’s the only one actively protecting nonbenders. Who else do you think will rise to our defense? Tenzin? Your Avatar friend? Benders are treacherous by nature, unable to control their powers and sense of entitlement. And when Amon completes the takeover, I will request he make you his deputy. One day, you will run the United Republic!”

“You’re insane. Do you even recognize how ludicrous you sound?”

“Avenge me, Asami. You are my greatest creation. Avenge your mother!”

“You are not my father!” She slams her hands against the table before rushing out the door.

“Let no harm come to her,” Hiroshi barks at me. “I will not allow her to follow in her mother’s fate.” I shoot him a look of disdain, that I need not be instructed by him.

Asami storms out of the prison, past where our motorcycle is parked, not stopping until she enters an alleyway. She leans her forehead against the wall, clutches her stomach, and begins to cry.

I am unsure how to react, how she would want me to react. Was she someone who prefers company when she is sad? Or does she deal with these issues on her own, as I did? She is bawling now, a muffled, pitiful wail of anguish.

I give Asami a minute to weep before moving towards her. “Hey.” I gently place my hands on her shoulders and she turns around, sobbing into my neck, her body shuddering uncontrollably. “I got you. I’m here. I’m so sorry.”

I drive us back to the apartment, carefully weaving through traffic as I am still a beginner. She heads straight for the bedroom and falls to the bed, mourning the loss of the person who meant the most to her.

 

For the next three days, Asami doesn’t move much from the bedroom. To add insult to injury, her company also lost its bid to a Varrick crony known for bilking the city. I call her office to cancel her appointments. She consumes little of the soup I prepare for her, and I can hardly blame her for the way she reacts.

During this time, Asami’s pink postcard arrives, the one mandating nonbenders to sign up for the registry. Without her knowledge, I go in her place to register myself in solidarity with nonbenders. The employees at City Hall take one look at me and offer to exempt her, just as they had done for Raiko and his family. The council had backtracked on a penalty for noncompliance for now, but still we must remain vigilant.

On the third night, I am surprised to find Asami joining me at the dinner table. She asks me to pass a side dish and I eagerly oblige.

“How’re you feeling?”

“I fit in some sleep this afternoon,” she mutters, stroking her hair back. “The past few days it felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly, each wound exposing another lie my father told. If I can’t trust him, who can I believe? But let’s not focus on me right now. How have you been?”

“The usual. I know it doesn’t compare, but the press continues to talk smack about me.” I whip out a copy of the Republic City Daily. “Apparently, Mako made the following off-the-cuff remark at a bar. Quote: ‘Of course I was ecstatic to discover my exes got together. If anyone could tame a wild bull stallion like Korra, it’s Asami the Avatar whisperer. Heaven knows I’ve tried.’ End quote.”

“Some friend he had, whoever reported it,” she replies. “I would give him the benefit of the doubt; we don’t even know if it’s real.”

“Even if it was, it’s fine. Mako has been nothing but supportive, and I’m not losing sleep over this. Did you hear Varrick secretly married his secretary, Zhu Li, last weekend? He wasn’t officially divorced from his fourth wife before he did it. And now they’re off in Kyoshi Island on honeymoon.”

Of course, this isn’t the type of news that interests Asami. I put the paper aside and reach over to hold her hand.

“You don’t need to answer right now, but my parents asked me to visit them. If we go, we could take some time to explore the Spirit World. The portal’s cordoned off by the United Forces, but maybe…”

“I think it would be good for us, to take our minds off everything.” She smiles, for the first time in days.

“Let’s do it. Just the two of us.”

 

Unlike my previous trips to the Southern Water Tribe, there is no crowd to greet me, no celebratory parades. The locals had endured enough spirit attacks than to welcome me back with open arms. Even Naga had to be confined indoors after a wandering wolf spirit injured his hind leg.

I had forgotten how traditional my folks are, that this would be their first time meeting Asami as my girlfriend. We gather at Katara’s house for our first dinner together in a long time.

“How was it like meeting the Honorable Chairman Varrick?” my mother asks as the first lovely topic of discussion. “Will you ask him to come back and visit us? He could revitalize the Water Tribe the same way he’s doing for Republic City.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Mom, you do realize you’re a nonbender, right?”

“He’s only after the bad ones,” she replies. “And he’s not wrong; some nonbenders are just asking for it. It’s refreshing to finally have a leader who calls it as it is.”

“I wouldn’t conflate bluntness with honesty.” I look to my father for support, but he offers a shrug. _Don’t look at me, kid._

“Your dad thinks he’s a con artist,” my mother says. “I’m telling you now, Varrick will go down as one of the greats in regent history, if not the greatest.” _Where is she getting her news?_

Before I could respond that nonbenders like her will be next, Katara changes the subject and dinner commences in peace. We dine on hearty seafood stew and Asami impresses my parents with her technical knowledge of snowmobiles.

“Major nerd alert.” I shake my head in jest and she playfully elbows me in the ribs.

My father’s muted disposition shifts as he asks me the fated question. “Korra…the Avatar position in itself carries major responsibilities, but that does not preclude you from starting a family. When are you settling down?”

It’s true there are no explicit rules against the Avatar settling down in a relationship. My two direct predecessors married and had children, and before them, Avatar Kyoshi pursued multiple relationships.

“At your age, I was already married,” my mother adds. “If you have a partner, we’d like to meet him first, see if he meets your father’s standards. Unless it’s Mako. We like Mako.”

I look over to Asami, eyebrows raised, before turning to my parents. “Mako is engaged, and even if he wasn’t, our relationship has long since ended. But I have found someone who I love with all I have.” I place my hand over Asami’s.

My father laughs, and I could understand why. “We heard whispers here and there but never thought...I like her a lot too, but you can’t just go through single life together and call yourselves a couple.”

“Let me check on the flatbread,” Katara says, but I long for her to return and talk some sense into my parents, perhaps bring up her experience raising Kya.

“I…I don’t follow. No, stop with this nonsense.” My father looks to Asami, pleading with her. “I know you care for our daughter, but please don’t humor her in this way.”

“I’m right here, dad,” I say. “Are you concerned what will happen to the remainder of your reputation? Afraid your drinking buddies will mock you?”

My father stands up in righteous indignation and barges out of the house. I take a moment to hold down my anger before running after him.

Sensing my presence, he turns around, jabbing a finger towards the house. “You think you’re in love with Hiroshi’s daughter? The one whose father aided in murdering benders? No, she’s a friend you happen to feel fondly for. Don’t mistake that for romance.”

“Asami is my soulmate. And if she will have me, I’ll never let her go.”

“That’s what you thought about Mako!”

“This is different!”

“Miss Sato moves onto whoever's the next biggest thing! Mako was the up-and-coming pro-bending ace. Last time you wrote us, she was with the Fire Lord’s son, General Iroh! And surprise – she now wants to hang out with the Avatar.”

His words pull me into a rage. Asami and I have been friends for years; she supported me during all of my lowest points, including now, when her ex-boyfriend’s reputation superseded my own.

“If you only knew how unpopular I am in Republic City and the fact that she has stood with me each and every step of the way…”

“I will never indulge this type of behavior. What you two are doing is unnatural. It’s depraved. Unspeakable!”

“Say whatever you want about me. Call me a perversion – I’ll take it! But you leave Asami out of this.”

“I won’t have this. I’m heading home.”

“Yeah, so you can drink this over, right? That’s your answer to everything!”

“Korra! Take a moment to consider if you really want to go down this road.”

We stand at an impasse, and finally, I give in. “Let’s just salvage whatever time we have together. We can discuss this later, after we calm down.”

Dinner progresses in silence. I reach under the table to give Asami’s hand a reassuring squeeze. I am ashamed; all this fuss over the sex of the person I loved.

 

A snowstorm traps us indoors that night, and we stay over at Katara’s house. Asami sleeps in Kya’s vacated room while my parents occupy my old bedroom and I take the living room. After my father falls asleep, my mother steps into the living room and sits beside me.

“Your friend Miss Sato…not exactly the partner I pictured for you. But if it had to be any woman…”

I sit up. “You’re not mad?”

“At this day and age, I know better than to argue and expect you to come around to reason. Yes, this brings me concern because people like you have had it so hard. I was relieved when you were with Mako, as though you had been cured of a disease. But all this time, mommy knew.

“It is the greatest joy to have someone by your side during life’s trials, and nobody should be denied that privilege. Your father will come around. I’ll talk to him.”

“Thanks, mom.” I throw my arms around her. We hadn’t exactly forged the closest of relationships, but I treasure these rare moments of compassion. “I’m sorry I don’t have much yuan to send home now.”

“If anything, this has forced your father to keep a real job. He’s doing better now, going on a month sober. So…tell me about your girlfriend.”

“Oh, where do I start?” I speak excitedly, and my mother looks on, slightly troubled. She isn’t used to it, after all. But by the time I finish, she expresses her happiness for me, and it’s more than I could have ever expected.

 

The next morning, my parents leave for home while Asami and I trek to the Southern Spirit Portal for a magical day trip. I had ventured to the other realm a few times, not in my physical body but during meditation. The spirits were none too pleased over my failure to close the portal, but for the most part they left me alone during my expeditions.

The United Forces contingent is spread out, and it’s easy enough for us to climb over the fencing and head towards the stream of golden light. I had our day all planned: Wan Shi Tong’s Library. The Spirit Oasis Pool. And if we were fortunate enough, we’d summit Hai-Riyo Peak, where I heard the most divine tea leaves are harvested.

Just a few yards from the portal, two soldiers stop us, inquiring about our business. People tend to think being the Avatar affords certain perks, but my status means nothing to most officials. I could have defied their order and rushed towards the portal regardless, but that would reflect poorly on Asami as well.

“Another time,” I promise her. “One day, I’ll teach you spiritual meditation so we can enter at any time, any place.”

 

A week later, Asami and I head to the harbor for our return trip to Republic City. Moments before we are to board, my father arrives.

“Korra! A word with you, in private,” he says, his chest heaving.

Asami gives my shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll see you on deck in a few.”

“Do you love her?” my father asks as she walks away.

“What?”

“You care for her?”

It takes me a second to realize who he’s referring to. “With everything I have. There is no one else; there couldn't possibly be anyone else.”

“Then that's all that matters.” My father sighs. “Your mother and I come from simpler times. I never claimed to have all the answers.”

“It’s understandable.” I appreciated his humility, as he almost never concedes to being wrong.

“I was planning to pass this down to you that night.” He hands me a smooth, sky blue pebble, roughly the size of half my palm.

“Is this…what I think it is?”

“The betrothal necklace stone. It’s a Water Tribe tradition. When the time is right, you carve your personal design and propose.”

I had seen the intricate markings on my mother’s necklace and that of other Water Tribe women. While Aang did not hail from the region, he had chiseled a beautiful pendant for Katara.

“Dad…” Warm tears flood my eyes, and he wraps me in a hug. “Thank you so much!” For all of my father’s flaws, his moral compass remains incorruptible.

“Take care of each other.”

“I promise. I love you, dad.”


	18. The Red Lotus

A week later, I meet with Kya at Air Temple Island, enlisting her help in carving the betrothal pendant. It takes us an entire day, but I can now present a design to be proud of: ocean waves surrounding the outline of a gear.

“Korra, I was not aware you stopped by for a visit.” Tenzin peeks into the room.

“Master Tenzin. I’m sorry to hear Republic City University terminated your contract.”

“I cannot blame them entirely. They would have been stripped of their funding, but I expected more of a fight from my colleagues. I will find some other way to provide for my family. May I join in?”

“Yes, please.” I gesture to an empty chair by the table.

“Kya, are you advising Korra on how to carve a betrothal necklace? Who is proposing to whom?”

“Well, not yet.” I blush. “But it’s…it’s for Asami.”

“Oh.” He stokes his beard. “I agree Miss Sato is a fine young lady and a great influence on you. But how long have you two been together?”

“That’s irrelevant. I know with all my heart she’s the only person I will ever call my soulmate.”

“Are you not a bit young to be getting married?”

“I’m almost twenty-two!” I stand at the ready for another Tenzin back-and-forth.

“I would not even allow Jinora to date until she is 30! You are an adult and can do as you wish, regardless of my thoughts on the matter. But I am of the firm belief that your soul must be in a good place before engagement. There is a lot you can learn while you are single.”

“Tenzin, whether it be now or ten years from now, my conviction would remain the same.”

“You are the Avatar, with all the responsibilities that come with it. If you choose to be with her, there will always be a pressing priority above your duties. My father was traveling 300 days a year at times. My mother essentially raised us all on her own. Do you want that for Asami? You would be placing her life at great risk as well.”

“I think you’re a hypocrite,” I reply tersely. “Have you ever questioned your father’s decision to marry your mother and have children?”

“That was different. They wed in times of peace.”

“A peace that could shatter at any moment. What would have happened if someone threatened him and his family?”

“Korra, I simply do not find you ready. Personally, I married later in life and even then I discovered I was not fully prepared. We believe relationships to be the answers to all our problems, but they merely magnify what is inside of us. If you are not well inside, you will not be well in a relationship. I know asking you not to behave rashly is like asking you not to breathe…”

I stand up and exit in a huff, wounded by his insults and incensed at the latest challenge to my relationship. I pace the garden and kick a rock, raising a column of earth along the way.

“Isn’t that the Avatar?” Kai, a teenage airbender with a knack for ignoring instructions, mutters in the distance. There they go again, acting as though I can’t hear them.

“Yeah, that’s Korra,” Jinora tells him.

“Wasn’t she the one who started the vine problem and refuses to do anything about it? And she’s living with an Equalist and plotting with Amon…”

I couldn’t help it – I snap. “What did you say, you entitled brat? Do you want to repeat that to my face?”

“Korra, he didn’t mean it personally,” Jinora interjects while her friend stands passively. “Relax.”

“Oh, so you too. After all I’ve done for the Air Nomads!”

“It’s not like that…”

Kya finds me in the garden, and I seize the opportunity to leave the airbenders.

“What does everyone want from me?!” I shout. “They expect me to deliver on so much and judge me when I fall short, but at least I'm doing something! Where were the cynics, in their comfortable positions?”

“I happen to believe you and Asami would make a lovely pair,” Kya replies.

“Tenzin is right,” I sigh. “I still have a lot to learn, about myself, about being in a relationship. It’s just…Asami makes it so easy. When I’m with her, I detach myself from everything else.”

“I think he had something important to tell you,” Kya says, placing the pendant in my hand. “You should meet him.”

I trudge back into the temple to apologize. “Tenzin, I know my hot-headedness gets the best of me at times and…”

“Apology accepted,” Tenzin replies. “We have more pressing matters now that the Red Lotus has resurfaced. Zaheer escaped last month and freed three of the fiercest benders from the organization. They are likely aware of your presence in Republic City. It is only a matter of time before they find you.”

“What?! Last month! Why are we just hearing about this now?”

“The ineptitude of this council is unforgiveable, but that is the least of our concerns now. I have fought Zaheer before and lost, when he was only a nonbender. Now there are reports he has already mastered airbending and sightings of him in flight.”

“Flying? Without an air scooter? How is that even possible…Tenzin, what are we going to do? I'm hardly in any condition to fight!”

“Since the council disbanded the White Lotus, I will have the airbenders serve as your bodyguards here on Air Temple Island. But you must understand, the city is in no mood to provide you with protection.”

“What does Zaheer even want from me? How am I any threat to the Red Lotus?”

“You need only to look to the writings of their founder Xai Bau to understand their ideology. It is commonly accepted that the Avatar must keep the spirit and human worlds separate because they cannot be expected to coexist.

“The Red Lotus strives for a world without borders. To that end, they seek to unite the two worlds and destroy the concept of nations by any means necessary. Only then could a true utopia be attained.”

“And I’m the one standing in their way? Am I not the same person who’s blamed for keeping the portals open? So damned if I do, damned if I don’t.”

“You serve as a symbol of the existing order, which they believe has failed the people. Their ultimate goal is the destruction of the Avatar.”

“Fire away! I’ll just reincarnate as some Earth Kingdom child. What are they going to do, slaughter generation after generation? The Fire Nation tried that with Avatar Aang and look where that got them.”

“If I was Zaheer, I would kill you in the Avatar State to end the cycle.”

“Well good luck to him, because I haven’t entered the state even remotely since Harmonic Convergence!”

“Korra, please listen to me in all seriousness. I do not know how much time we have left before they arrive. But I do know that the Air Nomads are also in great danger, as we hold the potential of creating our own state. We must brace ourselves for a possible showdown. Come, let me explain the forces we are up against.”

There is P’Li, a firebender capable of launching deadly combustion beams from her forehead. Ming-Hua, an armless waterbender with powerful water tendrils spouting from her shoulders. Ghazan, a ruthless earthbender who can convert rock into molten lava. And at the helm, Zaheer, an airbender whose brute strength is rivaled only by his tactical brilliance.

“Questions?” Tenzin asks. “Thoughts?”

“I know I’m definitely not going to tell Asami about all this.”

“Let me frame it this way. This challenge will not be as daunting as your confrontation with Vaatu.”

“Back then I had the Avatar State. Now it’s just up to me, at a fraction of my former strength.”

“Korra, you would be surprised how much power an individual can wield. What made the Avatars most accomplished was not the fact they could bend the elements or enter the Avatar State. It was who they were as people, the moral direction they led. Now, let us train you to be the strongest Avatar possible for when they come.”

 

Despite Tenzin’s pleas, the United Forces refuse to send its navy to defend Air Temple Island. We couldn’t blame General Iroh. He had just been reinstated to his position following the protests of his mother, the Fire Lord. Nevertheless, Iroh returns with fewer powers and can’t afford to alienate the council.

There are rumors that since Varrick’s company now ran the prisons, he had ordered the Red Lotus’ release, but every time an accusation is leveled, he turns it back on the accuser. How dare his spineless critics attack his impeccable reputation!

As Tenzin notes, there is no point in reasoning with Varrick. In the end, everyone excuses his behavior as the way things are while the accuser looks like an idiot for wanting to debate him.

A week of training completed, rumors trickle in that Zaheer had assassinated the Earth Queen Hou-Ting.

“How would he make it through security?” I ask at the dinner table after Tenzin breaks the news.

“I would not put it past General Kuvira to find a way of sneaking him in,” he replies. “Evil as the queen was, the resulting power vacuum could prove even worse. Opposing a government is simple, replacing it with something better is another matter altogether.”

“Hey Korra, you have a call from Asami.” Jinora walks in. “It’s urgent.” I rush down the hallway to the phone.

“Korra…” From the other line, Asami’s dispirited tone breaks my heart.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“We need you back at the Dragon Flats borough right away. A lavabender is demolishing the commercial district.”

“Ghazan…” I mutter. “Is anyone else there helping him?”

A pause. “No, just the bender. The only ones doing anything about it are the Equalists, but they are no match for him. He could raze the entire borough by himself.”

“I’m on my way. Asami, do whatever you need to in order to stay alive.”

“My dear Korra...whatever happens, I love you. And I’m sorry.”

 _What’s going on?_ “I love you too. Hang in there.” The line breaks.

 

It takes me well over two hours to arrive at the borough, even with my air glider. It’s not difficult to locate the destruction; the eerie red glow of lava blankets the Main Square. I land on the rooftop of an apartment complex before dashing down the fire escape and onto the streets.

“Korra! Over here!”

I spot Mako on his police motorcycle, and I had to admire him for defying orders in the pursuit of protecting all citizens. “I saw you in the skies,” he explains. “Can you lift the earth to contain the lava flow? I’ll locate the water tank, and if you can bend the water we can cool the molten rock.”

I get to work summoning the earth to rise when I hear a voice behind me.

“I’ll help you with that,” Bolin says.

“Bo? What are you…?” I didn’t expect him here, especially after our falling out.

“Just because I work for Varrick doesn’t mean we don’t care about nonbenders. Team Avatar, let’s go!”

I turn around and find a camera crew following us. _Of course._ “Do you mind?!” I shout.

Suddenly, the concrete beneath our feet shakes violently before giving way entirely. We must have plunged fifty feet into the sewage system below. I force myself to stand, my ears ringing and mind disoriented. “Bolin?”

“Right here, Avatar!” Bolin earthbends a stone slab off Mako’s leg before bounding over to check on me. “You’re a real trooper.”

Ghazan hurls a large boulder in our direction, but Mako blasts the rock before it can hit us. We engage in a three-on-one fight with the lavabender, but despite our numbers, we can barely keep up.

Our nemesis relishes in his seemingly unlimited energy, buoyed by our pain and suffering. I try and fail multiple times to enter the Avatar State, but if I couldn’t access it in the past three years, why would I be able to now?

As Ghazan prepares yet another death blow, this time directed at Mako, I move close enough to attempt an energy beam. I had summoned them a few times after reading Tenzin’s book, but they were always unstable and missed the target. Now with nothing left to lose, I attempt the beam with a clear line of sight.

At the last second Ghazan turns around, pummels me with a wall of earth, and the energy beam misses, tearing another large chunk of earth along with it. Had I completely lost it? I blink my eyes open, trying to reorient myself, and I catch the faint image of Jinora in her spirit projection.

_Korra, come back. We need you._

“Are we dead?” I ask.

“No. Korra, please listen. Zaheer and P’Li made it to Air Temple Island as soon as you left and took everyone hostage at the top of the pagoda tower. He is using me as a messenger to you.”

“So this was all a trap? He tricked me into fighting Ghazan so he could wipe out the Air Nomads in my absence.”

“Yes. Please hurry, Korra. If you don’t come, he said he’ll kill everyone.”

“I wish I could, but I’m kind of preoccupied here…”

“He also wants you to know he has Asami.”

My chest convulses in shock, and my heartbeat halts _. What?_

“Ming-Hua brought her here, unconscious, not long ago. I don’t know if she’s dead or alive. Korra, please be careful. I need you to save my family, but the Red Lotus easily defeated all of us and Zaheer can’t have good intensions for you.” Having delivered the message, Jinora’s projection vanishes.

“Hey, I got you Korra.” Mako lifts me up. “Bolin is distracting him. If the Air Nomads and Asami need you, then you must leave now.”

“But…”

“Go! We’ll take care of it.”

I stare at my friend, tears welling in my eyes. Mako is going to be a husband, a father, a future chief of police, I am sure of it. But he remains willing to walk towards his likely death for the greater good. I hold onto him tightly. “I’m so sorry to leave you here, Mako. Thank you, for being there for the city, for me.”

“Always, Korra. Now go!”


	19. The Avatar State

I barge into our apartment in a panic, seeking visual confirmation of Zaheer’s threat. The windows had been forced open, and Asami’s papers litter across the floor. My veins freeze as I notice a bloodstain on the bedroom doorway and a crack in the wall, signs of a struggle. _No, this can’t…no._

My jade ring shines a luminous green as I approach the bedroom nightstand. I open the drawer and find Asami’s jade necklace tucked inside – she hadn’t any time to put this on. I place my ring next to it, keeping it safe from the showdown that is to come.

I take a few seconds to collect my thoughts while seated on the unmade bed, surprising myself with a nervous chuckle. The mess always made a comeback when I wasn’t around to fend it off. _Where did they take you, my love?_

After Asami and I started sharing the bed, she quickly accustoms herself to my late night panic attacks. I wake up in tears at least one night every week, reliving my struggle against Vaatu, my heart beating so rapidly I fear it could burst.

Asami would patiently comfort me, holding me close and stroking my back. “It’s all a dream. I’m right here.”

It takes time to adjust to reality, that I am safe in her arms. I would pull away from her embrace, as though I could soil her purity with the darkness radiating from my soul. I often have trouble falling back asleep, and Asami would force herself awake until I slept, no matter how much I protest or how busy her next day would be.

One night not long ago, I felt particularly agitated but did not want to awaken her yet again. I carefully slip out of bed and make my way to the roof, looking out at the Republic City skyline. The city I love that now brims with animosity towards me. I feel a cloak wrapped around my shoulders and a kiss pressed against my temple.

“Got room for two?” Asami asks, as if my sojourn is the most normal thing in the world.

“I wasn’t going to jump,” I say as she places her arms around me, giving me a tight squeeze. “You should rest. It’s cold up here.”

“I’ll be fine,” she says, stifling a yawn. “Whatcha thinking about, Avatar?”

“Oh, you know, the fallen nature of man.” I rest my head on her shoulder, immersed in her warm embrace.

“What is it about mankind that has you in a pondering mood?”

“I’ve been thinking, what exactly defines a person as evil? I can take pride in my good deeds, but it’s nothing special – everyone is capable of doing what’s right. Your father showered you and your mother with love. Raiko was willing to make a stand to protect his eldest son. Tenzin and my father, prickly as they may be at times, are nevertheless men of honor.

“Then there are those who mean well yet commit terrible sins. My predecessors have made selfish, sometimes abhorrent, decisions. Mako and I were constantly tearing each other down. Even someone as friendly and good-natured as Bolin could condone Varrick’s hateful rhetoric. So how can we even use terms like good and evil to define and rank people? And does it even matter anymore, now that injustices are openly celebrated?”

“Nobody stands anywhere close to perfect,” Asami sighs. “It’s having the courage to recognize our faults and achieve difficult changes; that’s what determines our character.”

“But then I meet someone like you,” I reply. “If you’re not perfect, you’re pretty damn close. I wish I could possess such a clean conscience, not having to condemn myself over constant mistakes and misdeeds.”

“Korra, for the last time, I’m nowhere near perfection. I can’t promise I’ll never hurt you and be everything you need me to be. The most I can offer is my pledge to be by your side for as long as you'll have me. I’d promise you more, but I can’t even predict how long I’ll live. I could leave this world tomorrow…”

“Please, let’s not discuss this.”

“Not talking about things doesn't make them any less likely to happen. My youth did not ensure my mother would be present to experience it. I admit I worry sometimes, when you attach yourself too much to me, when you claim you’ll become a hollow shell without me. Will you be able to move on and commit fully as the Avatar if I'm not around? Can we build you up to a place where you’ll be able to stand on your own?”

I sigh, acknowledging that as usual, Asami is right. “Then let’s make the most of the time we’re given. I won’t be able to promise you many things either. But whatever happens, I promise to always put you first.”

We talk for a while longer before heading back to bed. Asami almost misses an important investor presentation in the morning as I wake her up from her exhausted state. However, she looks sharp as ever when I wave goodbye.

“Wait, before I forget.” Asami rushes back inside, and I smile, wrapping her in my arms. No matter how busy her schedule, she always departs with a sweet, thoughtful kiss. After all, who knows which one will be our last.

 

By the time I reach Air Temple Island, I am running only on adrenaline, which was likely Zaheer’s intent. Above the island, Oogi the flying bison circles the skies, dodging combustion beams shooting from the top of the tower. With P’Li distracted, I touch down at the base of the pagoda tower and plan to work my way to the top.

What could Zaheer want from me, besides my life? As soon as I enter the tower, I see him: a burly, bald man in the center, eyes closed and feet crossed, floating in deep meditation.

“My apologies for taking you away from your engagement with Ghazan,” he says.

My body quakes violently as I step forward to face him. I had enough with all the hatred directed at me when I’m just trying to do the right thing.

“Cut the crap, Zaheer! Right when it felt like we couldn’t go any lower, when Republic City had hit absolute rock bottom, the gates of hell opened and you came crawling out! If you want me dead, come at me, because you can’t slaughter us all! I’ll be back, if not in this life, then the next!”

Zaheer smirks and descends feet first onto the floor before opening his eyes. “It is not my intention to slaughter any innocent people. We shall leave the earthbender who would one day assume your place undisturbed.”

“Then what the hell do you want from me?!”

“You are a symbol, a relic of the past. While we commend you for leaving the portals open, you are ultimately no longer necessary in this world.”

“I have no interest in any of your mythical nonsense! Where’s Asami?!”

“An impatient one. I could not have asked for a weaker adversary. Very well, if you’d like to see her…Ming-Hua, bring out Miss Sato.”

Ming-Hua snakes her way into the moonlight that shines through the doorway. She unfolds one of her water tendrils, and my beloved’s limp body rolls over onto the floor.

A red gash features prominently on the right side of Asami’s forehead. Her left arm, still encased in the power glove, lies motionless to the side. I freeze, the blood evaporating from my face, stomach, and legs. A series of indecipherable whimpers escape my lips.

“Whoops.” Zaheer offers a shrug. “She put up a good fight, this one, but you must understand. None of this was personal. Regardless of what the others said, I know Miss Sato never chose you because of your Avatar status. She never agreed to be a part of this…”

“Is she…”

“We never intended to kill her. But she wouldn’t give herself up…”

My legs falter as though I’ve been stabbed, a pain that would be preferable to this. I crumple to the floor as my soul detaches itself from my body. They could destroy me physically and spiritually, break my will to fight…they could do as they wish with me but no, don’t touch Asami.

These people, they don’t play fair. They didn’t even bring her desecrated body here to bargain; their cruelty is for cruelty’s sake.

“Give me her body,” I find myself uttering before rising to my knees.

“I wouldn’t come any closer,” Ming-Hua sneers. “She doesn’t look so good.”

“Let me see her!” I growl, crawling on all fours. Ming-Hua lifts Asami’s body over our heads, taunting me.

“BRING HER TO MEEEE!!!” A cyclone encircles my body, shredding everything in its immediate vicinity.

“Now we’re in business!” Zaheer cackles.

I leap forward to tackle Ming-Hua, but Zaheer pushes me back with a burst of air, allowing her to escape.

“You want her body, Avatar? You’ll have to fight me for it!” Zaheer launches multiple air strikes, forcing me out of the tower.

I have trouble remembering the details what happens next. I recall tremors threatening to carve the island in two. A tornado of fire chasing Zaheer, almost trapping him inside the flames as he attempts to fly ever higher.

“I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!”

At a certain point, Zaheer must have recognized his miscalculation. Yes, my Avatar State is not the same as it once was, with no connection to the previous Avatars at my disposal. But as I blanket the island in a dragon-shaped wave, we engage in a battle for our lives. He kicks my head repeatedly as I attempt to drag him underwater long enough for the air pocket he created to dissipate.

Zaheer manages to break free, and the waves rush back into the ocean. As soon as he stands up, I launch air strikes in rapid succession, powerful enough to slice like blades, each blast causing the earth to shake. I am killing him, but it doesn’t bother me in the slightest. All of my anger, over the new council, over the people who used me, over the Red Lotus…

“Korra, please. Please stop. This is what Zaheer wants! He wants to kill you in the Avatar State and end the cycle.”

No, no there is no stopping me now until I had his blood. I could care less whether he ends up in heaven or hell, just as long as karmic justice is served, someone to finally atone for their sins, by death if necessary…

“You’ll destroy the island and everyone along with it! The Air Nomads, Tenzin, Jinora…they could all die.”

I turn around and see Asami struggling against the wind. Is she a ghost? Her forehead is still caked in blood, but she is clearly speaking to me. Zaheer crawls towards the tower as I start to panic. My heartbeat is too fast, and there is a realistic chance I could die, Avatar State and all. “I can’t stop! It’s out of my control!”

Asami makes the perilous trek past gale force winds and flames to wrap her arms tightly around me. Her presence calms me, and my Avatar State begins to subside. The wind dissipates, but my heart continues to race.

“I’m right here. Breathe. Deep breaths.” She demonstrates for me.

As my heartbeat slows, I focus on the woman standing in front of me. “Where are you hurt?” I ask, placing my palm over her forehead to heal her wound.

“Korra, you need to stay calm and end the Avatar State. You remain in a very vulnerable position.”

Around me, I witness a scene of utter devastation. Did I just do that?

“Ming-Hua released me when she saw what was happening to Zaheer,” Asami says. “But they won’t be easily outsmarted. Don’t worry about me. Finish them off.”

“I can’t defeat the Red Lotus without the Avatar State,” I mutter, holding her hands. “If I should die today, I hope…that one day we will meet again, in my next life. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my dear Korra,” she says, brushing her lips softly against mine. Then I summon a protective barrier of earth around her and turn to face Zaheer.

“You’re a lucky bastard,” Zaheer sneers, wiping the blood on his lips with his fist. “I may have underestimated you, but I will be the last to make that mistake. I do believe you’re forgetting someone…”

I turn around and see Ming-Hua scooping Asami up from the barrier before quickly making her way over to Zaheer. Her tendril transforms into a murky black solid.

“I would reconsider any attack on Ming-Hua,” Zaheer says. “She just tied her life energy to that of Miss Sato’s. Any pain my friend experiences, your girlfriend will feel it too. Ming-Hua dies, so will Miss Sato. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have some business to attend to with the Air Nomads.”

Ming-Hua scales the tower using her tendrils, and Zaheer follows by hovering below her. “It would now seem there is no way for you to stop us in time, that is, unless you attain the Avatar State. Unfortunately, they may all be dead within minutes.”

I pound my foot into the ground and a wall of earth shoots upward twenty feet, but not high enough to reach them. I launch bursts of air and fire, but Zaheer easily deflects them with his own airbending.

This is it. Even if I could return to my Avatar State, I doubt any of my elemental bending could defeat them in time. The only option left…is energybending.

No. No no no no no. Super risky. Even if I manage an accurate hit, I could end up killing Ming-Hua, and by extension, Asami. I may as well run up the tower stairs, face down three Red Lotus bending masters, and hope to save as many lives remaining as possible.

If I delay, it may spare Asami’s life but the Air Nomads could all perish. Was I really going to allow the airbenders to die out for the chance to save one life, even for the most precious person alive? Is there really any other choice?

 _I’m so sorry._ I am the Avatar, and as Tenzin noted, that must always be my first priority. I focus directly upward, harness the last of my strength, and launch an energy beam vertically up. A split second later, while the first beam rips through Zaheer’s air defenses and Ming-Hua’s black tendril flails outward, I launch an air strike, severing the tendril.

All that matters in the seconds that follow is tracking Asami’s body as it plunges through the sky. I had just launched a beam capable of destroying life, and if Asami was attached to the tendril when Ming-Hua felt the blast, she could die.

I run not caring that my lungs scream for air and my heart pleads with me to stop. I launch gusts of wind to slow Asami’s descent, and a mere second before she lands, I leap up, catch her, and we roll onto the ground, my waist and back absorbing the brunt of the impact.

I have not a second to waste as I carry her to the shore. I lay her body in the shallow water and commence with the healing process. I couldn’t spare any time, even to check for a pulse.

 _Please Asami, please live._ Desperation consumes my every thought, my every action. I would have sacrificed anything and everything for her survival. _I’m so sorry._

As the sun begins its ascent, the United Forces finally arrive to survey the commotion. P’Li is the last holdout but surrenders after realizing Zaheer and Ming-Hua are both in custody, defeated but alive.

But none of this matters to me, whether or not the Red Lotus lives on. I focus entirely on healing my beloved Asami, completely unaware if the body before me is still breathing.


	20. Farewell My Love

“How are you faring, pretty boy Mako?”

“Please don’t call me that. Although Sayuri did tell me she likes the pirate look.”

The following afternoon, I pay a visit to Mako at his hospital bed. His left eye is bandaged and right arm encased in a cast, but he otherwise made it out in one piece.

“I’m amazed and relieved you and Bolin brought Ghazan down. Are you two good now?”

“We’ll see. How’s Asami?”

“She’s resting after surgery. They said she’ll likely suffer seizures for the rest of her life, and she almost lost sight in one eye. She'll always carry that scar across her waist, where she was connected to Ming-Hua’s dark tendril. I severed the connection shortly after the first blast, but that fraction of a second was all it took to do this to her…” My voice cracks, and Mako places his left hand over mine.

“What you did back there, Korra, was nothing short of heroic. Not one life lost on that island. You went above and beyond what could have been expected.”

“I broke my promise to her, to always put her first.”

“Let’s be clear: The Red Lotus – and the people who freed them – are the only ones to blame. Not you. Not me. Not anyone else. Even the portals stayed open because of Unalaq more than anyone. So don’t you dare put this on your conscience. She is alive, and that’s all that matters now. She needs you.”

“No, she doesn’t.” I wipe a tear from my cheek. “She would have done just fine without me. I’m the one who needs her.”

Mako discloses the fact he was not officially on duty that night and would likely be fired. All government employees and safety officers are required to sign loyalty pledges to Chairman Varrick. Mako had requested a leave of absence, deliberating if he should begin married life unemployed and unemployable. His decision to confront Ghazan regardless ensured the end of his otherwise decorated career.

Bolin steps into the room carrying a large bouquet. Pabu pokes his head out from underneath the flowers and sneezes.

“What are those for?” Mako asks. “Who died?”

“These are for you. I have another one for Asami.”

“Your patron locked up her–”

“It’s fine Mako,” I interject. “Asami would appreciate the concern. Is it all right if you two watched over her tonight? She would greatly enjoy your company.”

“Sure, anything for our friend,” Bolin replies. “But where are you going?”

“I’ve been figuring a few things out,” I sigh. “I’ll need to speak with Tenzin, and I should probably help patch up Air Temple Island. Let her know I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Korra, are you all right?” Mako asks. “You’re not being yourself.”

“Just focus on your recovery. We’ll need you back in fighting shape, buddy.”

 

Tenzin is surprised to find me back on Air Temple Island so soon. “Korra, should you not be tending to Asami?”

“I will, but I wanted your counsel first.”

“Anytime. Would you like to come into my study?”

As we trudge through the flooded courtyard, Tenzin assures me that nobody blames me for what happened.

“General Iroh was kind enough to lend his soldiers to assist with the cleanup, although it would have been more helpful if they were here from the beginning. And Korra, you will always be a hero to the Air Nomads. You came at great risk to your own life to rescue us from Zaheer.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call my mission here a success.”

“You were willing to place Asami in danger in order to save us all, and I know her life means more to you than your own. You did this for so many airbenders, even though some of them openly disparaged you, or so Jinora claims.”

“I didn’t have a choice in the matter. I couldn’t let the Air Nomads die out for any one person. You may be happy to hear this, but you were right. An Avatar cannot honor both her duties and her loved ones.”

“Pulling an _I-told-you-so_ does not bring me any pleasure,” Tenzin sighs. “All right, maybe a little bit. But Korra, you are an adult now, and I am pleased to see how much you have matured. Remember the first day we met?”

“How could I not?” I laugh. “Your insults started immediately.”

We enter Tenzin’s study, or rather, what is left of it. Half the roof is missing and waterlogged books sprawl across the floor. Ignoring the mess, Tenzin takes a seat behind his desk before gesturing me to do the same. “What brings you here today?”

“Tenzin, this is the most difficult decision I’ve had to even consider, but everything that’s happened leads me to the same conclusion. There’s no way around it. I have to leave her.” Warm tears flood my eyes, and I bury my face in my hands for a good minute.

“Avatars can lead solitary lives,” Tenzin says, handing me his handkerchief. “Whoever they love becomes a target overnight, including family and friends. You must have realized that if Zaheer could do this to her, Varrick could attempt something similar for his own aims.”

“I’ve laid out all the possible scenarios. Perhaps we could take a break, and when things are peaceful again…”

“To be honest, world affairs will not be peaceful for quite some time. As we speak, Kuvira is consolidating control over the Earth Kingdom. Amon is still plotting to take over Republic City. And two self-interested men hold absolute power over the council.”

“I know. Asami was always destined for better, to be with someone worthy of her hand. To this day I have no idea why she picked me. It wouldn’t be fair to ask for a break and expect her to wait for me. She wouldn’t do that to anyone else – she would’ve ended it and set the person free.”

“Then you know what you must do. There are hard rights and easy wrongs, Korra, and as human beings, we are all so short-sighted. Remember the Air Nomads will always be here to support you, whatever you decide.”

“Thanks, Tenzin. For always teaching me what I need to know over what I want to hear.”

“Take care, Korra.”

Before leaving the island, I remove the betrothal pendant from my pocket, admiring the intricate design one last time. This must be done. I look out to the ocean and toss the stone into the wind.

 

Asami is released from the hospital the following day, and I spend the next week looking after her. She acts as if nothing is the matter, as though she had not been scarred by the incident. But she cannot hide how easily her body tires or her inability to stand for long periods. While she used to go through packets of documents in one night, she is now lucky if her mind could comprehend two pages.

For my part, I fight the overwhelming waves of guilt and appear cheerful around Asami, even though she can see right through me. By now, I am only waiting for the day she can care for herself, and then I would end it. Our breakup would crush her, I knew, but surely she would understand. She always did.

One afternoon the following week, I wait for Asami to finish a work call from her makeshift office in the living room. I take a deep breath, summoning my courage, and ask to speak with her.

“Absolutely. What’s the matter? Korra?”

“I…I don’t even know how I can begin to say this. It’s…this is the most difficult thing I’ve ever had to do. Because…you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, the only person who has always been there for me, unconditionally, when all others lost faith.”

“Korra…you’re scaring me. You can tell me anything. Come here.” She extends her arms, but I stay put.

“I know. You would never leave me, even though I have never done anything worthy of your love. But I also know you would not be in this condition if not for me. That’s why…we need to end what we have. I can’t be the Avatar and in a relationship while all of this is going on.” I see her looking down at her papers, processing my words. “Say something. Please.”

“So that’s it?” Asami responds frostily. “You don’t think you can handle the responsibilities of a relationship? That I see you in all of your brokenness and can’t accept you as you are? We are a team, and we’re supposed to be making decisions this consequential together.”

“How is it possible for us to reach a consensus on this?” I turn away, unable to meet her gaze. “You may be willing to place yourself in danger on my account, but I won’t have it. Look – I’m sorry for breaking apart your relationships. If it's not too late, Iroh loves you and I know you love him. He–”

“Will you quit blaming yourself for other people’s mistakes?!” Asami stands up and strides towards me. “This is what you always do, all the time, you run. But you can’t outrun all the problems in the world, Korra. And you’ll never be able to outrun yourself.”

“It’s not just about protecting you!” I shout. “This is for me too! When terrible things happen to you, when you get injured, I won’t have the strength and the will to move on, to stand up against evil. Please understand how difficult…”

I’m cut off by the softness of Asami’s lips against mine, pulling me back into submissiveness. Her fingers trace my waist, and soon she is leading me to bed. She recognizes the way her luscious curves buy my silence, how quickly I disintegrate to the sensations of her bare skin pressed against mine.

This moment we share would be different. Asami bides her time, trailing tender kisses along my body. “I want to remember every part of you,” she whispers, enveloping me in a searing jolt of sensual pleasure.

The entire time, I fight back the urge to confess how she exceeds everything one can want in a woman, that she deserves all the love in the world. If I truly meant it, why would I leave her? She would replay the words a thousand times, confused.

“Maybe you can move on and that’s fine, but I can’t,” she says. “You are the one person who has appreciated my every facet. No one has expressed a more genuine love for me. I need you.”

“Asami, I would want nothing more than to be with you for an eternity if I could,” I finally say. “But we both know it’s not possible.”

I hold onto her, tears stinging my eyes, transferring all the love I had left to give. This is it – there would never be another, and before we could pursue a lasting relationship of romance and fulfillment, it is time to say goodbye.

 

An advantage of traveling light is it doesn’t take long to pack. Asami makes her peace with my decision and the next morning, we head downstairs to meet Mako, who is borrowing Sayuri’s Satomobile.

As soon as I open the front gate, we find Mako arguing with the police chief. “This is unlawful!” Mako shouts before turning to me. “Korra, go back inside.”

“Chief Saikhan,” I say, acknowledging his presence. “Could I help you?”

“We have a warrant for your arrest.” The chief unfurls a stamped scroll.

“Is it a crime for the Avatar to express her right to speak freely?” Asami asks, and I gently prod her back.

Saikhan furrows his brow and moves menacingly towards us. “No one is above the law, not even the Avatar. You are under arrest for the assault on Asami Sato and the destruction of Air Temple Island.”

“No one is buying this,” Asami protests. “Korra saved my life and protected the Air Nomads from annihilation. I haven’t pressed any charges.”

“You won’t need to, Miss Sato,” Saikhan replies. “That is up to the prosecution.”

“Paid off by Varrick and Raiko, no doubt,” Mako retorts. “Do you realize how unprecedented this is, detaining the Avatar?”

“If the Avatar chooses to create a scene, she can have her friends arrested for obstructing a law enforcement officer,” Saikhan says. Considering the dozen or so metalbending officers standing behind him, his threat is far from an empty one.

I slowly shake my head, struggling to contain my rage. Even after they win, they weren’t satisfied, not until I am completely destroyed. They could do what they wanted with me, but to threaten my friends…

“I’m hoping to avoid a bloodbath today,” Saikhan says. “We can do it easy…”

“I’ll come if you inform Varrick and Raiko of my one condition.”

“It was not they who signed the warrant.”

“There’s nothing of importance that gets done in this city without their input,” Mako says.

“It’s fine, Mako.” I turn to face my friends. “Please do not raise hell over this. Stay safe and don’t worry about me.” The officers move forward to arrest me.

As I’m led away in chains, Saikhan appears to display a little pity. “What is the condition you wish to relay to Chairman Varrick?”

“Leave everyone connected to the Avatar in peace. They never asked to be associated with me. As long as this is granted, you can count on my cooperation.”

 

Tenzin stops by the jail to post bail, but I refuse his generosity. In pure Tenzin fashion, he leaves me with a stack of books, the writings of ancient airbenders. I send him letters for my parents, requesting they stay away to avoid becoming a target.

My public defender recommends I plead guilty. Just five years, that’s all. It’ll be over before you know it, he said. You’ll be able to experience your late 20s in freedom. But take this to court, you’re looking at potentially 20 years, 30…

“Then let them take me,” I reply before dismissing the lawyer, who is clearly working for Varrick. “Let them look me in the eye and claim that I intended to kill the woman I love most, that I wished to tear down my master’s home. Let them make a mockery of their justice system.”

As the weeks pass, I hear that droves of nonbenders are flocking to join Amon’s Equalists after the council started enforcing the registry. The current peace is unsustainable, and if the cycle of animosity and violence persists unabated, I foresee war.

The only visit I’m permitted is a five minute interaction with Asami. I fear she would be devastated seeing me in handcuffs and a jumpsuit. I muster a smile to give the impression I’m in good spirits, but I should know better than to fool the only one who understands me.

“How’s your health?” I ask.

“I’m doing much better, surprisingly,” she replies. “The seizures are mostly gone, and the doctor said I may be able to drive again soon. But now’s not the time to focus on me.”

“Life here’s not so terrible, comparatively speaking,” I reply. “The other prisoners are crammed twenty to a cell and tortured into confessing. The confinement, the boredom, the loneliness…that’s what gets to me.”

“Korra, you are potentially looking at decades behind bars. You need to be stronger than you ever have been before.”

“No offense to Tenzin, but his books on love and patience aren’t exactly getting me through all this crap. I know why I’m here, to serve as a warning that even the Avatar is not immune to their authority. Some days, I wonder why I should even bother to fight this, when citizens clearly don’t give a damn about democracy, civil liberties, or the rule of law.

“So how can Tenzin expect me to understand, let alone love, those who curse my name despite knowing nothing about me? To greet my captors as though I had never been mistreated? It’s easier to bend all the elements than display that level of compassion.”

I expect Asami to agree, but she goes off on a tangent. “My father, I love him to death but his support for the Equalists wasn’t entirely out of the blue. I’ve seen him go off over every perceived slight, whether the perpetrator meant to offend or not. His reaction to my mother’s death is the most human one.

“I understand the sense of grievance, because you’ve been wronged without recourse, you’ve been branded as evil by the most immoral of individuals. But I’ve learned to forgive my father, not for his soul to rest easy because he’ll never accept that forgiveness. I do it because he is my blood and to liberate my soul. You’re the Avatar of _all_ people and must hold yourself to a higher standard.”

“Why does everyone feel the need to tell me how to do my job?” I ask. “Look at what they’ve done to me, and this is your focus?”

Asami shakes her head. “I don’t talk about my mother often, but there’s not an hour that goes by that I don’t miss her. You don’t think I want to shroud myself in bitterness, curse the universe for my fate? I'm not saying what they did to you is right. They may never have to answer for their misdeeds, but that's not for us to decide.

“If I lingered over every wrong committed against me, I would have died of heartbreak long ago. So you live on and you flourish with everything you’re given. Do not be like them. Do not immerse yourself in their hatred.”

It’s easy to dismiss Asami’s words as lofty idealism, but I ruminate over them that night. She is someone who had targets on her back from an early age yet behaves as though she has no enemies.

 

I show up for my day in court a month later. The courthouse is packed with spectators: a few hold banners of support but most are there to oppose me. The press takes up an entire row of seats. I’m allowed three visitors to sit in the back, and I choose Asami, Mako, and Tenzin.

This is a show trail; everyone knew this much. The prosecutor spends almost an hour laying out a case against me, and by the end of her argument, even I would have rendered a guilty verdict. They weren’t even permitting Asami and Tenzin, the alleged victims of my actions, the chance to speak on my behalf.

I am allotted five minutes to offer my defense, and I was not allowed to write anything down. I stand up to face the judge. He stares at me icily, and in his mind there is nothing I could say that could acquit me.

“Your Honor, members of the jury, my name is Korra and I am the 151st Avatar. Now, I can spend this remaining time, perhaps my final public address to the world, proclaiming my innocence, as it is all I have left. But with the outcome preordained, my fate rests in the conscience of the jury and its ability to see through this political charade.

“These past two weeks, I’ve taken the time to meditate on the trials of my predecessors, to reflect on my own life and how much I have yet to accomplish. It seems every victory is met with more failure. The world as it now stands is too divided. As long as we refuse to acknowledge the dignity of our neighbors and value vanquishing the ‘other’ over the creation of a better society together, we will continue to reap what we sow.

“I say to you today, to all the benders who cursed me as a traitor, the nonbenders who ridiculed me as useless, the citizens who readily believed lies about me, the allies who abandoned me, the officers who arrested me, and the court that prosecuted me, I look to all of you and say this. You are not my enemy. I come, for the first time, without hatred in my heart.

“I wish to spend many decades with all of you, fighting the good fight. I am greatly inspired by those who came before me, advocating for what they knew to be right at great personal sacrifice. And I will always speak out against injustice and stand with those who strive to make the world a more hopeful, inclusive, compassionate place.

“While this acceptance of my fate may appear as surrender, rest assured that the Avatar may be battered but never broken, and my conviction shall never waver. That is all I have to say, Your Honor.”

A hush falls over the courthouse. I return to my seat, not daring to look across the room, but I can tell my words fail to move the jury. Tenzin would be proud, perhaps surprised I could speak such conciliatory words right before an inevitably lengthy sentence.

The jury leaves to decide on my fate, returning about ten minutes later. A quick deliberation signaled they had decided to keep the predetermined result.

“We, members of the jury, find Avatar Korra guilty on all counts.” _Ouch._

The judge appears pleased with the verdict. Before he can finalize the sentence, Bolin bolts through the door, his expression panic-stricken. I discovered a few days ago that he had offered to stand as a character witness but was denied. I can only hope he could convince Varrick to grant me a pardon.

“We are in the middle of an important trial!” the judge bellows.

“General Kuvira’s army has advanced on the City of Zaofu! Its fall is imminent. The Avatar’s presence has been requested by Mayor Suyin Beifong!”


	21. The Siege of Zaofu

No one had considered a siege of Zaofu feasible given its status as the most fortified city in the world. If it falls, Kuvira would gain a foothold to conquering the Earth Kingdom as well as secure precious metals to fortify her army. From there, she would not be satisfied until she reclaims the United Republic, land that belonged to the kingdom half a century ago.

“What is the meaning of this?” The judge is visibly upset, his one objective unraveling as he speaks. The courtroom attendees mutter amongst themselves, their voices panicked.

Over the next hour, we attempt to make sense of the situation. Earlier this morning, Mayor Suyin Beifong placed an emergency distress call to the United Republic, personally requesting my presence. The judge quizzes me on my relationship with her – was she doing this on purpose to spare me?

After a call from Regent Raiko, the judge relents. “It appears the threat is real. Avatar Korra is to be taken to Zaofu this very afternoon.”

“Then she would be a fugitive,” the prosecutor protests.

“Raiko is aware of this. The Avatar is to assist the forces of Zaofu and should she succeed, she is to report to the Republic City prison to serve out her term.”

“Seriously?” Mako crosses his arms. “Either she dies in battle or spends a long time locked away.”

“It is not out of the question for her sentence to be reduced if she fights courageously.” The judge turns to me. “Are you prepared to defend Zaofu with your life?”

“Honestly, I’m hoping to resolve the conflict without fighting.”

“You clearly fail to understand Kuvira,” the judge scoffs. “Kuvira the Merciless, Kuvira the Ruthless…to her, the ends always justifies the means. Good luck, Avatar.”

 

Everything was happening so quickly. One moment I’m marked as a criminal, the next, I’m whisked away to Central City Station for the next train to Zaofu. I wait for my train alongside a contingent of metalbending officers.

To my surprise, Chief Saikhan is there to meet me. “No hard feelings, Avatar,” he says.

“None taken. Just look after the city to the best of your abilities.”

“Without question. I…um, thought you might like to see your friends.”

Behind him, I spot Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, and Lin Beifong. I burst into tears, holding on to each one of them.

“Well, this is one way to get rid of the Avatar,” Lin notes, and Mako elbows her. “What? They want her dead; we all know it.”

“Always remember you have allies around the world, communities saved by previous Avatars,” Tenzin tells me. “Not everything must come to blows. The Avatar is not a king, not a general, not a priest. You are a symbol, a leader, a moral compass.”

“Thanks, Tenzin.”

Finally I turn to Asami, who takes my hands into hers. “You’re not leaving without saying goodbye, are you?” she asks.

“Never,” I reply, and she wraps me in a warm hug. We aren’t together now, but I surrender to my impulses and embrace her wholeheartedly. Who knows if I’ll ever hold her again?

“Can I request one final kiss for luck?” she whispers.

“For you or for me?” I place my right hand over her jaw and pull her into a lingering kiss, unwilling to confront our inevitable separation. As the seconds pass, we reluctantly submit to reality and break apart.

“Stay alive for me, Korra. Please come back to me.”

How could she insist on such an impossible promise? “I love you,” I reply instead.

“One more thing.” Asami takes my right hand, opening my fingers, and places the dragon jade ring in my palm. "You forgot something of yours.”

The train arrives soon afterward, and she presses a kiss against my forehead. I wave my friends goodbye, both from the platform and from inside the train. Soon I would be lost in a maze of trees, deep in what is now considered Earth Empire territory, and I would be alone.

 

The tracks near Zaofu were demolished, and I spend the night in the nearest town. I’m soon discovered by Suyin’s metalbenders, and they escort me to the battlefield at first sunlight. They inform me that hours ago, Suyin and her sons snuck into the enemy camp in an attempt to assassinate Kuvira and avoid a war. They were quickly apprehended, and the metalbenders are now leaderless.

I am still uncertain what good I could do. Without my Avatar State, I am simply a bender of four elements and nothing more. I certainly could not defeat an entire division.

Two armies stand facing each other on an open plain, a mile of no man’s land separating them. Kuvira’s army looks to be at least four times larger, but the metalbenders of Zaofu are not to be discounted, reputed to be willing to fight to the death. It is how the city earned its autonomy and why its defenses have never been overrun.

The metalbenders drive me in a Satomobile to the middle of the plain. Baatar Jr., Suyin’s son and – as irony would have it – Kuvira’s fiancé, greets me from the other side and opens the door to his Cabbage Corp vehicle.

“I trust you heard the news from Republic City last night,” he mutters as the dilapidated vehicle sputters towards Kuvira’s army.

“I have not.”

“As soon as you left, Amon launched a coup. The Equalists have completely overtaken City Hall, and the police force quickly surrendered. The United Forces are all that stands in their way, but it’ll take days for General Iroh to reassemble the army after Varrick limited its powers.”

“You’re lying. Republic City would never surrender to terrorists.”

“You overestimate your council.”

As we draw ever closer to the other side, I see Suyin and her sons, each encased in a metal suit.

“They're your own family!” I shout to Baatar Jr.

“ _Was my family_. They all turned their backs to the Earth Empire. They tried to murder the Great Uniter!”

He doesn’t need to explain who the Great Uniter is. Kuvira commands a cult-like following, proclaiming herself as the messiah of order and stability. I am dropped off in front of her tent and told that the general would like to see me now.

I step inside and immediately blush, turning my head away. Kuvira stands inside a wooden bathtub, completely naked, as a servant scrubs her body.

“Do not be ashamed; you need not avert your eyes,” she calls out. “Avatar Korra, it has been far too long since we last met. It is my honor to have you presiding over this great battle.”

Kuvira approaches me before turning at the last second to pick up her undergarments. For a brief second, her body rubs against mine, likely on purpose to gauge my reaction. She snakes her head forward, studying me, and our lips nearly touch. And to be honest, I almost let her.

The earthbender always possessed a certain allure around her. By the time she finished training me at the South Pole, I started wondering if I liked her, only to have those feelings dissipate in the weeks that followed. Besides, I would only allow Asami to kiss me, even after we are no longer together.

Kuvira gets dressed and puts her arms out in a T shape as metal armor floats up to encase her body. “So what finally brings the Avatar to Earth territory? Care to watch my men conquer the most heavily-fortified city in the world?”

“No thank you, general,” I reply as calmly as possible. “As a military leader, you must be aware that customs dictate no war may proceed without the Avatar’s consent.”

“Consent?” Kuvira scoffs. “So that’s what would solve all of our problems – no war! But I’ll entertain your company, because we are very much alike, you and I. Had the times been different, I would have been called upon to be the Avatar.”

“It's not exactly a position to covet.”

“We should join forces,” she says. “Let's face it; no one else wants you. Your own people despise you, after all you've done for them, taking down Amon, Vaatu, and Zaheer.”

“I could care less if the world turns against me, because there is only one person’s opinion that matters,” I reply. “I agree you have some good ideas, Kuvira. I’ve read some of them. But you cannot claim dictatorial power through the sword.”

“You honestly think Prince Wu gives a damn about improving lives? Everything I have done is for the people! If you asked them what they wanted, I would be their leader by acclimation.”

“Perhaps he would make an ineffectual leader, but you do not have authority to depose and replace him.”

“I thought we could come to an agreement, Avatar Korra. Last we spoke, I believed you shared in my vision of a more stable, peaceful world.”

“Not like this. If you are truly willing to allow so many to suffer for your ego, you don't deserve to be in power.”

“Would you like to meet my army? All of them willing recruits – no conscripts.”

We head outside and pass row after row of soldiers. She walks with authority, marching directly to Suyin.

“Your Avatar is here,” Kuvira sneers. “You’ll be proud to know she turned her back on the people, on her duties, just as you have. Now, Mayor Beifong, I have only one question: do you submit? Will you allow me to usher in a new era of prosperity, to carry your city to its promised future?”

“Allow me to save your breath,” Suyin replies. “We will never submit.”

“As we can see, my forces hold a clear numerical advantage. You will surely lose.”

“We will fight until every last drop of metalbending blood is spilled.”

“Well then. How about this? I shall even the playing field for you and take on the Avatar directly. A fight to the death, or until one side submits. If the Avatar wins, she gets to decide what to do with my army, if it should disband or if I should face trial for treason. If she loses, we proceed to battle. Do we have a deal?”

“You don’t have to do this, Avatar Korra,” Suyin tells me. “We are a proud people and can hold our own.”

“I accept the terms,” I say. “There is no need to risk so many lives.”

“Consider what you have just consented to!” Suyin shouts. “You are the Avatar, the only person left standing between good and evil. Kuvira cannot be expected to keep her promises and will invade regardless. You’ll die along with the Avatar Cycle.”

“Far-sightedness was never a strength of mine,” I concede. “But what other choice is there? I can live to fight another day or civilization as we know it could collapse.”

“I don’t know about this,” Baatar Jr. mutters to Kuvira. “The Avatar is sacred. We are not to bring harm to her.”

“Or we can settle who is the strongest of our realm,” Kuvira replies. “Whatever happens, no one is to interfere in this fight, are we clear?”

Fighting is what I was raised to do, born to do. A lifetime of training prepared me to spar, but my body, mind, and spirit remain out of balance. No matter, if I cannot defeat Kuvira this would lead to war, to greater bloodshed and suffering. I must put an end to this madness now.

Without a water source, I hold three major bending styles at my disposal while Kuvira can only bend earth and metal. A path to victory exists, but the general similarly spent her entire life training. Unlike me, she remains at the top of her game, physically and mentally, and is not to be underestimated.

All of my strikes fail to land as Kuvira tires me out before going for the kill. She summons metal blades that painfully clamp my arms, legs, and waist, squeezing the life out of me. It is nothing less than unadulterated, merciless torture.

“Your fighting style hasn’t changed one bit,” she scoffs. “This is your final chance. Do you submit?”

No. No, I cannot. Just endure a little longer, Korra. All this anger, all this evil I had to withstand, time and again, when will it all end?

As Kuvira crushes my body, the Avatar State makes its forced return. Through energybending, I free myself from my metal grave and tackle Kuvira to the ground, punching her so savagely I dislocate her jaw. I metalbend a large plate above us and launch it towards her head.

At the last second, Kuvira manages to metalbend the plate away from her. She drags herself towards the Earth Army, but I airbend her body back in my direction.

As her body suspends in mid-air, I launch volleys of fire at her chest, and blood trickles from her lips. She is now the symbol, the manifestation of everyone who has ever doubted and challenged me. My speech about having only friends is the furthest thing from my mind.

I lift a metal plate above my head, but before I can launch it at Kuvira, my own image, angry and disheveled, assumes the place of my opponent. Visions of my showdown with Vaatu immerse me with dread, and I break out in a cold sweat.

Just one second of faltering is long enough for Kuvira to metalbend a plate around my left ankle, and she squeezes with all her might. I drop my metal plate and cry out in pain. She limps towards me, her face contorted in hatred and fury. A column of earth rises, trapping me inside and squeezing the breath out of my lungs.

My body levitates with my earthen tomb, and I recognize this technique – one of the most advanced forms of earthbending. One blast and I am done – finished. _No no no, how do I awaken from this nightmare?_

“Last words, Avatar?” Kuvira taunts.

I could have begged for a clean death. I do not wish to suffer; this is not how I want my life to end. But I refuse to grant Kuvira that satisfaction.

“You will not prevail,” I shout, with what little breath I have left. “The next Avatar will be your undoing.”

Without warning, the rock explodes, pounding me like waves of dynamite.

I slam to the ground, and there is no question I have lost. My Avatar State is leaving me, preparing for my passing. All I can do is crawl, completely disgraced, with one purpose: preserving what is left of my own life.

This is the closest I have hovered towards death since defeating Vaatu, perhaps even closer than that. I am running solely on adrenaline, focused only on survival. I fight back the inclination to save myself with the Avatar State.

“I submit!” I hear Suyin call out. “I surrender the city of Zaofu, but do not harm the Avatar any further.”

As soon as she surrenders, it begins to rain, first as a drizzle, then as a downpour. This would have come in handy minutes earlier in a battle where everything that could go wrong did. If we fought five times, I swear I could win four of our clashes.

“She’s given up!” Baatar Jr. howls in jubilation. “She’s left the Avatar State to die!”

And so this is how my life would end, in humiliation and defeat, a footnote of history. At least I staved off ten thousand years of darkness, whatever that meant given the corrupt state of our world. I am crawling on threes now, one arm staunching the blood seeping from the gash across my waist.

As I drift in and out of consciousness, I hear her voice. _Stay alive. Come back to me._

 _I'm sorry, Asami._ I close my eyes; my last thoughts would be of her. _I love you._


	22. ---Book Three: Stability---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years after Avatar Korra’s passing, a consensus on her legacy remains elusive. Yes, she should be commended for rescuing the world from plunging into darkness, and yes, she has been vindicated for speaking out against prejudice in Republic City. 
> 
> Yet the open spirit portals will persist for millennia, with the host of issues that come with it, and who knows how events would have transpired had she defeated Kuvira outside the metal walls of Zaofu.
> 
> That summer, I seek solace at Katara's residence. After hours of meditation, I find myself following in Korra's footsteps, retracing the three years she spent struggling to regain a piece of her original strength. 
> 
> Asami stays with me through the last week of my retreat. She expresses her disappointment at the board of directors’ sale of her company but is resigned to the fact there was little she could do. 
> 
> I share with Asami what I gleaned from Korra's journals, even though she has already pored through every word as one of only three people to have ever read the contents. When I ask if I could one day publish the writings, she readily consents. Better the world draws lessons from them, she said.
> 
> One particularly peaceful night, I sit on a snowy incline in meditation. I had been experiencing a warmth within me, waiting to be unlocked. Serenity immerses my soul, and I know the time is near.
> 
> An aurora materializes across the cosmic expanse, and I wonder if I played any role in its creation. I close my eyes and see the Spirit World, which was now my sworn duty to protect. I witness the flames of war and experience the lull of peace. And then, I do a double take because I see my predecessor, perhaps in her early to mid 20s, clad in traditional Water Tribe attire.
> 
> "Avatar Korra." I stand up out of respect, startled and afraid I had disrupted the Avatar State. Absolutely nothing could have prepared me for this encounter. "My name is Kwan, your successor."
> 
> "There is no need to stand,” Korra says. “I know who you are, and it’s about time we met."

_We are gathered here at the Pro-Bending Arena, where the once-mighty Avatar Korra has just entered the playing field. Facing her are the Fire Ferrets with new recruit Tahno assuming the position of waterbender. I am your host, Shiro Shinobi._

I peer across the blinding lights of the stadium, to Regents Varrick and Raiko sitting side-by-side in the Imperial box. On the other side of the playing field stand Mako, Bolin, and Tahno. Mako launches the first blow, knocking me straight into the next zone.

As soon as I get up, the next round begins. I narrowly dodge a rock disc, but a water blast to the chest pummels me one zone closer to the edge.

I struggle to stand – I am fighting for survival, not to win. My opponents change forms; now it is Unalaq, Zaheer, and Kuvira who oppose me. They launch a synchronized attack, and while the blasts come at me in slow motion, I cannot move my body away in time…

I look out to the bleachers and make eye contact with Asami, her eyes in pure horror at the carnage yet to come. I put my palms out in self-defense, but it is to no avail. I absorb the full force of the blast, my body limp as a rag doll as it hurtles into the pool below, my defeat commemorated by raucous laughter…

_It’s a rout! Oh how the mighty have fallen!_

 

I bolt upright in a panic, gasping for air. A sharp pain tears through my waist, forcing my head back to the ground. I roll to my side, expecting Asami to hold me in her arms as she had so many nights before…but I am greeted with nothingness.

I revel in my survival, confined in what appears to be an earthen hut. Dim lights seep from a roof of vines. I turn my attention to the itch in my left arm and a thin coating of white bugs crawling in my wound. I instinctively pluck them out with my fingers, cringing as I do so.

“I wouldn’t remove the maggotflies if I were you.” An elderly woman with pure white eyes enters the room. “They devour the bacteria.”

“Who are you?” I furrow my brow and the realization hits me. “Are you...Toph Beifong? Lin and Suyin’s mother, Aang’s friend…How did you know what I was doing?”

“I pay a swamp spirit to fetch me the Avatar, and this is the thanks I get,” Toph gripes. “Ungrateful brat who would be long since gone without me, just like your predecessor. I see a lot more clearly than most of you, thank you very much.”

“Uh…thank you? Could I at least have an explanation as to what happened? Did Zaofu fall?”

“Of course it fell! You lost! You fled here to die, and the swamp proved too dangerous for soldiers to chase you down. Had you finished Kuvira off, my daughter and grandchildren wouldn’t have been shipped off to prison camp.”

“I’m so sorry. We’ll get them back.”

“You in your pitiful state? Forget it! I wouldn’t trust you to wash the dishes.”

“I’ll get stronger. I’ll…”

“Give your pipes a rest for one second, will ya? Why do you think I left the material world if not for some peace and quiet? So shut your damn trap, endure the maggotflies, listen to everything I tell you, and maybe, just maybe, if you prove yourself capable, I may consider training you. Clearly, Aang’s son failed to teach you any of the important stuff.”

Toph leaves me with a pot of sagegrass tea and a bowl of gruel with mushrooms sprinkled in it. It’s the nastiest meal I’ve had the displeasure of consuming, but by now I am too famished to complain.

 

True to her word, Toph agrees to train me as soon as I’m able to stand. She starts her lesson by instructing me to land a hit on her. Despite being characterized by her blindness, I swear that woman could see everything before her and behind. Nothing escapes her attention.

I bend fire, water, and earth, but none of the attacks would stick. Air, however, proves to be her weakness, but even then I could hardly lay a mark on her. Meanwhile, she has no qualms when it comes to delivering an earth or metalbending blow on the injured Avatar.

If I thought Tenzin was terrible, Toph is an absolute horror. The entire day abounds with insults, every little flaw magnified and critiqued. When I’m not running errands for her, she places me in training. One day, as she chastises me for not pushing myself harder, I crack.

“You know nothing about me or the hell I’ve been through! You think I’m taking it easy? You’re worse than Tenzin!”

“Because I don’t have you sitting in a corner fixated on your breathing?” Toph scoffs. “You’re focused on gaining my respect. I’m concentrated on preparing you for war!”

“I don’t need your respect or anyone else’s!”

“In case you’re unaware, the world is at war and it’s all because you couldn’t end it when you had the chance!”

Much as I want to object, I had been telling myself the same thing. My doubts come from the Korra who has lived with me all my life, the one who spouts lies into my ears, whispers that I’ll never be enough. On the other side is Asami, who lavished me with a love I could only pray wasn’t misguided. Toph represents my worst self, a manifestation of all the insecurities bottled inside.

 

If Toph orders me to get up in the middle of the night and plunge into an icy swamp while battling a fever, her word is law. One morning, I physically could not crawl out of bed. Toph screams at me, demands to know how I expect to end the war if I can’t even complete something this basic.

“You think you have it hard?” she howls, spittle dripping from her lips. “That you’re the only one with problems? Snap out of it! I wouldn't task you with anything I couldn't do myself, and I'm several times your age.”

“I’m serious, Master Toph. I can’t move.”

“Why do you keep telling yourself you can't do it? You’re the Avatar, master of the elements, the last person with an excuse!”

Asami would've understood. On days like these, when I am too numb to eat or move, she'd boil me a pot of honey lemon tea, place it on my bedside, and leave me alone for the day. But my psychological wounds bleed into my physical ones, leaving me paralyzed on the ground.

“When all hope appears exhausted, the Avatar is the one we turn to,” Toph spat. “The one who must be willing to sacrifice and bleed and experience loss for the greater good! And when the time calls for it, the Avatar must lay down his or her life for the people. That is what’s expected of you.”

She still won’t let up, so I force myself up to train. Thirty minutes in, I can no longer take it. I vomit and pass out, with my teacher yelling at me the entire time.

When I finally awaken, it is already nightfall. The fireplace is ablaze, with a pot of stew boiling above it, and Toph sits with her back facing me, sensing my alertness.

“Okay, sometimes I take things a little far.”

“Sometimes?” Still, this is the closest she will ever come to admitting fault. “I appreciate your assistance. But when I say I’m not able to do it, I’m not making excuses.

“I face an endless firing line of critics. All I hear back in Republic City is that I’m an idiot, a failure, that I should have never been chosen as Avatar. So I condition myself to shut the cynics out, but I still need instruction. I need someone to guide me through right and wrong…”

“You're smart enough to determine what is honorable and just and what is not,” Toph replies. “The Avatar mustn’t allow anyone to dissuade him or her from taking the right path. This includes me.”

“I want nothing more than to bring peace to the world. But I feel like my story is drawing to a close, ever since Vaatu. You’ve seen my bending – hardly any better than that of a child’s. It is now up to the future Avatar to return balance. My story has been written.”

“What you really are, is afraid to fail. That’s why you don’t confront your demons, why you didn’t stand up to Varrick…you thought it would be humiliating if you lost, a shame to discover your limitations.”

“You’re right. I’m an insecure, self-pitying failure, and if it had fallen to any of my predecessors…”

“How many years do you think it will take the next Avatar to reach your level? How many must die before then? Don’t you dare drown in your sorrows and pass your responsibilities to the next generation, because thousands, possibly millions, will perish by the time he or she is even half as ready as you are now. Take what time you need to recover, but the very next minute, we are going to train.”

Toph trudges over to my side, and beside her stands a yellow, pear-shaped spirit so tiny he could fit in my palm. “This is Chingling, a leaf spirit who was living just fine in the Spirit World until you disrupted – er, he lives in the swamp now. If ever you need a hand, he is your partner.”

I muster a weak smile, gently patting the spirit on the head. “How much time do you think we have? Before Kuvira rules over a united Earth Empire.”

“The history of the Earth Kingdom suggests it does not take kindly to invaders, even from within,” Toph replies. “There are different cultures, different customs Kuvira will likely fail to take into account. Even with the fall of Zaofu, this great land will test Kuvira’s hubris soon enough.”

 

A week later, a fire shaman pays us a visit. Toph had summoned the old woman, an unconventional choice, but given that nothing has rid me of my demons I am willing to give her a shot. Toph guides us deep inside an underground cave to a pool of spirit water with a luminescent blue surface.

Every night for the next month, the fire shaman would lower me into the icy pool. There I would relive my showdown with Vaatu, over and over again, but instead of defending myself, the shaman instructs me to allow what happened to be. Let the pain wash over me. Night after night, I give in to my life-preserving reflexes and the shaman raises me from the pool.

In time, I gradually accept what happens. I allow myself to fall, to experience the blows. And when I finally awaken, I feel a huge burden lifted from my chest. We start delving into other chapters of my life: my estranged relationship with my parents, the pain I wrought upon Team Avatar, my inability to stop Kuvira…I weep uncontrollably, the despair bleeding from my pores, and give myself permission to express the pain.

I am not 'cured,' if I could call it that. The battle scars I will carry my entire life. But for the first time, I gain a confidence that my failures would not define me, that I should take pride in being a survivor.

 

For months, Toph drills me in all the reasons I lost to Kuvira. That my mind is too easily distracted, focusing on reacting to danger as opposed to formulating a strategy. That my metalbending is weak, and if I only mastered it, I would have easily foreseen my opponent’s attacks.

As I improve mentally, I practice energybending when Toph isn’t around. One time, I successfully summon a sphere of energy and rotate it around my body.

“What was that? I can sense immense power from your direction.”

I turn around and see Toph. “I don't intend to use it again. I nearly killed my best friend with it.”

“You can't be afraid. Keep on practicing, girl. That is not power to go to waste, and you hold enough anger within you to fuel it. It shall be your gift to Kuvira.”

Speaking of Kuvira, the spirits send us messages, whispers here and there, of the radical changes sweeping the Earth Empire. Of fire, water, and airbenders conscripted to toil in mines, fields, and factories, sometimes to the death.

Some have claimed Kuvira is searching for her birth parents, the ones who gave her up to an orphanage. And when she finds them, all indications are that they will be executed, perhaps for revenge, perhaps to squash rumors she descended from the lowliest social class.

 

Perhaps the most important lesson Toph instilled in me is to move away from self-pity, to focus on causes greater than myself.

“Why do you think the world descended into madness?” I ask her on our last day of training. Toph had decided to 'graduate' me, despite my weakened state. “Did it suddenly just happen, or were people always this broken, as Tenzin suggests?”

“What people don’t understand, especially in times of peace, are the sacrifices that need to be made, the need for institutions,” she replies. “What consequences are we trying to avoid? The world doesn’t think it needs to listen to the Avatar anymore. Plus, demagogues keep it simple, appealing to our basest impulses.

“No Avatar, including Aang, has ever had higher expectations hoisted upon them, and you’ve endured more than most of your predecessors. Yet you’ve accomplished more in a few short years despite your proclivity to run into conflicts without thinking!

“People may not recall how you started, but they’ll remember how you finished. You’re still standing, and that’s a feat in itself. Now that you’re in this mess, fix it!”

“I hear you, but I’m not confident my bending can take down a contingent of soldiers, let alone an entire army. Given that nobody looks up to the Avatar now, what do you expect me to do?”

“I would start with the more rural areas, where your face would not be as recognizable. You may not be able to save them all, but even one life counts.”

“You don’t think my haircut is enough to disguise me?” I had cut it short soon after I began our training.

“I’m blind. You think I know or care for your hair length?”

“Good point.”

“You do wield a weapon no one else possesses. Energybending. Keep practicing. One day, you may just be strong enough to defeat an entire battalion. So go on, Avatar, and leave me with some peace and quiet.” A pause. “What are you waiting for? The next Harmonic Convergence?”

“Master Toph, I just wanted to say…love you too!” By now, I feel close enough to reach out for a hug, and to my surprise, she only struggles half-heartedly.

 

I would not be undertaking this journey alone, as Chingling would be joining me. Most of the time, he floats above me, only resting in my backpack when he grows tired. After three days of travel, we arrive at the edge of a charred town. Before us lie rows of withered trees and smoldering buildings. A blood red sun hangs over the sky, as if angrily judging the perpetrators of this destruction.

I fail to find any survivors and can only hope most of the townspeople had escaped Kuvira’s wrath. As we pass through a grassy field that night, I come across a gruesome sight. A pack of flying bison, stripped of their fur, lying exposed in the grass.

To my horror, I realize a number of them are still alive, having been skinned and left for dead. I have no choice but to put an end to their misery, impaling the back of their heads with my firebending.

These are the wages of war. If this evil deed was not perpetrated for the benefit of earthbenders, I realize it must have been done to demoralize the Air Nomads who now populate the Earth Empire. Sky bisons are sacred creatures, and I can see how their suffering could break one’s will to fight. As we continue the trek, the slaughter of spirits mark every mile of the journey, filling me with tremendous guilt.

 

A month later, inside a wooden house in a small fishing village, a family comes together for dinner, a meager meal representing all the food they have left.

Midway through bowls of watered-down soup and turtle duck bones, a loud bang rattles the front door. The father opens it, and three soldiers force themselves inside. The mother and grandmother clutch the children tightly as the intruders order them to stand against the wall. The small eel hound snarls menacingly at the soldiers and is rewarded with a swift kick to the stomach.

“There are reports you are harboring a healer,” the first soldier barks, pointing a stubby finger at me as I meditate in the corner of the room. “By the decree of the Great General Kuvira, all healers are to be conscripted in the service of the Earth Empire.”

“You must be mistaken,” the father protests. “The one you are accusing is my half-sister. She is not of sane mind.”

The first soldier marches towards me, lifts me up by the collar, and glares into my eyes. He places a stone into my hand. “Bend.”

“We have rights, guaranteed by the Great Uniter herself,” the mother replies calmly. “Even soldiers require a warrant to enter.”

“Don’t lecture us on the general’s commands!” the third soldier barks.

I look down at the stone, furrow my brow, and slowly will it to rise before crumbling it in midair. Healing is the domain of waterbenders, and my earthbending appears to exonerate me.

Finally, the first soldier lowers me to the ground and abruptly strikes me in the face. “We’re keeping an eye on you.” After what feels like hours, they back away, but not before one of them knocks over the table, bringing the bowls of soup crashing to the floor.

I help the family sweep up the mess. Even the soiled morsels appear appetizing – almost every civilian is starving.

“I am sorry, but you must leave,” the father finally says.

I nod. Every person I healed was given one condition – to not speak of me. But word of my services still spread.

“I appreciate all you have done and will not permit your family to sacrifice further for me.” I gather my few possessions, slide Asami’s dragon jade ring on my finger, and slip into the night with Chingling safely tucked inside my backpack.


	23. The Girl on the Bridge

“Did you hear General Kuvira is paying a visit to the Avatar?”

“The young earthbender from Zaofu? Just a young child, yet he already bends all four elements.”

Three years have now passed. I am a wanderer, useless without my bending and my reputation, longing for the day I regain the Avatar State and take on Kuvira in a rematch. My sole focus is creating the greatest amount of good with what I have, and I spend my days traversing the Earth Empire, healing anyone who seeks help.

Few recognize me, and I brush off accusations of being any more than a simple waterbender. As soon as I venture close to detection, I disappear.

If I physically could, I would defend villagers and lead counterattacks. One time, I come upon a gold mine and plot to free the enslaved miners. But then what would happen? They would be captured, tortured, and enslaved again. I can hear Tenzin advising me to consider the consequences.

Last month, I return to a host family only to discover the village razed to the ground. Shortly afterward, I release Chingling into a forest of spirits, deciding it would be safer for him there.

Kuvira has almost completed her dreams of an Earth Empire, with the United Republic now in her sights. Republic City would serve as the crown jewel and immortalize her as the most powerful sovereign in the world. As the regions surrounding the city defect to Kuvira, Varrick similarly switches allegiances to direct propaganda movers on her behalf. Meanwhile, Raiko is nowhere to be found.

General Iroh is all that stands between the current order and chaos. The past three years, he moved to quell the Equalist rebellion while defending innocent nonbenders from retaliation. After marching into Republic City triumphant over Amon’s forces, he must now contend with Kuvira’s advancing army.

There are rumors Kuvira possesses a weapon of incalculable destruction, capable of annihilating entire villages in one blast, although no one knows of its power source. If true, there would be no equivalent mechanism Iroh can call upon to counteract her power.

“How do you know this is the actual Avatar?”

“I’ve seen him bend myself, in the movers. No doubt the general is hoping to gain influence with this child. You – Jin!”

It takes me a moment to remember this is the latest alias. “Yes, Mrs. Xu.” I stop sweeping the street and amble over to my host.

“What do you make of it? Is this child the next Avatar?”

“If Avatar Korra was indeed murdered by General Kuvira, it is a possibility.”

“It would be a real shame,” Mrs. Xu’s guest says wistfully, smoking tobacco from his pipe. “All this time, we thought the Avatar would save us. Instead, she fled and got herself killed.”

“I still have hope,” Mrs. Xu replies. “She’ll be back, some day. The Avatar always does, even if it takes a hundred years.”

“Oh, the Avatar is back all right. As the great general’s pawn.”

“All right, good talk,” Mrs. Xu says. You never know if your neighbor is trying to bait you into saying something negative about Kuvira and reporting it. “I promised Jin I’d teach her falconry.”

“The new hire? You know where we can purchase cheap Morphium, lady? Asking for her, not me.”

“Don’t take his request seriously, Jin. It’s a banned substance with reason. The general is coming down hard on all who possess it.”

“If you have a lead, fill this up.” The guest hands me a small ceramic snuff bottle with a blue dragon carved on one side. I place the bottle in my pocket and don’t think much more about it.

Mrs. Xu takes me to her aviary, where she tends a modest flock of messenger hawks – regal raptors prized for their accuracy and dependability, even across battlefields. We each slip on a heavy falconry glove, and she coaxes a hawk to rest on my right hand.

“These hawks can take a while to grow on you, but once you build that trust, they’re as loyal as they come,” Mrs. Xu explains. “As long as they’re fed a steady supply of carrion, that is.”

“They’re beautiful. How far can they travel?”

“This one here, Taka, she’s the best of them. Can reliably carry a scroll to Republic City and back in as little as five days.”

“Really?” My heart skips a beat. “She can find anyone?”

“Let me see that ring on your finger.”

I hesitate for a second. This is Asami’s ring, after all, and I reluctantly hand it to Mrs. Xu.

“Dragon jade,” she observes. “Who’s carrying the other half?”

“An old friend. We haven’t communicated since the Fall of Zaofu. Would Taka be able to find her?”

“Depends. If we affix the jade to Taka’s chest strap, there is a possibility she can locate the other half. However, if your friend pawned the jade or it’s in the possession of another party, you’ll need to provide new directions. Would you like to send a letter?”

“If you don’t mind loaning me the hawk for a few days, it would mean everything to me.”

“In war, everyone wants to know if their loved ones are safe. However, you must detach the jade from the ring and trust the hawk will return with it. It’s a gamble.”

I decide the risk is worth it. At the very least, I need Asami to know that I am still alive, that this new Avatar cannot be real. It haunted me, how devastated she must feel by the uncertainty of my fate, perhaps even blaming herself.

The letter must appear discreet and unassuming in case it is compromised. I take out a pen and begin to write.

_To my dearly beloved,_

_Should you open this scroll certain of the identity of the sender, I can assure you that you are correct. Regardless of what you may have heard otherwise, I am very much alive._

_If there is anything I’ve taken away from these past three years, it is the jarring reality of how quickly even the most decent among us can turn indifferent to mass suffering. How the cowardice of our leaders, fearful of what they had to lose, led to the unnecessary slaughter of so many. But if there is any reason for optimism, I have encountered good people in all corners of this land and have been deeply moved by how giving they are to me._

_I live on in the hope of seeing your beautiful smile and holding you in my arms again. If there are only two things in this world I am made to do, it is to fulfill my ordained duties and to love you. I would want nothing more than to wipe away the tears that stain your face and remove any suffering that binds you. Until that day comes, I can only wish you well._

_Forever yours,_

_Your faithful companion_

_Ps. I am saddened to report I woke up one morning realizing I cannot vividly recall all the features of your face. If there is any way I can carry your picture with me, there will always be a reason for me to keep the faith._

To my surprise, Taka returns in less than a week but without any scroll. The hawk must have dropped the message and flown straight back. I remove the dragon jade and pop it back into my ring.

In the days that follow, I stay put in hopes of receiving a return scroll. If Asami used her jade necklace to find me, I wouldn’t want to make it too difficult to be found. But as each day passes with no word, I wonder if the scroll had even made it to the right person or if she had access to a hawk herself.

A week passes, then another. After feeding Mrs. Xu’s wooly pigs one morning, I return home to find an intricately carved canister on the dining room table. I pull out a scroll with Asami’s familiar, impeccable handwriting and the folded page of a newspaper.

“A hawk brought it in not long ago,” Mrs. Xu says, stirring a pot of broth. “Is it your friend?”

I nod and dash up to the attic, where I had taken up residence. I plop on the bed, my chest throbbing with anticipation.

_My dearest friend,_

_I apologize for not responding sooner. There is so much I wish to tell you, and I needed to say this right._

_News of your survival fills me with joy. I am far from alone in believing you had perished, and the announcement of your successor had left me inconsolable. I have read your letter dozens of times, and I know it can only be from you._

_There is something I must disclose before we continue our correspondence, which is that I am married now. You should be able to discern his identity, the person whose proposal I accepted. I know we once held high hopes for a future together, but war has driven us apart._

_My words may ring hollow, but your love is a blessing that has always been more than sufficient for me. You are my lucky star and guiding light. I feel immensely honored to have been so loved by you. I understand this may come as little comfort to you, and I accept your judgment for not holding out hope._

_There will always be a part of you I’ll carry within my heart. Don’t ever discount just how much you mean to the people, and to me. For as long as you call for me, I will always be your steadfast ally._

_Your good friend_

My eyesight blurs as I break down weeping halfway through the letter. Now I have truly lost everything. I had replayed our reunion in my mind so many times. But I could no longer profess my love for Asami, for she belongs to someone else. I knew how much a marriage vow would mean to her.

How could I possibly have expected her to wait, depriving her of the right to be loved? She had a freedom to live life on her terms.

It takes me a few days to notice the newspaper Asami left me, presumably to fulfill my wish. On the corner of the first page is a picture of her standing behind Iroh as he makes an announcement. Her face is blurred yet clear enough for me to recall her beauty. I carefully cut out her picture, for as painful as it was, at the very least I have something to remember her by.

 

A week later, I receive a second scroll. Asami apologizes for moving on, but she still hopes to maintain a correspondence. It takes a bigger woman to write back, and I assure her that she has nothing to be sorry for. Yet even as I encourage her to never give up because goodness will ultimately prevail, I know I am lying, for I have yet to encounter evidence of this happening.

A month later, I receive a scroll, this time from Tenzin. He had recently met with Asami and requests my return to Republic City, believing my presence will improve morale before Kuvira’s imminent invasion. He will arrange my travels as long as I can reach Republic City undetected. Easier said than done.

I am surprised at the brazenness of his message. If the hawk had been captured or the message intercepted, this could become a huge liability for all of us, but I decide to trust it. Besides, Kuvira’s troops are advancing towards my adopted town, and it would be a matter of days before they discover me.

I had been planning to sneak out, leaving Mrs. Xu with most of the yuan I had left. But she finds me that night, as if anticipating my escape.

“Come now,” she says, holding a lantern and opening the front door. “Let’s not dally.”

I hesitantly follow as Mrs. Xu leads me to the barn. She readies her lone antelope fox, affixing a saddle and two bags of rice on each side.

“What are you doing?” I ask as she enters the aviary to fetch a messenger hawk.

“Kuvira’s army will confiscate my animals ahead of a full scale invasion. Wherever you are going, take them with you.”

Her generosity immerses my body in chills. I could never repay this kind woman, and I fall to my knees, bowing before her.

“Get up, my dear. I should be the one bowing. The reason we accepted you into our homes, it was never about us. It was about the millions who will one day come to depend on you.”

I look up, still kneeling, and freeze. “You knew all along.”

Mrs. Xu reaches into her pocket and removes a Pai Sho tile, which bears the emblem of the White Lotus. “We are at the service of the one true Avatar.”

 

I venture to the edge of Ba Sing Se to meet the smuggler Tenzin hired. He introduces himself as Khin, and a tattoo identifies him as a member of the Triple Threats.

Khin must have been promised a pretty penny for his troubles, armed with fake identification and bribes for our journey. He does not appear to recognize me, and we spend the first night sleeping in his Satomobile.

“I’ll have you at the city gates in no more than a week’s time, ma’am,” Khin promises. “And I’ve never lost my cargo.” His driving leaves me nauseous, but I remind myself it will all be over soon.

Yet it takes us a week just to reach the Four Heavens Bridge, which connects the Earth Empire with the United Republic. It can take hours to cross the actual bridge, a seemingly infinite stretch across the Su Oku River.

“Moment of truth,” Khin mutters, rubbing his hands. As long as we reach the other side, we would be traveling across the United Republic – a territory sympathetic to the Earth Empire but not entirely under Kuvira’s domain. After a half hour wait, he hands our identification to the guard. “All hail the Great Uniter, General Kuvira!”

The guard doesn’t seem to care for Khin’s show of devotion. He shoots a suspicious glance at the smuggler, then at me. Would I be recognized? “This says the woman is 13 years old…”

“Please.” Khin furtively drops a bag of yuan into the guard’s pocket.

“Hurry along,” the guard snarls and we are on our way.

As we cross the bridge towards freedom, traffic inches to a crawl. _Come on, just a little further…_ “What’s the holdup?” I ask.

Khin rolls his window down and pokes his head out. “Some girl couple of cars ahead. Should’ve left fifteen minutes early. Who the hell protests anymore? They may not care for their own lives, but think of their families hauled away for their insubordination...”

I cautiously peek out the window and hear shouting. “Clear the way!” “We don’t care!” “Take your damn protest somewhere else!”

I catch a glimpse of the teenage girl, with her back facing us. She stands on top of an earthen barrier of her own creation; the columns take up the entire left lane and sprawl onto ours.

“I am here to call attention to the three Cabbage Corp vans transporting non-earthbenders to internment camps.” The protester points to her left. “They are being unlawfully deported for seeking asylum in the United Republic. If they are to return to their homeland, they will die. Internees are routinely tortured and…”

“Slander and lies!” A man calls out.

“Haven’t you seen the movers?” A woman asks. “These benders are treated with nothing but respect, better than us even!”

“The movers are pure deception!” The protester shoots back. “That is not what happens!”

She stands her ground and as the minutes tick by, the crowd grows increasingly irate at the inconvenience she wrought and for what? A futile cause, a delay of the inevitable. What difference can an individual make, anyways?

“Let’s suppose you’re right, young lady,” an elderly man tells her. “Are you going to pull this stunt again, to save every one of them?”

“What matters to me are those benders whose lives are at stake right now,” the protester replies calmly. “When they are freed, I will step down from this wall.”

I initially find the girl’s solo act of protest foolish and naïve. As the crowd hurls insults, I fear a lynching. A young man runs up beside our vehicle, towards the protester. Will he attack her?

“She’s right,” the man says and lifts a column of earth below him. A few minutes later, two friends climb up to join hands with the protester. Soon, a group of earthbenders form an improvised chain. I wonder how it must feel to be the prisoners whose lives are on the line, to witness the determination of strangers.

I am quaking, trembling, jaw and fists clenched, in my desperation to join the protest. My eyes sting with tears, my heart pounds with guilt, and I nearly wet my pants.

Why couldn’t I just stand up with them? That’s what Asami would have expected from me. But if discovered, I could be jailed or killed, and Tenzin is counting on me to stay alive and out of trouble. Should I die, it would be all too easy for Kuvira to manipulate the next Avatar, this time for real, and I am needed now more than ever.

An hour later, the standstill ends as the protester’s demands are met. The girl is applauded, and a few of the drivers swing their arms in a V shape, a salute of ultimate respect. We are well on our way to Republic City.

 

I remain curious of the protester’s fate and ask Khin for any news he can find. Two days later, he brings me a newspaper. Her name is Meiling, a sixteen-year-old student with dreams of becoming a doctor. As for her fate, she was promptly arrested and put to death by an earthbending firing squad the next morning, along with the first man who stood up with her. The others were likely jailed. We can only assume what happened to the prisoners she fought so hard to save.

I burst into tears as the culmination of three years of war and destruction consumes me. This girl had a promising life ahead of her. She deserved accolades, not condemnation as an unpatriotic imbecile. I promise to return one day to construct a memorial in her name, commemorating her courage, and to offer my condolences to her parents.

As Khin drives us past another village, I notice a procession attended by dozens. At the front, a protester lifts up a portrait of Meiling. The marchers pass unimpeded as their Earth Empire-sympathizing leaders stand idly by.

As we near our destination, I hear additional stories of protest and civil disobedience. Instead of backing down, more and more people are standing up. We would be entering the city with the wind against our backs.

Every hour, the Satomobile inches closer to Republic City, towards my closest allies and the conversations yet to be had.


	24. The Dark Avatar

Republic City – my favorite place in the world, yet my third return rings hollow. Does anyone still consider the Avatar relevant?

I had been forewarned this once-bustling metropolis would not be the same, but its ruin still comes as a shock. The buildings still standing are remnants of their former glory. Electricity seesaws on and off, and running water remains scarce or nonexistent. General Iroh had driven the Equalists out only months earlier, but guerilla attacks persist as a fact of life.

Khin drives us through the mostly abandoned shell of a city. A group of children pause their street soccer match to gawk at us. The smuggler lights another cigarette with one hand and mans the wheel with the other. “That’s the green zone, where all of the United Forces commanders reside. Virtually no security there – place could blow any second.”

All of the commanders? “Stop the car.”

“I ain’t stopping. We got a schedule to keep.” The sooner he is rid of me, the sooner he can collect the rest of his payment.

“Stop it now!”

Khin reluctantly brakes, and I take off running. “Hey! I’m not taking you to Air Temple Island if…”

“Ten minutes!” I shout, yet I am unsure where exactly I will run to. If General Iroh resides here, then surely…

At the end of the block, I look down at my jade ring, which glows slightly brighter when I direct my hand to the left. I turn and run until the jade radiates so brightly I know there could be nowhere else.

From the third floor of an apartment complex, a tall, raven-haired woman hangs laundry on the small outdoor patio. There is humility in the former heiress who now washes the officers’ uniforms. A proud woman who is battered but never broken.

It had to be her. I stand a few yards from the complex, waiting for her intuition to kick in, and within seconds she tilts her head downward and we make eye contact.

Asami smiles warmly, hangs up the last uniform, and gestures for me to wait. My heart is bursting with anticipation – what must have taken a minute feels like an hour. Finally, she rushes out of the apartment and wraps her arms around my neck.

I couldn’t help it, couldn’t keep it inside any longer. A flood of tears trickle down to my chin, releasing the pain I suppressed from years of suffering without her by my side.

“Would you like to come inside?” she asks, wiping my tears with her thumbs. I nod in agreement but apologize I cannot stay long.

Her apartment is characteristically disorganized, with papers and blueprints sprawled across tables and chairs. A framed photograph of her wedding portrait sits on the floor, propped against the wall. Iroh in his crimson naval uniform and Asami in a stunning black qipao. A part of me wishes she chose to wear black because Iroh could not be the one she truly loved.

Asami seats me in the living room. A sparkling gold band adorns her left ring finger, further tearing my heart in two. “Korra, I’m overjoyed to see you again, and I’m loving the new hairstyle. I know these circumstances are far from ideal, but…how are you? Have you eaten?”

There she is, so close I could touch her, and yet…I couldn’t. During the war, I had willed myself to live, in part out of duty but mostly because of her. We are friends for life, soulmates, and yet we no longer belong to each other.

“All these years…I needed to see you again, hold you one more time.” My voice cracks.

“Hey.” She encircles me in her arms, stroking my back. “I’m right here.”

Asami pours us tea and fills me in on the past three years – happenings she couldn’t cover by letter. Tuyen had passed away, and the death of the woman who raised her was particularly devastating. Last year, her father grew disillusioned with the Equalists and defected to the United Republic, hoping to reconcile with her and receive a pardon for his crimes. They had only recently begun talking again.

“I missed you so much,” Asami says, holding both of my hands into hers. “I should have trusted my instincts. All this time, I sensed you were still alive, somewhere out there. When the new Avatar was announced…”

“What’s done is done. We can only move forward from the present. Iroh is an honorable man, and I’d rather you be with someone like him.”

“We should bring the gang back together,” she says, changing the subject. “Mako’s serving as a Major, and Bolin…he was directing propaganda movers for Varrick and Kuvira. But he has since jumped ship to our side, and I believe him.”

“It would be great to see everyone again.” I fight back tears. “I’m so, so sorry. My bending is far from what it used to be, Kuvira would have me killed if I was discovered, and I didn’t think anyone would listen to the Avatar, especially after all those negative movers produced about me.”

“Of course the Avatar is relevant. For as long as we are fallen creatures, we will require guidance. It would mean so much to the people to know you are still alive. We may have driven out the Equalists, but Kuvira poses a graver threat…”

“I can’t lead the people of Republic City the same way I led an army against Vaatu. My bending…”

“Then you lead them the best way you know how. Korra, I have always believed in you, but you need to be the strongest advocate for yourself, even if people like me lose faith. You are all that stands against anarchy.”

“But what if that’s not what people want? What if we hate each other so much that we refuse to unite and defend this city, that chaos is preferable to loving the perceived enemy?”

Asami leans over the table, tucking my hair behind an ear. “How long has the Avatar been roaming this world? Ten thousand years? How long did it take for us to form a democratic republic? To grant citizens the right to vote? To permit women to hold leadership positions? These accomplishments did not occur overnight.

“So you keep striving to make this world a better place, Korra, because I can promise you one thing. If you stay on the sidelines, demoralized, believing nothing will ever change, then it won’t.”

I close my eyes and slowly nod. “I really needed to hear that. Thank you. I must get to Tenzin’s, but I’ll visit as soon as I can.”

“Oh? Iroh and I are heading to Air Temple Island tonight. We’ll see you then.”

I stand up, and we hold each other one last time. _I love you._ Then it is time to leave. I try not to overanalyze the incident, yet I couldn’t help but notice Asami wearing her dragon jade necklace.

 

Khin drives me to the dock, and we take the next ferry to Air Temple Island. Tenzin greets us and pays the smuggler for his services.

Tenzin had lost considerable weight and appears almost unrecognizable. His children, noticeably taller than I last remember them, swarm me at all sides, and it feels good to know that I was missed. We spend the next hour going over what had transpired since the Fall of Zaofu.

“I am hoping you could meet with General Iroh this afternoon,” Tenzin says as we gather for a modest lunch. “We need you to rally the city and raise morale in the face of Kuvira’s advancing army.”

“Anything I can do to help. If only I’d done more these past few years…”

“You did everything you could with what you were given, and that is what matters. The people you saved…do not discount their lives.”

“I’ve been preserving my strength so I could energybend in battle when the time is right. It’s been a difficult journey since I nearly killed Asami with the energy beam. But if I could connect with the Avatar State, maybe I can turn the tide of this war.”

“We will work on it. However, keep in mind such a powerful attack could end up crippling or even killing you,” Tenzin says. “I am sorry to hear about Asami. She held out hope for your survival, but after the new Avatar was christened…”

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” I lie. “We were done long before that announcement.” The remainder of lunch passes in silence.

 

That night, Tenzin and I wait at the dock to greet General Iroh and his commanding officers. The general is one of the last to disembark, and he takes the time to escort Asami off the ship. When we lock eyes, he bows his head in reverence.

“Avatar Korra. It is my honor to receive the legitimate Avatar.”

“The honor is mine,” I reply, but what I meant was: _You’re welcome, and please guard your wife with your life or I will end you._

Another ship arrives ten minutes later, bringing Mako and Bolin along with it.

“Korra!” Bolin grabs me around the waist and lifts me up, but I don’t greet him as warmly. For one, I didn’t expect him to be here, since we all knew he had worked for Kuvira. “Didn’t you miss me one bit?”

“It's nice to have the old gang back, buddy, but why are you here and…” I look to Mako. “Did you two reconcile?”

“Of sorts,” Mako replies. “He’s getting there.”

“Don’t be a stranger around Korra.” Bolin grins and gestures for his brother to join in a group hug. “You too, Asami! Team Avatar for the win!”

For a few seconds, all is perfect. We are our young, naïve selves again, good friends taking on the world together. Then, reality seeps back in.

“Bolin, can we talk for a minute?” I ask. “In private?”

“Yeah, of course.” While the officers unload their supplies and take up residence on the island, Bolin and I walk towards the gazebo.

“Are you still working for Kuvira and Varrick, making propaganda movers?”

“I was…but a few months ago I renounced all associations with them, I swear! I had been forced to heavily edit all of the movers, and that’s when I realized Varrick doesn’t give a damn about the truth!”

I fight the desire to smack my forehead, to declare _no duh_ , but I have a more pressing matter to discuss.

“The Earth Avatar movers, you produced them too, right?”

“Yes, but like I told you, I’ve…”

“Bolin, you’re the reason why Asami thought I was dead! You’re the reason why she…” Tears well up in my eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Korra. I know how much you two loved each other…I was devastated too, but when I see this little kid bending all four elements right in front of me, what was I supposed to believe? Don’t you want to hear about how I became a spy, how I revealed Kuvira’s superweapon to…”

“No Bolin, I don’t want to hear it. Does it look like I’m dead? In the history of the Avatar, there is only one person who can bend more than one element, let alone four, at any given time. So clearly, you doctored the mover!”

“Not that one. I mean, it was doctored in its own way, but it wasn’t like I was earthbending out of frame. I saw it with my own eyes.”

“I can’t believe you would lie to me! How could there be two living Avatars?” None of this makes any sense. Was I dead?

“I have no idea! But I will say this; there’s something messed up with that kid. When we met, I sensed this overwhelming dark presence, the very opposite of how I feel around you. It was as if my breath was being sucked out of my own throat.”

“Look, Bo. I’ve always found you to be honest, but this is getting ridiculous. Don’t speak to me until you’re willing to admit the truth.” I storm away before I could curse him.

As I near the temple, Mako flashes a look a concern. “You all right there?”

“Korra!” Bolin races after me. “It brought me no comfort claiming there was a new Avatar! But he passed the Avatar test. We didn’t exactly have anything that belonged to you, so we laid out common items from different parts of the world. Out of all of them, he picked Water Tribe currency. Look!” He reaches into his pocket and fishes a coin from his wallet.

I snatch the coin from his hand and study it. “I’ve never seen this in my life! We converted to the yuan since before I could walk.”

“It says Water Tribe right on it. How could you possibly miss it?”

“Let me see that,” Mako says, outstretching his right palm. “Where did you get this?”

“Regent Desna gave it to me.”

“Then in all likelihood this is a Northern Water Tribe coin. I wouldn’t be surprised if Korra’s never laid eyes on it. So if this kid really is the Avatar and Korra is alive…”

I turn to Bolin. “When you met the kid, did it feel like…that night, in the Spirit World…during Harmonic Convergence?”

“Yes! Exactly!”

“What if it’s Unalaq?” I ponder. “He fused with Vaatu before he died. Maybe he…”

“A Dark Avatar?” Mako asks. “I wouldn’t rule it out.”

The possibility is unnerving enough, but when I enter the temple and ask for Asami, Jinora points a finger down the hallway. As I head towards the room in question, I can hear Iroh’s typically mild-mannered voice growing increasingly distressed.

“I don’t know what to do. Every decision I’ve made has been a mistake.”

“You can’t be expected to make the right call every time. You’ve performed admirably. Your grandfather would be proud.”

I peer through the doorway and catch Iroh sitting on a bed, his head bowed. Asami leans down and comforts him, massaging the back of his head and pressing her lips to his forehead. This woman could sense my presence, and she abruptly turns her attention to me.

“Sorry to interrupt,” I stutter. “Um, Tenzin wants us to get started in a bit.”

“We’ll be right out, Avatar Korra,” Iroh replies. I slide the door shut and speed away.

A few minutes later, we gather in one of the temple offices and Iroh calls the meeting to order. He asks Bolin to present an assessment of Kuvira’s spirit weapon.

Bolin lays out several blueprints and files he had smuggled from the Earth Empire. “Varrick’s scientists conducted thousands of failed tests on spirit vines until they assembled this weapon. I’ve never seen anything like it. It destroyed two towns that refused to submit to Kuvira.”

“In one blast or multiple?” Iroh asks.

“One blast. A ball of fire and they were wiped clean off the map. Everyone. No survivors. As soon as rumors spread, everyone in a hundred mile radius fell into line. One other town refused. After it was demolished, that was it. I had to end my espionage and come straight to you. Republic City is half-submerged in spirit vines and if they were to enter…”

“Hiroshi,” Iroh turns to his father-in-law. “You’ve had time to study this. If you were an engineer working on this project…how long would it take to create one bomb?”

“From these blueprints, I’d wager each blast would require ten tons worth of spirit vines at minimum,” Hiroshi says. “Even the most advanced technology would prove extremely inefficient. If I was Kuvira, I’d devote my resources elsewhere. In order for her to succeed, she would require either a technological impossibility or a stronger source.”

“The great banyan-grove tree,” Bolin replies. “Kuvira assembled an entire force dedicated to guarding it.”

“That would be disconcerting to say the least,” Tenzin says. “Its roots are believed to be the strongest spiritual material possible. If Kuvira has been harvesting them, there is no telling how many spirit bombs she has at her disposal.”

“If this is the case, we must send a battalion to destroy this tree before all of the roots have been harvested, if they have not been already,” Iroh says.

“The tree is sacred,” I protest. “What if its destruction sows more chaos between our world and that of the spirits? Defeat Kuvira’s army on your own terms, but I will not allow you to destroy this tree.”

“Korra, if the roots are capable of this level of destruction, everything must be on the table,” Tenzin replies to my surprise. “Right now, Kuvira’s advancement is imminent. How many weeks do we have?”

“Not weeks,” Iroh replies grimly. “Days. My best reports have it between five or seven. Maybe sooner, maybe later. Hopefully, they show up after reinforcements arrive from the Fire Nation and Water Tribes.”

“What do you need me to do?” I ask, eager to be useful for once.

“Regent Raiko has recently returned, proclaiming himself the legitimate leader of the city,” Iroh says. “We need you to publicly denounce him, that he lost his position when he fled.”

“That’s it? You want me to settle political scores.”

“We also need you to implore every able-bodied citizen to defend the homeland.”

“So I can serve as your recruiter? I know my bending is not what it used to be, but I can still fight.”

“Korra, I back the general on this,” Tenzin interjects. “The Avatar’s mission is to maintain peace, but when all other options are exhausted, one must raise an army.”

“I was granted the ability to bend all elements with reason,” I shoot back. “Even if you want me to stay behind to heal the wounded, I’ll do it…”

“There is something else the Avatar could do for us,” Iroh says. “It’s one of many plans, and should you decline, I’ll understand.”

“No, please. Tell me.”

“Right. Kuvira has been spotted commanding the Colossus, a giant mecha suit rumored to be carrying the spirit cannon. In a fair matchup, the United Forces and our allies can hold their own against her forces. But we’ll need someone to sabotage the weapon, possibly even face Kuvira herself.”

Iroh lays out a file from his briefcase and we study the plan. “This is assuming our calculations on the Colossus and its capabilities are correct.”

“This is very meticulous and well-drawn,” I note.

“I wish I could claim all the credit, but this was mostly Asami’s doing,” Iroh adds.

“It’s a terrible idea,” an older military officer interjects. “It leaves too much to chance on one operation.”

“Then how would you proceed, General Gau?” Iroh asks.

“Firepower. You can’t meet Kuvira piecemeal. Nothing short of overwhelming force will get her to back off.”

Iroh orders us to leave the room as higher-ranking officers remain to review different options. An hour later, we are escorted back inside. Asami’s strategy had won out, and Iroh explains the details to me.

“This plan places a designated bender in a precarious position to confront Kuvira herself. I considered performing the honors myself, but should you take it on, I could focus on commanding the troops below.”

“Then leave it to me. I may have failed you three years ago outside the walls of Zaofu. But I won’t give up until the United Republic’s liberation is secured.”

“You won’t be doing this alone, Korra,” Mako says. “I’ll come with you.”

“Sign me up!” Bolin declares.

“You'll need a dependable pilot,” Asami adds.

“Asami…” Iroh shakes his head and stares at us, searching for hesitation. “You all understand this is essentially a suicide mission.”

“Absolutely!” Bolin shouts, a bit too enthusiastically. “Team Avatar is back in business!”

“General, we have nothing left to lose,” I say. “Let’s go for broke.”

Yet as we prepare for the assignment, I can’t help but experience a premonition. This would be our last mission as Team Avatar.


	25. The Great Uniter

“Who was that guy, the one challenging Iroh at every turn?” I ask Asami as we exit the temple.

“That’s Lieutenant General Gau. As much of a pain as he is, Iroh struck a deal with him when our forces stood on the verge of annihilation. Only with Gau’s militia were we able to prevail.” Asami looks at me in concern. “What’s on your mind?”

I debate raising the unspoken matter and succumb to my impulses. “Call me a foolish romantic, but I’d wait forever for the person I’m destined to be with,” I scoff. “It’s crushing to discover my feelings were one-sided.”

Asami furrows her brow. “Korra, what is this about?”

“I’ve made it pretty clear there is no one else I’d be with if it isn’t you. All I’m saying is you took the easy way out.”

“I'm sorry, but who broke up with who? You know how I felt about Iroh. If you wanted us to stay together, why didn't you just ask me to wait?”

“How could I have possibly asked that of you? Of course I valued your happiness. But I didn’t come back from the brink of hell to witness… _this_. I’m willing to fight for us.”

“Fighting for us or fighting for you? I can understand your first three year stretch of absence but…I had absolutely nothing from you until the past few months.”

“Well right now, I feel as though my heart belongs to you, but your body is his.”

Asami trembles, and it cuts me to witness the tears forming in her eyes. “You have absolutely no idea how many sleepless nights I’ve endured not knowing if you were even alive, how terrified I was picking up the paper, afraid it was going to tell me the Avatar is dead.

“You have no clue how much it killed me when I saw those movers, how I broke down and thought I was going to die from suffocation. You don’t know what it’s like watching the man I married put on a brave face, maturely accepting the fact that his wife is in love with another woman, because to him, our relationship is worth it…”

“Asami…I didn’t mean to…”

“No, no of course not, right? Have you ever bothered to comprehend how people who aren’t you feel? What their needs or concerns are?”

“Are you ready?” Iroh suddenly appears and stares blankly at us. He offers a hand, his wife takes it, and they walk away.

Tenzin’s voice beckons me from the temple doorway. “Korra, can you come inside for a minute?”

My soul is drowning, my sorrow absolute. “Find me when my mind is in the right place,” I run to the gazebo, the site of my first kiss with Asami, the only one who understood me. I throw myself against a column, struggling to hold myself together.

How could I fault Iroh for proposing? I know what it feels like to love Asami. If I must lose her to anyone, it would be to him, and the best I could do now is wish them marital bliss. And yet, my heart refuses to accept this reality. I can’t do it.

“Korra, may I have a word?” Tenzin places an arm around my shoulders and allows me to bawl into his chest. This coming from a man who I’d never seen hug his own children.

“I’m…sorry…it’s been so long without her and…to see people you love move on…”

“Like virtually everyone, I too believed we had lost the Avatar,” he replies. “This was not easy for Asami, and her marriage in no way reflects a lowly opinion of you. But you must appreciate how difficult it is for her to respectfully navigate this situation.”

“I know she would pick me over him, if not for this blasted war. I know it! She just can’t say it or offer any reassurance, out of respect for her husband. And she’s not the type who would cheat or leave her spouse…”

“Or value her own happiness over her honor. When Pema and I married, we entered a union of complete trust. My wife never had to be paranoid about one day telling our children that daddy has left. That said, your feelings are not unjustified. I was elated Asami would spend her life with a committed partner, but at the same time…I knew how much her marriage would torment you if you were still alive.”

Tenzin looks out to the moon and begins to get a little misty-eyed. I must admit he’s one of the last people I’d expect to mourn the death of a relationship between two women.

Eventually, he collects himself and continues. “This may be too little too late, but I have reflected over the years if I was correct, giving you that advice to distance yourself from Asami. I do not believe my father would have accomplished anything close to what he did without Katara by his side. Who was I to deny you that right?”

“The decision was mine alone,” I reply. “If I wanted her safe, leaving her was still the best thing to do. And right now, I need to place my entire focus into this mission.”

Tenzin nods and escorts me out of the gazebo. “Asami has discovered her happiness, and one day, you will find yours. And if not happiness, then contentment, a peace within your soul. I pray you will realize that for yourself.”

 

Our day of reckoning does not come in five to seven days. With Fire Nation and Water Tribe ships still traversing the oceans, Kuvira’s forces defy the laws of time when they arrive on the coast of Republic City _in three days_.

“Korra! Korra, wake up!”

Tenzin’s frantic voice cries out in the darkness of the night. I hadn’t been sleeping well, ruminating about the war, the ruins of the city, my deteriorating friendship with Asami…

“Kuvira has arrived!” Tenzin cries, his petrified face illuminated by the lantern swinging violently in his hand.

That woke me up. “How’s that even possible?” Everyone had expected her to invade through the United Republic.

“Her forces are moving by sea. The land army our spies reported was likely a decoy. She could afford sparing all those men to distract us.”

Tenzin pilots the boat as we speed across Yue Bay to the city. I make out the silhouette of an armada, a constellation of black dots and hazy lights in the distance. And further down, a large, ominous ship…could it be the Colossus?

The United Forces scramble to assemble three legions on the shore. Tenzin and I rush to Iroh’s makeshift tent, which was so hastily constructed no one is present to guard it.

The general is inside, hunched over a table and studying battlefield maps as Gau barks his critiques. I scan the room and spot Asami sending a telegraph. I rush over to her side as she shakes her head in frustration.

“Someone’s cut the cables, and we can’t reach the warehouse,” she says and stands up to leave. “I need to launch the hummingbird suits before it’s too late.” As part of the plan, Asami would pilot the suit and carve a hole large enough for Team Avatar to enter the Colossus.

I follow her out of the tent. “Asami, wait. I’m sorry I…”

“Not now. We’ll discuss this later. And I understand.” She grabs the keys to a military cargo truck and opens the door to the driver’s seat.

“Hope you’re not taking this on by yourself,” I say. “Let me help you transport the suits.”

I can tell she wants to protest, that I’m needed here. Before she can refuse, Mako and Bolin show up and offer to escort us to the warehouse. As we prepare to leave, Iroh calls out.

“Asami!” Iroh says. “You may transport the suits, but you are not to pilot them. That’s an order.”

She gives her husband a quick hug, whispers in his ear, and returns to the vehicle. Honestly, if I was Iroh, I would have made the same call.

 

Asami races through the mostly-abandoned streets of Republic City, relying solely on memory to navigate her way to the industrial zone. Her typically confident demeanor gives way to anxiousness, and she fixes a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. Beside us, Mako’s police motorcycle carries the two brothers and flashes colored lights as its siren releases a deafening wail.

Two blocks ahead, a long column of earth rises between two buildings. Mako pilots the motorcycle ahead of us to scope the situation. Right as they enter an intersection, clusters of rock are hurled at them left and right.

Bolin manages to raise a protective earth barrier in time, and Mako hops off the motorcycle, launching volleys of fire at the unseen assailants. Mako turns around and swiftly gestures at Asami to make a detour.

Asami maneuvers a sharp u-turn and takes off. There is no time to deliberate if abandoning the brothers was the correct move. For a brief moment, it appears we may just reach the warehouse unimpeded.

“Shoot.” She glances at the side view mirror. I peer into mine and notice no fewer than three motorcycles tailing us. A second later, a rock strikes my mirror, tearing it off the vehicle. Kuvira must have mobilized all of the Earth Empire sympathizers in the city.

Asami deftly dodges the attacks, weaving the truck around buildings while accelerating in speed. As she swerves left, I roll the windows down and crawl out.

“What are you doing? Get back!”

“Just keep doing what you’re doing,” I shout and pull myself to the roof of the truck. Toph once taught me how to scale metal plates with my hands and feet but not on a vehicle exceeding 60 miles per hour. I make it to the top in one piece and creep to the edge of the vehicle.

I stand up, both feet planted on the metal roof, and raise a column of earth, halting our pursuers’ advance. The motorcyclists brake and one of the vehicles crashes against the column. The remaining three motorcycles make a detour and continue to follow closely behind.

I launch a succession of air gusts, knocking two of the motorcycles back, but the assailants riding the last vehicle refuse to give in. As the motorcyclist evades my attacks, his passenger raises columns of earth, and I block each one in its tracks with my earthbending.

From the corner of my eye, I catch a phenomenon as extraordinary as it is unprecedented: a blinding beam of shimmering purple light streaking across the night sky. A second later, an earthquake jolts the entire city, and our truck slams into the side of a building. I lose my balance and summon a protective sphere of air, bouncing several times on the ground before my shield dissipates.

 _Asami._ Before I can fully reorient myself, I am ripping open the passenger door, finding her slumped over an airbag. “I’ll get you out.”

I free her from the seatbelt and slowly carry her out of the truck. “I’m alright,” she insists as I place a healing palm around her neck.

The next instant, I push her back into the truck and raise a column of earth, shielding us from our last two assailants. I launch volleys of fire, but they quickly evade the assault, and air isn’t strong enough to repel their earthbending. Without a water source, I must beat them at their own game.

I entomb one of the assailants in a column of earth and turn to find Asami sailing through the air, jabbing her opponent with a fistful of electric shock. The last assailant rises to his feet, but I finish him off with another column of earth. I sprint to Asami’s side and catch her before she could collapse on her knees.

“The industrial area, it’s completely gone,” Asami mutters, her expression consumed with a fear I had never before witnessed. “Iroh will have no choice but to accept the terms of surrender.”

I lift our assailant’s motorcycle and Asami drives us back to shore, our hearts heavy over the new reality of spirit weapons. We return to find Iroh pacing outside the tent, his usually reserved face plastered in shock. Raiko arrives with a group of supporters, offering to broker a truce with Kuvira as the legitimate leader of Republic City.

“Interesting how they knew the exact coordinates of the warehouse,” Iroh notes, his back straight, refusing to give an inch. “What did she promise for your support?”

Before Raiko can respond, Kuvira’s voice booms from a mecha ship affixed to a conspicuously colossal cannon.

“Citizens of Republic City, this is your emperor speaking,” Kuvira announces. “You are standing in what is rightfully Earth Empire territory. I will accept nothing less than unconditional surrender.”

Iroh hoists himself on top of a tank and speaks into a microphone, his voice amplified by a giant loudspeaker. “This is General Iroh of the United Forces. Anyone who crosses into Republic City will stand in violation of international law. All violators will be arrested.”

As expected, Kuvira scoffs at Iroh’s claim. “There is no need for bloodshed tonight. Surrender your forces and turn in your commanding officers or face overwhelming, unrelenting force.”

“We will fight until the last man,” Iroh retorts, but we all know he would never allow it to come to that. “We will never surrender.”

Iroh gives the order, and volleys of earth, water, air, and fire sweep across the bay, devastating the wooden ships. The Colossus appears impervious to the elements; if anything, the assault had just invited Kuvira’s wrath.

“If the general chooses war, then it is war he shall receive.” The Colossus aims its cannon and fires another streak of purple towards the city. It misses several buildings before striking its target, likely the civic center. Given the recent evacuations, casualties should be limited, but thousands remain in the city.

“This is your final warning.”

I can sense the general’s anguish. He cannot keep the promise he just made. His only hope was for Team Avatar to disarm the Colossus and even the playing field, a feat now out of reach given the warehouse’s destruction.

“Let me speak to Kuvira,” I say. Fresh out of options, Iroh hands the microphone to me. “This is Avatar Korra, the real one, speaking directly to General Kuvira.”

A pause. “I will not allow for delays. Step aside.”

I clutch the microphone to my chest for several seconds, recognizing the risk I am about to take, the lives I hold in my hands. For years, I have prepared for this day, preserving my strength for this one technique. I must go all in; there is to be no hesitation if I am to get this right.

“If you wish to conquer this great city with as little bloodshed as possible, then I request a rematch,” I say, stalling for time. “Should you win, you may do with me what you wish. Should I lose, the city is yours.”

“What use could I possibly have for someone as inconsequential as you? Enough with your dithering. Should you choose to resist, the entire city will be wiped clean from this earth!”

The Avatar State surges within me, my strength rising exponentially by the second. The Colossus’ cannon positions itself directly at the United Forces. A bright purple light glimmers at its tip.

“Avatar Korra, relinquish your position!” Iroh jumps on the tank.

I toss him the microphone and launch myself into the bay. As a massive streak of light hurtles towards us, I hold out both of my palms, encasing the troops in a barrier of spirit energy, shielding the city with my body…

 

My ears are ringing, my senses numb. Full consciousness escapes me. I know not what position my body is in…upright or upside down.

It takes a few minutes for me to reorient myself and gather my bearings. One of my arms lies paralyzed, and I can only see out of one eye. I find myself surrounded in an endless sea of purple grass. A cool wind strokes my cheeks, which are soaking wet. _Blood?_

I sit up and look out to the startled spirits, confused soldiers, and a few wrecked ships. A vertical beam of golden light, its reach extending to the skies, glistens from roughly a hundred feet to my left. A spirit portal? Are we inside the Spirit World?

I notice the Colossus trapped in a massive tree, weighing down the lower branches. Before I can comprehend much else, a strong blow to the face knocks me back on the ground.

“You wanted a one-on-one rematch, Avatar? Careful what you wish for.”

Kuvira drives a fissure in the ground, as if willing the earth to crumble, dragging us both to hell where we belonged. No, I cannot afford to lose; too much is riding on this one battle. Outmatched, I leap, earthen slab to earthen slab, fleeing my aggressor’s all-out assault and landing back on level ground.

“You should have joined me in creating a greater society!” she screams, her voice delirious. “Now I won’t kill you, Avatar. When I find you, you will be a slave to the arena, a reminder to all that none can elude my divine authority!”

In that moment, my Avatar State comes roaring back as I dive at my aggressor. I land multiple blows of compressed air against her body, bloodying her face and forcing her to retreat. A few more strikes and she is finished.

“Korra, please! You have bested me.” Kuvira kneels down, her eyes glaring straight into my soul in desperation. “I never wanted any of this. My hand was forced – someone needed to restore order!”

“You’re a smart woman, Kuvira,” I reply, keeping a cautious distance. “You could have figured out what you were doing was evil years ago.”

“Easy to say for someone whose parents kept you – you’re the Avatar! The one we turn to in our darkest hour for guidance and protection. And me – just an orphan! My parents…they abandoned me! My whole life, I never understood why…why would you bring a child into this world if you won’t love her? Why?!”

The fallen general’s cries of desperation tear at my heart, but the war is not yet over.

“I can’t completely relate to your pain, but I know how it feels to be cast off as worthless,” I reply. “I am not adored by the people, if that’s what you believe, nor would I force people to revere me if I had the choice. But I made the decision to commit to what’s right over what best serves me.

“Look – I’m sorry your parents left you; I really am. But I have friends who lost their families too, parents who betrayed them, yet they never aspired to become murderous, genocidal tyrants. They didn’t believe the universe owed them or the innocent should pay penance for the injustices they experienced. Instead, they channeled their pain into service. Maybe it’s not your duty to be selfless, but you bear a social responsibility not to harm others.”

Kuvira regains her composure, her demeanor solemn. “Much as it pains me to say this, you are right, Avatar. A lifetime of good works will never absolve me of my crimes. The least I can do is surrender to the United Forces and pledge my devotion to everlasting peace.”

Was that it? Had I finally restored peace to the world? I inch closer, ready to examine Kuvira’s wounds and begin the healing process.

When I am almost close enough to touch her, Kuvira launches her plates of armor onto my torso, painfully trapping me. I summon the Avatar State to energybend and break free from her grasp. As soon as I escape, Kuvira forces me to the ground in a painful headlock. “That’s a wrap, Avatar!”

My breath escapes my lungs, and I relinquish the Avatar State. No more lucky breaks. This is surely the end.

 _Korra, our time together is still not complete._ I hear Raava’s voice clearly, but I do not care for it. _You cannot abscond from your responsibilities. The Avatars must repair what they break, starting with Wan. As you left the spirit portals open, so you will be the one maintaining balance between both worlds in perpetuity._

Slowly but surely, I fight back, knocking Kuvira off my back. As I struggle for breath, she lands a punch to my jaw.

I find myself on the ground yet again as Kuvira straddles me, a maniacal grin on her face. She grips me by the collar and strikes me with her brass knuckles, again and again and again. It’s the type of beating that not only shatters my bones; its impact ripples across my soul. I swallow a tooth, hear my cheekbone crack and my jaw breaks in two. “Accept it. You’re dead.”

I lose track of how many blows to the face I endure. My life energy drains from my body, seeping into the grass with my blood.

Then it all comes to a merciful end with the hum of an electric current, Kuvira’s primal scream, and an unnatural snap. I fall back onto the grass with a thud, drifting in and out of consciousness.

The last thing I recall is Asami’s smile. _I love you_ , I keep mouthing, over and over, unsure if she hears me.

“I’m right here, Korra.” She cradles my head in her arms, holding me gently against her chest. “Hang in there. Help is on its way.”

This is not a terrible way to go out. I want the last image I see to be of Asami’s face, the last words I hear to come from her lips. “This will not be our goodbye. It can’t be.”

 _I love you, Asami,_ I mouth one last time before giving in to the darkness.


	26. 45 Days

_Asami?_ I attempt to open my mouth, but it’s been wired shut. I struggle to move my right hand and discover it encased in a cast.

“Don’t move. It’s going to be alright.”

A light touch graces my cheek as Asami’s ethereal face comes into focus. She wipes my forehead with a towel and tucks the blanket under my chin.

“You’re a fighter, Korra. In that moment, I saw my mother’s final minutes play out…I couldn’t let you die.”

My left hand instinctively reaches up to wipe the tear underneath her eye. Asami smiles, steadies herself, and continues.

“Kuvira is in custody and the spirit cannon has been dismantled. Iroh is negotiating the terms of her surrender.”

We spend the next hour together, with Asami speaking by my bedside. My entire body languishes under tremendous pain, but her presence consoles me. I know she cannot hold me the way she used to, and I accept whatever embrace she offers.

Iroh steps into the room, his face stern, and knocks on the wall. “May I have a word?”

Asami looks to Iroh, then to me. “I’ll be back.” They walk a few steps away before she lets out a guttural cry and falls into his arms. “No!”

I long to hold and comfort her, but this matter is between her and her husband. I can only look on as she weeps uncontrollably. “No, please no,” she whimpers, gasping for air. “Please…please…”

 

Due to postwar violence, Hiroshi Sato’s funeral is delayed for a month. He had been toiling at the warehouse the night it was struck by Kuvira’s spirit beam. Asami delivers the eulogy.

“Hiroshi Sato was many things, but his proudest achievement is being a father,” she says. “No matter how busy, he would always make time for me and my mother every day. I cherished these moments: playing Pai Sho, designing solar chargers…Let history remind us that my father built Republic City, and he loved every corner of it. That is why he stayed up that night, working to defend this proud city.”

Despite her best attempts, many still view Hiroshi as a traitor. After he is buried beside his wife, our minds scatter elsewhere. A few attendees glare at me and whisper: _what’s wrong with her face?_

“Asami, my deepest condolences.” I say when I finally make my way to the front of the line. “He died a hero, and his sacrifices will not be forgotten.”

“Thank you for coming,” she replies, composing herself as Iroh places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

As I leave, a cold liquid splashes across my face. “Bender traitor!” Nowhere, it seems, is sacred anymore, not even a cemetery.

I wipe my face with the back of my hand – luckily, this time it appears to be only water. I’ve been heckled, screamed at, spit on, and called just about everything possible, each experience jarring in its own way.

A few attendees subdue the young agitator, but I tell them to release him. While this may strike some as capitulation, I’m still learning to accustom myself to the insults and acts of aggression. The agitator shoots me a defiant glare and disappears into the crowd.

 

I return to Air Temple Island, which remains under reconstruction, a process disrupted by war. Across the bay we can see the newest spirit portal, a golden stream of light rising from the shore, the result of my energy beam colliding with Kuvira’s spirit cannon.

As difficult as my recovery has been, it is always encouraging to return to a place where I am always welcomed. Tenzin’s children are now a rambunctious gang of teenagers, and they still jump over me and tug at my sleeves. Even the airbending students display deference and respect, the exact opposite of how the city views me.

“Korra, are you here to join us for lunch?” Ikki, Tenzin’s youngest daughter, inquires. “Mom, Korra’s here and she’s hungry!”

They seat me at the head of the table just as Tenzin arrives. “Korra, I am sorry to hear what happened to Mr. Sato. I do believe he was repentant in his later years for all the suffering he caused. But his legacy remains forever tainted by his association with Amon.”

“I’m just worried about Asami,” I sigh. “Her father was the most important person in her life, yet I know she’s conflicted about his involvement.”

“I am surprised you are so concerned about your friend considering all that has happened in the past month,” Tenzin replies, taking a seat at the table.

He makes a good point. After Iroh marched his men to victory against the Earth Empire, our allies quickly picked off those who retreated by sea. But bender animus soon spilled out in the streets as tensions erupted in the city. Fire and waterbenders indiscriminately burned and looted earthbender businesses. Fearing annihilation, earthbenders led raids against other benders and even nonbenders.

The United Forces attempted to preserve order, but many soldiers simply returned home or participated in the fighting. The day after I regained consciousness, I was called back into action. Whenever I intervened, I would be lobbed with accusations of favoritism.

_Why is the Avatar taking sides now?_

_Where were you when firebenders slaughtered innocent children during the attack on the elementary school?_

_The Avatar, always a nonbending apologist. Equalists killed my family and that was fine, but now we can’t take back what’s ours?_

Of course, I am not on anyone’s side but the side of peace. Dozens of conflicts arise each day. It isn’t unusual to cross the street and witness a midday brawl or arson flames bursting out of an apartment complex. Iroh advised me to take a few days off and allow his army, or what remained of it, to take charge. Meanwhile, Raiko seeks to exploit bender divisions yet again for his planned political comeback.

Shortly after saving the entire city from being wiped out, I find my reputation hitting its absolute lowest point. A part of me believes the majority shares in my views, but everywhere I look, chaos and hatred reign supreme.

“It feels like every time I put out one fire, ten more spring up,” I sigh. “Turns out the war inside is more difficult to manage than the one outside.”

“You cannot be expected to fix everything, let alone repair the condition of man,” Tenzin replies. 

Pema lays out a generous meal before me, a tray of vegetable soup, fried rice, and braised tofu. However, no one at the table joins me.

“You can have some,” I offer, but Tenzin brushes me off.

“Once a year, we fast from dawn to dusk,” he explains. “I typically go for a week, but these young ones,” he points to his students. “They last three days tops.”

“Must be tough to decline Pema’s cooking for so long.”

“Fasting comes with several health benefits. It boosts brain alertness and the immune system. It also teaches me discipline and self-control.”

As I savor the dishes, an insight comes to mind. “Tenzin, I must head to Avatar Park right away. Do you have any reporter contacts? I’ll need you to reach out to them.”

“What could be so urgent?”

“I know what I can do to restore peace in Republic City.”

 

The sun begins its descent and the skies boast hues of crimson and indigo as I stand at the base of my statue in Avatar Korra Park.

“Citizens of Republic City,” I announce. “Our triumph over the Earth Empire brings with it great promise as well as immense challenges. We all desire the same things for ourselves and our families, and we must rise to defeat the threat of bigotry together. Violence only begets violence.”

I can hardly complete the first sentence before the heckling starts. As the crowd grows ever angrier, I pause, wondering if this is how it would all end. I wouldn’t be the first Avatar to be lynched by an enraged mob, a possibility that unsettles me.

“There is no act of aggression against your neighbors, be it perpetuated by bender or nonbender, that is justified. I hereby announce that I will be entering a fast, effective immediately, until all acts of violence cease in Republic City.”

The crowd falls silent for a few seconds, then the jeering resumes.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!” one rather upset older woman screams. And to be honest, I can’t help but wonder if she’s right.

 

“How long did you think it through before making the announcement?” Tenzin asks me back on Air Temple Island. “What if your fast fails to bring about any difference? What if you realize the people dislike the Avatar more than you anticipated? And then, a month later, you are famished, skin and bones, and left with two choices. Break your fast and lose all credibility as an Avatar. Or die.”

“Okay, I know, Tenzin. I jumped into something without thinking yet again and it’s come back to bite me.”

“Had you consulted me first, I would have advised you against fasting. Too many benders have blood on their hands, and there is too much at stake for them if they suddenly stop. On top of that, the fact remains that the Avatar is of diminished stature with the people.”

“Do you want mom’s sweet riceballs one more time before you start?” Ikki asks.

“I wish I could, but I did say effective immediately. I intend to stick to my word.”

Tenzin bows his head, clearly not offering the support I had expected from him. “You are still in your mid-20s. After all the training afforded to you, you are worth at least a few decades more. Even Aang left this world in a period of relative peace, but right now we need the Avatar’s leadership more than ever.”

“You honestly believe the people will let me die?”

“If the past decade has taught me anything, it is the prescience of cynicism.”

“Gee, thanks for the ringing endorsement.” I stand up and walk to my room, sliding the door behind me. My stomach rumbles – _already?_ Again, I will be alone in this struggle.

 

A week later, a reporter stops by Air Temple Island to confirm I am indeed following through on my absurd fast. She peppers me with a laundry list of questions, inquiring why I look so healthy if I am indeed starving.

“Thank you – it’s good to know I appear this way,” I say. “But my diet has consisted solely of water and salt. My mind still feels sharp, albeit all thoughts eventually turn to food.”

“Every night, we see yet more fires, more bloodshed,” the reporter replies. “Just two days ago, earthbenders demolished the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, killing over a hundred waterbenders. Is it not a better use of your time to extinguish the flames than to isolate yourself and do nothing?”

“Clearly, my previous tactics have failed to settle anything. My hope is to bring people together without violence.”

When the reporter finally leaves, I am surprised to find a visitor poking her head into the room. “Hello stranger,” she says.

“Asami.” I smile. “I would stand up and give you a hug, but I’ve been trying to conserve my strength.”

“It’s fine.” She waves a hand dismissively. “I whipped up a nice little feast for you…”

“Har har, don’t even joke about it.”

Iroh steps inside the room and turns to face me. “Avatar Korra. May I have an audience with you?”

“Yes, anytime.” I gesture for him to approach, and he slides the door behind him so it’s only us three. “Is there truth to the rumors? You’re running for President of the United Republic.”

Iroh nods solemnly. “Just to be clear, I don't need this. I could return to the Fire Nation at any time and succeed my mother to the throne. But then everything we have worked for would be for naught.”

“I agree you are our best hope. If Gau wins the presidency, all non-earthbenders will become a target. If Raiko wins, we will return to the conditions that sparked the civil war.”

“Right now, with both me and Gau running, we would split the vote and Raiko will win. But if I bow out, Gau will win. If I ran against any of them one-on-one, we would be favored. Nevertheless, I stand no chance of winning if I can’t restore order.”

“Then someone needs to step aside. We all know Raiko won’t. But if Gau realizes he can’t win…”

“He does realize this, and that’s why he made an offer,” Asami cuts in. “Nothing less than the vice presidency.”

“If you’re certain this is the only way, I think we should consider it,” I say.

“Under no circumstances can I accept such a corrupt bargain,” Iroh retorts.

“As long as you remain as president, what’s the threat?” I ask. “It’s a far better setup than a Raiko presidency. Is there anything you’re not telling me that I should know? Someone you owe a political favor to?”

“There is nothing of the sort.” Still, Iroh appears troubled, unwilling to cede the second spot.

“I’ll do anything you ask me to,” I offer. “If you need me to announce my support. Or not, given my unpopularity. I’ll endorse the other guys if it helps you.”

“Thank you, Avatar Korra. I still need time to discuss this with my advisors.”

 

That night, as Iroh and Asami sit down to dinner with Tenzin’s family, I lie in bed consuming a lengthy tome on the great airbender Laghima. My studies are soon interrupted by the ships that pass Air Temple Island, blaring anti-Avatar messages.

“Let the Avatar die! Let the Avatar die!”

The first few nights stung a bit more than it does now. If anything, the messages strengthen my resolve to outlive my detractors’ hopes for a speedy demise.

I hear a knock at the door. “Come in.”

Asami slides the door open, her face grim. “How long has this been going on?”

“You mean _the_ _Avatar must die_? Almost every night. At least they do it earlier now so everyone can get some sleep.”

Asami walks away, leaving me confused. I return to the book, but she comes back not long after.

“I’m staying. As long as you’re fasting, you’ll need someone to look after you.”

“You know I can’t ask that of you. You’re in charge of repairing the city’s infrastructure. And your husband needs your counsel.”

“I can do more than one thing at a time. I just spoke with Iroh, and he understands. Korra, you may not have long to live in this world. If this is an objective you’re willing to die for, then the least I can do is bolster your morale and make the end as bearable as possible.”

I muster a smile. “Tell Iroh I appreciate it.” There is trust in their relationship, and I know she would not kiss me or say ‘I love you’ like she used to. But perhaps that would make her presence all the more agonizing to me.

 

Two weeks in, all I can think about is food: rice, fruit, arctic hen…At all hours, my stomach wails, pleading with me, its emptiness too painful to bear. My stubbornness can be strong, but the urgency of starvation is tenacious. Tenzin tells me he would have cracked by now.

Katara stops by to repair my face, working her miraculous healing magic. Every night, she soothes me with a cool bath, healing my physical wounds but failing to numb the hunger gnawing from within.

The past three years had prepared me well. Training with Toph, lying exposed to the elements for nights on end, witnessing unspeakable cruelty and suffering…war has taught me not to sweat the small things, hardened me for this moment.

A few factors also keep me going. For one, I receive a steady stack of letters every day. Many come from those who despise me and lust for my passing. I try to fit in at least a few words before putting those ones away.

But others are far kinder. Letter writers from the Earth Empire who recall my work as a healer and send me their good luck charms. Citizens of Republic City who pray for my success and find inspiration from my naïve campaign.

Sometimes when I meditate, I discover myself wandering the Spirit World. I encounter Iroh the Elder, General Iroh’s namesake and one of few humans who reside within this realm. He is a good-natured man, short and portly with a thick, white beard and a ready smile. After attaining spiritual enlightenment, his soul ascended to the Spirit World and he left the mortal one behind.

Iroh the Elder does not offer me as much guidance as he does support. I always find him in the company of spirits outside his ryokan on Hai-Riyo Peak, and he welcomes them with cake and tea. Would it be cheating if I join them? But alas, my physical body is not here – I cannot bend or partake in these simple luxuries.

 

A month into the fast, reading and meditation become almost impossible. I cannot even dress myself and must rely on Asami for almost everything. My physical body convulses in constant pain, but my mind remains light and my heart full of love from my well-wishing allies.

Today, Iroh stops by for a rare visit. Acknowledging the prospect of a Raiko victory, he had picked Gau as his running mate and now appears more stressed than ever.

I should have known for all the maturity the general displays, of course he would be uneasy over his wife leaving his side for an ex-lover. Pema was wheeling me to the outside lavatory when I hear them bickering in the garden.

“What does it matter even if I do still love her?” Asami argues. “We are married, a covenant I will honor for life. I would never leave you for someone else.”

“This is the longest we have been apart, and I have been more than patient,” Iroh retorts, his anger building.

“I am beyond grateful for your understanding. But Korra is dying; you know this. The way things are heading, she could be gone in a matter of days. I need to be there for my friend until her last breath.” She walks away and Iroh turns around, taking out his compass and slamming it on the ground.

 

That night, I sink into the bath, giving in to the sickening hunger pangs, eating away at my body, eating away at my soul. A nasty rash wrecks havoc across my back. I cannot sit. I cannot read. It hurts even to think, breathe, or lie down.

“I’m sorry,” I say, staring blankly at the ceiling. “I never wanted to break up your marriage.”

“You’re not. We’re all just very stressed.” Asami patiently scrubs my body.

My friend has seen me at my most needy and fragile yet never once judged or pitied me. It is the same level of compassion she radiated from our very first day. Without her love, I probably would have perished by now.

“Remember back when you sheltered me from Amon?” I ask. “You cleansed me then, when I was just a stranger to you, like there was nothing unusual about it.”

“Yes, I recall.”

“Asami, all I’ve ever done is take things from you: your time, your energy, your love.”

“Maybe some people prefer to give and build than to receive and destroy,” she replies. “Korra, you’re one of the most selfless people there is. Look at what you’re doing now. You got the waterbenders to propose a ceasefire. So there’s that.”

“A whole lot of good it’s done. I still hear the violence, the burning, the cries from outside my window. After the Avatars have done all they could, the world decides they’re no longer needed. Who are we to dictate what the people can or cannot do?”

“Don’t say that. There are so many who love you, who care about this city and believe in attaining peace with love.”

“Katara once passed me Aang’s journals. The most surprising thing I learned is how he wanted to believe there is good in the world but concluded that humanity is irreparably flawed. However, he cannot allow the world to be destroyed because of the goodness inherent in most people.”

“That’s right. As long as these people exist, as long as they fight, we can’t give in just yet.”

“It’s reassuring to know my personal hero had similarly struggled yet managed to make it out all right.” I sigh and look to my friend. “But…I still need you. To promise me something.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“Promise me when they find the next Avatar, you’ll support him or her…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Korra.”

“I’m serious. You once told me that refusing to discuss something doesn’t make it any less likely to happen. Just humor me, Asami.”

She sighs, leaning back in her stool. “I promise.”

 

It is now Day 42. One moment I stood as a respected Avatar, hero to her people, the next, a has-been, a placeholder until the next one comes along. Radio reports proclaim my impending death and rattle off a list of my victories and defeats. Photographs of my emaciated frame grace the newspaper covers.

My skin has transformed into transparent film, exposing me as a frail heap of bones and flesh. Jinora hangs towels over the mirrors so I will not have to confront my appearance.

My parents plead with me to end the fast, hoping I will faint so they can make the decision to put me on life support. Why must I be so adamant about dying for a lost cause? Mako and Bolin stop by with the intention of saying their goodbyes.

_RIP Avatar Korra. She died of stubbornness._

Today, a local delegation pays me an unscheduled visit. I recognize some of them as benders I have battled on the streets, others I am certain have denounced me in nighttime announcements. Needless to say, I am shocked when the first thing they do is kneel, surrendering their swords and knives.

“Avatar Korra, we come on behalf of the fire, earth, water, and nonbenders of Republic City to lay down our weapons. We have committed ourselves to ceasefire and will only utilize our bending in pursuit of peace. We ask only that you break your fast.”

They pause, and I can sense the nervousness in the room as they anticipate my response. I remain silent, leaving everyone on edge, but this has more to do with my delirious hunger than anything.

“Avatar Korra?”

Asami walks up to me, placing a hand softly on my shoulder. “Are you all right?”

I exhale a deep sigh. “I appreciate you all for coming. I’m relieved to hear of your willingness to put aside your differences in pursuit of a common goal. But the peace remains tenuous. If you can maintain your truce for three days, I will end my fast.”

“But…this is not what you promised!”

“Korra,” Asami whispers. “You are in dire shape. You could die in a matter of hours…”

“This is my decision. If you are truly committed, you will see to it there is no bloodshed for at least a few more days. Th…thank you for coming.”

“This is insanity!” one of my visitors shouts. “Why are you so stubborn?”

Asami wheels me out of the room as the leaders bicker among themselves.

“They are receiving a lot of flak back home,” Jinora explains to me. “Some of their loved ones have started fasting in solidarity. Even their supporters are threatening to back someone new should you die. But do you believe they will realistically maintain the peace for three more days?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure.”

 

Day 45. There are fresh calls for a wave of violence this morning, but fortunately our fears do not come to pass. For the first time in months, Republic City has abstained from violence for the entirety of three days.

A crowd of citizens and the press gather on Air Temple Island. Raiko is also there, perhaps disappointed that the Avatar is not yet dead.

Asami feeds me a bowl of broth and lifts a cup of lemon tea to my lips. After I am done, I turn to face my audience, thanking them for allowing me to eat and promising to return to my fast if the peace is broken. A few citizens offer me a V-shaped salute, and I can’t help but shed a few tears at this moving gesture.

“Looks like they prefer you alive after all, Avatar,” Raiko sneers.

“Explains why you’re here to capture a picture of us together.” His face falls as the photographer takes the shot.

“That’s 5-0 for Team Avatar!” Bolin ambles over, a wide grin on his face. “You’ve beaten Amon, Vaatu, Zaheer, Kuvira…and now you’ve attained peace in the city without bending!”

“Too soon to tell, but right now, I’ll take whatever victories I can.” I smile weakly.

“So what’s next? After we get some more food inside of you?”

I look over to Asami, who now stands before Iroh, and watch the couple hold each other in a loving embrace. Her mission complete, it is now time to return to her husband. As if sensing my discomfort, she turns and walks over to me. “How are you feeling now?”

“Mostly glad the people don’t death hate me. Just regular hate.”

Asami laughs, ruffling her fingers through my hair. It would be the last time I see her smile in a long time.


	27. Return to Republic City

Even as my body wasted away in hunger, Katara managed to repair much of the damage inflicted on my face. Yet whenever she studied my chi points, her demeanor would turn grim. I tried to ignore it at the time, but I knew she would have to deliver the news once I am physically and mentally able.

A week after breaking my fast, Katara finally calls me in for a private meeting. I enter her bedroom on Air Temple Island and ready myself for what I already know to be fact.

“After Harmonic Convergence, I didn’t want to tell you this because it would break your spirit,” she says. “At the time, I was uncertain if you’d ever bend again. But you did, and you went on to defeat Zaheer and then Kuvira. However, energybending behaves differently. When you neutralized the spirit beam, it overwhelmed your chi paths. If you should ever exhaust yourself while bending, you could potentially die.”

“I respect you Katara, but I’m not going to stop bending. Not now, not ever.” I had just survived knowing the people wanted to keep their Avatar – should I expect to lead them with just my reputation? “Death…it may come regardless of if I bend.”

“You are not to perform anything strenuous, such as bending, and absolutely no energybending. And you must never attempt the Avatar State.”

“Am I supposed to make speeches all day, given how much people hate what I have to say? I appreciate the advice, but if this is what you really came here to tell me, no thanks!”

“I understand, but I cannot conceal this from you, Korra. You must consider the consequences.”

“I do. You’ve done enough for me. Thank you for your concern.” I storm out and head straight for my room.

I lie in bed, consumed with uncertainty over my future. I barely managed to escape with my life intact, and now my bending is essentially gone, this time for good. My title will stand as a relic of a glorious era since passed.

 

Six months later, problems continue to plague Republic City: chronic power outages, lack of running water, housing shortages, and rampant inflation.

And yet I am leaving. Mako drives his Satomobile through the evening rain as I sit next to him, my expression blank.

“That election was way too close for comfort,” Mako says, trying to make small talk. “It still shocks me how many benders will vote for a nonbender, just as long as he pays lip service to their prejudiced views.”

Iroh could have called off the elections and seized power, but he believed this would serve as a terrible precedent. After assuming the presidency, he promised to restore my stipend and construct a residence for the Avatar, but I decline the proposal. However, the Order of the White Lotus will be revived.

Mako parks his Satomobile at Central City Station, opens an umbrella, and escorts me to the platform.

“You don’t have to do this,” he says. “No one is asking you to leave.”

“The Earth Empire is establishing itself as a fragile democracy while the Red Lotus seeks recruits to serve the Dark Avatar,” I reply. “Nationalism is rising in the Fire Nation, and class struggles are pushing the Water Tribes to the brink of war. Under President Iroh, the United Republic is in capable hands.”

“Tell me this has nothing to do with Asami.”

I take a deep breath and open my backpack, removing a scroll and my dragon jade ring. “Please give these to her. I know she likes getting in the last word but…I couldn’t face her one last time to say goodbye.”

“Are you sure you want to return the ring? None of us would be able to find you.”

“The ring belongs to her husband. I’ll be back when the city needs me again.”

Mako hesitantly accepts the objects. “We all wish you Godspeed – Sayuri, Bolin, me, everyone.”

“Thank you. It means a lot.” With that, I pull him into a farewell hug. I sling the backpack, my only possession in the world, over my shoulders and head off towards my train.

 

_Five years later…_

I hadn’t planned for a return to Republic City. In the years since, I've read bits and pieces of the political crisis and penned a few op-eds denouncing the actions of the new president and his council. But there were always enough fires, enough chaos around the world to preoccupy me.

Besides, the past few years away have been productive. I brokered a deal with the Earth Empire, Fire Nation, and Water Tribes to leave the Spirit World free from development for the next decade. And soon, Suyin Beifong, interim Prime Minister of the Earth Empire, will be stepping down in favor of the newly-elected leader.

Then I read a newspaper article announcing Master Tenzin did not have much time left. It quotes Jinora, now an elected regent, insisting that anyone who had trained under him pay a visit before it is too late.

Three years after I left Republic City, I realized why Iroh had been so hesitant to name Gau his running mate. I knew of Iroh’s health issues, he had told me as much himself, but he never allowed his illnesses to define him. Asami discovered him dead in his office from a heart attack. Gau would now be president.

Gau moved quickly to remake the city in his image. He banned protests, shuttered newspapers, and crushed dissent. There were even rumors he planned to invade the Earth Empire and open the Spirit World to developers after the next election, when he hoped to gain a full six-year term in his own right.

I had wanted to speak at Iroh’s funeral, but the most I offered was a public statement in commemoration, anything to avoid Asami. It wouldn’t be right, to swoop in so soon after her husband’s passing, as though waiting for this moment so we could be together under the guise of offering support and condolences. Call it cowardice, but I also dreaded the guilt that would come after confronting all the pain I had caused her.

So even though two years had passed since Iroh’s death, I still could not bear the prospect of facing Asami again. My plan is to pay my respects to Tenzin before heading to the Earth Empire and resuming my search for the Dark Avatar. In and out.

After boarding a ship heading north, I reflexively tap the pocket inside my jacket. It’s where I kept my good luck charm: the newspaper clipping of Asami’s picture, even though it has almost disintegrated, worn with sweat and age. As my fingers grace the fabric, a sinking, helpless feeling consumes my chest. I had left the picture in a backpack I donated to a shelter in the Southern Water Tribe.

I am just thirty-one years old, yet my mind and spirit are as hardened and battle-weary as a woman twice that age.

 

I behold Air Temple Island in its newfound grandeur, teeming with structures freshly-painted and remodeled. Pema and the children appear more interested in having me join for lunch than reunite with the family patriarch.

After I am seated at the dining room table, Tenzin arrives. He looks to be in relatively good health, and I rush towards him, inquiring about his condition.

“Never better, now that the Avatar is here.”

As Pema presents us with a large platter of sesame pancakes, I begin to register what had happened. “Jinora…did you spread a lie in a certain Water Tribe newspaper?”

“What are you talking about?” She feigns ignorance.

“Korra, this was not the ideal way of reaching you, but what choice did we have?” Tenzin confesses. “The election is coming up in little less than a year, and we have no candidates willing to take a stand against authoritarianism.”

“You’re asking me to run? Didn’t you say the Avatar should be above politics?”

“Well, yes, but in dire cases it is up to the Avatar to proclaim hard truths. You know, the early Avatars were murdered by the people for doing their job, but in later generations, when they realized the Avatar was right…”

“What my father means is you should help us convince someone to run for president or perhaps consider running yourself,” Jinora explains.

“Okay, overlooking the blatant act of dishonesty, I have the perfect person in mind for that. Someone far wiser than myself.” I lock eyes with Tenzin. “You.”

“I have a family, an entire generation of airbenders under my care,” Tenzin says. “Ask someone else.”

“There’s no way you’re getting out of this one,” I reply. “You brought me here to find a successor to Gau. Well now I’ve done it.”

“As an airbender, I do not even hold a sizeable constituency of support.”

“You’re going to run and we’re going to support you. Your vision of what Republic City should be is just what’s needed. Don’t tell me this possibility has never crossed your mind.”

Tenzin pauses, stroking his beard. “I will need to discuss this with my family. If I run, there is no telling what acts of intimidation Gau will exact upon us.”

“There we have it. Tenzin for President.”

“Korra, if you want me to entertain your preposterous proposal, may I suggest you do one thing for me?”

I nod. “Of course. Anything.”

“I feel terribly for your good friend Asami and all she has gone through these past few years. For my peace of mind, would you please go and talk to her?”

 

I stroll through the snowy streets of Republic City, chills rushing through my limbs. Five years after the war, destruction is replaced with towering skyscrapers, glittering complexes, smooth roads, and well-maintained parks. And I knew the very person who deserved the most credit for it, the one who prefers to give and build.

Asami serves as the city planner, and according to Jinora, she is always the last person to leave the Development Services office. So it was when I arrive and notice one light still on at City Hall. To my surprise, there is no security in sight, and I make my way towards the lighted office unimpeded.

The door to the office is left ajar, and my heart barrels against my chest as I knock. Would she forgive me for my years of absence?

“Come in.” Asami wears glasses now and is still rocking it. She looks up from her desk and smiles, as if nothing had ever come between us. “I had a feeling it was you.”

I start trembling and a deluge of tears streak across my cheeks. “I…I’m so sorry…about everything. I’m sorry about Iroh, about leaving you with little more than a note…”

“Hey, it’s okay. Come here.” Asami walks over and greets me with a warm embrace. Her face bears no trace of makeup; a few strands of hair had turned gray, and her bottom eyelids are dark and creased. Gone is her distinctive perfume, but I recognize the reassuring, sweet scent of her skin. To me, she still resembles a dream – the gorgeous, classy woman I remember her to be.

“How about we go out for something warm, my treat?” she says. “Just let me finish up with this task. Ten minutes.”

I nod, wiping away tears. Here stands a woman who held every right to admonish me – for interfering in her romances, for nearly taking her life, for leaving without a proper farewell – and yet she would not judge me.

Half an hour later, we are back on the streets of Republic City. “You’ve done an excellent job rebuilding the city’s infrastructure,” I note.

“It was a team effort. And it’s good to see you again. I couldn’t say too much earlier, because my office is probably bugged.”

“Those paranoid bastards.”

“Forget them. Where would you like to eat? Or do I even need to ask?”

You can’t go wrong with Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery. Some things never change, and the day Narook closes shop is the day Republic City loses its unique essence. From the front window, we witness masters at work, pulling and twisting the noodle dough.

As we enter, a few customers raise their heads. _That looks like the Avatar…Has to be, she’s friends with the city planner_. Narook takes one look at me and knows the drill – I have consistently ordered House Special #2, a spicy blend of fresh seafood and egg noodles. It’s sustenance for the soul.

“So tell me, what has it been like saving the world?” Asami asks after we take a seat.

“With mixed success,” I add.

“You oversaw the Earth Empire’s transition to democratic rule. That’s no easy feat. Not to mention the Spirit Accords.”

“Which Gau refuses to sign, jeopardizing its success.”

“Well, I believe you have plenty to be proud of.”

Narook personally delivers our noodles, and I savor one of my favorite meals in memory. Of course, good company always helps.

“How’s the gang?” I ask. “Surely Mako has settled down already.”

“He and Sayuri got married a few years ago, and they have a newborn, the sweetest little girl. Bolin and Opal broke up a while back, but they recently reconciled and are back together, stronger than ever.”

“And the city planner? I presume she does not enjoy being alone.”

“Oh, I’m not that interesting. The past year my coworkers have set me up on some dates; I even received a few proposals…”

“Really? And…”

“I’m not engaged…yet. Guess I haven’t had the right one pop the question. What about you? Splitting your time between world order and a love life?”

“There was a White Lotus guard who has been by my side for a number of years. However, she decided to start a new life with another guard, so I wished them luck. Other than that, nobody.”

Asami offers to let me stay the night at her place, but I decline. Tenzin’s family is expecting me, and what would people think? I didn’t want her to become the headline in a gossip rag.

“Any ferries to Air Temple Island must be closed by now,” she notes. “You can call Tenzin from my phone. It’ll be nice to catch up.” As in, catch up without the possibility of our conversation reaching Gau.

On our way to her house, Asami asks if we can make a detour through the old Millionaire’s Aisle. As we approach Sato Manor, I notice repairs along the side walls. A placard above the front gate reads: _Coming Soon - the Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato Academy._

Asami takes my hand as we walk past the untended garden and towards the mansion. She says she recently purchased the estate but ended up donating it as a schoolhouse. Home is a state of mind, she tells me before I can commend her charity. As we step into the foyer, I relive the first day we met: Asami gripping onto her father’s arm as they step down the grand staircase.

She pulls me into the ballroom, where numerous receptions and parties were hosted. Moonlight seeps through the grimy windows, exposing the dust-ridden chandeliers and bookshelves. For the better part of two decades, this was her home, and she strains to keep her emotions together.

“There’s a secret room back here,” Asami says, pulling against a mirror until it pries open like a door. “Best hide-and-seek spot in the whole manor.”

“I can envision an adventure-seeking student discovering it one day, their own special place.”

“I would hope so.” Asami reaches for my hand. “Before it becomes a school, I would love to dance in this room once more.”

“Go ahead. Wait, you want me to join you?” I allow her to whisk me to the center of the room and closely observe her moves. “You’re lucky – I won’t dance for just anyone.”

Asami places one hand on my upper back and with other, laces our fingers together. I step away as she outstretches her arm before twirling me back in for a dip. Her face is mere inches from mine, close enough for a kiss. After a few seconds lingering in silence, she pulls me up. “Let’s head back.”

 

Although she was once married to the president and now goes by the honorific Lady Sato, Asami lives modestly in a one story house. Above the fireplace hangs a framed, black and white portrait of Iroh. She opens a bottle of sake as we relax in her living room.

“Would it sound crazy if I told you I missed the war?” Asami asks. “Back then, we were all in it together. Miserable and destitute, yes, but also generous and proud. People were willing to die for one another. We have since fallen into apathy and complacency, concerned only with what's in front of us. The only passionate ones are Gau supporters, and they alone dictate policies for all.”

“We forget things, in periods of peace and prosperity,” I reply. “What surprises me most is just how fast we discard the lessons of history. It’s as though the war never visited Republic City. Granted, you are partly to blame for the perception.”

“Hey, you too, taking out the Earth Empire forces and restoring peace to the city,” Asami counters with a wink, handing me a glass of wine.

I divulge the reason for my return and my hope that Tenzin will run for the highest office. “He’s clearly the most qualified person for the post, a former regent and one of the few who haven’t been corrupted at that.”

“His odds would be next to none, but if Gau wins, all the progress we achieved under Iroh will be reversed,” Asami says. “Under this president, hardworking businesses are sidelined while his cronies place minimal effort into building the city, pocketing the tax dollars for themselves, and auditors who speak out are eliminated.

“It’s the reason behind the recent bridge collapse and apartment tower fire – our inspectors were ordered to turn a blind eye. The news media is banned from ever investigating it, because of a new ‘false reporting’ law. Some even turn the blame on Iroh, who can’t be here to defend himself.” She wipes a tear forming along her eye.

“That’s why I’ve got to convince Tenzin to take the leap.”

“If he’s willing to throw his hat in the ring, I’ll run the campaign.”

“You’ll be fired if you do.”

“Honestly, I’m already on the verge of being shown the door. The reason I stayed for as long as I have was to protect the people under me. But Gau does not view me as sufficiently loyal and only kept me because no one else can manage the city better.”

“I’m sure Tenzin would reappoint you if he wins.”

“That’s not my chief concern. We have less than a year to increase his name recognition and build a Get Out the Vote network from scratch. I better get started.”

“Asami…I’ve heard stories about this guy Gau. If you oppose him, he’s coming after you and everyone you care about will become a target. I know you’re willing to make that sacrifice but…”

“I’m sorry, but when did it matter to you how I felt?” she scoffs, no longer keeping appearances. “Because I didn’t hear one word from you for the past five or so years. I didn’t know where we stood, and I sure as hell didn’t know if you were alright.” She sighs, looking down at the notes she just scribbled. “Of course, you are the Avatar first and foremost…”

“You’re not wrong,” I reply. “But you must understand what I've gone through, what I’ve seen. The evil I’ve witnessed, situations where I had no choice but to stand idly by to injustice. You’re right; I am the Avatar first. My happiness, my friends’ well-being…that is nothing compared to the weight of my responsibilities!”

Asami bows her head, and she folds her hands together. “When I was at my lowest point and needed your support the most…you cut off all contact.”

“It wouldn’t have been right for me to just show up and deny you the space to grieve.”

“When will you finally acknowledge that all ever I needed was for you…to be right here? Do you honestly believe you should make yourself as lonely as possible to compensate for your failures?”

I move next to Asami and drape an arm around her shoulders. “I'm here. I may not always be physically with you. But even if today is the last time we meet, I’m always going to be yours. And I’m sorry if it sounds empty, but that’s all I can promise you.”

“I…have something to give you.” Asami stands up and retreats to her bedroom. She returns with a cardboard box filled with my old journals.

“You kept them,” I marvel. I thought I’d lost most of my belongings ever since I was arrested. “Did you read any of it?”

“I wouldn’t do that.” She smiles slyly. “Maybe a peek. Or a couple.”

“Then you know exactly how I feel about you.” I pick up a journal and flip through the pages. “I haven’t written an entry since I left Republic City.”

“You should continue. Your writing makes me feel like I’m right there, experiencing every scene for myself.”

We end up talking for hours, hoping to stretch our night together as long as possible. Sometime after midnight, I spot the instrument lying against the wall. “Is that an erhu? You know what I’ll be asking for next…”

“The things I’ll do for the Avatar.” Asami props the erhu on her lap and gracefully glides the bow across the strings. As the melancholy notes wash over my soul, I lie motionless on the couch, an arm covering the tears that sting my eyes.

 

That night, I find myself waking up every few minutes, reaching for my pipe. But no, I left my Morphium stash on Air Temple Island. I would have to bear this night alone with my body aching, wailing for the unholy substance.

I try to sneak out early in the morning. Asami is a night owl unlikely to wake up earlier than me, but there she is standing behind me as I pen a farewell note.

“I feel like every time we meet, it’s only to say goodbye,” she says, placing her hands gently on my shoulders.

“Our dissociation would be for the better. I plan to meet with Gau today, and I have a feeling he won’t be too pleased with me.”

“Will you at least take this back? For luck.” She hands me the dragon jade ring.

“I’ll be sure to write to you this time. Regularly.” I slip the ring on my finger and give her a quick peck on the cheek before I can stop myself.

“Wait.” Asami cups my face and presses our lips together. In an instant, the electricity, the longing, the emotions resurface. It is a dreamlike state neither of us wants to end, but alas, reality beckons.

 

President Gau lives in a newly renovated presidential residence that resembles more of a palace than a civic building. As expected, word had already traveled to him of my return. He agrees to meet with me, but only after a four hour wait, which I suspect was deliberate.

As soon as I step into the office, Gau greets me with a look of scorn, which I actually respect over Varrick’s fake adulation. There are no chairs for visitors, so I stand facing him, as though I am his assistant.

“In case you want to know my intentions for returning to Republic City, I assure you I do not wish to stay long,” I say. “I’ve already bought my ticket and intend to leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

“That I am aware of,” Gau responds brusquely while signing a document. “I find it no coincidence you stopped by shortly after my reelection announcement. The Avatar is to remain neutral in these affairs.”

“I’m offering no public endorsement. All I ask is for a free and fair election. If there is reason to suspect otherwise, I will return.”

“Don’t you dare threaten me. I can have you jailed for extorting the president.”

I know he is bluffing, at least before the election. Afterward, he is no longer accountable and I am fair game. “You must respect the rights of those who run against you.”

“None are even worth addressing. I have a 70 percent approval rating, far higher than Iroh ever did!”

“Then I’m sure you hold no objection to a democratic vote.”

“Avatar, keep in mind that while you set your sights on me, I have left you alone the past few years,” Gau retorts, as though I owed him for not interfering in my duties. “No one needs to know this meeting took place. Should I will it, every radio station and newspaper in this city will be reporting on your past, your shameful homosexuality…”

“As long as the coverage is truthful, I have nothing to hide.” The guards escort me out as Gau shoots me one last disdainful glare _. Well, that went swimmingly…_

 

Everything about my brief meeting with Gau struck me the wrong way. While I can hope for the best, he held unabashed contempt for democracy. Tenzin could be blackmailed; his family could go to prison over whatever trumped-up charge the president concocts.

That evening, I ride the ferry to Air Temple Island to gather my belongings before my departure the next morning. It’s always reassuring to see the airbenders warmly welcome me back, a reminder that not everyone despises the Avatar, but my heart remains heavy just thinking of what is to come.

Tenzin carries a lantern outside, and we sit by the front gate discussing my meeting. “I can see now that not only does someone need to run against Gau, I am the only one who can do it,” he says. “I would much prefer to live to see my grandchildren one day, but I am no longer a young man in need of more time. I alone must assume this responsibility.”

“I wish I could be right there with you. But I have a promising lead on the Dark Avatar and…”

“I understand, but it would make a significant difference if you stayed and kept Gau on his best behavior. You saved this city. You are the only one with clout that rivals his, the only force of moral guidance this city has. But tell me this. Does your rush to leave have anything to do with Asami?”

“Look – I appreciate you encouraging me to talk to her and seek closure. What we had, that was the purest, most beautiful thing I’ve ever had the privilege of calling my own, even if our time together was short. I love her more than anything in this world. I…”

I break down, overwhelmed by Asami’s absence all of these years, and soon I am bawling into my knees. “Tenzin, I…I just want to be happy,” I cry. “There is only one thing I have ever needed for myself. One thing. If it's selfish for me to want to be with her, then yes, I am selfish.”

“Korra, wait here.” Tenzin abruptly stands and disappears, leaving me confused and alone with a face caked in tears. He returns with my Water Tribe betrothal pendant, now fastened to a regal, gold choker. “Pema took one look at the stone and started sewing the necklace from silk. I must say I was spellbound just looking at it.”

“H…how?”

“Do you recall, all those years ago after deciding to end it with Asami, you tossed the stone out to the ocean?” Tenzin asks. “Well, it just so happened to land on the side of a cliff, and Jinora brought it to me. I hoped to return this to you someday. I did not want you to give up.”

“Tenzin, are you suggesting…? No. Asami deserves the best, and I can’t just keep asking her to fix me. Maybe I can’t be repaired…”

“You deserve happiness. I truly mean this, and you are ready.”

“My train is leaving tomorrow. There’s not enough time…”

“Korra, you resemble a woman shivering in the cold when a woolen cloak is right beside her. Asami is here. She is speaking with Jinora in the garden right now.”

“Why? What is she doing here?”

“Jinora may have found a way to get her to come over, but Asami is unaware you have not left yet.”

“Now aren’t you a sneaky matchmaker?”

“More like crafty. Come now.” He places the necklace in my hands. “We all know Asami cares for you very much. Your predecessor, my father, found the love of his life and married her. Do whatever feels right for you.”

“Thank you, master.” With that, I rush to the garden, steeling myself to speak the words I have longed to express for the past decade.


	28. The One Who Knew Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _As much as possible, I’ll listen to music that matches the mood of the scene I’m writing. In virtually every case, no melody fully conveys what I’m trying to express. But in the next scene, there is one song, and one alone, that fully captures every emotion – the sacrifices, sense of wonder, and love shared by the Avatar and her beloved. If I could play any song while reading this, it would be the Legend of Korra finale theme._
> 
> _-CJR_

As I make my way to the garden, I reflect on all of the struggles Asami and I have weathered together, everything culminating into this moment. I think about the woman who harbored me from Equalists, supported me when Republic City turned against the Avatar, and held me in her arms as I lay dying from Kuvira’s blows.

The night is dotted with the glow of fireflies, and a light breeze encircles my frame. My jade ring glows, warming my fingers as I draw nearer.

I find Asami seated on the garden steps chatting with Jinora. As if by instinct, my beloved turns around and the airbender grins. “I’ll leave you two at it.”

As her host scurries away, Asami greets me with a warm smile. “Korra, I thought you had already left. I was told they needed help repairing the furnace.”

“Oh, right.” Tenzin’s clan consists of troublemakers all right, luring us into this trap. “I’m overjoyed to see you again. There’s something I need to tell you.” I offer a hand and pull Asami up.

“Are you asking me to dance?”

“Maybe later.” I take a deep breath, warming Asami’s hands with my own as she knits her brow in confusion. “Ever since we met, I’ve been deeply unfair and selfish to you. When I think back to all the petty ways I tried to pick fights with you, and then abandoning you…the pain I’ve inflicted…”

“It’s okay now, Korra. You’re my best friend and always will be.”

“From the first day, before you even knew me, you’ve embraced me with such unconditional kindness.” My voice cracks, and I pull myself together. “I had nothing to offer you, and you never asked for anything in return. The times we spent together and the years we lived apart, not a second went by when I stopped loving you.

“And I…I know this may feel abrupt and brazen, but everything will always lead me towards this conclusion, to what is right, deep in my soul. I love all of you, in mind and in spirit, and my feelings are not up for debate. You should never have to question where I stand or go through life alone again. Asami Sato, will…”

“Yes, my dear Korra,” she breathes, nodding her head. “You are the one I needed in this life, the one my heart chose. I will be your wedded wife if you will be mine.”

“How…how did you know?”

“Did you not say I was the only one who knew you? You can stop running now. Wherever you go, I will follow. I will be your home.”

I move a trembling hand into my pocket, forcing my fingers to grip the betrothal necklace and present it to my fiancée.

“Korra…it’s stunning. When did you carve this?”

“Many years ago. May I?” I proudly strap the necklace around her porcelain neck, and she cups my face, kissing me tenderly. The sweet memories come flooding back, the hollow shells of our former selves becoming whole again.

We are now the only ones who knew of our engagement, and I revel in the tranquility of the night. We are two souls who had seen and endured and suffered so much, and still loved each other. We dry our faces and enter the temple while holding hands.

“Well?” Pema asks. “How’d it go? Is that necklace what I think it is?”

Asami laughs, looking to me, and my eyes give her permission to divulge. “We’re engaged.”

With that, the clan forms a circle around us, holding us tightly and offering congratulations.

“But Korra, isn’t your train due to depart tomorrow?” Jinora asks.

“It is, but I think we have more important matters to attend to in Republic City…oddly both Asami and the necklace were here on the same night…”

“Oh, what a coincidence.” Jinora quickly disappears.

“Asami, why don’t you stay the night?” Pema offers. “When can we expect a wedding?”

“After the election,” my fiancée replies. “It’ll be something to look forward to after all the negativity of the campaign.”

“Tenzin, since you’re the one who got me into this, would you officiate our wedding?” I ask.

“It would be my honor,” Tenzin replies, hand over heart.

 

I swear I had never witnessed a person more love-starved than Asami that night. We are fortunate the women’s guesthouse occupies the other end of Air Temple Island, or I swear half the airbenders would awaken to her cries.

We lock in a tight embrace, as though we would lose each other the second we let go. I kiss her entire body, experiencing no connection to anything else, focusing only on the sensations we share. Nothing else matters to me than the woman I love.

Asami still remembers my vulnerabilities and how to bring me to my peak. It’s as if she is forcing me to the edge of the cliff and just when I can go no further, she pushes me off, only to catch me before I hit the ground, showering me with affection and tenderness.

As our bodies move as one, Asami’s face contorts from pleasure simultaneously too intense yet never long enough. She draws her arms around my back, pulling me closer into our combined heat. “This is so embarrassing,” she says, her skin doused in our sweat.

I cup her face and gently rest our foreheads together. “I didn’t find it embarrassing.” We laugh before forging ahead, pressing our physical limits.

When our bodies could move no further, we lay side by side. My fingers trail the lining of the scar on her waist, the one I left her, and my heart is immersed with guilt. How much more pain will she now endure as a result of her affiliation with me?

“Hey.” Asami smiles, pulling me into another deep kiss. “I love you so much.”

I brush my hand across her cheek. “You’re crying.”

“It’s just…all those years we lost.”

“No, we must not focus on that. Let’s focus on now and the time we have left together.”

Asami takes my right hand and places it on her chest so I can feel her heart beating, the physical love she held for me. I kiss her forehead as she rests her body over mine, embracing the start of our new life together.

We are different people than the ones who fell in love with each other a decade earlier. Perhaps it was naïve to expect to pick up where we last left off.

After Asami had fallen asleep, I disentangle myself from her body and remove the bottom drawer of the nightstand. I take out a long Morphium pipe and play with it in my hands.

I kneel on the floor as the seconds drag into minutes. The past few years have been filled with moments when I’d light the pipe, inhale the Morphium fumes, and repeat. How was I going to keep this secret from her?

I hear Asami moaning in her sleep and slowly place the pipe back into its hiding place. Not tonight. I return under the covers, hugging the one person who knew me, who accepted me as I am, who was always there for me. Whatever obstacles I face in life, I would have a steady ally by my side.

 

The next year is as joyous and difficult as could be expected. However, it isn’t long until Asami caught me smoking Morphium. I expect her to respond with shock at my betrayal, but instead she calmly asks me what happened.

I explain the habit started years earlier, after I received the snuff bottle from Mrs. Xu’s neighbor. But my addiction didn’t really kick off until after I left Republic City five years ago. I needed a quick fix to numb the traumas of war and the pain Kuvira ravaged on my body.

Asami listens to every word and nods. “It must have been difficult.”

“I should’ve told you in advance. You never agreed to marry into this. If you can’t do this, I completely understand.”

“Addiction is a disease, and you must seek treatment. Your sobriety is my one condition for marrying you.”

I nod. “I’m determined to get better.” With Asami running the campaign, we just had to endure one more year of frequent separation. One year to get Morphium-free.

As bad as everything was, I knew Gau would only behave worse without my presence. At the very least, Tenzin is permitted to run, but with multiple restrictions on campaigning. For one, he is not allowed to post any campaign flyers (littering ordinance) or hold any rallies (security purposes), yet Gau is given a green light to campaign, denying any association with those who rally on his behalf.

Regardless, Tenzin is determined to reach as many voters as possible with his ideas and promises of a Bill of Rights. As the Avatar, I must preserve my political neutrality, and my focus turns to defending the democratic process. Being seen publicly with my master’s campaign manager wouldn’t do the cause any favors, so I rent a small apartment in the interim.

Asami spends her days traveling throughout the United Republic, meeting with donors and organizing volunteers. It’s a risky job, and one time she narrowly escaped a kidnapping by mobsters posing as supporters. I had to learn about the incident from Jinora, and when I bring it up to my fiancée, she brushes it off, but I know it rattled her.

 

I have been lying to the one I love. Asami and I could go weeks without meeting each other, the perfect time for Morphium. Every time I repel the deep-seated desire to smoke, the impulse resurfaces in mere seconds. By the time she visits, I would sober up, fend off feelings of shame, and welcome her with a smile.

For someone who can see right through me, Asami appears none the wiser. She will hug me from behind, telling me how proud she is, how she is here for me. She refrains from judgment, believing I’m making a good faith effort to pull through, when in reality I deserve her condemnation.

“I’m doing much better,” I would say, but in reality my improvement is minimal. Every day I tell myself that yesterday was the last time I turn to Mophium, that I'm a new person now. Then a voice reminds me of my limitations, how my attempts will only solidify how weak I am when I inevitably fail, so why even try? And so my habits stay firmly intact, my chest remains consumed with guilt, and nothing ever changes.

 

Election Day. After the polls have closed, Asami takes me out to dinner to clear our minds. There isn’t much that could be done now; the fate of this city rests in the voters’ decision earlier that day.

As we await our meal, an elderly gentleman with a crusty demeanor approaches our table. “You! Are you the Avatar?”

 _Oh boy_. I take a deep breath, bracing for the usual critiques. “Yes, I am.”

“My family and I wanted to say we think you’re doing a great job and we’re with you.” I look to the table behind him, where two women, presumably his wife and daughter, flash their thumbs up.

I stand up and shake his hand. “Thank you. It means a lot.”

“No need to stand. Just thought you should know that, considering all you go through.” He ambles back to his table.

The server arrives with a bowl of hot and sour soup. “See how much you’re loved?” he grins. Even the smallest gestures can restore my faith in humanity and remind me of the importance of my work.

Asami reaches over to give my arm a squeeze. “She is indeed.”

As we head home, the streets swarm with young people, waving yellow banners symbolizing their support for Tenzin. I stand in awe of how Asami turned a scrappy campaign of airbenders into a full-fledged movement.

One young woman turns and sees me holding hands with Asami. I instinctively move to loosen my grip before deciding against it. Any man can enjoy the right to hold hands with the woman he loves; why can’t I?

Instead of offering judgment, the woman flashes a warm smile. “It’s the Avatar! Who did you vote for?”

“I voted for unity and progress,” I reply.

“Did you hear that? Avatar Korra supports us!”

 

Although Tenzin received virtually no press coverage, we have reason to be optimistic. Voters appear even more energized than they were during Iroh’s election, and Gau may have permitted a mostly fair vote on the presumption he would win handily. Everything we were seeing the past two weeks led us to believe Tenzin has a fighting chance.

By all indications, Gau would have declared himself the winner shortly after the last vote is cast. But the night came and went without any news. Meanwhile, it appears the new legislative council would be dominated by Tenzin’s allies. Every time I stop by the clerk’s office to inquire about the presidential race, I am turned away.

On the third day, the city clerk announces the vote for president was close, but due to a few cases of ‘voting irregularities’ and ‘insufficient participation rate,’ the result could not be considered binding. Thus, Gau must remain president in the interim.

At that point, people stop caring about the ban on demonstrations and take to the streets. I had not made any public announcements on the election, planning them for when Gau crosses the line, and agree to speak at a protest.

Before I could attend, Gau summons me to his office. He offers a compromise: how about a revote in the coming months?

“You can’t be serious,” I scoff. “We all know Tenzin won cleanly, but revotes are permitted when the election doesn’t go your way? Citizens will lose faith in the process. Many, I’m sure, will boycott it altogether, believing there is no mechanism for change.”

At a certain point, I realize this is the best we could expect, and Gau is not having it any other way. He also commands a large army, and if I want to avert civil war, we would have to win again. Tenzin agrees to the conditions, asking only that the election take place a week after the new regents are sworn in. Better to have his allies in power during the revote to speak out against fraud.

In the weeks that follow, Tenzin keeps himself in good spirits to duplicate his win.

“This isn’t right,” I tell him. “If everyone voted, there's no way he'd still be here.”

“Which is why you need to urge everyone to participate and not give in to apathy,” Tenzin replies. “The people still respect and revere their Avatar. They need to hear your voice.”

“You know I would do anything for you. But as you’ve said before, the Avatar is supposed to be above politics. For once, I’m going to have to trust the people will get this right.”

Asami suggests we postpone the wedding, which was originally scheduled for ten days before the revote. We already waited over a decade for this day, how much would an additional few weeks cost us?

But I insist we keep the date as is. After all, there could be more issues to deal with after the election, and this will only take a day of our time. I will not grant Gau the right to delay our special day.

 

So on a clear blue morning, Air Temple Island transforms itself as a splendid wedding venue. A who’s who of the city would be there, but I also wanted the ceremony open to the people to share in our joy. By now, my parents are completely supportive and ready to walk me down the aisle. Tenzin takes time off campaigning to officiate.

“Korra, you have grown so much from the stubborn, arrogant, rash young woman I once mentored to the stubborn, selfless, thoughtful woman you are today.”

“Thanks, master.”

“I read that 75 percent of Republic City residents say the Avatar should have the right to be with whomever she loves.”

“Thanks, but I don't care for poll numbers.”

“As I thought.” Tenzin beams, like a proud father. I’ve had my disagreements with this curmudgeon, but in the end, everything he ever told me was true.

As I don a traditional aquamarine gown sewn by my mother, something just doesn’t feel right. I hear an ominous voice pounding between my ears. _Morphium. Morphium._

But I cannot, not now, not ever. _Please, just get me through this one day._

I sneak over to the room where Asami is getting her makeup done. I slide the door open and find her reading a paper as two of her friends apply makeup to her face. I feel ashamed I couldn't afford to buy her more jewelry. She is stunning nevertheless, clad in an elegant, crimson qipao hugging her figure.

“Aren’t you a ravishing sight?” I breathe, my heart melting at the sight of my bride.

“Korra? Not yet.” Asami sets the paper down. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I just…couldn’t wait.”

She sighs. “I wish he was present to walk me down the aisle.”

“I wish your father was here too. I would promise to protect his daughter my entire life.”

After Asami leaves to have her hair done, I pick up the paper she left behind. She must have been rehearsing her wedding vows.

_To my best friend, my lover, my soulmate_

_I may never comprehend the forces that brought you to me,_

_But I believe our meeting must be fated, willed by the constellations_

_Never had I encountered an intellectual companion_

_So full of enthusiasm for life, brimming with a sense of adventure,_

_Who made me feel so loved and mutually respected_

_I’m inspired by your perseverance and happy-go-lucky nature,_

_Your integrity and your friendship._

_In this swirling world of madness,_

_And the vast, endless sea of loneliness,_

_It means everything to know that even if I am penniless,_

_And my possessions turn to ash,_

_I will still have you, a life partner who will always stand beside me_

_So bring me your tears, your pain and insecurities,_

_And let me carry you when your world shatters,_

_For as long as my heart is capable of longing and loving,_

_I will always find you, support you, and cherish you_

_For we are but two souls, now joined as one_

I shouldn’t have read the words, the hopes and dreams she held for our future. I should have waited, allowed them to wash over me in real time as she recites them by heart. My vows are not nearly as eloquent in comparison.

I rush back to my bedroom and rummage through old journals, grasping for words to strengthen my own vows. As I do so, my Morphium cravings resurface with a fury. _Not today. Fight it!_

My eyes glance over entries from a naïve young woman with no idea of what fate held for her.

_I’ve been feeling rather melancholy lately, though it's embarrassing to admit the reason why. For the past year, the ideal of Asami has been carrying me through life's difficulties. That such a beautiful soul can exist fills me with hope for humankind. Yet I surrender to the reality she belongs to someone else. I never actually expected to be this close to her, let alone be with her, right? How can I fall so deeply under the allure of someone who will never be mine? But if I don't have that ideal to hold onto anymore, what more do I have to get me through this life?_

_The more I learn about this woman, the more I understand Mako's agony over his decision to dump her. My love for her is undeniable and all-consuming, the only thing I believe in fully. Ever since my father entrusted me with a betrothal pendant, my thoughts have turned to marriage. I haven’t always viewed the concept fondly, as I do not wish to enter a union similar to what my parents share. However, I acknowledge the work required and am willing to travel the distance. Regardless of how I feel, would I ever amount to even half the woman Asami deserves?_

_Be grateful for each day you share with a loved one, for who knows when these days will end. If I could, I would gladly take each moment for granted. Have I not earned that right? Yet the weight of my responsibilities washes over me and I cannot neglect it. My title lasts for life; it does not cease for anything. I shall be a bachelorette Avatar, wedded to my duties. And Asami, it will not be difficult for her to find someone, anyone, better. Tomorrow afternoon, I will break the news to her._

My body is breaking down, my mind crippled with despair. This should be my happiest day, but self-doubt gnaws at my chest. Why would she even want me? I always mess up a good thing, and I already took so much from her. I would only be dragging her down as an inadequate lover, a burden. I truly am the worst Avatar ever…all those failures…all those deaths.

Before I could think twice, I make a beeline for the Morphium pipe before meandering down the hallway to the bathroom. I can smoke for days if I had the health and stamina. Right now, it will just be a little bit, to calm my nerves and reduce my moodiness. The past month I had quit cold turkey in anticipation of the wedding, and the symptoms of withdrawal are too much to bear.

The last thing I remember is writhing in a disfigured position, the cold surface of the bathtub underneath me, as Jinora wails for help.


	29. The Spirit Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh hi there! As this is the last chapter before the epilogue, I wanted to take a moment for acknowledgements. Foremost, to Bryke and the creative team for gifting us with their endearing, courageous vision. It’s safe to say that had Korrasami not become canon, this story would have never come to fruition._   
>  _Props to all the fans who updated the Avatar Wiki, making my life a whole lot easier. And to you, the reader, for bearing with me through weeks of enduring every emotion possible yet still coming back for more. Thank you. I have read and appreciated every comment and analysis you left me. If you have any unanswered questions on this story, feel free to let me know._   
>  _Few stories have had as much impact on me as the Legend of Korra, from the arc of the title character to the love she shared with Asami. Korra is a protagonist who accepted her destiny despite being flawed in every way, someone who forged through extraordinary obstacles and self-doubts for a cause greater than herself._   
>  _The Life of a Legend almost joined the scrapyard of stories that would have been. Last year, I was revisiting my abandoned ideas when I came across several pages of notes for a TLoK fanfic. I decided it was a story worth telling and breathed new life into it, even as I was uncertain how much time I could realistically devote. I hope the resulting journey was worth it._   
>  _We have all encountered great challenges in our life journeys, but sometimes all we need to overcome the odds is somebody who believes in us. Even if it is only one person._
> 
> _-CJR_

I had humiliated her. This time would be different. By giving into Morphium, I sent a clear message that Asami’s love was not enough for me. I had broken my vow to stay sober, and she would be leaving me for good. She would be crazy not to, even the kind sentiments she put down in words must come with common sense conditions.

When I finally awaken, I find myself cloaked in darkness, lying on a bed. Where were the guests? The Morphium overdose, the wedding…A sinking feeling presses down on my chest, filling me with nausea. The only thing worse than being trapped in a terrible situation is realizing you alone caused it to happen. I let out a moan, and Asami enters, carrying a wet towel in her hand.

_What did you expect? I'm a screw-up, and to think this will suddenly change, that things would play out differently?_

“I am so, so sorry,” I finally stammer. “My love for you should’ve been stronger. If you want to leave, I won’t stand in your way anymore. I’ve taken enough relationships from you…”

“Can you be silent for one minute?” Asami snaps. “If you wish to respond by running again, we don’t have to get married, but I’m not leaving you.”

She wipes the towel across my forehead and down my cheeks. “What you have – it’s not a simple matter of willpower. There are wounds you can't see, that don't just heal with time. Why is it so difficult for you to accept the fact you need help?”

“I don’t know.”

“And on top of it all, knowing you were still in so much pain, that you suffered…and never trusted me enough to say anything…” Asami couldn’t even finish her sentence.

“It’s not that I didn’t trust you or feared your judgment. I never wanted to become a burden…”

“I’ve already lost my family and the woman who raised me. My husband and my company. Heaven forbid I lose you too. I feel like you don't even value your own life.”

“I'm different from everyone else. I'll be reborn, so the best I can accomplish now is to not mess up the cycle.”

“Yeah, you'll be reborn as the Avatar, but not as Korra. Not as the woman I know and respect and love. This isn't a game! You matter to so many people, not just me.”

Asami leaves the room, returning a few minutes later with a pot of tea.

“Drink this,” she says, helping me sit up. “We can discuss our future later. The people will demand to see their Avatar alive. You’ll be questioned about what happened. If you want to conceal your addiction…”

“No, let them know what happened,” I reply. “I’m sick, Asami, and I keep on digging because movement in the wrong direction is still movement. I don’t care who judges me, because I’ve been through hell and I won’t feel ashamed if they can’t understand.”

“Can I lie down next to you?” Asami asks. _Why would she want to?_ I slowly nod.

Asami crawls in beside me, pulling my head to rest against her shoulder. “I’m right here, Korra. Wherever you go, I’ll always be with you.”

I pray that in the darkness, she is unable to catch my tears.

 

I disappear from public view the next day, but by nightfall Jinora’s spirit projection makes an appearance, asking for me.

“The Avatar is resting and shall not be disturbed,” a White Lotus guard intercepts her.

“Tell her it’s an emergency!” Spirit Jinora replies. “The legislative council is holding a late night session to transition the revote to a new system, where voters pick electors to select the president. The districts are to be divided to give earthbenders greater influence, and forty percent of the electors have been pre-selected by the current council.

“They are hoping we don’t notice this law before the new regents take office. Gau sent the military to occupy newsrooms and public spaces, dispatched the police force to City Hall. There could be violence.”

“It’s all right,” I tell the guard, stepping out into the courtyard to observe the commotion. “Send word that I am heading over to meet with the council.”

 

We reach City Hall shortly before midnight. Asami offers to stand behind me, but no, I will not use her as a prop. Let them speculate over the state of our relationship, and if they choose not to believe me, so be it. Tenzin is already there, demanding to be let inside, and a swarm of protesters surrounds the building. Loudspeakers carry Jinora’s speech from inside council chambers.

“The Avatar is here! Let her pass!” The crowd opens up, and I slowly make my way to the steps, my right hand clutching a walking cane. Soon, I find myself dragged through the crowd, and my grip on Asami weakens.

“I’ll be alright,” she calls out as her hand slips away. “Go get ’em!”

Chief Saikhan blocks me from entering. “This is a closed-door meeting. Visitors are not permitted.”

I look out to the crowd. “They are expecting me to speak tonight. Would you rather I not quell the uproar? The fate of the United Republic is in your hands.”

Saikhan looks to the crowd, then to me. “My own officers will stand down by the entrance, but that is all I can guarantee.” He gives in, opening the front door, and the crowd cheers, following me into the council chambers.

“One minute,” the chair announces, tapping the gavel.

Regent Jinora stands at the podium, and she looks up from her speech. “I yield the remainder of my time to Avatar Korra.”

Another regent raises an objection, but Jinora quotes the United Republic Constitution. The Avatar is permitted to speak without restrictions or prior notice and the chamber must recognize it. I had never utilized the new power, and the council had not bothered to amend it.

The chair agrees to honor the clause but interprets it differently, implementing restraints on my powers. I must speak continuously and cannot pause for more than ten seconds at a time. Bathroom breaks are out of the question. I am prohibited from taking even a sip of water or resting any part of my body against the podium. Three infractions and my right to speak will be forfeited.

Tenzin leans over my ear and informs me I must keep talking for an entire day, right up to midnight, when the current council term expires. He advises I speak about the upcoming election first before delving into my drug addiction, which would undoubtedly be on everyone’s minds. As I assume the floor, my cane is confiscated.

“Madame chair, regents, thank you for allowing me to address you today,” I begin as protesters fill the chamber. “I want to start by acknowledging that the rumors are indeed true, that yesterday afternoon I overdosed on an illegal substance known as Morphium and passed out before my wedding.

“I apologize to Lady Asami Sato, to our guests, and to Republic City for my actions. I understand my responsibilities as a public figure and a role model, and I am deeply sorry for letting you down.”

I step away from the podium to bow before my audience, seeking their forgiveness. A hush falls over the crowd before the chatter begins. _Did the Avatar just confess to smoking Morphium?_

I continue my remarks from behind the podium. “I’ve repeated to myself, many times, a statement said to originate from Avatar Wan himself. ‘I may be defeated, but my spirit will never be broken.’ But I was trying to convince myself of a fallacy. I am broken.” My voice cracks.

“For too long, I derived meaning from the excitement of battle, and the transition in between can be trying. I turned to a drug to numb me from the physical and psychological pain, but it only amplified my problems and hurt the ones I love. I will seek help and intend to check in to rehab tomorrow. I urge all who are struggling to join me.”

I take a deep breath and look out to my audience. Everyone is listening to the Avatar now, their hopes invested in my physical stamina. I spend the entire day reminiscing on my own life and the lessons I’ve learned, the people who inspired me and made me the person I am today. The council grows restless at my stalling, but Saikhan refuses to take any action and Gau is nowhere to be seen, as he did not want to appear associated with the coup.

Three hours in, and I commit my first infraction, instinctively gripping a corner of the podium to support my weight. “Two more infractions and your time will expire.” Jinora brings me letters from the protesters to read.

Seventeen hours in, I make the same mistake, briefly touching the edges of the podium for less than two seconds. It counts as an infraction. The protesters look at me earnestly, and I must not let them down.

Fifteen minutes remaining, and my body has cried out in thirst and exhaustion for at least 20 hours. I have been taking the speech minute by minute, hour by hour, not focusing on the immense amount of time remaining. My muscles weaken, eyes droop, and chest burns. But I must continue onward.

The chair bangs the gavel. “The Avatar has paused speaking for over ten seconds for the third infraction. We will now proceed to a vote.”

“Objection!” Jinora proclaims. “There was no such extended pause. Furthermore, the Avatar is permitted to speak without time limits as stipulated in Article 23 of the…”

The chair ignores protocol, as she has just one job to do tonight. “Regent Acharya. Regent Acharya votes Aye. Regent Cho. Regent Cho votes Aye.”

“Let the Avatar speak!” The crowd begins to chant. “Let the Avatar speak! Let the Avatar speak!”

“Please be silent or you will be arrested,” the chair bangs the gavel repeatedly. “Regent Tang. Regent Tang votes Aye…”

A chorus of voices echoes through the chamber and winds its way through the city. I am moved by the show of support and bewildered that anyone would be fighting to hear me talk. I can feel their energy lifting my crippled morale. The protesters continue, louder and louder, even as officers begin arresting them as Saikhan is relieved of his duties. For every person they drag away, two others assume their place.

The chair glares at me, and I stand expressionless – I will not goad the council into attacking me nor will I encourage the protesters to chant more loudly. I may refuse to fan the flames, but at this point, I am the only one who can smother the fire peacefully. “The Avatar may complete her remarks.”

There are only a few minutes left before midnight. Her decision is essentially capitulation. I return to the podium as the crowd erupts in cheers.

“Republic City is facing its own struggle, a battle for its very soul,” I say. “Your elected officials have debated an end to democratic presidential elections without cause. Even worse, I have heard that even if we held an election today, many will protest by not voting at all. These people claim that no difference will ever be made, so they will do nothing, and it breaks my heart.

“What message does that send, what positive change does that affect, when your government is no longer accountable to you? If you stop paying attention, don't act surprised when your leaders continue to ignore and fail you.

“Time does not right all wrongs; time does not abide by a law that justice is preordained. Freedom is not your birthright. It never was. You must fight for it. Look to your left. Your right. In times of struggle, it is up to us, the people, to be _our_ greatest hope.

“I want you all to know this, that regardless of who we love or the dreams we pursue…if we are firebenders, waterbenders, earthbenders, airbenders, or nonbenders, we must never forget that we are a part of the fabric that holds the United Republic together and we must stand together to make her strong. So I call upon the council to reflect the will of the people and allow us a direct vote.”

I need not specify my preferred candidate. I see Tenzin offering me a salute of ultimate respect. Soon, I am met with a wave of salutes from a thankful crowd. “Korra! Korra! Korra!”

Public opinion can turn on you in a second, Tenzin liked to remind me. But in that moment, as the clock finally strikes midnight, I fight back tears as my chest throbs violently and my knees buckle. It meant so much to gain the city’s respect. As I finally leave the chamber, a protester hands me a cup of water.

Asami rushes up the steps and wraps me in an embrace. “You did it, my dear Korra,” she whispers in my ear.

“I wouldn’t have had the strength to do it without you. I love you so much,” I reply. We walk down the steps, hand in hand, and nobody cared.

 

What impacts me most about rehab are the conversations I had with other addicts. Morphium doesn’t discriminate between smart or dumb, wealthy or poor. People would tell me my humility in attending rehab infused them with hope and strength. That if someone as esteemed as the Avatar could put aside her pride and seek treatment, so could they.

I also receive letters from my gay brothers and sisters, thanking me for being so open and fearless about my love for Asami. Nonbenders also view me as one of their own, a fearless ally for their rights.

“You mean something to everyone,” Asami notes, and perhaps that’s what the Avatar was always meant to be. Even if my bending remains lacking, there was still this.

With the passage of time, my despair subsides and I grow physically stronger. My PTSD and depression will always remain a part of me, but I have learned to adapt and accept help. I am immensely grateful for Asami’s patience every time I relapse and start over.

The election over, we can now savor the simple pleasures of being a couple: going out for mover dates, partaking in late night dessert runs, waking up to each other’s warmth. And whenever our schedules align, there are dinners and trips with Team Avatar, just the four of us, moments full of laughter and tears and love.

Sometimes while walking home, I would look at the sunset and pause in awe of how ridiculously lucky I am, how wonderful life is, spending it with the one who completes my soul. And when I return to the dinner aroma wafting from the kitchen and a joyous singing voice, there she will be, welcoming me home with a smile and a kiss.

 

A few months after taking office, President Tenzin promises to pass marriage equality. He is soon forced to backpedal after it becomes clear it would fail spectacularly in the council.

“Politics is a trickier animal than bending,” he tells me. “One day, it will be done if it is the last piece of legislation I sign.”

“I appreciate it,” I say. “The fact you’re even fighting for us when nobody else will. And you got the United Republic to ratify the Spirit Accords.”

“I hope it is not our last major accomplishment. I have a gift for you.” Tenzin presents me with a scroll, and I unfurl it and laugh.

“A formal pardon for my crimes?” I chuckle. “I’m lucky they forgot to tell Gau the Avatar is a wanted fugitive.”

“Well, just in case you tick off the next president. So where are you heading off to now?”

“Asami and I will be gone for a while. To celebrate six months of sobriety, we’re visiting the Spirit World. We just had the paperwork approved.”

“Congratulations. Remember, she is lucky to have you too. Now go live a good life with her.”

“Thanks, Tenzin. For everything. Given how wrong I am about most things, I’m fortunate to have you guide me all of these years.”

“And for years to come. Take care, Korra. I am…” He struggles with his words before coming to peace with them. “I am immensely proud of you. You have taught me more than you realize. Now enough schmaltzy talk. I have a lot of work to do, thanks to you.”

“Oh, sorry.” I shut the door behind me, my face sporting a wide grin. _Did Tenzin just compliment me?_

 

Asami and I enter the portal first thing in the morning, while the skies are still overcast. I know enough of the Spirit World from my travels there via meditation, but it helps to bring your physical body inside as well – namely, I get to keep my bending.

A small boat carries us downstream, and we sit entranced watching the light spirits floating past us. We change into our bathing suits, sinking below the surface of a crystal blue lake, reveling in weightlessness. We traverse a salt flat, the air so pure and water so clear, with clouds resting atop the thin layer of water. It is truly heaven on earth.

We end our afternoon just lying down, infinite acres of a grassy plain sprawled before us, a fragrant palette that changes colors with the sunset. Asami rests her head on my stomach, and I feel so loved and blessed to experience this moment together, with our worries the last thing on our minds.

Much as we didn’t want this day to end, even the sun sets in the Spirit World. “Shall we set up the tent?” Asami whispers, placing a hand on my chest.

“You know, there might be a place we can crash for the night,” I say, and her eyes light up.

As day turns to night, I lead her up Hai-Riyo Peak. We arrive at a modest ryokan, and I knock at the front gate.

Iroh the Elder steps out to greet us. “Visitors! The Avatar, it’s been far too long! And you must be Asami Sato. Come in, come in!”

We remove our boots and follow the short, elderly man inside. As we pass the kitchen, Asami marvels at the extensive collection of tea.

“Make yourself at home.” Iroh motions us to the tea table. “All visits begin, commence, and end with tea. I assume the Avatar will have the usual, but you…” He scans Asami over. “I know just the thing.”

Iroh fixes me a buttery po cha tea and presents Asami with a sweet matcha tea. Afterward, we set the table for the evening feast. “I’m having my spirit friends over tonight, and you must join us.”

“Today was the best day of my life,” I whisper to Asami the moment our host turns away.

“Want to make it any better tonight?” She grins mischievously.

“Dinner is ready!” Iroh exclaims. “Will the Avatar do the honors of welcoming our guests inside?”

Iroh hosts a dozen guests for dinner. As we dine over bamboo baskets teeming with custard buns and phoenix claws, I appear to be on good terms with the spirits. Despite disrupting their lives by failing to seal the portal, I nevertheless did my part to keep most of the humans out. It would be up to my successors to continue the legacy.

It had been over two years since I last met Iroh, and I explain that since then, Asami and I had agreed to resume our relationship.

“When did you know, that you loved the Avatar?” Iroh asks, pouring tea into every cup that isn’t full, as Asami blushes. “Didn’t mean to pry. Thought it’d make for great dinner conversation. We can move along.”

“Not at all.” Asami takes a sip of tea before continuing. “This may sound clichéd, but it was the first time we met.”

“In your bathroom?” I ask, incredulous.

“I remember thinking ‘the Avatar looks even cuter in person.’ But I was with Mako then so I didn't think any more to it. Then you left for the South Pole and I missed you dearly. After you came out to me, I took the time to reflect on my feelings.”

“And the Avatar?” Iroh rests his cheeks on his palms, and the other spirits sit in rapt attention.

“Thinking back, it's absurd how dismissive I was and how long it took me,” I say, turning to Asami. “I knew you were gorgeous, the most beautiful soul I'd ever encountered...but I was single-minded in my infatuation for Mako. I experienced the first spark during the Glacier Spirits Festival, but my feelings solidified after you visited me years later at the South Pole.”

I turn to face our guests. “We were rivals in love who became lovers. I admired and respected Asami as a friend, and while our love felt right, I couldn’t fathom how it could even be possible. It's been a dream to have this validated.”

Iroh smiles. “You clearly love each other. So when are you going to propose?” The spirits snicker beside him.

Asami no longer wears the betrothal necklace, avoiding the inevitable questions that come with it, and I am at peace with her decision. Not being engaged came as a relief, giving us time to rediscover each other without the pressure, and the past months allowed us to fall in love all over again.

“We’ll be married…someday,” Asami says, placing her left hand over my right. "I know in my heart that Korra will be my last one.”

“What about now?” a lizard spirit asks.

Iroh strokes his snowy beard. “Yes, a spontaneous wedding. Everyone, to the garden!”

 _What is going on?_ Confused, I take Asami’s hand in mine and follow our dinner guests to the back of the ryokan. Iroh lights the lanterns as the spirits set up chairs across the garden.

“I think they’re serious,” Asami mutters. “Are you ready?”

“I have been for many years now. C’mon. Let’s get married.”

We march to the makeshift altar, hand-in-hand, and Iroh stands with a heavy tome in his hands. _The Art of Tea_ , the cover read.

“Iroh, you shouldn’t have,” Asami protests. “Our marriage wouldn’t even be legal.”

“Not in your world, but here, anything is possible,” he replies and turns to me, a sparkle in his eye. “Is there anything you would like to say to your bride?”

I am at a loss for words, so Asami speaks first. “Katara once told me we're an exclusive bunch, those who have been loved by the Avatar. We adore the Avatars as they are, as individuals, while recognizing their solemn duty to serve this world. I acknowledge that reality, that you belong to everyone.”

I reach over to clasp her hands and look her in the eye. “Asami, I will always be yours.”

She manages a smile but looks away, and I wrap her in a hug. “I’m alright,” she sniffles. “This is what your position entails, and I respect it 100 percent.”

When we finally break away, I begin to speak. “I don't harbor any resentment over being the Avatar, other than the lives I failed to save. I never asked for this, but embrace it I did. All the pain, it was worth it in the end, several times over. Because I got to meet some incredible people. Because it brought me to you.

“In my lifetime, I have witnessed the best in humanity, kindness and grace that move me deeply. However, we are only human, our best selves only temporary. But you, you have consistently been your best self: supportive and generous with your love. Of all the titles I can claim, the one I’m proudest of is being your woman.

“Asami, I would love you forever if that was possible. My focus is not on loving you more than anyone else can. My sole purpose is to love you as much as I humanly can.”

Iroh closes his book, a wide grin on his face. “I presume you both consent to be married.”

“With everything I have: my heart, my body, my soul. I am yours,” I promise.

“I do, wherever life takes us, forever,” Asami says. “What we have is no less a marriage in my eyes.”

“Then it is my honor to pronounce you married. Now it’s time to celebrate…with tea!” Iroh scurries back into the kitchen and returns with a tray carrying two cups of tea.

Asami and I each take a cup, link arms, and drink. Our hearts are full as the spirits celebrate our long-awaited union. A few of them take up instruments as my bride and I dance the night away.

 

As soon as Asami and I lay our heads down on the pillow, we fall asleep. The next morning, Iroh wakes us up early, insisting we view the sunrise.

We gather in the dining room, bleary-eyed over cups of tea. Then Asami and I make the trek up a rocky peak, and I pull her up at the pinnacle.

There we see it, the sun ascending over the skyline, basking us in a brilliant, golden glow. Below us, clouds vacillate like waves in the sea. We stay perfectly still as the minutes pass, immersed in awe-inspiring, almost unnatural, beauty.

“Absolutely breathtaking,” Asami whispers, gaping at the wondrous view.

And then it was over.

“You know, not once did I think of Morphium yesterday – a first,” I say.

“I’m proud of you,” Asami smiles. “Now that we’ve entered our first day as a married couple, I need you to promise me something. And if you can't get there, you'll at least do your best to try.”

“Sure.”

“You haven’t even heard it yet.” She smiles, rubbing my arm. “Throughout our relationship, I felt as though you consider yourself far inferior to me. And I don't want you to live in this spiral. You are my equal. I chose you. Can you accept that?”

That’s the scary part about living with someone who understands your every thought and emotion. You can’t hide a thing: your insecurities, fears, and doubts. “I can promise to work to get there.”

“Good. I can't promise I'll never hurt you, Korra, and I can't look down the line and pledge my feelings for you will remain exactly the same day in and day out. But I can promise you my love and fidelity, and that I will do everything I can to show you this every day.”

“I promise you the same,” I reply. “We will likely encounter immense challenges for the rest of our lives, but you’ll always have me.”

“So what adventures do you have in store today?”

“There’s a charming little lake with a waterfall at the edge of that hill.” I point to the base of the grassy slope. “It’s the ideal place for a private shower, if you’re up for it.”

“I’ll have to check it out myself,” Asami says, taking off her coat. “Have to remove all these clothes first…”

“Let’s do it.”

“I thought you were sleepy.”

“I’ve never been more awake.”

“We should get there at the same time, but you’ll probably outrun me. How about you count to a hundred, nice and slow, and give me a head start?”

“Sure, but I’m still going to beat you.”

“We’ll see.” With a mischievous wink, she dashes towards the waterfall.

“One, two, three…”

Along the way, she starts stripping off her clothes: her shirt, her boots…

“Forty, Forty-one…” I start quickening the count.

When Asami is down to only her undergarments, I reach a hundred and take off as fast as my legs could carry me. Right as she slips off her bra, I summon a gust of wind, spinning her backwards and into my outstretched arms.

I gently lay her down in the grass, and she cups my face, pulling me into a searing kiss. The fields are alive with her laughter, her cries, her moans as I devour her body, losing myself in her luscious curves. It matters not if there are any spirits watching as I make love to a goddess.

 

Afterward, we jump into the lake for a relaxing bath. The water is frigid, and I warm Asami’s body with mine as she stands underneath the waterfall, rinsing her hair.

“Now you're just taking advantage of my need for heat,” she teases.

“Perhaps, but you are too.”

Asami turns around, wrapping her arms around me as we kiss. “I wish we could live forever this way.”

“Me too. C’mon, we should head back soon. Iroh will start suspecting something…”

“I love you, my dear Korra.”

I almost crumble at her words. She has said them to me, many times, and each time it still feels unreal. Actually accepting the words, taking in the fact that I am so dearly loved by someone I cared so much for, still moves me to tears.

“I love you too, Asami, and that will never change.”


	30. The Legend

_40 Years Later…_

 

“How is she?”

“Not well, I’m afraid.”

“I have to see her.”

The bedroom door creaks open and Mako enters with his wife Sayuri and two daughters. “Korra. Korra, hey…”

Asami sits at my bedside, wiping my forehead with a towel. “She may be exhausted and unable to see you, but she can understand you.”

I sense Mako kneeling beside me and taking my hand, kissing it. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it sooner.”

“Hey…” I whisper weakly. “It’s okay. Thanks for coming all the way down.”

“I wish I did more,” he says, his voice shaking. “There’s so much work left to be done…”

“That will be up to whoever Raava chooses.”

“Please don’t say that.”

“Mako…” I lift my hand to touch his cheek. “You never once sought credit for your accomplishments, but you should be proud. Thank you.”

“Korra? Oh no, no…” Bolin rushes to my bedside and Mako gives him space to grieve. “May history remember you as one of the greatest Avatars of all time!”

“Thank you, buddy. It’ll be okay.”

“But I'll always remember you first as a great friend.”

“You as well. You lifted our spirits, everywhere you went.”

“Team Avatar, to the very end.”

“To the end…I’m begging you both, please watch over Asami.”

“We will,” Mako and Bolin promise. “Don’t worry.”

We end up chatting for the next hour, reminiscing on old times. A White Lotus guard informs me the president has arrived, and the brothers exit the room.

Jinora sits at my bedside and unfolds a letter. “Before he passed, my father penned a letter to be read at your funeral. I hope it’s not too morbid for me to share his words.”

“Please, go ahead.”

“Much will be said about the 151st Avatar,” Jinora reads. “We often judge our leaders by their accomplishments, so I will begin there. Foremost, Avatar Korra will be remembered for vanquishing the dark spirit Vaatu. She ushered an end to the Earth Empire War and restored order to Republic City. She rescued a new generation of Air Nomads, preserved the Spirit World from development, and ensured peace during the last Sozin’s Comet.

“Much will be made of her shortcomings and failures. That she was too outspoken or not outspoken enough. That she failed to seal the spirit portals, severed the connection to previous Avatars, and stumbled in bringing a speedy conclusion to Kuvira’s reign. That while she started her life as a bending prodigy, she ended it beset with bending limitations.

“Yet this Avatar would be the hope of the world. Success alone serves as an incomplete barometer. The true measure is how one performs to the best of his or her abilities under given circumstances. Despite few resources and public support, Korra initiated lasting, consequential change, both with and without her bending or Avatar State. At every point in her lifetime, she embodied the values of service and sacrifice.

“My father, Avatar Aang, liked to say a righteous life is its own reward. I believe the greatest gift is knowing that even if we should perish tomorrow, we die in the self-satisfaction of bringing happiness to others and leaving the world better than we found it. By all measures, Avatar Korra has passed that test.”

I lie still, processing my master’s words. I regret not keeping in touch with Tenzin during his final years. All this time, he held great admiration for me.

“Thank you, Jinora. It is your duty now to lead the United Republic and the next generation of airbenders. I’m sorry to cut this visit short, but I need rest.”

“Of course. Take care, Korra.”

After Jinora leaves, Asami lies beside me on the bed, placing her hand lightly on my chest.

“Everything I have is yours,” I say. “My writings, possessions…”

Asami knows better than to protest, to insist that this is not goodbye. I had already survived three years longer than the healers predicted. “I will keep my promise to support the next Avatar however I can,” she whispers, as if reading my mind.

My wife kisses me tenderly, but her embrace could no longer save me now.

“You can let go, my dear Korra. I will be alright.”

“Thank you,” I whisper, my breath growing increasingly shallow. “I love you, Asami. Don’t cry.”

_Raava, is it time now?_

 

My mind had departed from our world and my soul is frozen solid, yet here I remain. Raava is holding me, guiding us across the cosmos, to the dimension that blurs the human world with the spiritual.

_Raava, where are you taking us?_

“Korra, I will bring you to the Ancient One. Whatever he offers, you will accept, whatever conditions he imparts, you will not question. He must not be interrupted or angered, and speak only to thank him _._ ”

I am confused to say the least, but my body is too weak to protest, teetering between life and death. Raava whisks me to the Spirit World and into an overgrown forest atop a mountain.

Before us stands a man with wild, jet black hair and friendly eyes. “Well done, Avatar Korra!” he greets me. “You may call me Wan. You should feel honored. Raava brings me fewer than one in ten Avatars.”

 _The first Avatar?_ I open my mouth to ask questions, but we are quickly interrupted.

“So this is what you bring me,” a loud voice thunders. “And why should I grant your request?”

I sit up, my back propped against Raava’s body, as trees quake and the ground trembles. A giant lion turtle reveals himself, his eyes and face menacing. I recognize the marking on his forehead as the symbol of spirits and energy.

“Your Excellence, I bring you the worthiest candidate to secure peace between our worlds,” Raava says.

The lion turtle glares at me, scanning me for imperfections, which shouldn’t be hard to locate. After a moment of deliberation, he lifts one of his front legs, revealing a long claw, and places the tip against my forehead.

“Stay still,” Raava instructs, and I am too petrified to do anything else.

I am basked in a burning, golden light and then…my body is stripped away, until only my soul remains. My mind is overwhelmed in agony…but then I feel lighter, a burden lifted from my chest, and more energized. I peer at my hands and notice they are no longer wrinkled. When the light lifts, I look into the lion turtle’s glassy eyes and make out the reflection of my physical self in my mid-20s.

Before I can say anything, Wan whispers in my ear. “Thank him.” I do so and bow in reverence before Raava whisks us away.

“What just happened?” I ask.

“The Avatars never were a grateful bunch,” Raava says. “I vouched for you to receive an honor rarely bestowed on humans. You are now a spiritual being, like your friend Iroh the Elder, and this world you so love is now your home.”

“Um.” I am speechless, confused. “Thanks but I never asked for this. Shouldn’t I be given the right to choose if I want to live here? I mean, the Spirit World is lovely but what’s the point if Asami’s not with me?”

“That’s your chief concern? She is free to visit the Spirit World and see you.” Raava leaves me with Iroh at his ryokan. As I settle down for tea, the spirit of light takes off in search of the next Avatar.

 

Two weeks later, Asami stops by the ryokan and learns of my existence. After that, she tries to stop by once a day, no matter how brief the visit may be. She would meditate into this realm, tell me about her day, and explore another section of this wonderful world with me.

It does not matter much that Asami is physically a half-century older. I long for her company, although I know the lion turtle and Raava kept me here primarily to keep the peace. Yet the fact that one day she too will die while I remain in this world weighs down on me. I recognize that with her passing, we would never meet again.

A year later, I make the bold decision to seek out the lion turtle. I know he is as strict as they come, but I fear Asami may pass away at any time and not be granted this right. Given her purity, she is a worthy candidate for a spiritual afterlife, far better a person than I will ever be.

By then, I had forgotten Raava’s warnings. So my request is met with anger and derision.

“I grant you this honor and the only time you return is to ask for more?” the lion turtle bellows.

“Without Asami, I wouldn't have been able to protect this world. I would’ve never made it. Please.”

“It is not possible. What precedent would this set? Every person who enters will want to bring their loved ones. No, you alone will spend an eternity reflecting on your mistakes and atoning for your sins!”

“She has visited this world many times and advocated on its behalf, and she has forged a spiritual connection.”

“How dare you present such an outlandish request, as though I am your personal genie.” He lifts up a claw, places it forcefully against my forehead, and I stumble backward. “Now, no human that you love can see, sense, or touch you inside the Spirit World.”

“I apologize. Forget everything I said, just let me see her again.”

“For as long as you remain in this world, you are not permitted to pass on any message explaining your curse, or I will strip you of your spiritual shell!”

“Let me hold her, one last time.” I panic. “Please! Have mercy. Do what you must to me, but my absence will hurt her deeply.”

“Perhaps you should’ve considered this sooner. Do not bother me again, Avatar, unless you are here to request an end to your misery. That I am more than willing to grant!”

There would be no appeal, there would be no redos. As I began my relationship with Asami by hurting her, so it would end.

 

Asami would continue to visit years after she could no longer see me. She would ask for me, but the spirits are forbidden from disclosing anything beyond simply: “Yes, Korra’s here, we’ve seen her. No, we can’t comment on why you can’t meet her.”

What is she thinking about? That I found someone new? That I think she’s too old? That I simply stopped loving her?

Maybe if I hated her, she would see me again and I could explain. The lion turtle mentioned my curse extends only to ‘humans I love,’ after all. But that is impossible. I would never stop loving her.

 

Each day in the Spirit World passes like a dream. Clouds unfold as a splendid canvass, and nature imparts me with a sense of childlike wonder. My afterlife is perfect, but without someone to share it with, without her, no amount of company from the spirits could alleviate the agony of loneliness…

In desperation, I pay a visit to the Mother of Faces, begging her to remove all memories of my wife. She urges me to think it through, as this could not be overturned. At the last second, I decide against it. We had lived a good life; forty years of marriage was longer than I ever believed I deserved. I will live with the pain of longing in order to preserve these memories, as they are all I have left of her.

 

Years pass. Every time I hear Asami has returned to the Spirit World, my soul is sawed in half. I thought she would eventually stop visiting, but instead she starts leaving letters behind. A few compassionate spirits would collect them for me.

One day, Asami sits at the edge of a rainbow lake, hugging her knees as a chilly breeze sweeps around her. She wipes away her tears but cannot hold back the deluge. “I miss you so much, my dear Korra. Every day. I know you have not forsaken me. And I will never leave you. ”

I hold her from behind, but she cannot see or sense me. _I’m here, Asami. I love you so dearly_. We must have stayed there for hours until she finally departs, leaving a journal behind. I open the book and find a note tucked behind the cover.

_My beloved wife. I don’t know if these words will ever grace your eyes, but there can be no harm in trying. I believe we said most of what needed to be said before you left. My senses have rarely deceived me, and I know you still roam this world even if we can no longer hold each other. Know this – that my feelings for you have not changed, and that I will search for you as long as there is breath in my lungs._

I wipe a tear from my eye and begin reading from the first page, envisioning myself in Asami’s shoes.

_I always told myself one day I’ll regret not keeping a journal the way Korra did, and I suppose now is as good a time as any._

_Korra’s funeral was one of the toughest experiences of my life – emotionally, mentally, physically – but also one of the most uplifting. On our way to the ferry, we encounter protesters celebrating the occasion, hoisting signs of ‘Death with Dishonor’ and ‘No Glory for Bender Traitors.’ Mako and Bolin stare them down and block them from my view._

_The jeering stands in stark contrast to the night before, when the three of us stood outside President Iroh City Hall receiving mourners at the public viewing for well over 12 hours. Visitors from all corners of the world and all walks of life came to pay their respects, grieving as though Korra was family. She is truly the Avatar of the people._

_I put on a black dress suit and pearls, my hair tied up, as though I am on my way to a board meeting. I must appear respectable, as a conversation a few days prior has taught me._

_We were going over funeral arrangements when the temple priest designated Mako to deliver Korra’s eulogy. Mako pointed out the honor should belong to me, but the priest refused, that it would desecrate the temple to pretend our deviant lifestyle is acceptable. He offered to let met sit in the front two rows as a compromise._

_“Then maybe we should dishonor someplace else,” I replied, crossing my arms. I had never been more insulted my entire life – my whole body was quaking in fury._

_But Air Temple Island was the venue Korra selected, the place she loved and considered home. Jinora called me to apologize but there is little she can do._

_Once we arrive for the service, the tone is solemn and respectful. Mako delivers the eulogy as scheduled, and I am so caught up in my grief that I only comprehend pieces of his speech._

_“Avatar Korra will forever stand as the epitome of friendship, selflessness, loyalty, and honor,” he said. “No one has understood this truth clearer than her wife. Next we will have Asami Sato deliver the eulogy.”_

_I stay seated in disbelief as Bolin nudges me forward. “Don’t keep us all waiting.”_

_So I approach the podium with shaking knees and dodge the glare of the temple priest. Mako wraps me in a hug of reassurance. I hadn’t prepared a speech, but I’m ready to speak about the Avatar to anyone willing to listen. It requires all of my strength to maintain composure while delivering a tribute to my forever love._

_I am the last to say goodbye before Korra’s open casket. Her demeanor is beautiful, serene, peaceful. I stroke her face with the back of my fingers and kiss her forehead one last time._

_“That was some race we ran, wasn’t it, my dear Korra? You fought the good fight. Rest well, my love.”_

_Then it is time to close the casket, the final confirmation of Korra’s passing before her remains are to be cremated. A military officer escorts me outside, recognizing me as my wife’s next of kin. The United Forces send their waterbenders to deliver a salute, symbolizing a tearful farewell to the fallen. The air, fire, and earthbenders follow, launching their elements into the sea. It is the greatest honor ever bestowed, reserved for distinguished presidents and generals._

_I tried to be brave in front of Korra in her final days. I wanted to assure her she need not worry because I will be just fine. Mako and Bolin offer to stay with me tonight, but I refuse their generosity. When I enter our home alone and lie in our empty bed, under bed sheets that have lost her scent, my tears fall uncontrollably._

_“The reason I was able to keep the faith every time I’ve been spited is because I look to you,” I cry out. “You are the reason I have hope. What will I do now? Korra, how? Please, don’t leave me here. Don’t go…”_

_And yet I will have to be strong. I will have to move on. I intend to return to the Spirit World soon, to scatter some of her ashes. It will be my first trip there alone._

 

Asami’s journal fills me with her warmth yet also leaves me guilt-ridden and despondent. I shut myself out from the world and seclude myself in my house, a wooden structure I built in hopes of sharing my life with her one day.

I missed Asami so much. The tranquility of her presence, the sweetness of her song, the warmth of her lips, the tenderness of her embrace…

A week later, a visitor knocks at my door, refusing to relent until I answer. Chingling nudges me to greet my guest, and I reluctantly open the door.

“Avatar Wan,” I say. “Please, leave me in peace today.”

“I thought we dropped the honorifics, Korra,” Wan replies with a smile. “I had a talk with the lion turtle last night. He agrees you have suffered enough and your service to the Spirit World is sufficient. Your wife may be with you again. Although you must understand this is unprecedented.”

“Really? You managed to get through to the lion turtle?” My heart skips a beat. “Don’t joke about it, because I won’t be able to handle it.”

Wan nods. “I have no incentive to lie to you. Keep in mind the lion turtle doesn’t take too kindly to requests that sound selfish. Much better when it comes from an outside party with nothing to gain, like yours truly. May sound harsh, but I can’t blame him as he is the gatekeeper.”

“What’s the catch?”

“If Asami should come before the lion turtle and her heart, mind, and soul are pure, she will be granted the right to pass over. As a spiritual being, your wife would become visible to you. You would be able to hold her again.”

My lips curl up in delight, but then reality hits. “But how would she…how would she even find him? Where would she even start? Who would deliver the news to her? Even if she stands before me right now, I’m forbidden from explaining my situation.”

“That part the lion turtle didn’t exactly explain. When he doles out punishments, he never retracts them. The Spirit World is his domain, and here you must play by his rules. But I’m sure you’ll find another way. It’s a start.”

“You might as well tell me the status quo is here to stay.”

“Korra, do you know why I persuaded the lion turtle to grant Asami such a rare privilege? She is as pure a human being as can be, but she remains lacking in spiritual connection. The reason why is because of the love you two share. It is an inspiration, something that should be nourished and celebrated, not destroyed by time and mortality.”

“Thanks Wan,” I say, but his good deed has been for naught. I have conceded that Asami and I will never reunite. Much as I loved the Spirit World, she will never be by my side again, and I will never be next to her.

I look out to the skies, mustering a bittersweet smile as a tear trickles down my cheek. Yes, that was quite a race we ran indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Korra? Korra!” Asami shouts breathlessly as she races across the snow, tripping over herself in the haste.
> 
> “Lady Sato!” I help my host onto her feet, but her attention is elsewhere. “You see her too?”
> 
> “Korra, you’re here…why?” Tears streak across her face. 
> 
> "I've never forgotten you,” Korra says, her spirit hovering before her wife. “Not once.”
> 
> Asami does not return the goodwill. “I was so upset and angry at you,” she snaps. “For you leaving, the years that were squandered and lost. I understood when you needed to recover but...when Iroh passed away, when you died and left me a widow once more...”
> 
> Korra maintains eye contact and just takes it. She knows she has hurt her beloved deeply.
> 
> “But I can't blame you because as much pain as I feel,” Asami continues, dabbing her eyes with her sleeves. “I wouldn't trade the years we did have for anything.” 
> 
> “I wouldn’t either,” Korra replies. "I'm sorry. I wish we had more time as well. Are we at the South Pole? How many years have it been?"
> 
> "Yes, we are inside the human world. Going on twenty years since your passing...Are you well?"
> 
> "It’s easy losing track of time in the Spirit World. Listen. I’m not sure how long I have with you, but there’s something I need to say while I still can."
> 
> Korra spends the next few minutes explaining what happened to her in the Spirit World and how her wife can pass over. How Asami should wait by Iroh the Elder’s ryokan as she searches for the lion turtle’s location, and how the leaf spirit Chingling will help guide her there when the time is right.
> 
> “I would love to hold you and share everything with you,” Korra says. “But whatever decision you make, my greatest hope is that you decide based on what is right for you. Do not worry for me. I have many friends and plenty to keep me preoccupied. If you wish to pass away peacefully, I understand.”
> 
> “If I come, will you wait for me?”
> 
> "Of course. I love you always." They wrap each other in an embrace before Korra’s spirit finally drifts away.
> 
> I escort Asami back inside the house. “Until I read her journals, I never knew you two were married,” I say. “Everything I’ve been told suggested you were just good friends.”
> 
> “Korra was my everything,” she replies. 
> 
> Asami apologizes for all the years she spent absent in my life. She knew it would pain her to see the Avatar reincarnated and acknowledge her wife is gone forever. For years, she had stayed on the sidelines, funding my studies and meeting with White Lotus guards to discuss my condition.
> 
> Over the next month, we practice entering the Spirit World together. Each time, there is no news from Iroh the Elder, no sighting of Chingling. As time passes, I set up my base in Republic City and become preoccupied in my duties. Six months later, I read in the papers that Asami had passed away in her sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to believe Asami Sato had found her peace and I had provided her a meaningful sense of closure. She believed in making the United Republic a better, more hopeful place, and despite nearly insurmountable obstacles, she succeeded. 
> 
> While it is Korra the history books will honor, one must not overlook the strength and poise of Asami and the role she played, from the roads that pave the city to her charitable work as its first First Lady. 
> 
> The story of Republic City is as much Asami’s as it is Korra’s. Without Asami, there would be no Avatar Korra as we know her. She was the one who loved and was loved by the two most influential figures for good in her time.
> 
> I was all that Asami had left in the world, as Mako and Bolin had long since passed. So with permission from the city, I collect her ashes and mix them with Korra's. It now fell upon me to scatter their remains in the places they loved so much. It was her final request. 
> 
> So today I row down the river that flows through Avatar Korra Park, scattering their ashes, which will eventually make their way to Yue Bay. I experience a gust of wind and hear the whispers of two souls. I sense their energy, traveling through the forests of the Spirit World.
> 
> I have not with my own eyes witnessed Korra and Asami inside the spiritual realm. But those who have ventured there report seeing two women who match their descriptions walking hand-in-hand.
> 
> _I love you. With all my heart. I will always be yours._
> 
> _Wherever life takes us, forever. I will be your home._
> 
> For centuries, historians will debate the legacy of Avatar Korra. But there is no doubt in my mind, that for all of her triumphs and setbacks, she remains nothing less than a legend.


End file.
